L'Héritière des Ténèbres et la Chambre des Secrets
by MeggieBuck
Summary: Megan revient à Poudlard avec de nouveaux amis, mais une vieille légende ressurgit et le nom de Serpentard vient à nouveau bousculer sa vie et remettre en cause sa Répartition à Gryffondor.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Une autre famille**

Megan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pointe noire. Seule et unique partie visible depuis la ville où vivaient les Boyd du manoir de la famille Malfoy, le sommet de la plus hautes des trois petites tours surplombait les toits des maisons et les arbres du bois. Megan ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. À son plus grand agacement, Roger entra tout de même dans la pièce. Il devina sans peine vers où la petite Megan dirigeait son regard.

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas, dit Roger. Emily se fait du souci, tu sais ?

\- Je croyais que ce qui vous souciait, c'était que j'aille là-bas, répliqua Megan en tournant enfin les yeux vers son père adoptif.

Roger Boyd était grand, brun et musclé. C'était un bel homme, mais du haut de ses douze ans, Megan ne voyait en lui que le Cracmol qui voulait remplacer son père.

\- On commençait à s'y faire, répondit-il. Ton ami Draco ne te manque pas ?

Megan serra les dents. Bien sûr que si. Évidemment que Draco lui manquait. Mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait oublier le passé. Gryffindor et Potter s'étaient dressés entre elle et lui.

\- Laisses-moi, je dois finir ma valise, dit-elle alors.

\- Si je peux t'aider..., proposa gentiment Roger.

\- Ok, tu peux me passer mon Strutoscope, s'il te plaît ?

Roger hésita en fouillant la chambre du regard. Bien entendu, il ignorait totalement ce qu'était un Strutoscope. D'ailleurs, Megan n'en possédait pas. Elle avait lu ce nom dans un des livres que Narcissa lui avait offert pour sa rentrée à Hogwarts, l'an dernier. Cela lui parut si lointain...

\- Laisse tomber, dit Megan. Emily doit avoir besoin de toi pour faire à manger ou la lessive.

Roger pinça les lèvres, marmonna qu'elle pouvait l'appeler si elle avait besoin d'aide puis quitta la chambre. Megan repoussa la culpabilité qui la menaçait. Roger et Emily n'étaient pas ses parents, ils n'étaient personne, elle ne leur devait rien.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et relut la lettre de Ron, Fred et George Weasley, ses meilleurs amis de Hogwarts, qui l'invitaient à venir passer la fin des vacances chez eux. Elle avait accueilli la proposition avec un grand soulagement. Passer un mois loin du village de Muggles et de la vue du manoir Malfoy lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait besoin de magie.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa valise ouverte sur le sol, presque terminée. Elle devait laisser de la place pour ses fournitures scolaires, fournitures qu'elle allait cette fois acheter sans Lucius, Narcissa et Draco...

Megan secoua la tête pour chasser toute cette peine et cette mélancolie qui lui étreignaient le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Elle pensa à Potter et à ses remarques et insultes envers Draco. Elle se gonfla de colère et sourit. Elle préférait ça. Potter. Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Petite victime. Il n'avait rien traversé de plus qu'elle. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait défait Voldemort. Pas volontairement, en tout cas, il n'était alors qu'un bébé. Mais il avait ainsi mit fin à une période de prospérité. Ses parents, Death Eaters, avaient dut se cacher pendant six ans pour échapper aux Aurors. Megan n'avait pas oublié l'anxiété qui habitait les yeux de ses parents à l'époque. Ni le visage de sa mère qui mourait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait que six ans, à l'époque, mais elle se souvenait de tout ! Harry n'avait qu'un an lorsque ses parents à lui étaient morts, il ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait.

Furieuse, Megan termina sa valise en jetant toutes ses affaires dedans. Sa baguette était posée sur son bureau. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'en servir, tout détruire, laisser s'exprimer sa rage... Elle vit alors un de ses livres commencer à léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle plaqua ses deux mains dessus pour le ramener au sol de force. Elle savait qu'utiliser la magie hors du château était interdit et ne voulait pas voir débarquer ici un représentant du ministère qui s'apercevrait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie.

Elle poussa sa valise dans un coin et prépara ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Elle partirait tôt dans la matinée car les Weasley voulaient l'emmener déjeuner sur Diagon Alley pour fêter son retour dans le monde de la magie. Elle avait hâte de retrouver la famille et, surtout, de quitter celle qui l'accueillait actuellement.

Au cours du dîner, Megan se contenta de brèves paroles, de hochements de têtes et d'onomatopées pour communiquer avec ses Cracmols, écoutant d'une oreille les babillages du couple qui se racontait leurs journées puis s'empressa de monter se coucher pour leur échapper.

Allongée sur son lit à baldaquin qui lui rappelait un peu Hogwarts, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Megan se remémora l'an passé. À un mois de la rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie, Draco et elle étaient de plus en plus excités. Quand il tannait son père pour pouvoir utiliser sa baguette avant la rentrée, Megan se plongeait dans les livres achetés. Lucius leur avait expliqué comment se déroulerait la Répartition et ils ne pouvaient plus attendre de coiffer le Sorting Hat et d'être envoyés à Slytherin.

Aujourd'hui, Megan attendait avec impatience de partir dans une des plus éminentes familles de sorciers pour les vacances, connue pour son attirance pour les Muggles et pour être une lignée de Gryffindor. Megan devait retenir ses pouvoirs qui se développaient chaque jour un peu plus et elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois tous ses livres. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un an.

Enfin gagnée par le sommeil, Megan ferma les yeux et laissa l'obscurité l'engloutir.

La voix glacée l'appelait, répétait son prénom, puis elle se retournait et regardait ses parents qui l'appelaient eux aussi, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait choisir. Elle se dirigeait alors vers sa mère et soudain sa mère était morte, et elle lui tenait la main.

Dans le bus qui devait l'emmener à la sortie de la ville, la capuche de son sweater noir rabattue pour s'isoler des autres passagers, Megan ressassait ce rêve, presque identique chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait contribué à empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Il était différent des cauchemars qu'elle avait fait pendant cinq ans après la mort de ses parents, la voix aigüe était de plus en plus présente. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, la jeune fille ne comprenait plus le sens de ce rêve. Cette voix était-elle celle de Voldemort ? Comment était-ce possible qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'il avait été détruit par le garçon. Et pourquoi devait-elle choisir entre Voldemort et ses parents ? Ce devait être un effet du choix qu'elle avait fait à la fin de l'année scolaire passée, elle avait dut choisir entre Voldemort et ceux qu'elle aimait, ses amis à Hogwarts. Ce choix allait la hanter longtemps.

\- Megan !

La voix de son ami Ron la ramena à l'immédiate réalité. Le bus était arrivé, et Ron, les jumeaux et leur mère, une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant, l'attendaient, debout devant une vieille Ford Anglia sale et cabossée. Elle leur sourit, ravie. Il s'était écoulé très peu de temps depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le quai de la gare, mais ils lui avaient manqué, les Boyd avaient été une compagnie difficile ces quelques dernières semaines. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras, Ron la salua maladroitement et même leur mère l'étreignit. Megan fut déstabilisée par ce dernier geste. Aucune mère ne l'avait étreinte depuis la mort de la sienne, pas même Narcissa, ni Emily. Légèrement chancelante, elle alla s'installer entre les jumeaux sur la banquette arrière tandis que Molly Weasley et Ron s'asseyaient à l'avant après avoir chargé les bagages dans le coffre.

\- Tu as emmené ton balai, Megan ? demanda Ron avec excitation.

\- Oui, en deuxième année, on a le droit, acquiesça-t-elle avec joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme modèle ? s'enquit Fred avec enthousiasme.

\- Un Nimbus 2000.

Il y eut un silence ébahi dans la voiture qui bringuebalait sur la route.

\- Tu as un Nimbus 2000 ? répétèrent alors les trois frères d'une même voix.

\- Euh… oui.

Les Weasley étaient une famille très nombreuse et à ce qu'elle en savait, les parents gagnaient peu d'argent, aussi les fils ne pouvaient espérer posséder un jour un modèle aussi cher. Megan en prit conscience et se demanda vaguement si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler à travers le pare-brise.

\- Dis-moi, Megan, ça n'embête pas tes parents que tu viennes passer l'été à la maison ? s'enquit la mère en chemin.

\- Non, mentit Megan avec aplomb, non c'est très bien. C'est… c'est très gentil à vous, Mrs Weasley.

Plus elle s'éloignait du manoir et de ses Cracmols, mieux elle se sentait, et la politesse que les Boyd avaient tenté de lui inculquer lui revenait momentanément.

\- Je voudrais inviter Harry aussi, dit Ron en chemin, mais il n'a pas encore répondu à ma lettre.

\- Mmmf.

Megan ne pouvait fournir de meilleure réponse : elle était plutôt réjouie que Potter ne puisse les rejoindre chez les Weasley, puisqu'elle ne le supportait pas mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre cela, de plus elle ne pourrait leur expliquer les raisons de cette haine. Personne ici ne savait que ses parents étaient des Death Eaters.

Le trajet fut court, Megan et les Weasley étaient somme toute presque voisins. Elle ne savait pas comment elle imaginait la maison de la famille, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça : les Weasley vivaient dans une maison de plusieurs étages qui semblaient empilés les uns sur les autres, raccommodés, donnant un ensemble bancal qui ne devait tenir que par magie. Cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge, un écriteau planté près de l'entrée indiquait « Le Terrier », des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron rouillé encadraient la porte, quelques gros poulets picoraient dans la petite cour à côté d'un vieux garage délabré.

\- Waouh, lâcha-t-elle.

On était loin du vaste manoir des Malfoy avec leur jardin finement entretenu et leurs paons.

\- Eh bah, bienvenue chez nous, lança George en sortant de la voiture. Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, au premier étage. C'est un peu petit, mais t'es pas bien grosse, vous devriez y tenir.

\- Oh.

Megan connaissait très peu la plus jeune et seule fille des Weasley, elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois sur le quai à King's Cross le jour du retour. Elle ne devait avoir qu'un ou deux ans de moins qu'elle, mais Megan n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec grand monde. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître, elle ne voulait pas finir par dormir dans la cour avec les poulets.

\- Aller, on va poser tes affaires, on attend Arthur et ensuite on part sur le Chemin de Traverse, lança Molly Weasley en se dirigeant vers la maison. Ginny ! Percy ! appela-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Venez dire bonjour !

Megan se sentait gênée, ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle attrapa son balai dans son étui et suivit les frères jusqu'au premier étage pour qu'ils portent ses bagages. Etant encore mineurs, aucun d'eux ne pouvait user de magie hors de l'école. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte concernée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ginny. Petite, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Megan.

\- Salut, dit cette dernière d'un ton distant. Je vais dormir dans ta chambre pendant deux mois.

Sans répondre, la petite fille recula et la laissa entrer. La chambre était petite mais lumineuse. Une grande affiche des Bizarr' Sisters, un groupe de musique de sorcières, ordonnait l'un des murs et une image de Gwenog Jones, la capitaine de l'équipe exclusivement féminine des Harpies de Holyhead, était accrochée au mur d'en face. Au moins, Ginny aimait le Quidditch. Il y avait un bureau devant la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur un vaste verger. Megan posa son sac au pied du matelas qui avait été mis sur le sol, hésita sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire maintenant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, puis regarda les jumeaux.

\- On va jouer au Quidditch ? proposa-t-elle.

Des sourires illuminèrent les visages des quatre Weasley et ils redescendirent dans le jardin. Megan croisa alors Percy en bas des escaliers.

\- Ca alors, Perce, lança George, tu es sorti de ta chambre ? C'est la première fois de la semaine, non ?

\- Bonjour, Meganna, dit seulement le jeune préfet avant de retourner dans la pièce en question.

\- Excuse-le, dit Fred, il passe son temps à astiquer son insigne, ces temps-ci.

Megan n'allait pas se plaindre que le garçon ne souhaite pas lui faire la conversation. Elle n'aimait pas discuter, et elle n'avait aucune affinité avec le préfet de Gryffondor.

Les enfants Weasley récupérèrent leurs vieux balais dans un cabanon et ils se mirent à jouer dans le verger à se lancer de vielles balles. Dans le Wiltshire, Megan ne pouvait voler, elle ne se servait de son balai que lorsqu'elle allait dans la propriété Malfoy, protégée par divers sorts et enchantements des Moldus, et voler lui avait manqué ces derniers temps.

Ginny volait mieux que son frère Ron, elle surprit Megan avec son habileté en vol malgré son jeune âge. Pourtant au même âge, Megan volait tout aussi bien, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les autres soient aussi doués qu'elle dans ses domaines de prédilection.

Un craquement sonore, signe distinctif du transplanage, attira l'attention de Megan et elle vit un homme mince et presque chauve, roux et vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier usée arriver vers le Terrier. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de Mr Weasley.

\- Papa ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en atterrissant près de l'homme.

Il salua chaleureusement chacun d'entre eux tandis que Megan, prudente, atterrissait un peu plus loin et s'approchait à pieds, son balai à la main.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle seulement.

\- Oh, tu dois être Megan ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps. Bienvenue à la maison !

\- Merci.

Ainsi, chaque membre de la famille Weasley sauf Percy était chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsque les Malfoy, en particulier Lucius, lui avait décrit ces gens comme des traîtres à leur sang, une famille infréquentable et misérable, elle s'en était fait une toute autre idée.

\- On rentre, tout le monde ! Appela Molly Weasley. On va déjeuner !

Laissant les balais au cabanon, Megan rentra rapidement enfiler des vêtements de sorcière puis rejoignit tout la famille autour d'une grande et vieille cheminée. Arthur Weasley tenait à la main un pot de fleur vide.

Les invités d'abord, dit-il en souriant à Megan.

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille prit une poignée de la poudre étincelante que contenait le pot de fleur, la lança dans le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et aussitôt celui-ci devint vert émeraude avec une sorte de grondement sonore. Elle pénétra dans les flammes chaudes sans ressentir la moindre douleur ou brûlure, prenant garde à ne pas avaler de cendre, elle cria « Le Chemin de Traverse ! » et fut aspirée dans le tourbillon géant du réseau de cheminées. Elle voyait à travers les flammes vertes de brèves images d'autres maisons et d'autres familles, puis tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva dans une des nombreuses boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, là où tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ou presque venaient faire leurs achats. Les autre Weasley arrivaient les uns après les autres, et bientôt tous, y compris Percy, furent autour d'elle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue principale, Megan ne put retenir un sourire, la rue pavée serpentant entre étals et boutiques lui avaient manqué, elle était désormais bel et bien de retour dans le monde de la magie.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aller acheter les fournitures ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers un étal de chaudrons d'un air intéressé.

\- Plutôt vers la fin de l'année, répondit Molly Weasley d'un ton évasif. Comme ça on emmènera Harry avec nous.

\- Mmmf.

Sans plus développer sa réponse, elle suivit la famille vers le Chaudron Baveur où Tom, le patron, un vieil homme édenté, vouté et ridé, les accueillit et les installa à une grande table pour leur servir de délicieux plats. Emily et Roger cuisinaient tous deux très bien, Megan leur reconnaissait au moins cela, et lorsqu'elle était chez les Malfoy, c'était les serviteurs qui cuisinaient, mais rien ne valait un repas auprès d'une grande et heureuse famille comme les Weasley. C'était une sensation que Megan n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de ses parents.

\- Arthur, vous travaillez au ministère, c'est ça ? demanda Megan.

Lucius, qui travaillait aussi au ministère, parlait souvent d'Arthur Weasley, mais en des termes très irrespectueux et méprisants, et Megan voulait entendre la version de l'intéressé.

\- Oui, répondit le sorcier avec enthousiasme, au service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu, avec Perkins.

\- Papa adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus, précisa George, la bouche pleine de purée.

Sa mère le fusilla du regard. Il devait y avoir des choses que Megan ne savait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu fréquentes des Moldus, Megan ? lui demanda Arthur.

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Par réflexe, elle niait toute relation avec les Moldus, comme le lui avait appris les Malfoy, de plus les Boyd n'étaient pas vraiment des Moldus mais des Cracmols. Elle regarda autour d'elle la salle principale du vieux et miteux pub à la recherche d'un autre sujet à aborder.

\- Qui va enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Quirrell est mort.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un coup d'œil, sûrement surpris par la remarque directe et froide de Megan. Le précédent professeur en la matière avait été possédé par Voldemort l'an dernier et tué au contact de Potter, ce qui laissait le poste vacant.

\- Aucune idée, répondit George en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que Snape va finalement obtenir le poste.

\- Si le professeur Dumbledore ne lui a pas confié ce poste après toutes ces années, il ne le fera certainement pas maintenant, répliqua Percy d'un ton sérieux.

\- Oh, Perce, lâcha Fred. J'avais oublié ton existence.

\- Ca suffit ! s'exclama Molly. Laissez votre frère tranquille !

Percy n'ouvrit plus la bouche du reste du repas. Megan ne parla pas beaucoup non plus, elle écoutait tout ce que disaient les autres mais ne voulaient pas dévoiler ce qu'elle savait de Snape après ses visites au manoir Malfoy, son aversion envers Potter ou encore la vérité sur ceux chez qui elle vivait hors de Poudlard. L'ambiance s'était détendue autour d'une conversation sur les prochains matches de Quidditch de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre à laquelle Megan porta un réel intérêt, puis lorsque Ginny se mit à parler de Potter, ses frères se rembrunirent.

Depuis qu'elle l'a vu sur le quai à la fin de l'année, elle a plein de choses à nous dire sur lui, ronchonna Ron. C'est une vraie groupie.

Megan reconsidéra donc son opinion sur la benjamine Weasley. Admirer Potter était un comportement parfaitement ridicule et déplaisant, et la petite fille ferait mieux de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec elle lorsqu'elles seraient toutes deux dans la chambre de l'enfant pour éviter une entorse à l'interdiction pour les élèves mineurs de pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard.

\- On va y aller, proposa George pour interrompre sa petite sœur.

Megan se mit à fouiller dans sa bourse pour sortir de quoi régler son addition.

\- Megan, tu es invitée, bien entendu, précisa Arthur en la voyant faire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, je paye ma part, affirma-t-elle.

Entre l'argent qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents, l'argent que lui offraient les Malfoy à son anniversaire et à Noël, et l'argent de poche des Boyd, Megan possédait une petite fortune bien supérieure à ce dont avait besoin une enfant de douze ans, contrairement aux Weasley qu'elle savait plutôt pauvres. Arthur et Molly eurent beau vouloir insister, Megan tenait fermement à payer. Ils repartirent donc un peu plus tard la bourse plus légère, par le même mode de transport qu'à l'aller. A peine rentré, Percy retourna dans sa chambre en prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail à faire – qui d'autre qu'Hermione Granger travaillait au cours des vacances d'été ? – et Megan monta dans la chambre de Ginny pour défaire ses affaires et trouver _Histoire de la magie moderne_ pour se changer les idées. Elle appréciait énormément les Weasley, mais rester trop longtemps en compagnie de ces personnes restait tout de même désagréable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **DE VRAIES VACANCES**

 **S** i on avait dit à Megan un an plus tôt qu'elle passerait chez les Weasley un de ses meilleurs étés, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny à jouer au Quidditch dans leur verger à l'abri des Moldus, à se lancer des pommes ou des boulettes de papier, et la benjamine de la famille se révélait parfaitement vivable lorsqu'elle ne se mettait pas à parler de Potter – ce qui arrivait tout de même bien trop fréquemment aux yeux de Megan. Percy présentait une autre forme d'agacement puisqu'il ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas au cours desquels il ne parlait que du ministère de la magie ou se réjouissait de la météo. Ron expliqua à Megan que son frère avait tout un plan de carrière en tête, avec pour objectif au long terme de devenir ministre de la magie, ce qui l'opposait en tous points aux jumeaux qui semblaient n'avoir pour seul projet que l'invention de nouvelles blagues ou l'écoulement massif d'un stock de pétards du Dr Flibuste dans leur chambre, ce que Megan trouvait bien plus distrayant.

La maison des Weasley était elle-même était une source d'occupation : une pendule avec une seule aiguille variait entre « heure du thé », « heure de nourrir les poulets » ou encore « tu es en retard », une horloge dont les aiguilles représentaient les neuf membres de la famille Weasley indiquaient « A l'école », « Au travail » et restaient loin de « En danger de mort ». Il y avait aussi un miroir au-dessus de la cheminée de la cuisine qui lançait parfois des remarques sonores sur la tenue vestimentaire de ceux qui passaient trop près. Ainsi Megan se vit plusieurs fois reprocher de porter des tenues trop sombres ou de mal coiffer ses cheveux. Elle découvrit aussi qu'une goule vivait dans le grenier après l'avoir entendue se lancer dans un concert infernal de tuyaux une nuit que la créature trouvait trop calme.

Megan ne s'enfermait pour lire que lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais cela lui arriva de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que l'été avançait. Seul l'éternel discours de Ginny sur le fantastique Harry Potter la poussait à s'éloigner de la famille pour s'enfermer dans un monde de papier, d'encre et de savoir.

Harry Potter, lui, ne semblait pas penser aux Weasley. En effet, au milieu du mois de juillet, Ron commençait à se demander sérieusement pourquoi son ami n'avait répondu à aucune de ses nombreuses lettres.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est la faute d'Errol, affirma Ron un matin au petit déjeuner. Il est trop vieux pour tenir la distance, si ça se trouve Harry n'a jamais reçu aucune lettre à cause de lui. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir utiliser un autre hibou…

Megan, la tête dans son thé chaud et ses petits pains, ne fit aucun commentaire : chaque fois que Ron voulait envoyer une lettre à Potter, elle s'arrangeait pour qu'Eleyna, sa propre chouette, soit partie chasser pour un long moment : hors de question qu'on se serve de sa chouette pour faire venir Potter ici.

\- Demande à Percy, dit Ginny. Son hibou est tout neuf, il sera sûr d'arriver à destination !

Megan jeta à la jeune fille un regard désapprobateur. C'était très bien que Potter reste coincé chez ses Moldus ! En effet, Percy s'était vu offert un nouvel hibou l'an dernier lorsqu'il avait été désigné comme préfet : Hermès. Il était bien plus probable que Potter reçoive ses lettres grâce à lui, contrairement au vieux hibou de la famille, Errol, complètement épuisé par ses longues années de bons et loyaux services.

\- Déjà fait, ronchonna Ron. Mais il ne veut pas me le prêter, il dit qu'il en a besoin.

\- Besoin pour quoi ? s'étonna George en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Va savoir !

Après le petit déjeuner, Megan sortit dans le jardin, une étendue verte envahie de mauvaises herbes au milieu d'une pelouse abondante et désordonnée, avec des arbres noueux plantés le long des murs, des massifs débordant de plantes et de fleurs appartenant au monde magique, et au milieu une grande mare verte envahie de grenouilles. Elle voyait des gnomes s'agiter dans les massifs de pivoines, malgré le dégnomage qu'elle avait effectué trois jours plus tôt avec les frères, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se pencher vers la petite créature repoussante, un bruit anormal mais familier lui parvint depuis le garage délabré. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et trouva Arthur en train de donner des coups de baguette inutiles sur un appareil noir et vrombissant jetant des feuilles blanches à travers la pièce, que Megan identifia comme une imprimante.

\- Megan ! s'exclama l'homme en levant les yeux un instant. Je suis un petit peu occupé pour le moment, cet engin refuse de s'arrêter…

Il y avait une imprimante dans le bureau de Roger, que Megan avait déjà dû utiliser quelques fois. Mais l'imprimante d'Arthur voletait dans la pièce, ce que celle de Roger ne faisait pas.

La jeune fille entra dans le garage, attrapa l'appareil au vol et appuya sur le bouton power. Aussitôt l'imprimante s'arrêta et retomba sur le sol avec fracas.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama Arthur, admiratif. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Pour arrêter les appareils Moldus, il faut le débrancher, enlever les piles ou juste appuyer sur le bouton on/off, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules. Mais d'habitude les imprimantes ne volent pas, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Euh, oui, je sais, répondit le père de famille d'un air un peu gêné.

Megan regarda autour d'elle et constata que le garage était rempli d'objets Moldus dont certains avaient subi des modifications comme une table à repasser dotée de pieds de canard ou un étendoir à linge pourvu de bras humains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton vaguement intéressé.

\- Un passe-temps, avoua Arthur d'un air coupable. Je… récupère des objets Moldus et je leur fais subir quelques expérimentations magiques.

\- Intéressant, admit Megan. Bien que totalement illégal.

\- Certes, enfin, non, si tu regardes bien la loi…

\- Je m'en fiche, affirma-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez. Tant que vous vous faîtes pas attraper…

Arthur hocha la tête, pris de court par la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci quitta le garage et alla se promener dans le jardin, profitant du soleil et du calme pour réfléchir. La nuit passée, elle avait à nouveau rêvé de Voldemort, elle entendait sa voix l'appeler, encore et encore. A la fin de l'année dernière, elle avait aidé Potter à empêcher Voldemort s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, et ce dernier s'était enfui. Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il en était, ce qu'il devenait, et si elle allait à nouveau croiser sa route. Si l'occasion de contribuer à son retour se représentait, quel choix ferait-elle ? Une nouvelle ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait signifier le retour de la gloire des Malfoy, la fin de Potter, permettre à Megan de connaître la vie que lui avait décrite les Malfoy, lorsque les gens comme elle, comme ses parents ou comme les Malfoy n'avaient rien à craindre, pouvaient assumer leurs convictions et leurs allégeances au grand jour, lorsqu'Azkaban n'était pas une menace. Mais dans cette vie-là, les Weasley seraient en danger, en tant que traîtres à leur sang, amis des Moldus et fervents opposants à Voldemort, Hermione encore plus, elle qui était une moins que rien car née de parents Moldus.

Megan avait trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses. Elle voulait savoir quel était la bonne voie, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, elle voulait savoir qui avait tué ses parents, elle voulait savoir si elle devait aider Voldemort à revenir ou au contraire l'en empêcher. Mais si elle posait ces questions à des gens tels que les Weasley, Potter, Granger ou encore Lee Jordan avec qui elle s'entendait si bien, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, et il en était de même si elle s'adressait aux Malfoy ou à Snape. Aucun d'eux ne semblait connaître la vérité, chacun ne voyait que ses propres intérêts. Elle, elle avait quelque chose à gagner dans chacune des options.

Megan s'assit sur le muret qui entourait le jardin des Weasley. Une araignée grimpa sur sa main et elle la regarda courir sur sa paume, en faire le tour alors que Megan tournait sa main pour l'empêcher d'en descendre.

\- Eh, Maman demande si tu as des allergies, elle veut faire une tarte aux rognons pour ce soir.

Megan tourna la tête vers Ron qui arrivait dans sa direction.

\- Non, rien, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'araignée qui gambadait toujours sur sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu – Oh, non !

Megan s'alarma aussitôt, prête à dégainer sa baguette, mais il n'y avait aucun danger. Ron avait simplement fait un bond en arrière en voyant l'araignée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Megan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu peux la prendre sur ta main ? s'exclama Ron en fixant l'arachnide. C'est dégoûtant, c'est…

\- Quoi, t'as un problème avec les araignées ? demanda Megan, amusée.

\- Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred a transformé mon ours en peluche en une grosse araignée répugnante, raconta Ron, plus blanc que d'habitude sous ses taches de rousseur. Depuis, elles me font horreur.

Megan ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Elle se retint cependant de lancer l'arachnide sur son ami, bien que cela l'aurait beaucoup amusée.

Elle laissa la petite bête revenir à la nature, et suivit Ron à l'intérieur pour aider Molly à préparer le prochain repas. La mère de famille avait un grand usage de la magie dans ses préparations, mais des paires de mains supplémentaires n'étaient jamais de trop.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail, au fait, papa ? demanda George lorsqu'Arthur revint dans la maison, après visiblement terminé de se débattre avec l'imprimante volatile.

\- J'ai pris ma journée, répondit l'intéressé en allant se laver la main dans l'évier où deux brosses ensorcelées faisaient la vaisselle. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir la sale tête de cet odieux Malfoy aujourd'hui.

\- Lucius ? lâcha Megan sans réfléchir, se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- Oui, Lucius Malfoy. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de lui. C'est un type malsain et opportuniste. Et peu importe qu'il ait prétendu agir sous l'emprise de l'Imperium quand Tu-Sais-Qui était au pouvoir, je sais parfaitement que c'était un de ses fervents partisans.

Megan hocha la tête. Oui, elle savait mieux que personne que Lucius Malfoy et sa famille étaient devenus des Mangemorts sans qu'aucun sortilège n'ait été nécessaire pour forcer leur volonté. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire devant Arthur, de plus aucun ici n'avait besoin de savoir combien elle avait été proche des Malfoy. Aussi, elle serra les dents et se retourna vers les pommes de terre qu'elle était en train d'éplucher – ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Megan profita de ses fantastiques vacances auprès des Weasley, échangeant avec Hermione de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce que le nom de celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout revienne assombrir le tableau. Fin juillet, Potter n'avait toujours pas répondu aux lettres de Ron, et celui-ci commençait à sérieusement s'en inquiéter. Il fit part de cette inquiétude à ses parents qui envisagèrent d'aller le chercher eux-mêmes le vendredi suivant s'ils n'obtenaient toujours aucune réponse d'ici-là. Megan n'était absolument pas ravie de cette perspective, car l'arrivée de Potter au Terrier signifiait la fin de ses belles vacances. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas dissuader Ron d'inviter son meilleur ami chez lui.

Le 30 juillet au matin, Ron entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa sœur pour réveiller Megan. Celle-ci, surprise, eut le réflexe de brandir sa baguette d'un air menaçant, effrayant quelque peu son ami.

\- Viens dans la cuisine, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas tirer Ginny de son sommeil. On a eu une idée avec Fred et George.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une idée émanant des jumeaux signifiait une entorse à quelques lois et un peu d'aventure, Megan sortit de son lit en plissant les yeux pour s'adapter à la soudaine luminosité, enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama et descendit à la cuisine. Il n'y avait que les jumeaux, qui étudiaient une carte.

\- On devra seulement filer vers l'ouest, disait l'un des deux, Megan étant encore trop fatiguée pour les distinguer. En plus il y a peu d'autoroutes par-là, ce sera sans danger.

\- On va où ? demanda Megan en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux tout en attrapant un pain et de la marmelade.

\- A Privet Drive, Surrey !

\- Et il y a quoi là-bas ? Un combat illégal de Fléreurs ? Une vente inédite du Dr Flibuste ?

\- Non, c'est un quartier Moldu, c'est là qu'habitent l'oncle et la tante de Harry, répondit Ron.

\- Mmmf.

\- Comme il n'a toujours pas répondu et que c'est son anniversaire demain, on a décidé d'aller le chercher, annonça George.

\- Et on va faire commeeeent ? bâilla Megan.

\- Papa doit passer la nuit au ministère demain soir, expliqua Fred. Quand tout le monde dormira, on prendra la voiture, et on sera rentrés avant leur réveil.

\- Surrey… C'est super loin d'ici en voiture, leur fit remarquer Megan. Pourquoi on y va pas autrement ?

\- On peut pas y aller en balais sans se faire repérer et les maisons de Moldus ne sont pas reliés au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette, répondit George. Mais la voiture à un réacteur d'invisibilité, on peut se cacher dans les nuages, et puis de toute façon la nuit personne ne risque de nous voir.

\- Les nuages ? répéta Megan. Comment tu vas cacher la voiture dans les nuages ? Elle… Oh ! Arthur l'a bidouillée pour qu'elle puisse voler, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

L'arrivée de Molly dans la cuisine interrompit la conversation sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien, et Fred s'empressa de dissimuler la carte. Les quatre enfants prirent leur petit déjeuner sans plus en reparler. Lorsque Percy arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, il était d'une bonne humeur louche, mais Megan ne s'intéressait pas là lui, elle le trouvait bien trop ennuyeux.

\- Papa est encore là ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- Oui, comme il va faire une très grosse journée demain, il fait quelques réserves, répondit Molly en lui servant des saucisses dégoulinantes de graisse. Oh !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la fenêtre que Molly fixait, une poêle toujours suspendue au-dessus de l'assiette de Percy. Megan vit alors une chouette hulotte arriver droit vers le Terrier en portant une grande enveloppe carrée et Percy alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser entrer. La chouette atterrit sur la table de la cuisine entre le beurre et le jus de citrouille et leva la patte droite. Percy dénoua la ficelle sous les regards de toute sa famille. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcouru des yeux le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Très bien, dit-il seulement.

\- Très bien ? répéta Molly. Mais enfin montres-nous !

Avec toujours ce petit sourire, il leur tendit le parchemin, très calme. Fred, George, Ron, Megan et Molly lurent alors les résultats qu'avait obtenu « Perceval Igniatus Weasley » au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

\- Douze BUSE ! s'exclama fièrement Molly en allant serrer son fils dans ses bras. Félicitations ! Comme Bill !

Megan leva la tête vers Fred et George. Tous deux grimaçaient, visiblement pas impressionnés le moins du monde par les résultats de leur frère.

\- Ça sent le deuxième préfet-en-chef, ronchonna Fred.

\- Vous feriez bien de prendre exemple sur Percy et Bill ! lança leur mère, rayonnante de fierté. Vous passerez vos BUSE l'an prochain !

Bill était le fils aîné de la fratrie Weasley, travaillant en Egypte pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'intention de suivre ses traces, Megan le savait parfaitement.

Percy récupéra ses résultats, termina son petit-déjeuner puis remonta dans sa chambre sans commentaire supplémentaire. Les jumeaux firent immédiatement part de leur surprise : il ne s'était absolument pas vanté de ses brillants résultats. Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer Molly qui se mit à tempêter sur les mauvais résultats des garçons comparés à ceux de leurs frères aînés et sur le mauvais exemple qu'ils donnaient à Ron, Ginny et Megan. Cette dernière voulut protester mais Fred lui écrasa le pied : il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit quand sa mère était en colère, il fallait seulement attendre que la tempête passe.

La tempête passa par ailleurs rapidement, car lorsqu'Arthur arriva dans la cuisine, habillé d'une longue robe verte et prêt à partir travailler, Molly eut la joie de lui annoncer les résultats de leur fils, et les garçons et Megan filèrent dans les étages pour ne pas avoir à entendre à nouveau combien il était fabuleux que Percy ait lui aussi obtenu douze BUSE.

\- Megan, j'ai écrit une lettre à Hermione pour lui dire qu'on va libérer Harry demain, et lui demander des nouvelles. Tu veux signer ? demanda Ron en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Donnes.

Il poussa la porte, et comme chaque fois qu'elle entrait, Megan cligna des yeux tant les couleurs étaient agressives : le couvre-lit, les murs et le plafond, tout aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Ron. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et utilisa une BD de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou comme support pour signer la lettre, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi enthousiaste que son ami à l'idée de leur projet du lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **L'EVASION**

Le trente-et-un juillet, Ron ne tenait plus en place, excité à l'idée d'aller chercher en secret Potter cette nuit. Cette perspective avait l'effet inverse sur Megan qui avait passé la journée enfermée dans la chambre au deuxième étage à lire la moitié de _L'Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux_. Tout comme Percy, elle ne sortit qu'aux heures de repas.

Comme prévu, Arthur était parti tôt le matin même et passerait la nuit au ministère, et personne ne s'attendait à le voir avant le lendemain, mais alors que la famille Weasley et Megan étaient en train de dîner dans la cuisine, une gerbe de flammes vert émeraude surgit dans la cheminée avec un grondement sourd, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La tête d'Arthur apparut alors au milieu des flammes.

\- Papa ! hoquetèrent ses cinq enfants.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que Harry Potter vient de prendre un avertissement du ministère pour avoir fait de la magie devant des Moldus, annonça Arthur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Il n'a reçu qu'un avertissement, ça n'aura pas de conséquence. Je voulais seulement vous le dire, je dois retourner travailler maintenant.

\- Tu veux des saucisses ? lui demanda Molly d'un air soucieux. Tu as mauvaise mine.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Je dois partir faire une perquisition. A demain, soyez sage !

Il disparut alors dans une petite détonation, et les flammes avec lui. Megan se tourna vers Ron et les jumeaux. Ces derniers n'en étaient que plus déterminés à aller chercher Potter.

\- Le pauvre garçon, soupira Molly.

Megan serra les dents pour ne pas leur faire remarquer que Harry n'avait pas de vraie raison de se plaindre. Elle savait que son oncle et sa tante Moldus lui menaient la vie dure, mais il n'était pas battu, ils le logeaient, l'habillaient et le nourrissaient, certains enfants ne pouvaient en dire autant. Et lui avait toujours une famille vivante.

\- Je me demande quel sort il a lancé, commenta George lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leurs chambres après le repas. Je l'ai souvent entendu se plaindre de son cousin, il s'en est peut-être pris à lui.

\- La prochaine fois il sera renvoyé, fit remarquer Megan avec une satisfaction difficilement dissimulable.

\- Il ne recommencera pas, affirma Ron. Dès demain il ne sera plus entouré de Moldus.

\- Mmmf.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans leurs chambres respectives. Megan se glissa toute habillée dans son lit pour que Ginny ne le voie pas, et reprit sa lecture de l' _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux._

\- Il paraît qu'on peut être renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir fait de la magie devant des Moldus, dit Ginny d'un ton inquiet alors que Megan attendait qu'elle s'endorme.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Megan sans se détourner de son livre.

\- Mais ils ne pourraient pas renvoyer Harry, hein ? Je veux dire, c'est lui qui a défait Tu-Sais-Qui, il est trop important, ils ne pourraient pas faire ça, hein ?

Megan referma bruyamment l'encyclopédie.

\- Dors, Ginny, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Et perds pas de temps à penser à Potter, lui il ne pense pas à toi.

Vexée, la jeune fille se retourna vers le mur et ne dit plus rien. Lorsque sa respiration devint plus régulière et profonde, Megan se glissa hors du lit, attrapa sa baguette et une veste, puis rejoignit Ron et les jumeaux devant la maison.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, chuchota Ron.

\- Il fallait attendre que Ginny arrête de parler de Potter et s'endorme, répondit sombrement Megan. On y va ?

Fred et George se glissèrent à l'avant de la voiture et Ron et Megan à l'arrière. D'un coup de baguette, Fred fit démarrer la voiture qui s'éloigna de la maison en cahotant. Quelques mètres plus loin, la voiture décolla. C'était une toute autre sensation que les balais volants : les sièges vibraient, le moteur vrombissait et ils étaient à l'abri du vent. C'était cependant d'un confort intéressant.

George déplia la carte qu'ils avaient étudiée la veille et consulta la boussole fixée au tableau de bord.

\- Un peu plus vers l'ouest, dit-il à son frère.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez appris à conduire cette voiture ? demanda Megan aux jumeaux qui n'avaient que quatorze ans.

\- On l'a piquée plusieurs fois la nuit, expliqua George. C'est pas bien difficile, de toute façon. Tu voudras essayer ?

\- Oh oui, sourit-elle.

Elle n'était réjouie d'aider Potter à venir au Terrier, alors il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse en chemin.

\- Viens, sourit Fred.

Megan escalada le siège passager et vint s'asseoir à côté de Fred sur le siège conducteur qui était bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait. Fred lâcha le volant et la laissa prendre la voiture en main.

Megan était déjà montée plusieurs fois dans la voiture de Roger et Emily mais jamais ils n'avaient envisagé de la laisser conduire. C'était gratifiant, même si elle n'y trouva pas autant de plaisir qu'à piloter son balai. Elle resta plusieurs longues minutes au volant, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la nuit noire autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de cette liberté. Puis elle laissa Fred reprendre sa place et retourna sur la banquette arrière avec Ron. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation et serait bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils volaient ni où ils étaient. La nuit semblait déjà être à un stade avancé lorsque Fred amorça la descente.

\- Il habite au numéro quatre, précisa Ron en se penchant par la fenêtre pour détailler les maisons qui s'étalaient sous eux.

Les Moldus devaient bien gagner leur vie car ils vivaient dans un quartier presque bourgeois, bien entretenu, vide à cette heure de la nuit. Celui où Megan avait grandi avec les Boyd était plus modeste.

\- C'est cette maison, dit George en désignant l'une de celles qui s'alignaient le long de la rue tranquille. Regardez, il y a une fenêtre avec des barreaux.

\- Ça doit être celle-là, grimaça Ron.

Fred stationna la voiture près de la fenêtre et Ron se pencha par la fenêtre. Megan pouvait voir depuis là où elle était que Potter dormait profondément sur son lit. Ron se mit alors à taper sur les barreaux. Megan crut voir Potter se mettre à marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais il mit du temps à émerger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, un air profondément idiot, proche de celui qu'arborait habituellement Crabbe ou Goyle, se dessina sur son visage. Puis il sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

\- Ron ! chuchota-t-il.

Il souleva le panneau coulissant de la fenêtre.

\- Ron, comment t'as fait, qu'est-ce que… ?

En voyant la voiture immobilisée dans les airs devant la fenêtre, puis en reconnaissant Megan et les jumeaux, il ne trouva plus ses mots.

\- Ca va Harry ? lança George, un large sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? Je t'ai invité à venir chez nous une bonne douzaine de fois et là-dessus, Papa nous raconte que tu as reçu un avertissement pour avoir fait de la magie devant des Moldus.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, affirma Potter. Et d'abord, comment l'a-t-il su ?

\- Il travaille au ministère. Et tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école…

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça, répliqua Potter en désignant la voiture.

\- Oh, ça ne compte pas, répondit Ron, on n'a fait que l'emprunter. Elle est à Papa, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trafiquée. Mais faire de la magie sous le nez des Moldus chez qui tu habites…

\- Ce n'était pas moi, je te dis. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Ecoute-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Poudlard que les Dursley m'ont enfermé et qu'ils refusent de me laisser retourner à l'école ? Je ne peux pas me sortir de là par une formule magique, sinon le ministère de la Magie dirait que c'est la deuxième fois en trois jours que j'enfreins le règlement, alors...

\- Arrête tes bavardages, le coupa Ron. On est venus te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison.

\- Mais toi non plus, tu n'as pas le droit de me délivrer par une formule magique...

 _-_ On n'en aura pas besoin, répondit Megan en montrant les jumeaux d'un signe de tête. Regarde qui est là.

\- Attache ça aux barreaux, dit Fred qui lança à Potter l'extrémité d'une corde qui traînait aux pieds de George.

\- Si les Dursley se réveillent, je suis mort, dit Potter en nouant solidement la corde autour des barreaux tandis que Fred donnait de grands coups d'accélérateur.

\- T'inquiète pas, dit Fred, et recule un peu.

Il aurait été tellement dommage que Potter soit grièvement blessé alors qu'ils tentaient de l'emmener de chez son oncle et sa tante Moldus jusqu'au Terrier…

Potter recula jusqu'à la cage de sa chouette Hedwig, silencieuse jusque-là. Le moteur de la voiture s'emballa et soudain, il y eut un grand bruit: Fred avait foncé tout droit dans les airs et les barreaux de la fenêtre avaient été arrachés net. Megan, ravie des sensations, souriait de toutes ses dents. Derrière eux, Potter se précipita à la fenêtre. En baissant les yeux, Megan vit les barreaux qui pendaient au bout de la corde, à moins d'un mètre du sol. Le souffle court, Ron les hissa à l'intérieur de la voiture. Fred fit marche arrière et se rapprocha le plus près possible de la fenêtre.

\- Allez, monte, lui dit Ron.

\- Il faut que j'emporte mes affaires, dit Potter. Ma baguette magique, mon balai...

\- Où elles sont ?

\- Dans un placard sous l'escalier et la porte de ma chambre est fermée à clé.

\- Pas de problème, dit George. Laisse-nous passer.

Les jumeaux se glissèrent avec précaution par la fenêtre de la chambre, puis George se pencha pour prendre dans les cheveux de Megan une épingle avec laquelle il entreprit de forcer la serrure.

\- Les sorciers pensent que c'est une perte de temps d'apprendre les astuces des Moldus, dit Fred, mais ils ont des techniques qui valent la peine d'être connues, même si elles sont un peu lentes.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Bon, on va chercher ta valise, pendant ce temps-là, prends tout ce qui peut t'être utile et passe-le à Ron et à Megan, chuchota George.

\- Faites attention à la dernière marche, elle craque, chuchota Potter aux jumeaux qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres de l'escalier.

Il fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre en rassemblant ses affaires qu'il passa à Ron et à Megan par la fenêtre, puis il alla aider Fred et George. A en juger par les bruits, ils devaient porter un lourd chargement dans les escaliers. Hors d'haleine, ils revinrent dans la chambre avec la lourde valise de Potter. Fred remonta dans la voiture pour aider Ron et Megan à la tirer à l'intérieur tandis que Potter et George la poussaient de l'autre côté. Centimètre par centimètre, la valise glissa à travers la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Encore un peu, dit Fred, tout essoufflé. Poussez un bon coup...

Potter et George pesèrent de tout leur poids contre la valise qui bascula enfin sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Megan et ses petits bras n'avaient pas été d'une grande utilité.

\- O. K., on y va, chuchota George.

Mais au moment où Potter grimpait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un cri aigu retentit derrière lui, suivi d'une voix masculine tonitruante :

\- CETTE FICHUE CHOUETTE !

\- J'ai oublié Hedwig ! glapit Potter.

Il retourna aussitôt à l'intérieur de la chambre. Au même moment la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Il attrapa la cage d'Hedwig, se rua vers la fenêtre, passa la cage à Ron et remonta sur le rebord à l'instant où on tambourinait à la porte... qui s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant l'homme grand, massif, dépourvu de cou mais compensant par une moustache remarquable, que Megan avait vu en juin dernier sur le quai de la gare à King's Cross : l'oncle Moldu de Potter.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, celui-ci resta pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre, puis il laissa échapper un beuglement de taureau furieux en plongeant sur Potter, le saisissant par une cheville. Megan recula et regarda Ron, Fred et George empoigner Potter par les bras et le tirer de toutes leurs forces.

\- Pétunia ! rugit le gros Moldu. Il s'échappe ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE S'ENFUIR !

D'un même mouvement, les frères Weasley tirèrent Potter si fort que sa cheville glissa des mains de l'homme.

\- Pied au plancher, Fred ! hurla Ron dès que Potter fut dans la voiture et qu'il eut claqué la portière.

La voiture s'élança alors vers la lune. Megan poussa un soupir, un peu déçue : ils avaient failli avoir une bonne raison de laisser Potter derrière eux. Si seulement le gros Moldu avait tiré plus fort…

Potter baissa la vitre et Megan jeta un coup d'œil derrière la voiture : le gros Moldu, sa femme maigre et son fils rondouillard étaient tous trois penchés à la fenêtre de la chambre, regardant la voiture s'élever dans les airs.

\- A l'été prochain ! leur cria Potter.

Les Weasley éclatèrent de rire pas Megan, puis Potter s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en souriant bêtement.

\- Laisse sortir Hedwig, dit-il à Ron. Elle volera derrière nous. Il y a un temps fou qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes.

George tendit à Ron l'épingle à cheveux de Megan et, un instant plus tard, la chouette s'élançait avec bonheur par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'elle accompagna en planant comme un fantôme.

\- Alors… Raconte, Harry, dit Ron avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Potter leur raconta alors qu'il avait, plus tôt dans la soirée, trouvé dans sa chambre un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby, venu pour l'avertir que de terribles choses allaient se produire à Poudlard cette année, un complot, et qu'il ne devrait donc pas y retourner. Après que Potter ait refusé de passer l'année loin de l'école des sorciers, l'elfe avait alors fait léviter le gâteau aux violettes cuisiné par la tante de Potter pour les importants invités que recevaient alors les Moldus, et l'avait fait s'écraser sur la tête de leur hôte. Il s'agissait là de l'acte de magie qui avait été reproché à Potter. C'était par ailleurs Dobby qui avait intercepté toute les lettres qui avaient été écrites à Potter au cours de l'été, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

Un long silence stupéfait suivit le récit. Megan se mordait nerveusement les lèvres. Elle ne dirait rien, mais elle connaissait bien Dobby : il s'agissait de l'elfe de maison des Malfoy, il servait la famille depuis de très nombreuses années.

\- Vraiment louche, tout ça, dit enfin Ron.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, approuva George. Il ne t'a même pas dit qui est derrière ce complot ?

\- Je pense qu'il lui était impossible de le dire, répondit Potter qui semblait prendre tout cela très au sérieux. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de laisser échapper quelque chose, il se cognait la tête contre le mur.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard, et Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous croyez qu'il m'a raconté des histoires ? demanda Potter.

\- Les elfes de maison ont de grands pouvoirs magiques, répondit Fred, mais d'habitude, ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir sans l'autorisation de leurs maîtres. J'imagine que Dobby a été envoyé par quelqu'un pour essayer de t'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui voulait te faire une mauvaise farce. Tu ne vois pas qui pourrait t'en vouloir, à l'école ?

\- Oh, si, répondirent Potter et Ron d'une même voix.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Draco Malfoy, dit Potter. Il me déteste.

\- Draco Malfoy ? répéta George en se tournant vers lui. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Oui, probablement. Ce n'est pas un nom très courant. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu Papa parler de ce type-là, dit George. C'était un des plus proches partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Et quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, ajouta Fred en se tordant le cou pour regarder Harry, Lucius Malfoy est revenu en disant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Tu parles ! D'après Papa, il faisait partie des intimes de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Megan avait du mal à se taire. Ils ne faisaient pas totalement fausse route, Dobby était bien l'elfe des Malfoy, mais Megan n'imaginait pas Draco l'envoyer pour empêcher Potter de revenir, et Dobby n'avaient jamais aimé les Malfoy, il leur était fidèle par obligation, mais elle savait que chaque fois qu'il commettait une erreur ou manquait de loyauté envers ses maîtres, il se punissait. Elle était certaine que l'elfe n'était pas venu avec l'accord de qui que ce soit dans la famille Malfoy. Quel que soit ce complot dont Dobby avait parlé, la menace était bien réelle. Megan espéra aussitôt qu'elle y serait confrontée, et surtout que Voldemort y était lié de près ou de loin.

\- Je ne sais pas si les Malfoy ont un elfe de maison, reprit Potter, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres de lui dans la tête de Megan.

\- En tout cas, les maîtres de Dobby appartiennent sûrement à une vieille famille de sorciers et ils doivent être riches, dit Fred.

\- Maman a toujours eu envie d'avoir un elfe de maison pour s'occuper du repassage, dit George. Mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est une vieille goule pouilleuse dans le grenier et des gnomes qui envahissent le jardin. Les elfes de maison, on les trouve dans les vieux manoirs ou les châteaux, aucune chance d'en voir un chez nous...

Potter ne répondit pas. Il semblait croire à l'idée que Draco ait envoyé Dobby pour l'empêcher de revenir. Il était tellement naïf.

\- En tout cas, je suis content qu'on soit venus te chercher, dit Ron. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement en voyant que tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était la faute d'Errol...

\- Errol ? répéta Potter sans comprendre.

\- C'est notre hibou. Il est très vieux. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il se serait évanoui d'épuisement en allant porter le courrier. Alors, j'ai essayé d'emprunter Hermès.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le hibou que mes parents ont offert à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet à Poudlard, dit Fred.

\- Mais Percy a refusé de me le prêter, dit Ron. Il a prétendu qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Percy est très bizarre depuis le début des vacances, dit George en fronçant les sourcils. Il envoie beaucoup de courrier et il reste presque tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre... Mais on ne peut quand même pas passer toutes ses journées à astiquer son insigne de préfet... Tu vas un peu trop loin vers l'ouest, Fred, ajouta George en montrant la boussole fixée au tableau de bord.

Fred tourna légèrement le volant.

\- Et votre père, il sait que vous avez pris la voiture ? demanda Harry.

\- Heu... non, répondit Ron. Il devait rester travailler au ministère hier soir. Mais heureusement, on sera rentrés à la maison avant que Maman ait pu s'apercevoir qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au ministère de la Magie, votre père ?

\- Il travaille dans le bureau le plus ennuyeux, dit Ron. Le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Ça concerne tous les objets fabriqués par les Moldus et qui ont été ensorcelés. Il faut s'occuper de les neutraliser si jamais ils reviennent dans des magasins ou des maisons de Moldus. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une vieille sorcière est morte et son service à thé a été vendu à un brocanteur. Une Moldu l'a acheté, l'a emporté chez elle et a essayé de servir le thé à des amis. Ça s'est transformé en cauchemar. La théière a piqué une crise et a commencé à verser du thé partout dans la maison. Un homme a fini à l'hôpital avec une pince à sucre coincée dans le nez. Papa a eu un travail fou ce jour-là. Ils ne sont que deux au bureau, lui et un vieux sorcier du nom de Perkins. Ils ont passé la soirée à jeter des sortilèges d'amnésie et des trucs comme ça pour que personne ne se souvienne de rien...

\- Mais... cette voiture... c'est ton père qui...

Fred éclata de rire.

\- Arthur adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus, expliqua Megan d'un ton distrait. Il a un garage plein de ces machins-là. Il les démonte, leur fait subir des sortilèges et les remonte.

\- S'il devait faire une perquisition dans sa propre maison, il serait obligé de se mettre lui-même en prison **,** poursuivit Fred **.** Ça rend ma mère folle de rage.

\- Voilà la grande route, dit George en regardant à travers le pare-brise. On sera arrivés dans dix minutes. Il est temps, le jour commence à se lever.

Une faible lueur rosée se dessinait en effet à l'horizon. La voiture perdit de l'altitude et, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Megan aperçut une mosaïque de champs et de bosquets.

\- On est tout près du village, dit George.

La voiture volante se rapprocha du sol. Un soleil rouge et brillant commençait à luire à travers les arbres.

\- Atterrissage ! annonça Fred.

Ils touchèrent le sol avec un léger soubresaut et s'immobilisèrent à proximité du garage. C'était la fin des vacances tranquilles de Megan.

\- Ce n'est pas très luxueux, dit Ron à Potter qui découvrait le Terrier pour la première fois.

\- C'est merveilleux, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Potter d'un ton ravi.

On était pourtant très loin des petites maisons propres et belles du quartier de Privet Drive.

Ils sortirent de la voiture.

\- Maintenant, on va monter là-haut sans faire de bruit, dit Fred, et on attendra que Maman nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner. A ce moment-là, Ron, tu te précipites dans la cuisine en criant: « Maman, regarde qui est arrivé cette nuit ! » Elle sera ravie de voir Harry et personne ne saura jamais qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

\- D'accord, dit Ron. Viens, Harry, ma chambre est...

Ron s'interrompit. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la maison et son visage prit soudain une teinte verdâtre. Les quatre autres firent aussitôt volte-face. Molly traversait la cour à grands pas, provoquant la panique parmi les poulets. La petite femme replète au visage bienveillant semblait s'être brusquement transformée en une tigresse redoutable. Megan poussa un petit soupir mais ne recula pas, contrairement aux garçons.

\- Aïe ! dit Fred.

\- Hou là là, dit George.

Molly vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, regardant alternativement chacun de ses trois fils qui baissaient la tête d'un air coupable. Elle portait un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait sa baguette magique.

\- Alors ? Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, M'man, dit George en s'efforçant, sans grand succès, d'adopter un ton joyeux et conquérant.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? dit Molly dans un murmure menaçant.

\- Désolé, M'man, mais tu sais, il fallait que...

Chacun des trois fils de Molly était plus grand qu'elle, mais ils semblèrent se ratatiner sur place lorsque sa rage explosa. Megan attendit patiemment que la tempête passe.

\- Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue... auriez pu avoir un accident... folle d'inquiétude... vous en fichez ?... jamais vu ça... attendez que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais Bill, Charles ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis...

\- Le préfet Percy... marmonna Fred.

\- TOI, TU FERAIS BIEN DE T'INSPIRER DE PERCY UN PEU PLUS SOUVENT ! S'écria Molly en enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine de Fred. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'emmener Megan avec vous ?Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu vous faire repérer par les Moldus, vous auriez pu faire perdre son travail à votre père !...

Elle hurla ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se fut cassé la voix, elle se tourna vers Potter qui eut un mouvement de recul. Megan ricana.

\- Je suis vraiment très contente de te voir, Harry, dit-elle. Viens donc manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et rentra dans la maison. Potter lança un regard inquiet à Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à la suivre. Ridicule.

Potter s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise en regardant autour de lui. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans une maison de sorciers. Il détailla la pendule de la cuisine, les livres qui s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée tandis que la vieille radio posée à côté de l'évier annonçait l'émission « Salut les Sorciers » avec la célèbre chanteuse Celestina Moldubec. Megan alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Potter et regarda Molly s'occuper à préparer le petit déjeuner avec de grands gestes désordonnés, jetant des saucisses dans la poêle et des regards furieux à ses trois fils. De temps en temps elle marmonnait quelque chose: « Je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête », ou « Jamais je n'aurais pensé une chose pareille. » **,** ou encore « emmener la petite avec eux », restant sourde aux protestations de Megan qui mentait en lui assurant qu'elle avait insisté pour venir et que les garçons n'y étaient pour rien.

\- Toi, tu n'y es pour rien, mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle à Potter en remplissant son assiette d'un gros tas de saucisses. Arthur et moi, nous nous faisions du souci à ton sujet. Hier soir encore, nous nous sommes dit que nous irions te chercher nous-mêmes si vendredi tu n'avais pas répondu à Ron. Mais quand même (elle rajouta trois œufs au plat sur le tas de saucisses), traverser la moitié du pays dans une voiture volante totalement interdite ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir...

Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique en direction de l'évier où la vaisselle entassée commença à se laver toute seule.

\- Il y avait des nuages, M'man ! dit Fred.

\- Toi, tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine ! répliqua sèchement Molly.

\- Mais, M'man, ils ne lui donnaient rien à manger ! dit George.

\- Toi aussi, tu te tais !

Molly paraissait un peu calmée lorsqu'elle coupa du pain qu'elle se mit à beurrer pour le donner à Potter : la tempête était passée. Au même moment, la plus jeune des Weasley, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, apparut dans la cuisine, poussa un cri et ressortit en courant. Megan secoua la tête.

\- C'est Ginny, dit Ron à voix basse en se tournant vers Potter. Ma sœur.

\- Elle a passé l'été à nous parler de toi **,** soupira Megan.

\- Elle veut ton autographe, Harry, dit Fred avec un sourire.

Il croisa alors le regard de sa mère et baissa la tête sans ajouter un mot. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que les cinq assiettes aient été vidées, ce qui ne mit guère de temps. Megan n'avait jamais autant mangé que depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Weasley : Molly la trouvait trop maigre et s'obstinait à vouloir la faire grossir, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé à Megan en douze ans.

\- Hou là là, je suis fatigué, dit Fred dans un bâillement en posant enfin son couteau et sa fourchette. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher et...

\- Certainement pas ! dit sèchement sa mère. C'est entièrement ta faute si tu as passé la nuit sans dormir. Tu vas immédiatement aller dégnomer le jardin. Ces horribles créatures ont encore tout envahi.

\- Oh, M'man...

 _-_ Je vais vous aider, dit Megan en se levant, laissant deux saucisses dans son assiette, le ventre plein.

\- Et vous deux aussi, vous allez l'aider, reprit Molly en jetant un regard furibond à Ron et à George. Toi, tu peux aller te coucher, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Potter. Ce n'est pas toi qui leur as demandé de prendre cette maudite voiture.

\- Je préférerais aider Ron, dit-il précipitamment au grand dam de Megan. Je n'ai jamais vu dégnomer un jardin...

\- C'est très gentil à toi, mon chéri, mais c'est un travail très ennuyeux. Voyons un peu ce que Lockhart dit à ce sujet.

Elle prit un gros volume sur la cheminée. George poussa un grognement et Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- M'man, on sait très bien dégnomer un jardin.

Depuis que Megan la connaissait, elle voyait Molly se plonger dans _Le Guide des créatures nuisibles_ de Gilderoy Lockhart chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à une des créatures qui proliféraient dans son jardin. L'auteur était un sorcier blond aux dents étincelantes qui, sur la photo de couverture, ne cessait de lancer des clins d'œil coquins autour de lui. Si Molly et Ginny le trouvaient séduisant, Megan le voyait comme un bellâtre agaçant, un jugement basé uniquement sur la couverture et la préface du livre.

\- Il est tellement merveilleux, dit Molly, le visage rayonnant. Il sait tout sur les nuisibles, c'est un livre remarquable…

\- M'man a un faible pour lui, dit Fred dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

\- Allons, Fred, ne sois pas ridicule, protesta Molly, les joues rosissantes. Si vous pensez que vous en savez plus que Lockhart, allez-y, débrouillez-vous, mais gare à vous si je trouve le moindre gnome dans le jardin quand j'irai faire mon inspection.

Bâillant et ronchonnant, les frères Weasley sortirent d'un pas traînant, suivis par Megan et Potter.

\- Les Moldus aussi ont des gnomes dans leurs jardins, dit Potter à Ron.

\- Oui, j'en ai vu, dit Ron, penché sur un massif de pivoines à côté de Megan. Mais ce ne sont pas de vrais gnomes, on dirait des petits pères Noël grassouillets avec des brouettes et des cannes à pêche...

Il y eut soudain une grande agitation dans les pivoines qui se mirent à remuer en tous sens et Megan se redressa en tenant une créature à la main.

\- Ça, c'est un vrai gnome, dit-elle en tendant le bras pour l'éloigner d'elle.

\- Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix ! couina le gnome.

Les gnomes du monde des sorciers n'avaient rien à voir avec des pères Noël : ils étaient petits avec une peau comme du cuir et une tête chauve couverte de verrues d'une taille disproportionnée. Megan le tenait à bout de bras tandis que la créature essayait de lui donner des coups de ses petits pieds durs et osseux. Elle l'attrapa par les chevilles et le retourna la tête en bas.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton expert.

Les Weasley lui avaient appris l'art sauvage du dégnomage peu après son arrivée, et elle avait trouvé un certain plaisir à cette pratique. Elle leva le gnome au-dessus de sa tête (« Fishmoilapaix ! ») et le fit tourner comme un lasso. En voyant l'expression choquée de Potter, elle expliqua, agacée:

\- Ça ne leur fait pas mal. Simplement, il faut leur donner le tournis pour qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leurs trous à gnomes.

Elle lâcha les chevilles de la créature: celle-ci fit alors un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le champ qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la haie.

\- Ridicule ! s'exclama Fred. Je te parie que j'arrive à lancer le mien plus loin que la souche d'arbre, là- bas.

Megan, piquée au vif, se mit en quête d'un autre gnome pour relever le défi. Potter, lui, montrait trop de pitié pour les gnomes, et sa faiblesse agaça Megan. Après avoir regardé les autres faire un moment, il en attrapa un, mais la créature avait elle aussi senti sa faiblesse : il lui planta dans le doigt ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs et Potter se mit à secouer frénétiquement et ridiculement sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Bravo, Harry ! s'exclama Ron en regardant le gnome s'envoler. Tu l'as lancé au moins à quinze mètres.

Rapidement, les gnomes se mirent à voler en tous sens.

\- Ils ne sont pas très malins, commenta George qui en avait attrapé cinq ou six d'un coup. Dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent que le dégnomage a commencé, ils sortent de leurs trous pour regarder ce qui se passe. Depuis le temps, on pensait qu'ils auraient appris à se cacher.

\- Au fait, Meganna, dit Potter en se saisissant d'un gnome particulièrement repoussant. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es ici ?

\- Début juillet, répondit-elle en attrapant un gnome dans chaque main. Les garçons m'ont invitée dès qu'ils ont su à quel point je m'ennuyais.

\- Oh, c'est… c'est gentil à eux.

De toute évidence, il était jaloux de n'être arrivé que maintenant. Megan, avec une satisfaction féroce, fit tournoyer les deux gnomes et les lâcha. Ils firent un vol plané remarquable que les jumeaux saluèrent de sifflements admiratifs. D'ordinaire elle et ses petits bras n'envoyaient pas bien loin les créatures.

La foule des gnomes qui avaient atterri dans le champ s'éloignait en désordre, le dos rond, la démarche incertaine.

\- Ils reviendront, dit Ron en les regardant disparaître dans la haie, à l'autre bout du champ. Ils adorent venir ici... Papa est trop gentil avec eux, il les trouve drôles.

Au même instant, la porte de la maison claqua.

\- Il est revenu ! dit George. Papa est rentré !

Ils traversèrent le jardin en courant et retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Arthur était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et fermé les yeux. Il portait sa longue robe verte de sorcier, couverte de poussière et usée par les longs voyages.

\- Quelle nuit, marmonna-t-il en attrapant la théière à tâtons.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

\- Neuf interventions ! s'exclama-t-il. Neuf ! Un certain Mundugus Fletcher a essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Papa ? demanda Fred avec intérêt.

\- Oh, quelques clés rétrécissantes et une bouilloire mordeuse, répondit Arthur en bâillant.

\- Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à fabriquer des clés rétrécissantes ? Demanda Megan, vaguement intéressée.

\- Oh, c'est un simple attrape-Moldus, soupira Arthur. Ils leur vendent des clés qui finissent par disparaître à force de rétrécir, et les Moldus n'arrivent plus à remettre la main dessus... Bien sûr, il est très difficile de faire condamner qui que ce soit, aucun Moldu ne voudra jamais admettre que ses clés rétrécissent. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils les ont perdues. Heureusement, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de nier la magie, même lorsqu'elle leur crève les yeux... mais c'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer...

\- LES VOITURES PAR EXEMPLE ?

Molly venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Elle tenait à la main un long tisonnier qu'elle brandissait comme une épée. Arthur ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds et regarda sa femme d'un air coupable. Megan baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

\- Les... les voitures, ma chérie ?

\- Parfaitement, Arthur, les voitures, dit Molly, les yeux flamboyants. Imagine un sorcier qui achèterait une vieille voiture rouillée en disant à sa femme qu'il veut simplement la démonter pour voir comment c'est fait, alors qu'en réalité il s'amuse à la trafiquer pour la faire voler.

Arthur cligna des yeux.

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, un sorcier qui ferait ça ne violerait pas la loi, même si... il aurait dû dire la vérité à... sa femme. Il y a une lacune dans la loi quand on y regarde de près... du moment qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire voler la voiture, le fait qu'elle puisse voler ne...

\- Arthur Weasley, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'il y ait une lacune dans la loi lorsque tu l'as rédigée ! s'écria Molly. Simplement pour que tu puisses continuer tes bricolages avec tous ces machins de Moldus qu'il y a dans ton garage ! Et pour ton information personnelle, je te signale que Harry est arrivé ce matin dans la voiture que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire voler !

\- Harry ? dit Mr Weasley sans comprendre. Harry qui ?

Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta en voyant enfin l'intéressé.

\- Dieu du ciel ! C'est Harry Potter ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Ron nous a tellement parlé de toi...

Tes fils sont allés chercher Harry chez lui dans cette voiture volante en emmenant Megan avec eux ! s'exclama Molly. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

\- Vraiment, vous l'avez fait voler ? dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Et elle a bien marché ? Je... je veux dire... balbutia-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa femme lancer des éclairs, c'est... c'est très mal, les enfants... Vraiment très mal...

Megan retint avec difficultés un rire.

\- Viens, Megan, dit Ron tandis que sa mère semblait enfler comme un buffle.

Megan, Ron et Potter se glissèrent hors de la cuisine et suivirent un couloir étroit jusqu'à l'escalier aux marches bancales qui montait en zigzag dans les étages. Au deuxième, une porte était entrouverte et des yeux brillants observaient. Soudain la porte se referma en claquant.

\- Ginny, dit Megan d'un ton léger.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre qu'elle soit si timide, remarqua Ron, d'habitude, on n'arrive pas à la faire taire.

Megan trouvait cela plutôt bénéfique. La présence de Potter était déjà assez insupportable pour qu'elle n'ait pas en plus à supporter l'obsession qu'éprouvait la jeune Weasley à son égard.

Ils montèrent au quatrième, jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Lorsqu'il entra, Potter cligna des yeux, tout comme Megan, agressé par la profusion d'orange.

\- C'est ton équipe de Quidditch préféré ? demanda Potter en désignant les affiches sur lesquels sept mages et sorcières vêtus de robes orange tenaient à la main des balais qu'ils brandissaient avec énergie.

\- Les Canons de Chudley, acquiesça Ron en montrant son couvre-lit orange brodé de deux grands « C » et d'un boulet de canon. Ils sont neuvièmes au championnat.

Potter enjamba le jeu de cartes auto-battantes étalé sur le sol et regarda à travers la minuscule fenêtre. Megan se laissa tomber sur le lit et se plongea dans une des BDs de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou, tandis que Ron regardait Potter d'un air anxieux, comme s'il attendait son opinion. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir l'avis de l'enfant-qui-a-survécu ?

\- C'est un peu petit, dit précipitamment Ron. Pas comme la chambre que tu avais chez les Moldus. Et je suis juste sous le grenier où habite la goule. Elle n'arrête pas de taper sur les tuyaux et de grogner…

Mais Potter n'était pas de cet avis :

\- C'est la plus belle maison que j'aie vue, dit-il.

En levant la tête de la BD, Megan vit que Potter souriait et que les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une couleur rosé vif. Elle plissa le nez, mécontente de voir que Potter avait donné la bonne réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **CHEZ FLEURY & BOTT**

Tandis que Potter découvrait la vie au Terrier, dorloté par Molly et interrogé par Arthur sur divers aspects de la vie Moldue, Megan tentait d'échapper à sa présence en passant le plus clair de son temps avec les jumeaux ou en allant voler seule dans le verger. Seule son amitié pour les Weasley la retenait de s'en prendre à Potter, car aucun ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Pourtant, si Potter n'avait pas défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, douze ans plus tôt, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec ses parents en vie, sans la crainte des Aurors.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Potter, des nouvelles de Poudlard vinrent toutefois l'égayer. Au matin, Megan était assise à table avec Arthur, Molly et Ginny, et ils débattaient des risques qu'encouraient les parents qui mettaient leur enfant sorcier dans une école Moldue avant d'entrer au collège dans une école de magie lorsque Ron et Potter arrivèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il y eut aussitôt un grand bruit : en voyant Potter, Ginny avant fait involontairement tomber son bol de céréales sur le sol. D'une manière générale, Ginny avait une très nette tendance à faire tomber toutes sortes d'objets chaque fois que Potter entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle plongea aussitôt sous la table pour récupérer son bol tandis que Megan levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, agacée par cette adoration malsaine. Lorsque Ginny réapparut, le teint de son visage évoquait la couleur du soleil couchant, mais Potter fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, s'asseyant innocemment à la table et prenant les toasts que Molly lui offrit.

\- Oh au fait, vous avez reçu une lettre de l'école, annonça Molly en tendant à Megan, Ron et Potter trois enveloppes identiques en parchemin jauni sur lesquelles leur nom était écrit à l'encre verte. Dumbledore sait déjà que tu es ici, Harry. Rien ne lui échappe. Vous aussi, vous avez du courrier, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, encore vêtus de leur pyjama.

Pendant quelques minutes, un grand silence accompagna la lecture des lettres. Celle de Megan lui indiquait qu'elle devrait prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross, comme d'habitude, à la date du premier septembre. Elle contenait également la liste des nouveaux livres qui lui seraient nécessaires au cours de l'année.

« Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), par Miranda Goshawk.

Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Une année avec le Yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart. » 

Fred, qui avait fini de lire sa propre liste, jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre de Megan par-dessus son épaule.

\- Toi aussi, tu dois acheter tous les livres de Lockhart ! dit-il. Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal doit être un de ses fans. C'est sûrement une sorcière.

Fred croisa alors le regard de sa mère et préféra s'intéresser au pot de confiture sans insister davantage.

\- Tout ça ne va pas être très bon marché, dit George en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents. Les livres de Lockhart sont hors de prix.

\- On s'arrangera, dit Molly, mais elle paraissait préoccupée. Je pense que nous pourrons acheter la plupart des affaires de Ginny d'occasion.

\- Ah bon ? Tu vas à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Potter à Ginny.

Megan ne vit pas Ginny acquiescer en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants puis poser le coude dans le beurre, car Percy venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, déjà habillé, son insigne de préfet de Poudlard épinglé sur son débardeur en tricot.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton énergique. Belle journée.

Il s'assit à la seule place libre mais il se releva d'un bond en ôtant de la chaise un vieux plumeau gris... qui se révéla être le vieux hibou de la famille Weasley.

\- Errol ! s'exclama Ron en prenant le hibou inerte dans ses bras et en enlevant la lettre glissée sous son aile. Enfin ! Il rapporte la réponse d'Hermione. Megan et moi on lui a écrit pour lui dire qu'on allait essayer de te délivrer de chez les Dursley.

Il porta Errol jusqu'à son perchoir fixé à la porte de derrière et essaya de le poser dessus, mais le hibou retomba aussitôt et Ron dut l'étendre sur la paillasse de l'évier.

\- Lamentable, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione et la lut à haute voix :

 **Chers Megan, Ron et Harry (si tu es là),**  
 **J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, que Harry va bien, et que vous n'avez rien fait d'illégal pour le sortir de là, sinon lui aussi aurait des ennuis. Je suis très inquiète et si Harry est en sûreté, dîtes-le- moi très vite, mais vous feriez peut-être bien d'envoyer un autre hibou car celui-là risque fort de ne pas survivre à une tournée supplémentaire.**  
 **Je suis très absorbée par le travail scolaire, bien sûr...**

\- Quelle idée ! commenta Ron avec horreur. On est en vacances !

 **...et j'irai à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents acheter les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur Le Chemin de Traverse ?**  
 **Dépêchez-vous de me raconter ce qui s'est passé.**  
 **Amitiés, Hermione.**

\- Tout ça me paraît très bien, nous n'aurons qu'à aller chercher vos affaires le même jour, dit Molly en commençant à débarrasser la table. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, aujourd'hui ?

Harry, Ron, Megan **,** Fred et George avaient l'intention de monter sur la colline, pour jouer au Quidditch dans le pré. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils montaient le flanc de la colline, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Ils avaient à nouveau demandé à Percy s'il voulait se joindre à eux, mais il avait répondu qu'il était trop occupé.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique, dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne le reconnais plus. Les résultats de ses examens lui ont été envoyés la veille de ton arrivée. Il a obtenu douze BUSE et il s'en est à peine vanté.

\- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, expliqua George en voyant le regard interrogatif de Potter. Bill aussi en avait obtenu douze. Si on n'y prend pas garde, on va avoir un autre préfet- en-chef dans la famille. Je crois que je ne survivrai pas à cette infamie.

Megan n'avait jamais rencontré Bill, mais s'il s'agissait d'un autre Percy, plus âgé et plus sérieux, elle n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Charlie, le deuxième fils Weasley, qui travaillait en Roumanie avec des dragons, lui paraissait bien plus intéressant.

\- Je me demande comment Papa et Maman vont se débrouiller pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires, cette année, reprit George. Tous les livres de Lockhart en cinq exemplaires ! En plus, Ginny va avoir besoin de robes, d'une baguette magique et de tout le reste...

Potter restait silencieux, et Megan ne fit pas plus de remarque. Elle envisageait de contribuer à l'achat des fournitures des Weasley, sa fortune étant suffisante pour subvenir à ses besoins pour les vingt prochaines années.

Arrivés au verger, ils se lancèrent des pommes et s'exercèrent à les rattraper. Chacun volait à tour de rôle sur le **s** Nimbus 2000 de Megan et Potter, ce dernier ayant découvert avec surprise que la jeune fille possédait elle aussi ce coûteux modèle de balai volant. C'étaient de très loin les meilleurs balais dont ils disposaient, la vieille Shooting Star de Ron se faisant souvent dépasser par des papillons.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Mrs Weasley les réveilla de bonne heure. Après avoir avalé chacun une douzaine de sandwiches au bacon, ils enfilèrent leur veste et Molly prit le pot de fleurs vide posé sur la cheminée.

\- Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup, Arthur, soupira-t-elle en regardant au fond du pot. Il faudra qu'on en rachète aujourd'hui... En tout cas, les invités d'abord ! Après toi, Harry, mon chéri !

Et elle lui présenta le pot de fleurs. Megan eut un sourire moqueur, elle savait que Potter ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Il n'a jamais pris la Poudre de Cheminette ! s'exclama soudain Ron. Désolé, Harry, j'avais oublié.

\- Jamais ? s'étonna Arthur. Comment as-tu fait pour aller acheter tes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'année dernière ?

\- J'ai pris le métro...

\- Vraiment ? dit Arthur, très intéressé. Est-ce qu'il y a des escapators ? Comment ça marche ?

\- Je t'en prie, Arthur, pas maintenant, coupa Molly. La Poudre de Cheminette, ça va beaucoup plus vite, mon chéri, mais si tu ne t'en es jamais servi...

\- Ça se passera très bien, M'man, dit Fred. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu n'auras qu'à regarder comment on fait. Montres-lui, Megan.

L'intéressée s'avança d'un pas assuré **,** prit dans le pot de fleurs une pincée de poudre étincelante, s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre au milieu des flammes.

Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que Megan qui pénétra dans la cheminée en criant : « Le Chemin de Traverse ! » avant de disparaître. Comme chaque fois, elle ressentit cette désagréable sensation de secousse, bringuebalée dans le réseau de cheminée du monde magique, puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, couverte de suie et un peu décoiffée. Elle s'écarta de l'âtre pour ne pas gêner les prochains arrivants, et George ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, suivi de Fred et d'Arthur. Et lorsque Ron apparut à la suite de son père, les Weasley échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron.

\- Pas encore arrivé, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules.

\- Il est parti après Papa, pourtant !

Potter, perdu dans un conduit de cheminée quelque part en Angleterre ou ailleurs ? Voilà qui était amusant.

\- Il a bien dit « Chemin de Traverse », non ? s'enquit Arthur.

\- Je crois, mais il s'était mis à tousser…

Molly, Percy et Ginny apparurent à leur tour, et constatèrent eux aussi l'absence de Potter.

\- On le retrouvera peut-être en chemin, dit Megan d'un ton léger.

\- On va faire le tour des boutiques pour le chercher, décréta Arthur. Molly, emmène Ginny acheter sa baguette, on se retrouve ensuite.

Pas bien ravie de devoir se mettre en quête de Potter, Megan suivit les garçons Weasley de mauvaise grâce. En chemin, elle remarqua dans une boutique de balais qu'un nouveau modèle était sorti : les Nimbus 2001, plus performants encore que les Nimbus 2000. Draco l'aurait sûrement, il avait tous les nouveaux balais au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient. Mais cette année, Megan allait se contenter de son Nimbus 2000.

Arthur était sincèrement inquiet de la disparition de Potter alors que le jeune garçon était sous sa responsabilité. Suivi de ses fils, il courait de boutiques en boutiques, et Megan les attendait dehors en contemplant les vitrines. Elle s'attardait tout particulièrement devant le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque la voix d'Arthur lui parvint :

\- Harry !

Avec un soupir de regret, elle rejoignit les garçons qui émergeaient de la foule pour courir vers Potter qui avait déjà été rejoint par Hagrid, le gigantesque garde-chasse de Poudlard, et Hermione, leur meilleure amie. Potter avait cassé ses lunettes et il était couvert de suie comme s'il s'était roulé dedans.

\- Harry ! répéta Arthur, hors d'haleine. On espérait tous que tu n'avais pas atterri trop loin.

Il épongea son crâne chauve et luisant.

\- Molly est dans tous ses états. Ah, la voilà !

\- Où est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ? demanda Megan d'un ton narquois.

\- Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Potter d'un air sombre.

\- Formidable ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix

L'Allée des Embrumes était une ruelle sombre dont la majorité des boutiques étaient consacrées à la magie noire et dans l'ensemble très mal fréquentées. Megan y était déjà allée plusieurs fois avec Lucius et Draco.

\- Nous, on n'a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, dit Ron avec envie.

\- J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! grogna Hagrid.

Molly apparut enfin, courant à toutes jambes, Ginny accrochée à son bras.

\- Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais pu atterrir Dieu sait où !

Le souffle court, elle sortit une brosse à habits de son sac à main et entreprit de débarrasser de ses vêtements la suie des vêtements de Potter. Arthur prit les lunettes de Potter, les toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et les lui rendit. Elles étaient redevenues comme neuves.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit Hagrid dont Molly ne voulait pas lâcher la main. (« L'Allée des Embrumes ! Ah, Hagrid, heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé ! Je n'ose imaginer... ») A bientôt à Poudlard !

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, dépassant de la tête et des épaules la foule qui se pressait le long de la rue.

\- Devinez qui j'ai vu chez Barjow & Beurk, dit Potter à Ron, Megan et Hermione tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringotts. Malfoy et son père.

Megan sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils étaient tout près ! Elle aimerait tant les voir. Draco lui manquait.

\- Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy a acheté quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Arthur qui les suivait.

\- Non, il était venu vendre.

Donc il est inquiet, dit Arthur avec une satisfaction féroce. Ah, j'aimerais tellement coincer Lucius Malfoy un de ces jours…

\- Fais attention, Arthur, avertit Molly alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque, salués par le gobelin de garde. Cette famille ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis. Tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius Malfoy ? s'indigna Arthur.

Mais son attention fut détournée par les parents d'Hermione, debout devant le long comptoir qui s'étirait tout au long du grand hall de marbre. Un peu nerveux, ils attendaient qu'Hermione fasse les présentations.

\- Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! s'exclama Arthur avec ravissement. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ah, vous changez de l'argent Moldu ? Molly, regarde ça !

Tout excité, il montra à son épouse le billet de dix livres que Mr Granger avait à la main. Megan eut un sourire condescendant, ne pouvant comprendre l'affection qu'Arthur portait aux Moldus.

\- On se retrouve toute à l'heure, dit Ron à Hermione.

Un gobelin de Gringotts conduisit Megan, Potter et les Weasley vers les sous-sols où était entreposé leur argent. Pour se rendre dans les coffres, il fallait emprunter de petits wagonnets montés sur rails qui sillonnaient les couloirs souterrains de la banque. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord devant le coffre des Weasley, et Megan eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il ne contenait qu'une toute petite pile de Mornilles d'argent et un seul Gallion d'or. Molly regarda dans les coins pour voir s'il ne restait rien d'autre, puis elle ramassa la pile de pièces qu'elle enfouit dans son sac. Puis vint le tour du coffre de Potter. Celui-ci tenta d'en dissimuler le contenu tandis qu'il se hâtait de remplir une bourse de cuir avec des poignées de pièces, mais Megan put voir sans effort que son coffre était presque aussi plein que le sien. Elle ne tenta pas de cacher sa propre fortune aux Weasley, autant qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait les moyens de les aider autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Quand ils furent de retour à l'entrée de la banque, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Percy marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Fred et George avaient vu dans la foule leur ami Lee Jordan. Molly et Ginny devaient aller dans un magasin qui vendait des robes d'occasion. Quant à Arthur, il insista pour emmener les Granger boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

\- On se retrouve chez Flourish and Botts dans une heure pour acheter vos livres, dit Molly en emmenant Ginny. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! lança-t-elle aux jumeaux qui étaient partis de leur côté.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter suivirent la rue sinueuse couverte de pavés. Potter semblait enorgueilli par sa bourse pleine d'or, d'argent et de bronze et acheta trois grosses glaces à la fraise pour lui, Ron et Hermione. Megan refusa tout net qu'il lui en achète une, elle avait les moyens et ne voulait pas recevoir quoi que ce soit de sa part. Ils firent le tour des vitrines des magasins que Megan avait déjà presque toutes vues, ils virent les jumeaux en compagnie de Lee Jordan (qui adressa de grands signes à Megan) faire provision de « Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Explosion garantie sans chaleur », et dans une petite boutique de brocante, ils aperçurent également Percy, plongé dans un livre intitulé _Histoire des préfets célèbres_.

\- Une grande étude consacrée à la carrière des préfets de Poudlard, lut Ron à haute voix au dos du livre. Vraiment passionnant…

\- Fiche le camp, répliqua sèchement Percy.

Ron expliqua à voix basse à Harry les grands projets de carrière de Percy, puis ils poursuivirent leur promenade. Une heure plus tard, ils prirent la direction de la librairie Fleury & Bott. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils virent à leur grande surprise une foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait en grosses lettres sur une banderole accrochée à la façade :

 **Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30 GILDEROY LOCKHART dédicacera son autobiographie MOI LE MAGICIEN**

\- On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! s'écria Hermione. C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste !

Megan ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, mais elle semblait être la seule. La foule devant la librairie était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Molly. Le sorcier-libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.

\- Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plaît... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres...

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter parvinrent à se glisser à l'intérieur de la librairie. Une longue queue s'étirait sur toute la longueur du magasin au fond duquel Gilderoy Lockhart signait ses livres. Tous les quatre prirent un exemplaire _de Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_ et se faufilèrent le long de la queue jusqu'à l'endroit où attendaient les Weasley, en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Granger.

\- Ah, vous êtes là. Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle avait le souffle court et ne cessait de se tapoter les cheveux pour les maintenir en place. Après avoir passé tout l'été à vanter les talents de l'auteur en matière de nuisibles et avoir dévoré des yeux la couverture, elle n'attendait rien avec plus d'impatience.

\- On va bientôt le voir...

Lorsque la file avança, ils aperçurent Gilderoy Lockhart, assis à sa table, entouré par de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire aux dents étincelantes. Le vrai Lockhart était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et son chapeau pointu était posé un peu de travers sur ses cheveux ondulés pour lui donner l'air plus cordial.

Un petit homme de mauvaise humeur lui tournait autour en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil qui laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant.

\- Dégagez ! aboya le photographe à l'adresse de Ron en reculant pour avoir un meilleur angle. C'est pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher sur les gens ! répliqua Ron qui frottait son pied écrasé par le petit homme.

Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu la scène. Il leva les yeux, vit Ron, puis Potter. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant :

\- Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?

Megan leva les yeux au ciel, horripilée par ce qui allait nécessairement suivre. Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule qui s'écarta tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Potter, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris. Potter était rouge comme des œufs de Serpensendre lorsque Lockhart lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou en projetant une épaisse fumée sur les Weasley.

Potter essaya de revenir vers les Weasley lorsque le photographe eut fini, mais Lockhart lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint à côté de lui.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury & Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie – que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement...

La foule applaudit à nouveau.

\- ... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre _Moi le magicien_ , poursuivit Lockhart en donnant à Potter une bourrade affectueuse qui fit glisser ses lunettes au bout de son nez. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !

Le bruit étranglé de surprise et de dégout que laissa échapper Megan fut noyé sous les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule, tandis que Potter se voyait offrir la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Titubant un peu sous le poids des volumes, il parvint à s'éloigner de Lockhart.

Megan n'en revenait pas. Ce sorcier avait l'air absolument insupportable, et il serait son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. Encore une fois, cette matière allait tourner à la farce, il ne valait visiblement pas mieux que Quirrell.

Elle acheta ses livres, gratifia Lockhart d'un regard noir, puis s'éloigna de la foule sans avoir accepté la moindre dédicace. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le coin de la boutique vers lequel était parti Potter, elle le trouva en compagnie de Ginny – écarlate – face à Draco, ce qui manqua de lui faire lâcher ses livres. Ce dernier posait sur Potter un regard méprisant.

\- Ah, c'est toi, dit Ron en arrivant à côté de Megan avec Hermione, regardant Draco comme s'il s'était agi d'une saleté sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non ?

Ron était toujours persuadé que Draco avait envoyé Dobby pour empêcher Potter de revenir à Poudlard.

\- Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique, Weasley, répliqua Draco qui ignorait ostensiblement Megan. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins.

Ron devint aussi écarlate que Ginny. Il laissa tomber ses livres dans le chaudron neuf de sa petite sœur et s'avança vers Draco, mais Potter et Hermione le retinrent par les pans de sa veste. Megan ne bougea pas, Draco méritait de prendre un coup pour ses remarques déplacées sur la pauvreté des Weasley, et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'ignorer aussi bien qu'il le faisait.

\- Ron ! s'écria Arthur, noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et George. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie, ici.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.

Megan fut encore un peu plus triste en voyant Lucius, qui venait de rejoindre Draco et avait posé une main sur son épaule, arborant le même sourire méprisant. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor en Septembre dernier, elle se tiendrait probablement aujourd'hui aux côtés de Lucius et Draco, avec ce sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

\- Lucius, dit Arthur en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tête.

\- Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit… lança Lucius. Toutes ces perquisitions… J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins ?

Il plongea la main dans le chaudron de Ginny, parmi les livres neufs sur papier glacé de Gilderoy Lockhart, et en sortit un vieil exemplaire usé du _Guide des débutants en métamorphose_.

\- Apparemment pas, dit-il. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?

Arthur devint encore plus cramoisi que Ron et Ginny, et Megan ne put retenir un de ses regards noirs. Lucius la remarqua alors, bien que ses longs cheveux noirs tranchent au milieu des mèches rousses qui l'entouraient. Il eut alors une expression de mépris et de colère si Draco avait annoncé à son père qu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffindor, il avait de toute évidence évité de précisé qu'elle avait fraternisé avec les Weasley.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy, répondit Arthur.

\- Ca ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Lucius en tournant ses yeux pâles vers Mr et Mrs Granger qui observaient la scène avec appréhension. Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley… Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas…

Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa : Arthur venait de se jeter sur Lucius en le projetant contre une étagère remplie de livres. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombèrent sur la tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.

\- Vas-y, Papa ! s'écrièrent Fred et George.

\- Non, Arthur, non ! s'écrièrent Molly et Megan d'une même voix.

La foule recul en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama un vendeur.

\- Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit ! dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres.

Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan des livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, il avait séparé Arthur et Lucius. Le premier avait la lèvre fendue, et l'autre avait reçu dans l'œil une _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux_ , tenant toujours à la main le vieux livre de Ginny sur la métamorphose. Les yeux flamboyants de hargne, il lui jeta le volume.

\- Tiens, jeune fille, prends ton livre, dit-il à Ginny. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux.

Il repoussa Hagrid qui le maintenait à distance, fit signe à Draco de le suivre et s'empressa de sortir du magasin, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'accorde un dernier regard à Megan.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, Arthur, dit Hagrid qui souleva presque l'intéressé du sol en voulant lui défroisser sa robe. Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, chacun sait ça. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que dit un Malfoy. Sale engeance ! Allez, venez, sortons d'ici !

Le vendeur fit mine de vouloir les empêcher de sortir, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à peine à la taille de Hagrid, il se ravisa. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la rue, les Granger tremblant de peur, Megan renfermée dans un silence furieux après l'altercation entre ses deux familles, et Molly folle de rage.

\- Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Il était très content, dit Fred. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand on est partis ? Il demandait au type de la Gazette du Sorcier s'il pourrait parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Il a dit que ça ferait une très bonne publicité.

\- Crétin, gronda Megan.

L'humeur n'était guère à l'allégresse sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur d'où Megan, Potter, les Weasley et leurs achats devaient rentrer au Terrier par la Poudre de Cheminette. Dans le pub, les Granger prirent congé et regagnèrent la rue, côté Moldu. Arthur avait commencé à leur demander comment fonctionnaient les arrêts de bus, mais en voyant le regard noir de son épouse, il estima préférable de ne pas insister.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **RETOUR A POUDLARD**

Megan regardait la date de la rentrée se rapprocher, sans savoir si elle s'en réjouissait. Après avoir lu le début de _Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort_ , elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que les cours de Gilderoy Lockhart ne lui apporteraient rien, puisqu'elle avait le sentiment que le beau-parleur aux belles dents qu'elle avait vu chez Fleury & Bott serait bien incapable de reproduire n'importe quel sort dans sa classe, de plus elle redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau à la fois proche de Draco dans le château, et loin de lui dans leurs relations. Heureusement, la perspective de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de sa baguette sans restriction, de retrouver l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de passer des heures à rire et à inventer des produits dérivés des pétards du Dr Flibuste avec les jumeaux et Lee Jordan redoraient l'échéance. Sans parler du terrible complot qu'avait prédit Dobby, qui promettait qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas.

La veille de la rentrée, Molly fit apparaître par magie un somptueux dîner qui comportait les plats préférés de Potter ainsi qu'un délicieux gâteau à la crème qui ravit Megan. Pour terminer la soirée en beauté, Fred et George firent exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste en un véritable feu d'artifice, remplissant la cuisine d'étoiles rouges et bleues qui rebondirent sur les murs et au plafond pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils burent ensuite une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils mirent longtemps à se préparer. Ils s'étaient tous levés au chant du coq, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire et tout le monde s'activait dans la maison, à moitié habillé, un morceau de toast à la main, criant et bougonnant sans cesse. Arthur faillit même se rompre le cou en trébuchant contre un poulet alors qu'il traversait la cour pour mettre la valise de Ginny dans la voiture.

Dans le monde des Moldus, il était inconcevable que neuf personnes, sept grosses valises, trois hiboux et un ras puissent tenir dans une petite Ford Anglia mais c'était sans compter les aménagements très particuliers qu'Arthur lui avait apportés, sans en toucher un mot à sa femme, bien entendu.

Molly et Ginny prirent place sur le siège avant qui avait la taille d'un banc public tandis que la banquette arrière offrait suffisamment d'espace à Megan, Ron, Potter,Fred, George et Percy pour s'y asseoir confortablement.

\- Finalement, les Moldus sont beaucoup plus astucieux qu'on ne le pense, vous ne trouvez pas ? remarqua Molly. Quand on voit cette voiture de l'extérieur, on ne dirait jamais qu'il y a autant de place à l'intérieur.

Megan haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Arthur mit le moteur en marche et la voiture traversa la cour en cahotant. Megan vit Potter se retourner pour regarder le Terrier s'éloigner. Ce garçon était trop sensible.

Les préparatifs avaient pris plus de temps que prévu et Arthur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Molly, ma chérie, je crois que nous irions plus vite si...

\- Non, Arthur, répliqua Molly.

\- Personne ne nous verrait. Le petit bouton que tu vois là commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller instantanément, voler au-dessus des nuages et en dix minutes nous serions arrivés sans que personne s'aperçoive...

\- Arthur, j'ai dit non. Pas en plein jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart. Arthur se précipita pour aller chercher des chariots à bagages et ils s'engouffrèrent à grands pas dans la gare. Pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾ d'où partait le Poudlard Express à onze heures précises, il fallait traverser la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. C'était indolore mais on devait faire attention que les Moldus ne remarquent rien.

\- Percy, vas-y le premier, dit Molly, le front soucieux, en voyant sur la grosse pendule de la gare qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour franchir la barrière comme si de rien n'était.

Percy s'avança d'un pas décidé et disparut. Arthur, Fred et George puisMeganle suivirent. Sur le quai de la gare, le Poudlard Express, rouge vif, était prêt à partir, les familles des collégiens étaient rassemblées pour dire au revoir, noyés dans la fumée blanche que crachait par panaches le train. Ginny arriva avec Molly juste après Megan, pressées par le temps. Megan monta dans le train avec Fred et George, à la recherche d'Hermione et Lee Jordan, avec l'intention d'attendre Ron dans un compartiment, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser en compagnie de Potter.

\- Megan ! s'exclama Lee en la voyant passer devant son compartiment. Fred, George !

Les trois collégiens rejoignirent leur ami, entouré de trois autres quatrièmes années. L'esprit léger ils s'installèrent ensemble. Megan connaissait déjà Davy Walker et Chad Kosomow, deux élèves de Gryffondor que Fred et George lui avaient présentés l'an passé, mais pas le troisième. C'était un grand garçon brun, bien bâti, aux yeux verts tout comme Megan. Il la détaillait du regard sans rien dire.

\- Kevan, tu connais pas Megan, dit Lee, enthousiaste. Elle est en deuxième année à Gryffondor, c'est une amie d'Harry Potter.

\- Pas vraiment, précisa Megan en serrant la main que lui tendait Kevan. Moi je suis amie avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, pas avec Potter.

Lee, Fred et George furent déstabilisés par cette réponse, jusque-là, la jeune fille n'avait jamais formulé aussi explicitement sa relation avec le Potter.

\- Kevan Garrow, se présenta alors le garçon. Je suis à Serdaigle. Tu as été dans les souterrains du château, l'année dernière, non ? Affronter la protection mise par les professeurs.

\- J'y étais, acquiesça Megan.

\- Impressionnant pour une première année.

\- Hermione et Ron ont été très utiles, précisa Megan, qui n'aimait pas briller.

\- Mais pas Harry Potter ? Il était avec vous, si je me souviens bien.

Megan se replongea dans les événements de la fin de l'année passée. Hermione avait allumé le feu qui les avait libérés du Filet du Diable, c'était Megan qui avait attrapé la première la clef volante, Ron avait remporté la partie d'échecs et Hermione avait résolu l'énigme des potions. Quant à la scène face au miroir et à Quirrell, Potter n'avait survécu que grâce à la magie engendrée par le sacrifice de sa mère onze ans plus tôt et à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Potter n'avait aucun mérite, sauf celui de ne pas avoir fui à toutes jambes à l'idée d'affronter seul Snape qu'il s'attendait à trouver derrière la dernière porte. Mais peut-être n'était-ce là que de la témérité.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue, répondit-elle seulement.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lee, face à Kevan, et ramassa le livre _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ , de Gilderoy Lockhart. Sur la couverture, Lockhart, dans une robe violette, sa baguette à la main, faisait face à quatre goules. Même dans cette situation, l'auteur ne cessait de sourire de toutes ses dents et de lancer des clins d'œil aux potentiels lecteurs.

\- On ne va encore rien apprendre cette année, grimaça-t-elle en lâchant l'ouvrage. Ce type ne sait que sourire.

\- D'après ses livres il a accompli pas mal d'exploits, lui fit remarquer Morgan.

\- D'après ses livres, acquiesça George. Mais moi aussi je peux écrire que j'ai réussi à réussi à transformer une plume en corbeau en première année, mais ça changera rien au fait que c'est pas moi mais Megan qui peut faire ça.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Megan qui leva les yeux au ciel. George avait la fâcheuse tendance à trop mettre en avant les capacités de Megan qui l'impressionnaient et dont il était fier.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Chad. C'est pas au programme de la première ni même de la deuxième année.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Fais voir, lui demanda Davy, sceptique, en lui tendant une de ses plumes.

Megan poussa un soupir, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la plume noire. Dans sa tête, elle voyait parfaitement l'oiseau, son regard méchant, ses griffes, ses ailes qui battaient. Et l'instant d'après, la plume avait disparu, remplacée par l'animal. Celui-ci, furieux et effrayé, se mit à croasser vivement et à voleter dans le compartiment, menaçant de se prendre dans le filet à bagages ou de blesser quelqu'un de ses griffes ou de son bec. Kevan leva alors sa propre baguette et mit fin à la transformation, la plume de Morgan retombant doucement sur le sol, innocente.

\- De toute façon la métamorphose ne dure jamais très longtemps, commenta Megan, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, lui fit remarquer Davy, impressionné et convaincu. Lockhart ne savait peut-être pas faire la même chose au même âge.

\- Vous avez suivi les derniers résultats de Quidditch ? demanda alors Fred, détournant complètement la conversation.

Megan lui en fut aussitôt reconnaissante, et elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Fred savait qu'elle n'aimait pas attirer ainsi l'attention, ce que George avait plus de mal à comprendre.

La conversation s'orienta donc sur les derniers matches, que Lee, tout particulièrement, avait suivi de près, en tant que commentateur officiel des matches à Poudlard. Megan était aussi passionnée de ce sport que les jumeaux qui alimentèrent majoritairement le débat, mais elle resta plus silencieuse qu'à l'ordinaire, détaillant Kevan, ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle se méfiait. Si Chad et Davy avaient su gagner sa confiance à la fin de l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre de décision quant au nouveau venu.

Une jeune femme et son traditionnel chariot de friandises passa bientôt et le groupe acheta assez à manger pour une toute une équipe de Quidditch.

\- J'ai déjà la carte de Balfour Blane, déplora Chad en ouvrant son paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

\- Le fondateur de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux, commenta machinalement Megan. Tu fais la collection des cartes ?

\- Comme tout le monde, acquiesça le jeune homme. Comment tu connais ce type ?

\- J'ai dû lire son nom quelque part. Moi je ne collectionne pas les cartes.

\- Toi, tu es bizarre, précisa George, la bouche pleine de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue à la bouillabaisse.

Megan lui répondit par une grimace.

\- Tu as l'air brillante, commenta Kevan d'un ton appréciateur. Tes parents sont Moldus ?

Les cinq autres fixèrent aussitôt tous Megan. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses parents.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

La tension qui régnait dans le compartiment fut dissipée par Davy, qui se mit à cracher du feu après avoir avalé par mégarde un gnome au poivre. La robe de Chad prit feu et Eleyna se mit à ululer avec indignation dans sa cage. Megan, amusée, avait oublié sa subite noirceur et se mit à rire. C'est dans cette ambiance roussie et joyeuse que Hermione fit coulisser avec énergie la porte du compartiment et fixa Megan d'un air hautain et agacé.

\- Tu sais où sont Harry et Ron ? demanda-t-elle, accusatrice.

\- Euh non, répondit Megan qui avait relevé ses longs cheveux pour leur éviter de partir en fumée. Ils n'étaient pas avec toi ?

\- Je ne les ai même pas vus monter dans le train. Vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble ?

Si, acquiesça George, surpris. Ils sont passés après nous à travers la barrière.

\- Tu les as vus traverser ? insista Hermione.

\- Eh, ça va, ils sont grands, ils doivent être quelque part dans le train à se goinfrer de friandises généreusement achetées par Potter, lança Megan, qui n'avait pas envie de penser à Potter en cet instant.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas montés à bord du train.

\- Même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire.

\- Tu es vraiment insensible !

Et Hermione claqua la porte du compartiment et repartit en trombe. Megan haussa les épaules et fit disparaître l'incendie naissant d'un coup de baguette.

\- Il reste du chocolat ? s'enquit-elle.

Megan ne revit pas Hermione avant l'arrivée dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sur le quai, Hagrid, dépassant tout le monde de plusieurs têtes, appelait à lui les premières années tandis que les autres suivaient les instructions des préfets pour rejoindre la route où les attendaient une centaine de diligences qui les emmèneraient au château. A ces diligences étaient attelés ce que Megan identifia comme étant des Sombrals : des créatures semblables à des équidés, à la peau si maigre qu'elle laissait apparaître chaque os de leur squelette, aux têtes reptiliennes dotées d'yeux blancs sans pupille au regard fixe et vide, pourvues d'une paire de grandes ailes noires semblable à celles de gigantesques chauves-souris.

\- Tu as vu ? dit une autre élève de deuxième année qui prenait elle aussi les diligences pour la première fois. Il n'y a pas de chevaux pour tirer les diligences. Tu crois qu'elles avancent toutes seules ?

\- Je suppose qu'elles sont ensorcelées, répondit son amie.

Megan savait pourquoi les deux filles pensaient que les diligences n'étaient pas attelées : on ne pouvait voir un Sombral que si on avait vu la mort, et de toute évidence ces deux filles n'avaient pas vu leur mère mourir.

La mine sombre, Megan retrouva Hermione dans la foule, en compagnie de Neville Longbottom.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelle des deux empotés ? demanda-t-elle en montant avec eux dans l'une des diligences, tournant le dos aux sinistres créatures.

\- Aucune, aboya Hermione, encore furieuse après son amie.

Megan haussa les épaules. Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi de diligences remonta la route en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école, Megan jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le parc et la Forêt interdite étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, silencieux. Le château de Poudlard, imposant, se détachait contre le ciel nocturne, et la lumière tremblotante brillant à travers quelques fenêtres trahissaient la présence de quelques feux de cheminée brûlant déjà dans les salles communes qui les attendaient.

\- Tu as passé tout le trajet avec ces garçons ? demanda Hermione, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

\- Eh oui.

\- Ils sont en quelle année ?

\- Quatrième.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, et Megan n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Dans un cliquetis métallique, les diligences s'étaient arrêtées devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Rapidement, les élèves descendirent des diligences et formèrent une foule se pressant de rejoindre la chaleur du château.

Le hall d'entrée, immense, était éclairé par des torches fixées aux murs de pierre, et résonnait du martèlement des pas des élèves sur le sol dallé, tandis que les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festin de début d'année.

Lorsque Megan se retrouva face aux quatre longues tables alignées sous le faux plafond étoilé où flottaient une centaine de chandelles, elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers celle des Serpentard tandis qu'elle suivait Hermione et Longbottom vers celle des Gryffondor. Les tables se remplirent dans un brouhaha indescriptible sous le regard des fantômes qui flottaient à quelques mètres du sol, plus ou moins ravis de voir le château se remplir à nouveau après l'été.

\- J'espère que les nouveaux Gryffondor auront à cœur de contribuer à remporter pour la deuxième année consécutive la coupe des quatre maisons, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison, avec espoir. Bien que le Baron Sanglant en serait bien plus sombre.

Megan ne lui répondit pas, préférant ignorer les élèves bavardant joyeusement entre les maisons, comparant leurs nouvelles robes ou commentant avec enthousiasme le dernier concert de Celestina Moldubec autant que les espoirs d'un homme décédé plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. En effet, elle avait constaté quelque chose de bien plus intéressant en se tournant vers la table des professeurs dressée à l'extrémité de la salle.

\- Snape n'est pas là.

Hermione s'empressa de vérifier cette information, puis regarda Megan d'un air surpris.

\- Où il peut bien être ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas professeur cette année, dit Longbottom avec espoir.

Megan se souvenait sans peine des désastres que causait Neville chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à un chaudron.

\- Il n'y a personne assis à sa place pour le remplacer, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Si Dumbledore n'a trouvé personne, il n'y aura peut-être pas de cours de potion cette année ! s'exclama Parvati Patil, une autre élève de Gryffondor assise non loin qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

\- C'est une des matières fondamentales, lui rappela Hermione. On est obligés de l'avoir.

Mais son attention était détournée par le sorcier blond aux yeux bleus qui souriait de toutes ses dents à cette même table. Pendant quelques heures, Megan avait oublié que Gilderoy Lockhart allait lui imposer sa présence tout au long de l'année, et ce retour à la réalité ne la réjouit pas.

Hagrid arriva à son tour dans la Grande Salle, immédiatement remarquable par sa taille deux fois supérieure à la normale, et rejoignit sa place à la table des professeurs, ce qui signifiait que les premières années avaient traversé le lac et devaient attendre dans le hall en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, comme ç'avait été le cas pour Megan et les autres l'année passée. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et la directrice de Gryffondor conduisit une longue file d'enfants de onze ans en portant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau malpropre, effiloché et rapiécé avec une large déchirure tout près du bord. Chaque année, le Choixpeau répartissait les nouveaux élèves dans les quatre différentes maisons qui regroupaient les élèves de l'école selon leur caractère et leurs aptitudes.

La rumeur des conversations se dissipa et les premières années s'alignèrent le long de la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall posa précautionneusement le tabouret devant eux et recula d'un pas.

Megan se rappelait sa propre répartition, un an plus tôt. Se tenant fièrement aux côtés de Draco, elle était convaincue que le Choixpeau l'enverrait à Serpentard. Mais celui-ci avait opté pour Gryffondor et fait basculer sa vie.

Tandis que les nouveaux retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente de la suite, la déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit largement et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter. Chaque année, avant la Répartition, le Choixpeau chantait sa propre genèse et énonçait les différentes qualités de chaque maison tout en expliquant son rôle dans la Répartition. Selon la légende, celui-ci aurait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, et aurait été enchanté par les quatre fondateurs en même temps, afin que les élèves soient répartis entre leurs maisons respectives en fonction de qualités particulières que ceux-ci aimaient trouver chez un élève. Megan avait une aversion particulière pour cet objet enchanté, mais devait admettre qu'il était remarquable, littéralement investi de l'intelligence des quatre fondateurs, doué de parole et doté du don de Legilimancie pour lire dans les pensées de celui qui le coiffait et pressentir ses aptitudes ou ses humeurs.

A la fin de la chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements, puis le professeur McGonagall, le regard sévère, appela un par un les nouveaux élèves par leurs noms. Ceux-ci vinrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret, posèrent le Choixpeau sur leur tête et attendirent, angoissés pour la plupart, que celui-ci désigne quelle serait leur maison pour les sept années à venir. Petit à petit, la file des nouveaux diminua. Sans surprise Weasley, Ginevra fut envoyée à Gryffondor, perpétuant la tradition selon laquelle tous les Weasley étaient envoyés à Gryffondor.

La Répartition était finie et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Ron et Potter, ce qui rendait Hermione nerveuse. Le professeur McGonagall repartit avec le tabouret et le Choixpeau hors de la Grande Salle, et le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour accueillir tous les élèves au festin qui marquait le début d'année. Comme chaque année lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant ses élèves, son regard brillait de ravissement, comme si rien n'était plus fabuleux que d'être assis face à des centaines de collégiens affamés. Et comme chaque année, son « discours » fut très court, conscient de la faim des élèves, mais Megan n'en écouta pas un mot. En voyant le vieil homme à la barbe argentée debout au milieu des professeurs, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Des plats innombrables surgirent de nulle part et la Grande Salle retentit aussitôt de conversations enjouées et de tintements de couverts. Cette année cependant, Ron n'était pas là pour se jeter sur la nourriture comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Megan se servit en silence, réfléchissant au moment le plus propice pour réaliser son idée.

\- Eh, Meganna, Hermione ! appela Seamus Finnigan, un élève de Gryffondor de deuxième année que Megan appréciait dans la limite de ses possibilités émotionnelles. Ron et Harry ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Hermione. On ne sait pas où ils sont.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture volante, lança Dean Thomas, le meilleur ami de Seamus. Ils vont probablement être renvoyés.

\- De voiture volante ? répéta Megan, visualisant aussitôt la vieille Ford Anglia des Weasley. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Un préfet l'a dit à un autre.

\- C'est génial comme idée, ajouta Seamus. Mais ce serait dommage d'être renvoyés pour ça.

\- Ils ne vont pas être renvoyés, asséna Hermione qui n'avait aucun argument pour le prouver.

Megan serait ravie de voir Potter expulsé de l'école, mais Poudlard sans Ron serait une toute autre histoire, bien moins amusante.

La rumeur de la voiture volante semblait circuler à grande vitesse dans la Grande Salle, à en juger par les chuchotements précipités de certains élèves lorsqu'ils se tournaient vers la table de Gryffondor ou vers les trois frères de Ron et Hermione.

\- Snape est revenu, lâcha Megan d'un ton morne.

\- Et il a l'air furieux, gémit Longbottom qui semblait y voir la promesse d'une nouvelle année terrible.

\- Snape a toujours l'air furieux, lui fit remarquer Megan.

Gilderoy Lockhart, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un enfant le jour de Noël, et tenait à ses voisins de table un discours qui semblait des plus agaçants, à en juger par l'expression du professeur Chourave.

Une fois les plats des desserts vidés, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, amenant avec lui le calme dans la Grande Salle.

\- Avant que vous ne puissiez rejoindre vos lits douillets pour digérer ce somptueux festin, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention, déclara-t-il. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt du parc est strictement interdite d'accès, et je tiens aussi à le rappeler à certains anciens élèves.

Dumbledore devait avoir à l'esprit les jumeaux Weasley en particulier, qui avaient la joyeuse tendance à enfreindre chaque article du règlement. Megan, quant à elle, avait déjà pénétré dans la Forêt interdite l'année passée, lors d'une retenue en compagnie de Hagrid, Potter, Longbottom et Draco afin de retrouver une licorne qui s'était avérée avoir été la proie de Voldemort par le biais de Quirrell.

\- Notre concierge Mr Filch tient à ce que je vous rappelle que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours, et qu'il est affiché sur la porte de son bureau la liste complète des interdictions en vigueur dans le château.

Interdictions que Fred et George auraient à cœur de transgresser tout au long de l'année.

\- Et j'ai cette année le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, fervemment alimenté par Hermione et l'ensemble des filles de l'école, tandis que le sorcier blond aux dents étincelantes se levait pour saluer ses élèves. Les autres professeurs quant à eux ne semblaient pas particulièrement enthousiastes.

Après les traditionnelles recommandations et diverses informations telles que les qualifications pour les équipes de Quidditch, Dumbledore souhaita à tous les élèves une bonne nuit, et tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre les salles communes. Tandis que les préfets réunissaient les première année pour les guider, Hermione allait interroger l'un d'eux sur le nouveau mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor, et Megan écoutait la rumeur de l'arrivée en voiture volante de Ron et Potter proliférer de plus belle dans la foule qui quittait la Grande Salle. Celle-ci n'avait rien d'improbable, mais Megan ne voyait pas pour quelle raison ces deux-là auraient choisi de venir avec l'Anglia plutôt que de traverser la barrière pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Hermione et Megan furent parmi les dernières à quitter la Grande Salle.

\- Tout cela est complètement stupide, affirma Hermione qui avait elle aussi entendu toutes cette histoire circuler.

\- Et ils seraient où, selon toi ? répliqua Megan qui se satisfaisait d'en savoir plus que son amie sur le sujet.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque toutes deux virent Potter et Ron, encore vêtus de leurs vêtements de Moldus se tenir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione se précipita vers eux et Megan esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

\- Ah, vous voilà, vous, lança-t-elle.

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? ajouta Hermione. On dit des choses ridicules à votre sujet… Il paraît que vous allez être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une voiture volante.

\- On n'a pas été renvoyés, se contenta de répondre Potter.

\- Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas venus ici en volant ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sévère qui rappelait celui du professeur McGonagall.

\- Laisse tomber les leçons de morale, répliqua Ron avec impatience, et donnes-nous le mot de passe.

\- C'est « Anthochère », répondit Megan.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler…

Hermione fut interrompue par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota pour libérer le passage d'où s'éleva soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissements. De toute évidence, personne n'était parti se coucher chez les Gryffondor : tous les élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle circulaire attendaient l'arrivée de Ron et Potter. Certains se tenaient debout sur les tables bancales et les fauteuils défoncés. Des bras se tendirent pour happer Potter et Ron à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione les suivant tant bien que mal et que Megan contournait la foule.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama Lee Jordan. Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le Saule Cogneur, on en parlera longtemps, à Poudlard !

Tout le monde les félicitait comme s'ils venaient de remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione et de Percy, qui semblait vouloir s'approcher d'eux pour leur faire part de sa désapprobation, en tant que préfet. Fred et George les rejoignirent cependant les premiers.

\- Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour qu'on vienne avec vous, dirent-ils.

Ron avait le teint écarlate et souriait d'un air gêné, peu habitué à un tel triomphe. Mais lorsque Ron et Potter remarquèrent l'expression de Percy, ils semblèrent juger bon de monter se coucher. Megan, loin d'être fatiguée, resta dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, assise face au feu.

\- Jalouse de n'avoir fait que prendre le Poudlard Express ? demanda une voix alors que la salle commune s'était presque vidée.

Megan leva les yeux vers George qui venait de s'accouder au dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Megan. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver coincée plusieurs heures dans un espace confiné avec Potter.

\- C'est quoi ton souci avec Harry ? s'enquit le jeune homme. Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?

\- On ne l'est pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

Megan, qui ne souhaitait pas s'ennuyer et s'agaçait de cette façon qu'avait Potter de chercher à attirer l'attention par tous les moyens, fut satisfaite dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, débordaient de porridge, de harengs, de toasts, d'œufs au plat qui s'offraient à l'appétit des élèves sous le ciel magique, plutôt gris et couvert ce jour-là. Megan était assise à la table de Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione qui avait posé son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ debout contre le pichet et lait pour pouvoir le lire à son aise. Lorsque Potter et Ron arrivèrent ensemble, le « Bonjour » d'Hermione fut relativement froid, puisqu'elle ne leur pardonnait pas encore leur escapade en voiture volante. Quant à Megan, le nez dans _L'étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ , elle marmonna à leur adresse qu'un « Salut » distrait, plutôt indifférente à leur sort ce matin. D'après Longbottom qui partageait le dortoir des deux garçons, ils avaient dû recourir à l'Anglia puisqu'ils s'étaient mystérieusement trouvés dans l'incapacité de traverser la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾. Megan avait du mal à y croire, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Longbottom, éperdu d'admiration pour ces deux « héros », les salua chaleureusement. Il fallait admettre qu'en comparaison avec ce garçon au visage lunaire, à l'air ahuri, d'une maladresse rare et manquant cruellement de mémoire, Ron et Potter semblaient avoir tous les deux avoir été gâtés par la nature et être des modèles pour tous.

\- Le courrier ne va pas tarder, dit-il. Ma grand-mère doit m'envoyer quelques petites choses que j'ai oubliées à la maison.

L'an dernier, elle lui avait envoyé un Rapeltout pour l'aider à se souvenir de ses oublis, mais à ce que Megan en savait, Longbottom l'avait déjà perdu.

Megan tourna une page de son livre et un grand bruit d'ailes survint au-dessus de sa tête : une bonne centaine de hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en tournoyant au-dessus des tables pour laisser tomber lettres et paquets entre les mains de leurs destinataires. Maintenant que les Malfoy savaient que Megan était devenue une Gryffondor, elle ne s'attendait plus aux paquets de friandises qu'ils lui envoyaient encore tous les jours l'année passée. Un gros colis rebondit sur la tête de Longbottom et un instant plus tard une grande chose grise tomba dans le pichet d'Hermione en éclaboussant tout le monde de lait et de plumes.

\- Errol! s'écria Ron en attrapant par les pattes le hibou amorphe et ruisselant.

Errol, inanimé, s'effondra sur la table, les ailes écartées, les pattes en l'air.

\- Oh non… balbutia Ron.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant, le rassura Hermione en caressant l'oiseau du bout des doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… Regarde !

Megan leva enfin le nez de son livre et vit que son ami montrait du doigt l'enveloppe rouge vif que tenait Errol dans son bec. Ron et Hermione la fixèrent d'un air affolé et Megan recula prudemment sur son banc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Potter, innocent et naïf comme un nourrisson.

\- Elle… elle m'a envoyé une Beuglante, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, murmura timidement Longbottom. Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et… ça a été horrible.

Megan savait parfaitement qu'une Beuglante qui n'était pas ouverte par son destinataire explosait d'elle-même pour se lire. On ne pouvait échapper à une Beuglante.

Potter, perdu, regarda alternativement les visages terrorisés de ses deux meilleurs amis et l'enveloppe.

\- C'est quoi, une Beuglante ? demanda-t-il.

Ron ignora totalement son ami, concentré sur la lettre qui laissait déjà échapper des filets de fumée aux quatre coins.

\- Ouvre-la, insista Neville. Tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes.

Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Longbottom se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un rugissement féroce retentit alors dans l'immense salle en faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond :

\- VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...

Les hurlements de Molly, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude, faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères et se répercutaient en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierre. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir qui avait reçu la Beuglante et Ron s'était tellement tassé sur sa chaise qu'on ne voyait plus que son front écarlate dépasser de la table. Megan était hilare.

\- ... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER...

Potter sembla faire comme si de rien n'était, mais personne n'était dupe, et surtout pas Megan. Il allait culpabiliser, et c'était tant mieux.

\- ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !

Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit soudain feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendres. Potter et Ron semblaient assommés. Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

Megan, calmant peu à peu son hilarité, se replongea dans _l'Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ mais Hermione referma _Voyages avec les vampires_ et baissa les yeux vers Ron dont on ne voyait toujours que le sommet du crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, Ron, mais tu...

\- Ne me dis pas que je l'ai bien mérité ! répliqua Ron sèchement.

L'attention de Megan fut de nouveau détournée par le professeur McGonagall, venue distribuer les emplois du temps de l'année. En consultant le sien, Megan constata que leur premier cours serait botanique, en commun avec les Poufsouffle, puis elle remarqua une heure de pause qui lui permettrait de faire la visite qu'elle avait décidé la veille au soir d'effectuer.

Après le petit déjeuner, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter quittèrent ensemble le château, traversèrent le potager et se dirigèrent vers les serres dans lesquelles on cultivait les plantes magiques. Hermione, considérant que la Beuglante constituait une punition suffisante pour Ron et Potter, avait cessé de leur en vouloir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres, le reste de la classe était déjà là, attendant le professeur Chourave. Quelques instants plus tard, Chourave traversa la pelouse à grands pas, en compagnie de Lockhart. Le professeur de botanique avait les bras couvert de bandages et Megan aperçut au lion le Saule Cogneur qui portait plusieurs branches en écharpe, marque laissée par l'atterrissage catastrophique de Ron et Potter.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et ses ongles noirs et abîmés. Lockhart, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança-t-il en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il fallait s'y prendre pour soigner un Saule Cognard ! Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages...

\- Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un murmure ravi et Megan elle-même trouva la nouvelle plaisante : jusqu'à présent, les classes de botanique s'étaient toujours déroulées dans la serre numéro un, mais la numéro trois contenait des plantes beaucoup plus intéressantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses. Le professeur Chourave prit une clé accrochée à sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Des fleurs géantes pendaient du plafond. Elle entra avec Ron et Hermione, mais Potter ne les suivit pas. En se retournant, Megan constata que Lockhart l'avait attrapé par l'épaule.

\- Harry ! dit-il. J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ?

A en juger par sa mine renfrognée, Chourave n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais Lockhart ne lui laissa pas le choix.

\- De toute façon, c'est comme ça, dit-il avant de lui fermer la porte de la serre au nez.

Megan haussa les sourcils, surprise par ce comportement insolent et audacieux. Mais elle n'allait pas protester contre quelques minutes sans Potter.

Hermione fixait la porte qui venait de se fermer sur Potter et Lockhart de toute évidence elle aurait apprécié être à la place de son ami.

\- Viens, lui dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le milieu de la serre où il restait de la place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir ? se demanda Ron à voix haute.

\- Ils vont sûrement faire un concours d'autographes.

Sur la table centrale se trouvait une rangée de bacs contenant de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qu'elle identifia comme étant des Mandragores. Enfin des plantes dangereuses, se dit-elle avec satisfaction.

\- Meganna Buckley ?

L'intéressée se retourna et se retrouva face à une fille de Pouffsoufle blonde avec des nattes dont elle avait oublié le nom.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau aujourd'hui.

Megan haussa un sourcil. Elle avait justement pour projet d'aller le voir.

\- Super, dit seulement Megan.

\- Elle m'a donné ça, aussi.

La fille lui tendit un petit parchemin plié. Megan le rangea dans une de ses poches et se retourna vers ses amis. La fille resta un instant derrière elle, la regardant avec incertitude et inquiétude, puis alla rejoindre ses camarades de Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Rien.

Il haussa les épaules. Au même moment, Potter revenait dans la serre et vint prendre place entre Ron et Hermione.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des Mandragores, annonça le professeur Chourave qui avait visiblement attendu Potter pour commencer. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la Mandragore.

Hermione leva la main avant même que Megan ait formulé la réponse dans sa tête. Elle se mit alors à réciter le manuel :

\- La Mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.

\- Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Chourave. La Mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione manqua d'accrocher les lunettes de Potter en levant brusquement la main, mais cette fois ce fut Megan que le professeur interrogea, plus discrète.

\- Le cri de la Mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, répondit-elle sans état d'âme.

Ron et Potter lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

\- C'est exactement ça. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Les Mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.

Elle montra la rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir les centaines de plants. Megan était un peu déçue que les plantes ne soient pas encore en âge de tuer.

\- Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreilles, dit le professeur Chourave. Vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complètement recouvertes. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risque. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les.

Megan prit une paire de cache-oreilles sur la table à tréteaux derrière le professeur et la coiffa. Elle n'entendait plus rien mais ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle se retourna vers son professeur qui retroussa les manches de sa robe avant de saisir une des Mandragores et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Megan ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'à la place des racines se trouvait un corps semblable à un bébé laid, vert pâle, couvert de terre dont les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Megan ne pouvait l'entendre, mais la Mandragore hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le professeur Sprout prit un grand pot sous une table et y plongea la plante en l'enterrant dans un compost humide qui ne laissa bientôt plus apparaître que les feuilles. Le professeur s'essuya les mains, leva les deux pouces et enleva son propre cache-oreilles.

\- Nos Mandragores étant encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école, assurez-vous que vos cache-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez-vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacula Vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents.

Elle donna un coup sec à une plante épineuse qui rétracta aussitôt les longs tentacules qu'elle avait sournoisement glissés sur l'épaule du professeur.

Megan fit équipe avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas tandis que Ron, Hermione et Potter se regroupaient devant un bac avec un élève de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés dont Megan ne connaissait pas non plus le prénom. Sans se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers, Megan rempota distraitement les Mandragores tout en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore pouvait bien vouloir la voir. Elle n'avait pas pratiqué la magie de tout l'été, sauf lorsque le livre s'était mis à léviter dans sa chambre chez les Boyd, mais ce n'était même pas volontaire. Peut-être voulait-il parler de sa répartition à Gryffondor, ou bien de Potter… Megan n'en savait absolument rien, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

Megan retrouva Ron, Hermione et Potter à la fin du cours pour rentrer au château se laver, la plupart des élèves étant couverts de terre et trempés de sueur. Elle fut la première prête et attendit les autres dans la salle commune où se trouvaient quelques élèves n'ayant pas cours à cette heure. Assise dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée, Megan sortit de poche le morceau de parchemin plié que lui avait donné la fille de Poufsouffle de la part du professeur McGonagall. Il n'y avait que deux mots : « Sorbet Citron ». Megan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le McGonagall lui avait fait parvenir le nom d'une friandise Moldue ?

Elle jeta le parchemin dans le feu et se tourna vers un des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Eh, Fred, tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Le jeune garçon se désintéressa de ses cartes Chocogrenouilles et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réponds à ma question, insista Megan.

\- Dans une tour, au deuxième étage. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Pour y aller.

Hermione arriva dans la salle commune fraîche et propre, empêchant Fred de pousser plus loin son interrogatoire. Lorsque Ron et Potter les eurent rejoints, ils purent rejoindre le cours de métamorphose.

Megan n'avait pas de disposition ni de goût particulier pour la métamorphose, mais elle était plus douée que les autres dans cette matière grâce à ses talents magiques particuliers. Le cours de ce jour consistait à changer un scarabée en bouton de manteau, mais toute la difficulté de l'exercice semblait résider dans le fait de maintenir l'insecte en place le temps de lui jeter le sort. Megan, agacée, en vint à lancer à son scarabée le maléfice du saucisson pour pouvoir effectuer sa métamorphose. Un peu plus loin, le scarabée de Potter courait toujours, évitant chacun des coups de baguette magique, et Ron, dont la baguette avait été cassée lors de son atterrissage violent en voiture volante dans le saule Cognard de l'école, ne faisait que lancer des étincelles et dégager une épaisse fumée malodorante qui sembla déplaire au professeur McGonagall. Ron avait tenté sans succès de rafistoler sa baguette avec du sorcier collant, mais on ne réparait pas ainsi un si puissant instrument magique.

Hermione avait parfaitement réussi ses boutons, et les exhiba fièrement à Megan sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Les siens étaient plus beaux que ceux de Megan, mais cette dernière n'y accordait aucune importance, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait un talent tout particulier pour la métamorphose.

\- Ceux de Lavande Brown avaient encore des pattes, commenta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Et ceux de Parvati Patil avaient des antennes.

Elles s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle qui se remplissait petit à petit. Assise face à la table des Serdaigle, Megan remarqua le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, Kevan, assis entre une demi-douzaine de filles. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Megan, il lui adressa un léger signe de la main. Megan ne réagit pas et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander si Ron s'était perdu dans le château pour mettre autant de temps à revenir du cours de métamorphose.

Au même moment, Ron et Potter arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ron semblait de très mauvaise humeur, mais Hermione ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. A peine furent-ils assis qu'elle s'empressa de leur montrer à leur tour ses superbes boutons de manteau où l'on distinguait ni antennes ni pattes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, cet après-midi ? demanda Potter pour changer de sujet.

\- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu as entouré tous les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs ? demanda Megan en saisissant l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, les joues écarlates, le lui arracha des mains. Megan soupçonnait sa meilleure amie d'avoir autant d'admiration pour Lockhart que Molly.

Au cours du repas, Megan eut l'occasion de saluer Oliver Wood, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ou encore Alicia Spinnet, poursuiveuse dans cette même équipe. Megan avait beau refuser de devenir membre de l'équipe, elle était très appréciée de chacun de ses membres.

Après le déjeuner, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter sortirent dans la cour. Hermione se plongea dans _Voyages avec les vampires_ tandis que Megan, Ron et Potter parlaient Quidditch, le seul sujet sur lequel Megan pouvait peut-être envisager de s'entendre avec Potter. Alors qu'ils tergiversaient sur les compétences de Blythe Parkin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne, Potter se retourna et Megan remarqua un petit garçon blond qui fixait Potter, comme paralysé, en serrant entre ses mains un appareil photo. Son teint vira au cramoisi lorsque Potter se retourna vers lui.

\- Ça va, Harry ? Je... Je m'appelle Colin Creevey, dit-il, le souffle court, en esquissant un pas en avant. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? demanda-t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Une photo ? répéta Potter, intrigué.

Megan était consternée.

\- Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Creevey avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça. Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo bougera. C'est vraiment bien, ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possible pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable...

Il lança à Harry un regard implorant. Megan comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas supporter ce petit garçon ? Un admirateur de Potter !

\- Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

\- Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter ?

Sonore et cinglante, la voix de Draco résonna dans toute la cour. Il s'était arrêté derrière Colin, flanqué comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux amis et gardes du corps. Megan prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait plus revu Draco depuis l'altercation chez Fleury & Bott, et ce jour-là il n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard.

\- Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! lança Draco à la cantonade.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua Potter avec colère, les poings serrés. Ferme-la, Malfoy !

\- Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, lança Creevey dont le corps tout entier avait à peu près l'épaisseur du cou de Crabbe.

\- Jaloux ? répéta Draco qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient bêtement, mais Megan était parfaitement d'accord avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

\- Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malfoy, lança Ron d'un ton furieux.

Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant. Ni lui ni Goyle n'étaient dotés d'un quelconque talent pour la magie. Leur seul avantage résidait, tel deux Moldus, dans leur force musculaire.

\- Fais attention, Weasley, répliqua Draco d'un ton méprisant. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher.

Il prit une voix perçante et hurla:

\- SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE...

Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. L'imitation de Molly était réussie, mais Megan n'apprécia pas l'allusion moqueuse à la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère à ses yeux.

\- Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, ironisa Draco. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison.

Ron tira de sa poche sa baguette magique rafistolée, mais Hermione referma son livre d'un claquement sec et chuchota : « Attention » tandis que Megan lui adressait un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'il avait grand intérêt à ranger cette baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

Lockhart s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui.

\- Qui dédicace des photos ? demanda-t-il.

Potter tenta de parler, mais Lockhart l'interrompit, le prenant par les épaules et lançant d'un air joyeux :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry !

Immobilisé au côté de Lockhart, Potter avait les joues rouges de honte et Megan se retenait de rire. Elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en regardant Draco s'éloigner avec un sourire goguenard, cette fois encore en l'ayant parfaitement ignorée.

\- Allons-y, Creevey, dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux.

Creevey brandit maladroitement son appareil et prit sa photo au moment où la cloche retentissait derrière eux pour signaler la reprise des cours.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure, cria Lockhart à l'adresse des élèves.

Puis il se dirigea vers le château sans lâcher Potter.

\- Casses-toi, dit sèchement Megan à Creevey.

Celui-ci obéit sans hésiter et Megan suivit Ron et Hermione vers le bâtiment.

\- Quel crétin, ce Malfoy ! jura Ron en chemin.

\- Le cherche pas, lui conseilla froidement Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

\- Ta baguette n'est plus capable de lancer un sort et tu tiens pas la route face à Crabbe ou Goyle.

\- Alors je devrais le laisser nous marcher dessus ?

Megan haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait plus comment elle-même devait se comporter en présence de Draco. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était cesser d'entendre Ron le dénigrer il ne le connaissait pas.

Arrivés dans la salle de cours, Ron et Hermione s'assirent de chaque côté de Potter au fond de la classe, et Megan prit place à gauche de Ron. Un sourire moqueur de retour sur ses lèvres, elle se pencha vers Potter.

\- Tes joues étaient rouges comme des œufs de Serpensendre, dit-elle. Il faut espérer que Creevey ne va pas devenir copain avec Ginny, sinon ils vont fonder le fan-club de Harry Potter.

\- Silence ! la coupa Harry, visiblement agacé par le comportement de Lockhart.

Il ne pouvait pas tout faire pour attirer l'attention et ensuite se plaindre qu'un autre sorcier qui avait le même comportement veuille le prendre sous son aile, pensa Megan.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Longbottom son exemplaire de _Randonnées avec les trolls_ et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

\- Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Il attendit les rires, mais il n'y eut que quelques faibles sourires. Megan sentit monter en elle un mélange d'incrédulité et d'agacement.

\- Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

Megan n'avait pas lu les livres de Lockhart mais pensait pouvoir répondre à diverses questions élémentaires de défense contre les forces du Mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise les questions :

 _1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière :

 _54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

Si Lockhart croyait qu'un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal pouvait se résumer à examiner sa personnalité, il allait vite être détrompé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.

\- Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ – j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !

Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Ron le regardait à présent avec une expression d'incrédulité; Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux et Megan était au comble de l'exaspération autant ne pas venir en cours. Hermione, en revanche, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

\- ... Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait – il lut intégralement sa copie –, elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?

Hermione leva une main tremblante.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Mais je vois que... Miss Meganna Buckley... vous n'avez répondu à aucune question. Vous n'avez pas lu mes livres ?

\- J'ai lu les cinq premières pages de _Flâneries avec le spectre de la Mort_ , répondit-elle avec franchise et assurance. Ça a été amplement suffisant.

Lockhart sembla déstabilisé et préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet.

\- Maintenant, au travail..., reprit-il d'un ton moins assuré.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que ça a été suffisant ? Chuchota Ron.

\- Ce type est un guignol, répondit Megan sans prendre la peine de chuchoter.

Hermione sembla choquée.

Lockhart s'était penché et avait posé sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.

Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de rire et Longbottom se recroquevillait sur sa chaise du premier rang. Megan, elle, attendait patiemment la suite, sans montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt quoi que Lockhart ait amené avec lui, ce ne pouvait rien être de vraiment dangereux.

\- Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.

Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

\- Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien des Lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés.

Seamus Finnigan ne put se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur et Megan sourit.

\- Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Lockhart à Seamus avec un sourire.

\- Ils ne sont... ils ne sont pas très dangereux, répondit Seamus en s'étranglant de rire.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques !

D'une couleur bleu électrique, hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres et dépourvus d'ailes bien que capables de voler, les Lutins jacassaient d'une voix aiguë. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.

\- Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut alors une pagaille sans nom : les Lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Longbottom par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. Quant aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec une efficacité digne de celle de Peeves. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par les fenêtres. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves avait disparu sous les tables et Longbottom se balançait au lustre.

\- Allons, allons, attrapez-les ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des Lutins ! Hurla Lockhart.

Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria :

 _\- Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!

Mais, sans surprise, la formule n'eut aucun effet. L'un des Lutins arracha la baguette magique des mains de Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Le professeur étouffa une exclamation et plongea sous son bureau, en évitant de justesse d'être écrasé par Longbottom qui venait de tomber avec le lustre. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut la ruée hors de la classe. Dans le calme relatif qui s'ensuivit, Lockhart se releva, aperçut Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte et dit :

\- Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage.

Puis il sortit de la classe en passant devant eux et referma la porte.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? rugit Ron tandis que l'un des Lutins lui donnait un coup sur l'oreille.

\- Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, dit Hermione qui immobilisa aussitôt deux Lutins à l'aide d'une formule magique et les enferma dans leur cage.

\- Des travaux pratiques ? s'exclama Potter en essayant d'attraper un Lutin qui lui tirait la langue. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire !

\- Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres ? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis ?

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend ! Répliqua Megan.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **REVELATIONS ET DRÔLE DE VOIX**

 **M** egan avait plusieurs heures de libre devant elle. Alors que Ron, Hermione et Potter remontaient à la salle commune, Megan partit de son côté au deuxième étage en direction de la tour qu'on lui avait indiquée. Elle parcourut l'étage, mais aucune des salles qu'elle trouva n'était le bureau du directeur. Pourtant certaine que Fred ne lui avait donné de mauvaise information, elle examina une deuxième fois la tour. Agacée, elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu du couloir et tenta de voir les choses sous un autre angle.

\- Tu vas continuer à tourner en rond encore longtemps ? lança une voix.

Megan leva les yeux vers un tableau accroché sur sa gauche. Une grande femme aux cheveux gris vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude posait sur elle un regard sévère.

\- Où est le bureau de Dumbledore ? lui demanda Megan d'une voix sèche.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis là pour aiguiller tous les élèves perdus ?

\- Vous êtes là parce qu'un sorcier a voulu immortaliser Artemisia Lufkin et que cette même Artemisia Lufkin vous a mis dans son bureau pour vous apprendre à l'imiter, lui fit remarquer. En attendant, vous êtes accrochée au deuxième étage et je sais que le bureau de Dumbledore n'est pas loin.

\- Tu en sais long pour une enfant, commenta le portrait d'un ton appréciateur.

Megan ne répondit pas, elle cherchait toujours une quelconque faille dans le décor qui l'entourait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ferais bien de t'indiquer comment le trouver ? lança la vieille sorcière. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard n'est pas un moulin.

\- Il veut me voir, répondit Megan.

\- Et il ne t'a donné aucune indication ?

Megan fronça les sourcils et repensa au morceau de parchemin consumé dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

\- Sorbet Citron ? dit-elle à voix haute.

Megan vit alors à sa droite la statue d'une gargouille particulièrement laide s'animer et faire un pas de côté. Megan sauta sur ses pieds. Le mur devant lequel la gargouille se tenait s'ouvrit, laissant voir un petit escalier en colimaçon.

\- Et de rien ! s'exclama le portrait d'Artemisia Lufkin lorsque Megan se désintéressa d'elle pour se diriger vers l'ouverture secrète.

Sans répondre, Megan posa le pied sur la première marche. Aussitôt l'escalier se mit à monter lentement en spirale jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. Sans hésiter ni frapper, Megan poussa la porte.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était une pièce circulaire percée de plusieurs fenêtres, remplie de divers instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux où somnolaient ceux que Megan reconnu comme étant les précédents directeurs de l'école morts en fonction. Et, assis derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serre, Albus Dumbledore observait Megan avec attention.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, Meganna, dit-il lorsque le silence qui s'étirait eut laissé comprendre que la jeune fille ne parlerait pas la première.

\- J'avais le choix ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de la politesse.

\- Tu es quelqu'un qui ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit calmement le directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le croies.

Megan se détourna de lui pour observer la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un super oiseau au plumage rouge et or qui se tenait derrière la porte sur un perchoir doré. Un phénix. Ce dernier soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers Dumbledore.

\- Dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir répondre à ma question, décréta-t-elle.

Elle avait le cœur battant, excitée à l'idée d'obtenir enfin la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis six ans.

\- Qui a tué mes parents ?

Dumbledore mit un certain temps à répondre, impassible derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, dardant sur Megan un regard pénétrant.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? dit-il enfin.

Megan détestait ceux qui répondaient à ces questions par d'autres questions. L'agacement monta en elle.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, affirma-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Elle fixa à son tour le directeur. La colère arrivait à son tour. La réponse lui brûlait les lèvres, mais devait-elle faire part de son projet à un homme tel que Dumbledore ?

\- Je saurais qui tuer, dit-elle enfin, incapable de lutter plus longtemps.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Megan attendait. Le calme du directeur et sa passivité étaient terriblement crispants pour la jeune fille. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique avec une telle force que le vieil homme, bien que sûrement à moitié sourd, devait pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux encourager une telle entreprise, lui fit-il remarquer sans se mettre en colère ou reculer de peur. Aussi, même si je connaissais cette réponse, je ne t'en ferais pas part.

\- Vous ne le savez pas ? s'exclama Megan d'une voix forte. Vous mentez !

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

\- Les Weasley disent que rien ne vous échappe ! Et vous avez dit que vous saviez beaucoup de choses sur moi ! Vous fréquentez le ministère de la magie ! Vous savez qui a tué mes parents, et vous allez me le dire !

Un des instruments posés sur le bureau de Dumbledore vola en éclat et le vieil homme n'eut qu'un infime spasme de surprise.

\- Meganna…, dit-il plus lentement que jamais, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi crois-tu que je détiendrais cette information ? Même en étant ministre de la magie, je l'ignorerais. Seuls les Mangemorts le savent.

Ce que Dumbledore venait de dire n'avait aucun sens pour Megan, son cerveau refusait d'intégrer cette information au puzzle qu'elle assemblait depuis plusieurs années.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts ont à voir avec ça ? murmura Megan, le regard dur. Ce sont des Aurors qui ont tué mes parents. Des Aurors du ministère de la magie.

Le silence qui accueillit cette affirmation fut pesant. Megan secoua la tête, regardant dans le vide.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi les Mangemorts tueraient les leurs ? Mes parents étaient des intimes de Voldemort.

\- Il a ordonné leur meurtre, lui révéla Dumbledore.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Megan qui voyait s'écrouler autour d'elle ce qu'elle tenait pour acquis depuis toujours.

\- Je ne peux pas encore te l'expliquer, Meganna, et j'en suis désolé, affirma sincèrement Dumbledore, le regard grave. Voldemort avait demandé à ses fidèles d'éliminer tes parents bien avant sa chute, c'est pourquoi vous avez dû fuir toutes ces années.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? On était pas dans le même camp.

\- J'ai su que tes parents avaient choisi de se détourner de Voldemort, et je leur ai aussitôt offert mon aide, mais ils l'ont refusée. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons rien pu faire pour vous protéger. Lorsque tes parents sont morts, on m'a prévenu. J'ai contacté Emily et Roger Boyd que je connais depuis de longues années. Ils m'ont juré de prendre soin de toi et de t'aimer, ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes parents, cracha Megan.

\- Je sais que jamais tu n'as accepté leur amour, c'est là une autre chose que je regrette.

Megan venait d'enregistrer trop d'informations, elle avait mal à la tête et il lui semblait perdre pied. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru pendant douze ans était faux. Et les Malfoy connaissaient la vérité, mais il la lui avait caché.

Pourtant tout cela avait un certain sens. La voix de Voldemort qui l'appelait et ses parents qui s'y opposaient : elle n'était pas née dans le camp qu'elle croyait.

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts ne m'ont pas tuée ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers le directeur.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te raconter aujourd'hui, Meganna.

Megan eut un rire sans joie.

\- Bien sûr, gardez-en un peu pour plus tard. Quand j'aurais envie de détruire un peu plus l'image que j'avais de mon passé, je reviendrais vous voir !

\- Je te dois des excuses sur ce point, c'est vrai, admit Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu aurais cru que des Aurors avaient tué tes parents.

Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de Megan : pourquoi les Malfoy l'avaient-ils accueillie s'ils savaient qu'elle était la fille de deux déserteurs ? Le retour de Voldemort n'apporterait donc pas la vie dont Megan rêvait puisqu'elle était de toute évidence dans l'autre camp.

\- Il y a cependant d'autres choses dont il faut que nous parlions.

\- Non, l'interrompit Megan. Pas aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez entendu.

Les sourcils froncés et furieuse d'être venue, Megan quitta le bureau du directeur, dévala l'escalier en colimaçon et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au parc. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle eut mis assez de distance entre elle et les rares élèves dehors à cette heure. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et revoir sa position vis-à-vis du seigneur des ténèbres. Désormais, si Voldemort devait trouver un nouveau moyen de revenir au pouvoir, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à l'y aider. A moins qu'elle ne joue un rôle majeur dans cette nouvelle ascension et qu'il l'accepte parmi ses fidèles en faisant abstraction de la trahison de ses parents. Alors peut-être pourrait-elle revenir auprès des Malfoy. Mais, plus encore que l'an dernier, elle doutait : les Malfoy ne voudraient probablement pas l'accueillir de nouveau et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas renoncer à Hermione et aux Weasley. La balance penchait vers le camp de Potter et elle se sentait démunie. Elle avait perdu le contrôle sur les événements.

La semaine fut éprouvante pour Megan qui refusait toujours catégoriquement de retourner voir Dumbledore. Elle évitait Draco de son mieux car elle ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de faire en sa présence, elle se montrait plus acide que jamais envers Potter car elle ne tolérait pas de se retrouver dans un cas similaire au sien et même les jumeaux ne parvenaient pas à la dérider. Pour couronner le tout, même la nuit elle ne pouvait trouver la paix : la voix de Voldemort était de plus en plus forte et elle voyait des ombres noires encagoulées flotter autour de la maison de son enfance, et entendait chaque nuit un peu plus les hurlements de ses parents qui mouraient de la main de ceux qui avaient autrefois été leurs amis. Tout cela la menait à ne plus savoir après qui elle était le plus en colère.

Le samedi matin, Megan fut réveillée à six heures par un de ses cauchemars. Refusant de s'y replonger en se rendormant, elle s'habilla puis descendit à la salle commune s'asseoir près du feu pour y ruminer sur son sort.

\- Oh une jolie fille toute seule, dit une voix au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé. C'est le moment ou jamais de l'aborder.

Megan leva un regard morne vers Lee Jordan.

\- Non, c'est pas vraiment le moment, répondit sombrement Megan.

\- Avec toi, c'est jamais le moment, lui fit remarquer son ami en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Alors ne viens jamais me voir.

Lee fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie de faire la conversation.

Avant que Lee n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Ron arriva dans la salle commune.

\- Harry a un entraînement de Quidditch, annonça-t-il. On va voir ?

\- Ouais.

Megan se leva et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Tandis que Ron allait prévenir Hermione, Megan fit seule le trajet jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Sa conversation avec Dumbledore et les révélations qui l'avaient accompagnée la bouleversait encore et Lee n'aurait pas dû venir la voir, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la joie de vivre des autres.

Le temps était aussi morose que Megan et lorsqu'elle prit place dans les tribunes, elle constata avec agacement que les bancs étaient humides de rosée. Le stade était vide et Megan se demanda si l'entraînement n'était pas déjà terminé. Hermione et Ron pensaient de même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, frissonnants dans la brise du matin.

\- Eh, regardez qui est là, lança Ron. Le plus grand fan de Harry.

Assis sur l'un des plus hauts gradins, Colin Creevey patientait en frétillant, son éternel appareil photo entre les mains. Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

Peu après leur arrivée, l'équipe de Gryffondor pénétra sur le terrain, la plupart des membres baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? demanda Ron, étonné, lorsque Potter leva les yeux vers eux.

\- On n'a même pas commencé, répondit-il. Wood a passé son temps à nous expliquer sa nouvelle tactique.

Potter décolla et fit le tour du stade en faisant la course avec les jumeaux Weasley. Presque aussitôt, Creevey se mit à les mitrailler. Le son du déclencheur, amplifié par le stade désert, se répercuta en écho et attira l'attention de l'équipe.

\- Regarde par ici, Harry ! Par ici ! s'écria Creevey de sa petite voix aiguë et ô combien agaçante.

Tandis qu'Oliver rejoignait Potter et les Weasley pour se renseigner sur ce que faisait là le petit photographe, l'attention de Megan fut distraite par une petite née de vert qui arrivait sur le terrain. L'équipe de Serpentard s'approchait, leurs balais à la main.

\- C'est pas bon, dit-elle seulement avant de descendre des gradins.

\- Tu vas où ? glapit Hermione.

Mais Megan ne l'écouta pas.

Oliver atterrit brutalement, rejoint par Potter et les jumeaux.

\- Flint ! hurla Oliver à l'adresse du capitaine des Serpentard. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant !

Marcus Flint était encore plus grand qu'Oliver, qui était pourtant massif.

\- Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, répondit-il avec une expression rusée qui lui donnait l'air d'un troll.

Angelina, Alicia et Katie les rejoignirent. L'équipe des Serpentard faisait front, épaule contre épaule, toisant l'équipe adverse d'un air narquois. Megan arriva à son tour, les sourcils froncés, et se tint entre Fred et Angelina.

\- Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! protesta Oliver, écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

\- Ah bon ? dit Flint. Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Snape. Regarde: Je, soussigné, professeur Snape, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur.

\- Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? demanda Oliver d'un air distrait. Où ça ?

Derrière la rangée des six joueurs alignés, apparut alors un jeune garçon au visage pâle et à l'expression triomphante. Megan serra les dents. Draco.

\- Le fils de Lucius Malfoy, lâcha Fred en le regardant avec dégoût.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle que tu parles du père de Draco, dit Flint tandis que le sourire des autres joueurs s'accentuait. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Les sept joueurs exhibèrent alors leurs balais flambant neufs avec des manches en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or: Nimbus 2001.

\- Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, dit Flint en chassant d'une pichenette un grain de poussière égaré sur son balai. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que les vieux 2000. Quant aux Brossdur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse de Fred et de George qui étaient tous deux équipés de Brossdur 5.

Pendant un bon moment, les Gryffondor restèrent silencieux. Quant à Draco, il arborait un sourire si large que ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux petites fentes, cependant il évitait le regard de Megan, qui, il le savait, ne possédait qu'un « vieux 2000 ».

\- Oh, regardez, dit Flint, le terrain est envahi.

Ron et Hermione traversaient la pelouse pour enfin venir voir ce qui se passait.

\- Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? demanda Ron à Potter. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Weasley, répliqua Draco d'un ton hautain en se drapant dans sa robe. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offerts à l'équipe.

Ron contempla bouche bée les sept superbes balais qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux.

\- Pas mal, non ? dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse. Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. Megan n'y trouva rien de drôle, elle n'aimait pas les remarques de Draco sur la pauvreté des Weasley.

\- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, dit sèchement Hermione. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

Draco perdit soudain de sa superbe. Megan se retint de prendre parti, mais elle ne croyait pas que Lucius ait payé qui que ce soit : Draco savait très bien voler.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang de bourbe, éructa-t-il.

Megan écarquilla les yeux sous le choc tandis que Flint empêchait Fred et George de sauter sur Draco.

\- Comment oses-tu ? hurla Alicia.

Ron plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette magique.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ronald, non ! s'exclama Megan.

Trop tard. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Draco. Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette, frappant Ron à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse.

\- Ron ! Ron ! Ça va ? hurla Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un énorme rot. Il se mit alors à vomir des limaces qui lui tombèrent sur les genoux. Les Serpentard hurlaient de rire. Flint, plié en deux, se tenait à son balai pour ne pas tomber. Draco était à quatre pattes et tapait du poing sur le sol. Se détournant de l'équipe hilare, Megan et tous les Gryffondor entourèrent Ron qui vomissait de grosses limaces luisantes sans que personne n'ose s'approcher de lui.

\- On ferait mieux de l'emmener chez Hagrid, c'est plus près que l'infirmerie, dit Potter à Megan et à Hermione qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Lui et Hermione prirent Ron par les bras et l'aidèrent à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est malade ? Tu peux le soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

Creevey avait dévalé les gradins pour les rejoindre et les suivait en sautillant tout autour d'eux. Ron eut un terrible haut-le-cœur et un flot de limaces jaillit à nouveau de sa bouche.

\- Hou, là, là ! dit le petit garçon, fasciné.

Il leva son appareil.

\- Tu peux le tenir immobile, Harry, que je le prenne en photo ?

\- Dégage, Creevey ! s'exclama Megan avec colère, tellement impressionnante que le garçon recula, trébucha et tomba sur le dos.

Hermione et Potter entraînèrent Ron hors du stade et l'aidèrent à parcourir le chemin qui les séparait de la maison de Hagrid. Megan les suivit après avoir foudroyé Flint et Draco du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser un peu leur hilarité.

\- On y est presque, dit Hermione à Ron. Encore un petit effort et tout ira bien.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de la cabane du garde-chasse, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, mais ce ne fut pas Hagrid qui apparut. Gilderoy Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe mauve, sortit de la cabane à grands pas.

\- Vite, par ici, chuchota Potter en poussant Ron derrière un buisson proche.

Hermione les suivit à contrecœur et Megan la poussa derrière l'arbuste.

\- Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre ! lança Lockhart à Hagrid. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez où me trouver ! Je vous enverrai un exemplaire de mon livre. Ça m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez jamais lu. Je vous en dédicacerai un ce soir et je vous le ferai porter. Allez, au revoir !

Et il s'éloigna en direction du château.

Une fois que Lockhart fût hors de vue, Megan et Potter aidèrent Ron à se relever et l'entraînèrent vers la cabane. Potter frappa à la porte et Hagrid ouvrit aussitôt, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut ses visiteurs.

\- Je me demandais quand vous viendriez me voir, dit-il. Entrez, entrez. Je croyais que c'était le professeur Lockhart qui revenait.

Megan et Potter aidèrent Ron à entrer dans la cabane qui comportait une unique pièce, avec un énorme lit dans un coin et un feu de cheminée qui brûlait allègrement dans l'autre. Hagrid ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de voir Ron cracher des limaces. Potter expliqua ce qui s'était passé et aida Ron à s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que Megan s'adossait à un des murs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elles sortent, dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux en posant une grande bassine de cuivre devant Ron. Vas-y, débarrasse-toi de ces sales bêtes.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, affirma Megan tandis qu'Hermione regardait avec inquiétude Ron se pencher sur la bassine. C'est déjà un sort relativement difficile à jeter un en temps normal, mais avec une baguette cassée...

Hagrid s'affairait pour leur préparer du thé. Fang, son molosse, bavait affectueusement sur les genoux de Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lockhart faisait chez vous, Hagrid ? demanda-t-il en grattant les oreilles de Fang.

\- Il me donnait des conseils pour faire sortir des farfadets d'un puits, grogna Hagrid en poussant un coq à moitié plumé pour mettre la théière à sa place. Comme si je ne savais pas le faire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles en me racontant comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de je ne sais quel spectre. Je suis prêt à manger ma bouilloire si un seul mot de ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Potter eut l'air surpris d'entendre Hagrid critiquer un professeur de Poudlard, mais Megan en fut ravie : enfin quelqu'un qui partageait son avis !

\- Je crois que vous êtes un peu injuste, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il était le meilleur pour occuper ce poste...

\- Il n'était pas le meilleur, il était le seul, coupa Hagrid en posant devant eux une assiette pleine de caramels, pendant que Ron continuait de cracher des limaces dans la bassine. Le seul et unique. Ça devient très difficile de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les gens n'ont pas très envie de se lancer là-dedans.

\- On dit que c'est un poste maudit, ajouta Megan d'un ton léger. Il faut dire que personne n'a réussi à l'occuper très longtemps.

\- Et maintenant, dites-moi un peu à qui il a essayé de jeter un sort ? demanda Hagrid en désignant Ron d'un signe de tête.

\- Malfoy a traité Hermione de je ne sais plus quoi, dit Potter. C'était sûrement une terrible injure: tout le monde était furieux.

\- C'était vraiment terrible, dit Ron d'une voix rauque en relevant la tête.

Il était pâle et il transpirait.

\- Malfoy l'a traitée de Sang de bourbe...

Ron replongea la tête dans la bassine pour y déverser un nouveau flot de limaces. Hagrid avait l'air scandalisé.

\- Il n'a quand même pas dit ça ! rugit-il.

\- Si, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. C'est sûrement très grossier...

\- C'est une injure très insultante, répondit sombrement Megan, une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de Moldus.

Elle n'aimait pas admettre que Draco se comportait comme une peste, encore moins devant Potter, mais cette fois il était allé trop loin.

\- Certains sorciers, la famille Malfoy, par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur, hoqueta Ron. Les autres sorciers savent bien que ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Regardez Neville Longbottom, par exemple, lança Megan d'un ton méprisant, il vient d'une famille au sang pur, mais c'est tout juste s'il arrive à faire tenir un chaudron debout.

\- Et ils n'ont jamais inventé un sortilège qu'Hermione soit incapable de refaire, dit fièrement Hagrid.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rouge vif.

\- C'est une injure répugnante, dit Ron en essuyant d'une main tremblante la sueur qui lui couvrait le front. Comme si on disait à quelqu'un que son sang est sale. Quelle folie ! De toute façon, de nos jours, la plupart des sorciers ont du sang de Moldu dans les veines. Si nous n'avions jamais épousé de Moldus, il y a longtemps que nous aurions disparu.

Il eut un nouveau hoquet et replongea dans la bassine. Megan savait parfaitement que les Malfoy étaient de fervents adeptes de la théorie du sang-pur, et elle avait été élevée dans ce sens, puisqu'en tant que Buckley, elle-même était considérée comme une sang-pur : son nom, tout comme celui des Malfoy, figurait dans le _Registre des Sang-Pur_ publié au début des années trente. Mais elle avait découvert avec le temps que ce n'était que pure théorie : presque tous les sorciers avaient en effet du sang Moldu dans les veines, les Weasley figuraient dans le registre et étaient déconsidérés par les Malfoy et de nombreuses autres grandes familles de sorciers au sang-pur, et il s'était avéré en pratique que les sorciers issus d'une famille de Moldus – les Mutmags – étaient plus doués pour la magie que d'autres issus des « Vingt-huit sacrés ».

\- Je comprends que tu aies essayé de lui jeter un sort, Ron, dit Hagrid. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose que ta baguette magique ait eu des ratés. Si tu avais réussi à jeter un sort à son fils, Lucius Malfoy se serait précipité ici. Au moins, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.

Megan hocha la tête, rassurée de ne pas avoir eu à se retrouver entre Lucius et Draco et les Weasley. De plus, si elle se retrouvait en présence de Lucius, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir retenir sa colère : depuis toutes ces années, ils connaissaient la vérité sur son passé et ne lui avaient jamais rien dit.

\- Ah, au fait, Harry, dit Hagrid, saisi d'une pensée soudaine. J'ai un petit reproche à te faire. On m'a dit que tu distribuais des photos dédicacées. Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas eu ?

\- Je n'ai dédicacé aucune photo ! s'emporta furieusement Potter. Si Lockhart continue à raconter ça...

Mais Hagrid éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisantais, dit-il en donnant dans le dos de Potter une tape amicale qui le projeta contre la table. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai dit à Lockhart que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Tu es plus célèbre que lui sans avoir eu besoin d'essayer.

\- Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, se réjouit Megan.

\- Je ne crois pas, assura Hagrid, l'œil brillant. Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais lu aucun de ses livres, il est parti. Tu veux des caramels, Ron ?

\- Non, merci, répondit Ron d'une voix faible. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

\- Venez voir ce que j'ai fait pousser, dit Hagrid.

Dans le petit potager, à l'arrière de la cabane, Hagrid leur montra une douzaine de citrouilles géantes, aussi grosses qu'un rocher.

\- Elles sont belles, hein ? dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. C'est pour Halloween... Elles devraient être assez grandes à ce moment-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez, comme engrais ? demanda Potter.

Hagrid regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.

\- Je... je leur donne un peu... un peu d'aide, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? répondit-il.

Un regard traître se posa sur le parapluie rose posé contre le mur de la cabane. Megan savait que Hagrid avait été renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il était élève de troisième année, et qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser la magie, sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison. Mais de toute évidence, le géant contournait allégrement cette interdiction avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, et une baguette magique était très certainement dissimulée dans le parapluie.

\- Un Sortilège de Gavage, j'imagine ? dit Hermione dont le ton semblait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la réprobation. Vous avez fait un bon travail...

\- C'est ce que m'a dit ta petite sœur, répondit Hagrid en se tournant vers Ron. Je l'ai rencontrée hier.

Hagrid lança un regard oblique à Potter et sa barbe hirsute tressaillit.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil, mais je crois bien qu'elle espérait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre en venant chez moi.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Potter. Megan poussa un soupir agacé. La fascination de Ginny pour Potter relevait de l'indécence.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne dirait pas non à une photo dédica...

\- Ah, ça suffit, coupa Potter.

Ron éclata de rire et le sol fut aussitôt arrosé de limaces.

\- Attention ! rugit Hagrid en éloignant Ron de ses précieuses citrouilles.

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et le ventre de Megan lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner. Ils dirent au revoir à Hagrid et retournèrent au château. Ron avait encore un hoquet de temps en temps, mais il ne crachait plus qu'une ou deux petites limaces.

Ils avaient à peine mis le pied dans le hall qu'une voix retentit à leurs oreilles.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, Potter et Weasley.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux, l'air sévère.

\- Votre retenue aura lieu ce soir même, annonça-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire ? demanda Ron en réprimant un rot.

\- Vous, vous allez astiquer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées avec Mr Filch. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, Weasley... De l'huile de coude, c'est tout.

Ron étouffa une exclamation. Argus Filch, le concierge, était détesté par tous les élèves.

\- Quant à vous, Potter, vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses admirateurs.

Megan réprima un ricanement. En voilà un qui allait passer une charmante soirée.

\- Oh, non ! Je ne pourrais pas aller plutôt dans la salle des trophées, moi aussi ? demanda Potter d'un ton désespéré.

\- Certainement pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Le professeur Lockhart tient à ce que ce soit vous. Huit heures pile tous les deux.

Dans la Grande Salle, Potter et Ron, la mine sinistre, se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises, à côté d'Hermione qui les regarda avec une expression du genre: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait des bêtises... **,** tandis que Megan rouvrait son _Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_.

\- Filch va me retenir toute la nuit, dit sombrement Ron. Et pas de magie ! Il doit y avoir une bonne centaine de coupes en argent dans cette salle. Je ne sais pas astiquer à la manière des Moldus.

\- J'échange avec toi quand tu veux, soupira Potter. Je me suis entraîné, chez les Dursley. Répondre aux admirateurs de Lockhart... Un vrai cauchemar...

Megan n'écoutait pas les jérémiades des garçons, et elle ne prêtait même plus attention aux dernières découvertes magiques décrites sous ses yeux : elle avait assez attendu, elle allait retourner voir Dumbledore.

Après le dîner, elle laissa Hermione à ses devoirs et se dirigea vers la tour au deuxième étage. Ignorant Artemisia Lufkin qui lui faisait signe depuis son cadre, elle énonça le mot de passe devant l'horrible gargouille et monta jusqu'aux portes de chêne. Outrepassant toujours les règles de la politesse, elle entra de nouveau sans frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne derrière l'imposant bureau.

\- Personne ne vous a jamais appris le respect, jeune fille ? s'exclama un portrait de la pièce, outré.

Megan leva la tête et vit le portrait de Phineas Negullus Black, le directeur le moins aimé de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, la toiser d'un air sévère. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à observer la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur une étagère située derrière le bureau. Le Choixpeau Magique lui faisait face. Celui qui, il y a plus d'un an, avait fait basculer sa vie. Et juste à côté, dans une vitrine, trônait une épée en argent sertie de rubis. Megan n'en savait pas très long sur cet objet, mais il lui sembla identifier l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Elle a été fabriquée il y a mille ans par des gobelins, révéla une voix grave et posée. Elle est enchantée.

Megan sursauta en s'apercevant que Dumbledore se tenait à sa droite et l'observait calmement.

\- Elle fut fabriquée spécialement par Ragnuk Ier pour Godric Gryffondor selon les spécifications du fondateur, poursuivit-il en contournant le bureau pour sortir l'arme blanche de la vitrine.

Lorsqu'il la lui présenta, Megan vit le nom de Gryffondor gravé juste au-dessous de la garde.

\- Ragnuk Ier était le plus grand orfèvre gobelin de tous les temps, une distinction qui faisait de lui le roi des gobelins, car dans leur culture, le roi –

\- Est celui qui travaille plus habilement que les autres, acquiesça Megan qui avait lu plusieurs ouvrages sur les gobelins.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça le directeur. Une fois son travail terminé, Ragnuk se mit à convoiter cette belle épée et prétendit alors que Godric la lui avait volée. Il envoya ses laquais la récupérer, et Godric s'en défendit en les ensorcelant avant de les renvoyer à leur roi pour le prévenir que si celui-ci tentait à nouveau de lui voler quoi que ce soit, il se servirait de son épée contre tous les gobelins. Ragnuk prit la menace au sérieux et laissa à contrecœur l'épée en possession de Godric, mais resta amer jusqu'à sa mort. Voilà l'origine de la fausse légende du vol de l'épée par Gryffondor. Cette légende persiste encore aujourd'hui chez quelques groupes de gobelins.

Megan hocha la tête, pas mécontente d'avoir appris cette histoire. Dumbledore rangea l'épée dans la vitrine et la referma, avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau et d'inviter Megan à prendre place dans le siège qui lui faisait face. Méfiante, Megan s'assit mais resta tendue, consciente du poids de sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenue me voir, Meganna, dit le directeur.

\- De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? demanda la jeune fille sans détour.

Dumbledore fixa Megan intensément, et celle-ci en ressentit aussitôt un certain malaise, elle avait le sentiment que le directeur pouvait lire en elle.

\- Grâce à ton concours et à celui de tes camarades Mr Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger, le professeur Quirrell n'a pas pu s'emparer de la pierre philosophale l'an dernier, et vous avez ainsi entravé la route de Voldemort, empêchant son retour.

Megan hocha la tête. Si elle avait l'année passée hésité grandement à choisir le camp de Potter et non celui de Voldemort, elle ne regrettait plus ce choix au jour d'aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas née dans le camp qu'elle croyait.

\- Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à retrouver son pouvoir par ce moyen, mais il a de nouveau disparu et tout laisse à penser qu'il cherche en ce moment même un autre moyen de revenir.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de venir pour m'informer du danger que représente le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda sèchement Megan.

\- Pas exactement, admit Dumbledore. Meganna, je sais que tu as de grandes capacités magiques, et que tu ne les contrôles pas toujours.

Megan fronça les sourcils en repensant au livre qui lévitait dans sa chambre ou à l'objet en argent qui avait éclaté lors de sa dernière venue dans ce bureau.

\- Tu peux parfois user de sorts dont tu ne connais même pas la formule, et que tu es plus puissante que tous les autres élèves. Je sais tout cela. Et il se trouve que Voldemort le sait lui aussi.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Megan, surprise. J'avais un an quand il a été détruit !

\- Je ne peux te l'expliquer, je le regrette.

\- Vous regrettez beaucoup, lui fit amèrement remarquer la jeune fille.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, et Megan vit son regard trembler l'espace d'un instant.

\- Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est que Voldemort est conscient de ta puissance, et de tels pouvoirs l'intéressent beaucoup. Il est donc très probable que s'il devait revenir, il voudrait t'avoir à ses côtés par tous les moyens possible. C'est pourquoi je veux être sûr que tu saches te protéger.

\- Je sais parfaitement me protéger, affirma Megan.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Dumbledore. Mais ce que je veux, c'est t'apprendre à contrôler toute cette puissance qu'il y a en toi, mais aussi t'apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

C'était une proposition alléchante, Megan devait l'avouer. Mais sa méfiance naturelle était toujours bien présente.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez tout cela ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu puisse te protéger. Et en échange, je te demande une seule chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si l'occasion se présente, je veux que tu te serves de ces pouvoirs pour protéger Harry Potter.

Megan eut aussi un mouvement de recul.

\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu es souvent en sa compagnie, pourtant.

\- Parce que Ronald et Hermione sont avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas être liée à lui. Jamais.

Peu importe qu'elle ait appris que ce n'était pas la chute de Voldemort qui avait mené à la mort de ses parents, elle haïssait toujours Potter, et ça Dumbledore ne pourrait rien y changer.

\- Il s'agit seulement de la situation hypothétique où Harry serait face à un Mangemort ou à Voldemort lui-même. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre aujourd'hui, mais il est essentiel que Harry vive.

\- Pas pour moi.

Etonnamment, Dumbledore ne contesta pas ce point.

\- C'est ma seule condition, Meganna, dit-il seulement mais d'une voix ferme.

Megan réfléchit un instant. Apprendre à se contrôler ? Et surtout apprendre de nouveaux sorts, enfin à la hauteur de ses capacités ? Elle en avait sincèrement envie. Et elle voulait petit à petit en apprendre plus sur ce que Dumbledore savait à son sujet. De plus, la probabilité que Potter se retrouve face à des Mangemorts ou à Voldemort et que Megan soit présente à ce moment était remarquablement faible. Elle ne prenait pas d'engagement trop important.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin.

\- Parfait, sourit le directeur. Il est neuf heures passées, et j'ai beaucoup à faire, aussi nous ne commencerons pas ce soir. Je te ferais parvenir un message lorsque tu pourras venir. Et je te demanderais de ne parler de tout cela à personne, pas même à Mr Weasley ou Miss Granger.

Megan hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire savoir à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle était si puissante que Voldemort voulait la rallier à ses troupes et que Dumbledore allait lui apprendre à le devenir encore un peu plus.

\- Bonne soirée, Meganna.

Sans répondre, Megan se leva et quitta le bureau. Elle parcourut le chemin du retour dans le silence, sans croiser personne à cette heure. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son dortoir, Hermione était encore en train de travailler.

\- Où t'étais passée ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en refermant son livre d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Je me baladais, mentit Megan en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Il est tard, lui fit remarquer son amie d'un ton sévère. Si tu t'étais fait attraper, tu aurais eu aussi une retenue !

\- Tant que c'est pas avec Lockhart…

Megan vit alors briller dans le regard d'Hermione une idée particulièrement stupide : mériter une retenue et peut-être passer la soirée dans le bureau du « beau Gilderoy Lockhart ».

\- N'y pense même pas, Granger, lança Megan. Tu n'es pas assez folle pour faire quoi que ce soit qui te vaudrait une retenue.

Ignorant les marmonnements de son amie, Megan enfila un pyjama et se glissa dans son lit en tentant d'imaginer quels sorts lui apprendrait Dumbledore.

Alors que tout le dortoir s'endormait, Megan ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, pas pressée de se retrouver face à ses cauchemars quotidiens. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter.

\- Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue…

La voix glacée venait de nulle part et personne d'autre que Megan ne semblait l'avoir entendue. Alerte, Megan tendit l'oreille mais il n'y eut plus de bruit que le cœur de la jeune fille qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Persuadée que ce devait être un effet de son imagination du à sa fatigue et à sa peur des cauchemars, elle se rallongea et attendit, les yeux grands ouvert et roulée en boule que le sommeil l'emporte vers une autre voix tout aussi effrayante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Toutes mes excuses pour un délai aussi long de publication... le temps (et l'inspiration) ont manqué... Je vais essayer de rattraper le retard...**

 **8**

 **HISTOIRES DE BALAIS**

 **L** e fait que Megan n'entendit plus la voix glacée l'amena à se persuader qu'elle l'avait imaginée de toutes pièces. De plus, elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Le mardi de la semaine qui suivit, Fred, George et Oliver vinrent trouver Megan alors qu'elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner le plus tôt possible afin d'éviter la majorité des élèves

\- Ils ont des Nimbus 2001, dit une voix.

\- Cadeau de Lucius, oui, je sais, répondit Megan, absorbée par sa lecture.

\- Tu as déjà vu un Nimbus 2001 voler ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les trois garçons au regard soucieux.

\- Seulement dans les revues de Quidditch les plus récentes, admit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache ce que valent ces balais, répondit Oliver, tendu. Il faut voir les Serpentard voler.

\- Tu veux assister à un de leurs entraînements ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, on ne peut pas faire ça. En tout cas, moi, non.

Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Fred et moi, on va espionner leurs entraînements, annonça George à voix basse.

\- Ah ?

\- Il faut juste que tu nous dise quand est-ce qu'ils s'entraînent, précisa Fred.

\- Et comment je suis supposée le savoir ?

\- Tu es arrivée à Poudlard avec Malfoy, non ?

\- Hors de question, asséna Megan. Je n'irais pas lui parler.

Elle referma son livre et quitta la Grande Salle sans terminer son petit déjeuner. Megan et Draco ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la fin de l'année passée, et la jeune fille était furieuse après son ancien ami. Elle remonta dans son dortoir pour préparer son sac de cours et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui devina aussitôt que son amie ne s'était pas levée du bon pied.

\- Je vais déjeuner, annonça Hermione. Ne casse pas tout le dortoir !

Megan lui adressa une grimace désagréable puis donna un coup de pied dans le poêle qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, mais la douleur aigue qu'elle ressentit immédiatement dans les orteils ne fit qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur.

Il faisait froid et humide au château avec la fin du mois de septembre qui arrivait, Dumbledore ne s'était plus manifesté auprès de Megan qui commençait à croire qu'il l'avait oubliée, et Fred, George et Oliver voulaient toujours qu'elle aille se procurer les heures et jours des entraînements de l'équipe de Serpentard. Cette accumulation de faits la rendant plus désagréable encore qu'à l'accoutumée, Ron et Hermione tendaient à l'éviter et la jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps dans des salles de classe vides à étudier les premiers ministres de la Magie de l'Histoire Britannique, les différents usages des écailles de tritons dans les potions ou encore les sortilèges les plus courant en Europe de l'est au dix-huitième siècle.

Alors qu'elle se penchait sur les découvertes d'Edgar Stroulger en fin d'après-midi le dernier vendredi de septembre, deux élèves entrèrent dans la salle en riant fort. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de la présence de Megan, ils eurent un mouvement de surprise et esquissèrent un geste vers la porte mais la jeune fille les arrêta.

\- Vous êtes à Serpentard, observa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'insigne vert et argent sur leurs robes.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Megan pointa alors sa baguette sur la porte.

 _\- Collaporta_.

La porte se ferma à clef d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter les deux élèves. Ils étaient eux aussi en deuxième année mais Megan n'était pas sûre de connaître leurs noms. Il lui semblait vaguement qu'il s'agissait de Luis Trapion et de Dorian quelque chose, mais rien de certain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? glapit l'un d'eux.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, j'ai une question à vous poser, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée et froide.

\- Laisse-nous partir, lança le deuxième, bravache.

\- Vous savez quand les Serpentard s'entraînent ?

\- Au Quidditch ?

\- Non, aux Bavboules, ironisa sèchement Megan. Répondez.

\- Non.

Elle leva sa baguette si vide qu'aucun n'eut le temps de réagir.

 _\- Flipendo !_

Celui qui lui avait tenu tête se retrouva immobilisé l'espace de trois secondes, les yeux ronds de surprise et de peur tandis que son ami étouffait un cri de peur. Lorsque le premier retrouva l'usage de son corps, il haletait et avait pâli.

\- A quoi tu joues ? hurla-t-il.

En voyant le deuxième sortir sa baguette, elle lui lança un maléfice de désarmement et récupéra la baguette au vol tout en adressant au premier un regard lui intimant de ne pas tenter d'en faire autant.

\- Quand est-ce que les Serpentard s'entraînent ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix égale.

\- Flint nous tuerait !

\- Lui, non. Moi, en revanche…

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de peur.

\- Le mardi et le samedi, bégaya celui que Megan avait attaqué. A partir de neuf heures du soir.

\- Parfait, sourit la jeune fille.

Elle referma le livre qu'elle lisait avant leur arrivée, se leva de sa chaise, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et quitta la salle après avoir lancé au deuxième Serpentard la baguette qu'elle lui avait confisquée.

\- Oh, dit-elle en se retournant au bout de deux pas. Bien sûr, je ne vous ai jamais posé la question, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux élèves hochèrent vivement la tête, peu désireux de recevoir un nouveau sort. Megan sourit.

* * *

Megan avait passé le samedi avec Chad et Davy dans le parc, loin de tout souci. Elle appréciait les deux garçons pour leur capacité à se mêler de ce qui les regardait et à ne pas l'embêter avec d'agaçantes questions sur Potter, Draco ou ses parents. Mais lorsqu'elle retourna au château à l'heure du dîner, la réalité fit son retour avec les jumeaux Weasley qui l'observèrent avec insistance à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Avec un soupir, elle vint s'asseoir face à eux.

\- Le mardi et le samedi, à partir de neuf heures, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Les frères se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Megan, mi-ravis mi-surpris.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda George.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, affirma Megan en se servant une louche conséquente de ragout.

\- Tu as parlé à Malfoy ?

\- Non. Contentez-vous de cette information, d'accord ?

Malgré leur curiosité, ils laissèrent ce détail de côté pour planifier leur espionnage du soir.

\- On va prévenir Oliver, dit Fred. On attend pas une journée de plus pour voir les Nimbus 2001.

Megan se concentra sur son assiette. Lucius avait offert des balais à l'équipe. Elle aurait dû se faire offrir le tout dernier balai. Il devait être satisfait que son fils soit dans l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Narcissa devait être fière, comme chaque fois que Draco accomplissait quelque chose sous le regard sévère de son père. Mais aucun des deux ne se serait réjoui si Megan avait intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils avaient sûrement honte d'elle, tout comme Draco, qui n'osait même pas la regarder en présence de Lucius. Ca faisait tellement mal.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Fred et George se tournèrent vers elle, surpris à nouveau. Le repas était presque terminé et elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de leur discussion enthousiaste sur ces histoires de balais. Mais elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Il est neuf heures moins dix. On va sous les gradins.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules, plutôt contents. Ils quittèrent la table et croisèrent le regard interrogateur de Lee Jordan. Marmonnant qu'ils lui raconteraient, les frères poursuivirent leur route.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes en froid avec lui ? demanda Megan aux jumeaux.

\- Hier, répondit sombrement Fred.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Depuis quand la vie des autres t'intéresse ? lança George.

\- Quand il s'agit de mes amis, je me penche un peu sur la question, répliqua Megan sans se vexer.

\- On te racontera, mentit Fred.

Elle n'insista pas et ils marchèrent en silence vers le stade. Une fois dehors, le froid les surprit, les mordant au visage et aux mains. Ils serrèrent autour d'eux leurs capes pour se protéger du vent et pressèrent le pas. Le trajet vers le stade ne leur avait jamais paru aussi long. En passant, Megan jeta un coup d'œil au Saule Cogneur : celui-ci s'était visiblement remis de sa violente rencontre avec la Ford Anglia des Weasley un mois plus tôt.

Les Serpentard devaient toujours être dans les vestiaires, car le stade était vide à leur arrivée. Megan, Fred et George se glissèrent sous les marches des gradins et se blottirent près des interstices qui leur permettraient d'assister à l'entraînement.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, dit George en claquant des dents. Je suis gelé.

Megan se mit à ramasser des pierres qu'elle trouvait autour d'elle dans le sol froid et sec, sous les regards inquiets des jumeaux. Puis elle les disposa en cercle, ajouta de petites branches, donna un coup sec de sa baguette sur les morceaux de bois, et un feu jaillit, répandant immédiatement une chaleur magique autour de lui.

\- Génial ! s'exclama George en s'empressant de mettre ses mains au-dessus des flammes. Comment tu as appris à faire ça ?

\- On m'a emmenée faire du camping, une fois, marmonna Megan.

Elle n'en gardait absolument aucun bon souvenir, mais elle avait appris quelques méthodes Moldues utiles.

\- Je parlai du sortilège, s'amusa le jeune homme. On a déjà vu des feux de bois, ça fascine papa.

\- Oh. Je sais plus. Un livre, sûrement.

Elle ne pouvait pas toujours expliquer l'origine des sorts qu'elle lançait. C'était tout simplement instinctif, il suffisait de savoir ce que l'on voulait. Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Sauf Dumbledore ou Draco, et aucun des deux ne lui avait adressé la parole ou montré un quelconque intérêt ces derniers temps. Amère, elle s'enferma dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'enfin apparaissent sur le terrain les robes vert et argent de l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par Marcus Flint. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille vit apparaître Draco, l'air ravi, son balai neuf bien en main, marchant d'un pas conquérant. Il s'était très rapidement intégré à l'équipe, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Megan aurait été si heureuse d'en être elle aussi.

Rapidement, les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais. Il fallut très peu de temps aux trois Gryffondor pour comprendre l'ampleur de leur infériorité : les Nimbus 2001 filaient comme si Molly Weasley les poursuivait en hurlant. La différence de puissance avec les Nimbus 2000 était vexante.

\- On est fichus, murmura Fred. Oliver va hurler.

\- Vous êtes pas mauvais, commenta Megan, vous avez seulement des balais de sous-catégorie.

\- Merci, Meggie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire, les yeux rivés sur Draco qui prenait un grand plaisir à donner toute la puissance de son balai autour du stade.

\- J'en ai assez vu, annonça George au bout d'une dizaine de douloureuses minutes. Vous venez ?

Fred se redressa sans discuter, l'air renfrogné, mais Megan ne bougea pas.

\- Je vais rester. A demain.

Les garçons hésitèrent un instant puis choisirent de se taire et quittèrent discrètement le stade. Toujours blottie près du feu de bois magique, Megan gardait les yeux rivés sur l'équipe, se répétant silencieusement tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, retournant sans arrêt les mêmes mots et la même colère, attisée tout au long de l'entraînement. Lorsque les Serpentard eurent rejoint les vestiaires, elle bouillait. Après avoir éteint le feu, elle quitta le stade d'un pas rapide. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Draco et deux autres joueurs encore présents levèrent la tête, surpris.

\- Dégagez, lança-t-elle en dardant sur les deux poursuiveurs son brûlant et effrayant regard.

Sans hésiter, les garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires et se glissèrent hors de la pièce.

\- A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés, un peu inquiet.

La porte de la pièce se referma en claquant.

\- Fleury et Botts, lança Megan. Tu savais que j'étais là ?

\- Evidemment, grogna le garçon. Toujours collée aux Weasley, hein ?

\- C'est pour ça que t'as pas jugé utile de me parler ? Ca fait plus d'un mois que t'as oublié que j'existe, hein ? Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait Lucius, c'est ça ? T'as honte de moi ?

\- Arrête.

\- J'ai terminé, cracha Megan. Ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir à des excuses.

Elle quitta le vestiaire en claquant de nouveau la porte derrière elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **GLACEE**

 **A** vec le mois d'octobre arriva une épidémie de rhumes pour les élèves et les professeurs que l'infirmière combattit redoutablement avec sa potion Pepperup. Puis la pluie fit son entrée, les eaux du lac montèrent et transformèrent les massifs de fleurs en mares de boue quant aux citrouilles de Hagrid, elles avaient désormais la taille d'un abri de jardin. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entamé l'enthousiasme d'Oliver qui, effaré du compte-rendu des jumeaux sur les compétences des Nimbus 2001, avait poussé l'équipe de Gryffondor jusqu'au bout de ses forces. De plus il ne cessait de harceler Megan pour la pousser à en apprendre davantage sur les stratégies adverses. Celle-ci avait refusé net, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver à proximité de Draco.

Celui-ci n'était pas venu la voir depuis leur altercation et la colère de Megan n'était pas retombée, bien au contraire. Si bien que lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle de classe vide où elle étudiait la vie de Glover Hipworth, son premier réflexe fut de lui envoyer un sort.

\- J'ai encore rien fait ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant pour éviter le trait lumineux.

\- Pour l'instant, marmonna Megan, surprise et furieuse contre elle-même.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il vienne la voir après presque un mois. Dissimulant sa joie et sa surprise, elle darda sur Draco un regard froid.

\- Je viens de la part de Dumbledore, annonça-t-il.

La joie de Megan retomba aussitôt. Bien sûr, il n'était même pas venu de son propre chef. Savoir que Dumbledore avait fini par se rappeler qu'ils devaient se voir ne suffisait pas à compenser l'évidente absence d'intérêt de la part de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda la jeune fille en baissant les yeux vers la biographie ouverte sur sa table.

\- Il veut te voir dans son bureau demain soir, à la fin des cours.

\- Super. Salut.

Elle regardait le même paragraphe sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait depuis plusieurs secondes, et Draco ne bougeait pas. Agacée, Megan referma son livre dans un claquement sec et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as d'autres messages de professeurs ?

\- Tu passes ton temps avec les Weasley. Tu es à Gryffondor. Tu es amie avec Granger et Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?

\- Que tu t'en ficherais ? Et je ne suis pas amie avec Potter !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en ficher !

\- A cause de Lucius ? Il n'y a pas que ce que pense ton père qui compte, tu sais ?

Le regard qu'il lui accorda en guise de réponse était lourd de sens. Rien ne comptait plus que l'avis de Lucius, la fierté de Lucius. Draco vivait en permanence dans le souci de l'avis de son père.

\- Voldemort a ordonné qu'on tue mes parents, tu le savais ? lança soudain Megan sans réfléchir.

Pour la première fois, ce qui parut secouer Draco ne fut pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais l'information communiquée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tes parents étaient des Mangemorts.

\- Tu ne le savais pas, murmura Megan. Tes parents le savaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils avaient changé de camp. J'étais même pas encore née.

Draco semblait choqué, presqu'autant que Megan lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

Megan réfléchit un instant, mais la réponse était évidente.

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, dit-elle avec la naïveté de son âge.

Draco grimaça en secouant la tête.

\- Plus maintenant. On est plus dans le même camp, visiblement.

Ces paroles frappèrent Megan avec la force d'un Erupent. Elle lutta contre les larmes tandis que Draco quittait la pièce sans même fermer la porte. Celle-ci claqua après son passage, si fort qu'elle fit trembler les vitres de la salle de classe. Megan serra les poings mais elle ne parvint pas à empêcher le tableau noir de se décrocher du mur et de se briser en tombant.

Filch allait sûrement arriver au galop, si Peeves n'était pas plus rapide. Megan prit la bibliographie et son sac et s'empressa de filer dans la tour de Gryffondor pour s'y coucher dissimuler son visage dans son oreiller et ne pas laisser les autres se douter de son désarroi.

Megan attendit avec impatience que la journée du lendemain se termine pour pouvoir enfin emprunter l'escalier doré et rejoindre le bureau du directeur. A dix-huit heures, elle franchissait l'imposante porte de bois, toujours sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le heurtoir en forme de griffon.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans la rédaction d'une lettre. Megan observa en silence l'écriture ronde et fine que traçait la plume de paon et commençait à s'impatienter lorsque le directeur apposa sa signature au bas du parchemin, rangea sa plume et leva les yeux vers elle. Mal à l'aise, elle attendit qu'il parle le premier.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt, Meganna, commença-t-il.

\- Vous êtes _encore_ désolé, le coupa aussitôt Megan, amère.

\- Cela m'arrive très souvent, comme tu l'as observé, admit Dumbledore en hochant lentement la tête. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, ce soir.

Megan acquiesça nerveusement en regardant tout autour d'elle. Le bureau était identique à son souvenir. Le bourdonnement des objets qui y étaient rangés l'agaçait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle pour faire avancer la conversation.

\- Un tableau noir a été découvert dans une salle de classe, fendu en son milieu, lui raconta le directeur. Mr Filch est persuadé qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de Peeves ou d'un élève mal attentionné. Pour ma part, je soupçonne qu'une jeune personne ait eu un soudain accès de colère dans cette même salle.

Megan fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, incapable d'expliquer comment Dumbledore avait deviné ce qui s'était passé.

\- Pourquoi vous avez chargé Draco de me faire passer votre message ? demanda-t-elle durement, consciente qu'il était inutile de chercher à dissimuler la vérité.

Ce fut au tour du directeur de froncer les sourcils.

\- A vrai dire, c'est à Miss Bones que j'ai confié la tâche de te transmettre ce message, lui révéla-t-il. Je suppose que Mr Malfoy nous a entendu et a choisi de te le remettre lui-même.

Surprise, Megan baissa les yeux. Cela signifiait que Draco avait choisi de venir lui parler. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée : cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait désormais.

\- J'ai cassé le tableau, admit-elle alors en serrant les poings. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu n'as pas pu contrôler tes émotions.

\- C'est impossible, c'est trop violent.

Elle n'osait toujours pas regarder le directeur, admettre ses faiblesses était bien trop humiliant.

\- Avec la magie, peu de choses sont impossibles, énonça Dumbledore. Tes pouvoirs sont puissants, mais tu es forte, tu peux les retenir, les contrôler.

« Contrôler », voilà quelque chose que Megan aimait.

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et le contourna pour se tenir du même côté que la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquissa un mouvement de recul mais resta sur place, soucieuse de ne pas paraître plus faible encore.

\- Lorsqu'une émotion te submerge, retiens ta respiration, lui conseilla Dumbledore, et imposes-toi une barrière, retiens la magie.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Essaye, lui demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Megan se concentra, mais il n'y avait rien contre quoi lutter, rien à arrêter, elle était seulement sur la défensive même ses sentiments envers Draco n'étaient pas suffisamment vifs en cet instant.

\- Tes parents étaient des traîtres et ta famille ne veut plus de toi.

Presqu'aussitôt, la colère et la douleur envahirent Megan comme une déferlante et elle n'eut pas le temps de retenir quoi que ce soit qu'une des vitrines de la salle vola en éclats. Dumbledore ne sursauta pas, il garda le regard rivé sur la jeune fille, attentif à la réaction qu'il avait provoquée.

\- Tu dois être prête à arrêter la vague, Meganna, lui dit-il calmement.

\- Vous aviez pas le droit de dire ça ! s'écria-t-elle, blessée.

\- C'est ce contre quoi tu dois lutter. Il n'y aura pas toujours d'alerte. Je veux que tu t'entraînes à lutter contre cette violence. Tu dois comprendre que ne pas contrôler tes pouvoirs ne peut que te nuire, Meganna. C'est toi qui dois choisir à quel moment en faire usage.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous m'apprendriez de nouveaux sorts, lança-t-elle pour dévier le sujet.

\- Ce soir nous en apprendrons un seulement, un charme défensif, expliqua Dumbledore. Je veux que tu travailles ce charme aussi assidûment que ta résistance.

Megan hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Ça ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement de laisser ses pouvoirs s'exprimer, elle aimait effrayer les autres avec ses incontrôlables capacités. Mais elle tenait à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et bien qu'elle soit déçue de ne découvrir ce soir-là qu'un usage de défense, elle ne ferait rien pour rater ça.

\- Le charme du bouclier permet de renvoyer à l'attaquant des maléfices mineurs il est donc inutile contre les sortilèges impardonnables, expliqua Dumbledore. Tu sais ce que sont les sortilèges impardonnables ?

Megan acquiesça. Imprimer sa volonté à un autre être, lui infliger les pires douleurs ou le tuer, tous trois passibles d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité à la prison des sorciers, Azkaban.

\- Ce n'est pas un exercice très difficile, je pense que tu y parviendras rapidement. La formule est « Protego ». Tu dois mettre dans ce sort toute ta volonté de renvoyer le maléfice adversaire, et visualiser le résultat : un bouclier argenté mais transparent.

Encore une fois, Megan opina du chef. Elle était certaine d'y parvenir. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui en énonçant clairement la formule. Aussitôt il y eut devant lui un écran brillant et circulaire. Lorsqu'il baissa sa baguette, le bouclier avait disparu. Pressée d'en faire autant, Megan sortit sa propre baguette et se concentra sur l'image qu'elle venait de voir.

 _\- Protego !_

Le temps d'un éclair, quelque chose d'argenté flotta devant la jeune fille puis disparut.

\- C'était un très bon premier essai, commenta Dumbledore d'un ton satisfait mais pas surpris. Réessaye.

Après cinq tentatives fructueuses, le directeur commença à lancer à Megan des sorts sans danger, qu'elle parvint rapidement à repousser. Mais l'apprentissage n'était pas sans effort, et au bout d'une heure, elle avait les membres endoloris. Voyant son bras faiblir, Dumbledore choisit de mettre fin à l'exercice.

\- Il est amplement l'heure de dîner, observa-t-il en consultant sa montre. Je te ferais parvenir un nouveau message pour notre prochaine entrevue. Je veux d'ici-là que tu t'entraînes comme je te l'ai demandé.

\- Au revoir, monsieur.

Megan quitta le bureau en se retenant de secouer son douloureux bras droit sous le regard du directeur. Elle était dans l'ensemble satisfaite de cette séance et avait hâte d'en apprendre plus.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis à table lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Rejoignant la place qu'ils lui avaient réservée, elle se servit avec appétit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai faim, répondit simplement Megan avant d'engouffrer une large fourchette de poulet grillé.

Après avoir rassasié cet appétit soudain tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les réflexions d'Hermione sur son devoir de métamorphose et celle de Ron sur la petite taille des premières années, Megan remarqua que les jumeaux étaient de nouveau assis à l'écart de leur grand ami Lee Jordan. Depuis que la jeune fille connaissait les trois garçons, elle ne les avait presque jamais vus les uns sans les autres. Notant dans son esprit de se pencher prochainement sur la question, elle entama avec Oliver une grande discussion sur les chances qu'avaient l'équipe nationale de l'Uruguay de se qualifier pour la coupe du monde. Ce débat mouvementé fut rejoint par Chad (« Ils ont le pire poursuiveur de l'histoire du Quidditch »), Angelina Johnson (« Leurs adversaires ne joueraient pas différemment s'ils étaient seuls sur le terrain »), Fred (« J'ai vu des trolls jouer bien mieux que ça ») et George (« Mais vous savez, le gardien est un très bon pâtissier malgré tout ») et ne prit fin dans la salle commune que lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor dut partir pour leur propre entraînement.

\- Dis, tu as remarqué que mes frères ne parlent plus à Lee ? demanda Ron à Megan quelques minutes après le départ des joueurs.

\- Oui… C'est étonnant, et ça fait quelques jours.

\- Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer, dit Ron d'un air songeur. Tu ne veux pas aller le lui demander ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est pas mes affaires.

\- Mais tu es amie avec eux, non ? Lee t'aime bien, il te le dirait.

\- Ce sont tes frères, tu n'as qu'à le leur demander, répliqua Megan, butée.

Elle n'aimait pas servir aux autres de hibou, si Oliver voulait savoir quand les Serpentard allaient s'entraîner, il n'avait qu'à le leur demander, et si Ron voulait se mêler des affaires des autres, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même. Megan prit sa biographie de Glover Hipworth et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée pour en terminer la lecture. Elle venait de terminer le chapitre consacré à son invention de la potion Pepperup lorsque l'équipe revint couverte de boue et trempée de pluie jusqu'aux os.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, lança Potter avant de monter se changer dans son dortoir.

Agacée d'avance, Megan referma sa biographie et alla s'asseoir à la table où Hermione lisait et où Ron avançait lentement dans ses devoirs.

\- L'entraînement a eu l'air difficile, commenta Ron en observant les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe claquer des dents en frottant leurs membres raides.

\- Oliver est révolté depuis qu'on lui a parlé des Nimbus 2001, lui expliqua Megan. Ils doivent être très bon s'ils veulent battre les Serpentard. La vitesse du balai ne fait pas tout, mais elle fait beaucoup.

Potter, de retour dans la salle commune, vint s'asseoir avec eux et leur fit part de la conversation qu'il avait eu une dizaine de minutes plus tôt avec le fantôme de leur maison, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Le soir de Halloween, ce sera le cinq centième anniversaire de sa mort, expliqua-t-il, et il organise une fête avec d'autres fantômes. Il voudrait… qu'on y vienne.

\- Un anniversaire de mort ? répéta Megan. Cool !

Cette perspective lui remontait un peu plus le moral après les récents événements.

\- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête **,** dit Hermione avec enthousiasme **.** Ça va être passionnant !

\- Fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort, quelle idée ! bougonna Ron en se penchant sur ses devoirs. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de réjouissant !

Megan se détourna de ses amis. La pluie martelait les fenêtres d'un noir d'encre. La salle commune, en revanche, était claire et chaleureuse. Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée répandait sa lumière dansante sur les élèves assis dans les fauteuils défoncés et occupés à lire, à bavarder ou à faire leurs devoirs. Fred et George, eux aussi de retour fraîchement lavés et changés, avaient donné à manger des pétards du Dr Flibuste à une salamandre et observaient le résultat avec attention. Cette dernière s'éleva soudain dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer autour de la pièce en crachant des étincelles dans un bruit d'explosion assourdissant. Megan se mit à rire tandis que Percy hurlait sur ses frères à s'en casser la voix.

Le jour d'Halloween, la fête de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avait pour concurrente celle que l'école organisait : tous les élèves se préparaient avec enthousiasme au grand festin qui allait les réunir. La Grande Salle était décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes, les énormes citrouilles de Hagrid avaient été évidées pour en faire des lanternes où on aurait pu s'asseoir à trois et, d'après les rumeurs, Dumbledore avait fait venir une troupe de squelettes dansants pour assurer le spectacle.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, dit Hermione à Potter d'un ton autoritaire. Et tu as dit que tu irais à cette fête.

Ainsi, à sept heures du soir, au lieu de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter prirent la direction des cachots.

L'étroit passage qui menait à l'endroit où se passait la fête de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était éclairé par des chandelles fines et noires dont la lueur bleuâtre leur donnait à eux aussi l'aspect de fantômes. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt, ils entendirent un son épouvantable, comme des centaines d'ongles crissant sur un énorme tableau noir. Megan haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Est-ce que c'est de la musique ? murmura Ron.

Derrière un angle du couloir, ils virent soudain Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte tendue de draperies noires.

\- Mes chers amis, dit le fantôme d'un ton lugubrement accueillant, soyez les bienvenus... Je suis si content que vous soyez là.

Il ôta son chapeau à plume et les invita à entrer en s'inclinant devant eux.

Un spectacle unique s'offrit alors à leurs yeux. Des centaines de silhouettes translucides, d'une couleur gris perle, glissaient autour d'une piste de danse bondée où d'autres formes spectrales valsaient au son désagréable d'une trentaine de scies musicales jouées par des musiciens rassemblés sur une estrade tendue de noir. Au plafond, un lustre formé d'un bon millier de chandelles noires diffusait une lumière d'un bleu éclatant. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter virent de la buée sortir de leur bouche. C'était comme s'ils avaient pénétré dans une chambre froide.

\- Allons jeter un coup d'œil, suggéra Potter.

Megan ne trouva pas l'idée mauvaise, sentant déjà ses membres s'engourdir.

\- Fais attention de ne traverser personne, dit Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la pièce et passèrent devant un groupe de nonnes à la mine funèbre, un homme en haillons couvert de chaînes et le Moine Gras, le joyeux fantôme de Poufsouffle, en grande conversation avec un chevalier dont le front était transpercé d'une flèche. Le Baron Sanglant, le lugubre fantôme de Serpentard, couvert de taches de sang, restait seul dans un coin, ignoré par les autres spectres.

\- Oh non, dit Hermione en s'immobilisant. Vite, demi-tour, je ne veux pas parler à Mimi Geignarde...

\- Qui ça ? demanda Potter tandis qu'ils revenaient précipitamment sur leurs pas.

Elle hante les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, répondit Megan.

\- Les toilettes ?

\- Oui,acquiesça Hermione **.** Elles ont été inutilisables pendant toute l'année parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piquer des crises en provoquant des inondations. Je n'y vais jamais tant que je peux l'éviter. C'est terrible d'aller aux toilettes et de l'entendre gémir sans arrêt...

\- Regarde. A manger, dit Ron.

De l'autre côté du cachot, une longue table était recouverte de velours noir. Ils s'en approchèrent d'un air gourmand mais se figèrent soudain sur place avec une grimace. L'odeur qui se dégageait du buffet était parfaitement répugnante. De gros poissons pourris s'étalaient sur des plats d'argent, entre des amoncellements de gâteaux brûlés comme du charbon. Il y avait aussi un énorme hachis grouillant de vers et un morceau de fromage couvert de moisissure verdâtre. Au milieu de la table, à la place d'honneur, se dressait un gigantesque gâteau en forme de pierre tombale sur lequel était écrit en lettres noires :

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington mort le 31 octobre 1492

Bien qu'elle regretta de ne rien pouvoir manger, Megan trouvait l'idée de cette pâtisserie très bonne, mais ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres qui contemplaient la table d'un air horrifié.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop près, dit Ron. J'ai mal au cœur.

Ils avaient à peine fait demi-tour qu'un petit homme jaillit de sous la table et vint flotter devant eux.

\- Bonjour, Peeves, dit prudemment Potter.

A la différence des fantômes qui évoluaient autour d'eux, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, n'avait rien de pâle ni de transparent. Il portait un chapeau pointu orange vif, un nœud papillon qui tournait sur lui-même et arborait un large sourire sur son visage sournois.

\- Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose ? proposa-t-il aimablement en leur tendant un bol remplis de cacahuètes pourries.

\- Non, merci, dit Hermione.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler de cette pauvre Mimi, dit Peeves, les yeux brillants. Vous avez été grossière avec cette malheureuse Mimi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla :

\- Mimi !

\- Oh, non, Peeves, ne lui répétez surtout pas ce que j'ai dit, elle serait folle de rage, murmura précipitamment Hermione. Je ne le pensais pas, en fait, je n'ai rien contre elle... Oh, bonjour, Mimi...

Mimi Geignarde était un fantôme de jeune fille, petite et trapue avec le visage le plus maussade qu'on puisse imaginer, à demi caché sous de longs cheveux pendants et une paire de lunettes aux verres épais. Megan détestait ce fantôme qui passait son temps à gémir.

\- Quoi ? dit cette dernière d'un ton sinistre.

\- Comment ça va, Mimi ? demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement enjoué. Ça fait plaisir de te voir hors des toilettes.

Mimi renifla.

\- Miss Buckley et Miss Granger me parlaient de toi, dit Peeves d'un air rusé à l'oreille de Mimi.

\- Nous disions simplement que... que tu paraissais en pleine forme, ce soir, dit Hermione en lançant à Peeves un regard furieux.

Mimi observa Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu te moques de moi, dit-elle avec des larmes dans ses petits yeux perçants.

\- Non, non, c'est vrai. J'ai bien dit que Mimi avait l'air en pleine forme, non ? répéta Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à ses amis.

\- Mais oui, confirma Megan d'un ton las.

\- Oh, oui...

\- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, sanglota Mimi qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que Peeves pouffait de rire derrière elle. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens disent de moi dans mon dos ? Le grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi Geignarde, Mimi râleuse, Mimi minable !

\- Tu as oublié « boutonneuse », lui souffla Peeves à l'oreille.

Mimi Geignarde fut alors secouée de sanglots et se précipita hors du cachot, poursuivie par Peeves qui la bombardait de cacahuètes pourries en criant :

\- Boutonneuse ! Boutonneuse !

\- Oh, là, là, dit tristement Hermione.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se glissa vers eux en traversant la foule.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, mentirent-ils en chœur.

\- Belle soirée, dit Nick fièrement. Il va bientôt être l'heure de mon discours. Je vais prévenir l'orchestre.

Mais au même moment, l'orchestre s'arrêta tout seul. Tout le monde fit silence en regardant partout d'un air surexcité. Le son d'un cor de chasse venait de retentir.

\- Ah, les voilà, dit Nick d'un ton amer.

Une douzaine de chevaux fantômes traversèrent soudain le mur du cachot, montés chacun par un cavalier sans tête. Les invités applaudirent à tout rompre. Nick, cependant, dardait sur eux un regard noir.

Les chevaux galopèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, puis s'arrêtèrent au milieu en se cabrant avec élégance. En tête de la troupe, un fantôme de haute stature tenait sous le bras sa tête qui sonnait du cor. Il descendit de cheval, leva sa tête à bout de bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule qui éclata de rire et s'avança ver Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en enfonçant sa tête sur ses épaules.

\- Nick ! rugit-il. Comment vas-tu ? Ta tête tient toujours ?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- Sois le bienvenu, Patrick, dit Nick d'un ton raide.

\- Ma parole, mais il y a des vivants, ici ! s'exclama Sir Patrick en voyant Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter.

Il fit semblant de sursauter et sa tête tomba à nouveau, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

\- Très drôle, dit Nick d'un air sombre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nick, dit la tête de Sir Patrick qui avait roulé sur le sol. Alors, toujours furieux de n'avoir pas été admis au club ? Mais aussi, regarde-toi un peu...

\- Moi, dit Potter, répondant à un coup d'œil appuyé de son hôte, je trouve que Nick est très... effrayant et, heu...

Megan haussa les sourcils, surprise. Le seul fantôme de Poudlard qui pourrait être qualifié d' « effrayant » était le Baron Sanglant. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ne ferait pas sursauter un sorcier de trois ans. Mais peut-être que Potter était encore plus sensible qu'il ne paraissait.

\- Ha ! Ha ! s'écria la tête de Sir Patrick, je parie que c'est lui qui vous a demandé de dire ça, jeune homme !

\- Si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants d'attention, c'est l'heure de mon discours, dit Nick d'une voix forte.

Il monta sur le podium baigné d'une lueur bleuâtre et glacée, mais il eut à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots: Sir Patrick et ses compagnons venaient de se lancer dans une partie de hockey en utilisant leur tête en guise de balle. Nick essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de ses invités, mais la tête de Sir Patrick lui passa devant le nez sous les acclamations de la foule et il renonça.

\- Venez, on s'en va _,_ dit Megan qui trouvait la fête moins intéressante.

Suivie de Ron, Hermione et Potter, elle sortit du cachot et tous les quatre remontèrent le passage éclairé par les chandelles noires.

\- Peut-être qu'il restera encore du gâteau, dit Ron avec espoir en hâtant le pas vers l'escalier qui remontait au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Megan l'entendit à nouveau.

\- ... déchire... écorche... tue...

C'était la même voix, froide et mortelle, qu'elle avait entendue le mois dernier. Au même moment, Potter s'immobilisa et scruta la pénombre du couloir. Megan était estomaquée, Potter entendait la voix lui aussi !

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que..., commença Ron.

\- C'est encore cette voix. Taisez-vous...

Il avait raconté à Ron et Hermione l'avoir entendue !

\- ... si affamé... depuis si longtemps...

\- Ecoutez ! s'exclama Potter.

Megan tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés et furieux mais ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle entendait cette voix à l'instar de Potter.

\- ... tuer... il est temps de tuer...

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait, elle montait quelque part dans le château.

\- Par ici ! s'écria Potter qui devait avoir pensé la même chose.

Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Mais le vacarme des conversations qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, où le festin d'Halloween se poursuivait, empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Potter monta alors au premier étage, suivi de Megan, Ron et Hermione.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que...

\- CHUT !

Megan était elle aussi aux aguets mais ne disait rien. La voix continuait de s'éloigner en montant dans les étages.

\- ... Je sens l'odeur du sang... L 'ODEUR DU SANG !

\- Il va y avoir un meurtre ! s'exclama Potter d'un air angoissé.

Et il avait vraisemblablement raison. Megan prit la tête de leur petit groupe et monta les marches en courant jusqu'au deuxième étage, et côte à côte avec Potter, elle parcourut l'étage au pas de course. Potter semblait désespéré, Megan avait le cœur battant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert et soudain, Hermione poussa un cri.

\- Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage :

 **LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, là, en dessous ? dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, Potter faillit tomber en glissant dans une flaque d'eau, mais Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent de justesse. Ils se penchèrent alors sur une forme noire qui se dessinait sous le message et Potter, Ron et Hermione firent aussitôt un bond en arrière, les pieds en plein dans la flaque, tandis que Megan restait sur place.

Mrs Norris, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent figés et muets.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, dit enfin Megan en revenant vers les trois autres.

De toute évidence, la voix avait tué la chatte de Filch.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de... suggéra maladroitement Potter.

\- Crois-moi, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici, le coupa Megan, vigoureusement approuvée par Ron.

Mais il était trop tard. Un grondement semblable à un lointain coup de tonnerre, leur indiqua que le festin venait de se terminer. De chaque extrémité du couloir leur parvenaient les conversations joyeuses des élèves repus et le bruit de centaines de pieds qui montaient les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, un flot d'élèves se déversait dans le couloir.

Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent peu à peu lorsque les premiers arrivants aperçurent la chatte pendue au mur. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter étaient seuls au milieu du couloir dans le silence qui régnait à présent. Autour d'eux, la foule se pressait pour contempler le sinistre spectacle. D'une voix forte, quelqu'un rompit alors le silence.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang de bourbe !

C'était Draco, qui s'était faufilé jusqu'au premier rang. Ses yeux froids flamboyaient et son visage habituellement pâle s'était empourpré. Avec un grand sourire, il regarda longuement la chatte immobile, pendue au mur.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 **L'AVERTISSEMENT**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Attiré par la voix forte de Draco, Argus Filch se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves. Lorsqu'il vit Mrs Norris, il recula, horrifié, en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

\- Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurla-t-il.

Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent alors sur Potter.

\- Vous ! cria-t-il d'une voix stridente. C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous…

\- Argus !

Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeurs. Un instant plus tard, il avait détaché Mrs Norris de la torchère.

\- Venez avec moi, Argus, dit-il à Filch. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley **,** Miss Buckley et Miss Granger.

Lockhart s'avança d'un air empressé.

\- Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser...

\- Merci, Gilderoy, dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Lockhart emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, suivi par les professeurs McGonagall et Snape. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau de Lockhart, Dumbledore étendit Mrs Norris sur la table et commença à l'examiner. Ron, Hermione et Potter échangèrent des regards inquiets et ilsse laissèrent tomber sur des chaises dans un coin sombre de la pièce tandis que Megan s'adossait au mur à côté d'eux, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore ausculta soigneusement la chatte sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall. Peut-être qu'il trouverait comment la chatte était morte et expliquerait le mystère de cette voix assassine, pensa Megan.

La silhouette de Snape se dessinait derrière eux dans la pénombre, avec une expression bizarre sur son visage, comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Lockhart, lui, papillonnait autour d'eux en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires ponctués par les sanglots de Filch. Affalé sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, le concierge n'avait pas le courage de regarder Mrs Norris.

Dumbledore se mit à marmonner d'étranges paroles en donnant sur le corps de Mrs Norris de petits coups de sa baguette magique. Mais rien ne se produisit: on aurait dit qu'elle était empaillée. Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Megan fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Pas morte ? s'étrangla Filch en regardant Mrs Norris à travers ses doigts écartés. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute raide ?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée, dit Dumbledore.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Lockhart.

\- Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore, reprit Dumbledore.

Voilà que « le plus grand sorcier de l'Histoire » ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qui était arrivé à la chatte du concierge. Megan était déçue, elle pensait le directeur plus doué.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! hurla Filch en se tournant vers Potter.

\- Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça, assura Dumbledore. Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver...

\- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! insista Filch, le visage violacé. Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a écrit sur le mur ! Il a trouvé... dans mon bureau... Il sait que je suis... que je suis...

Le visage de Filch se tordit en une horrible grimace.

\- Il sait que je suis un Cracmol ! acheva-t-il enfin.

Megan ouvrit des yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette révélation. Puis soudain le mépris remplaça la surprise et elle ne put retenir un rictus moqueur. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses sur le comportement aigri du concierge de Poudlard : les Cracmols étaient des Moldus qui naissaient dans une famille de sorcier, une véritable honte.

\- Je n'ai jamais touché à Mrs Norris ! protesta Potter avec vigueur. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Cracmol !

\- Mensonges! grinça Filch. Il a vu ma lettre de Vitmagic !

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur le Directeur, je crois que Potter et ses amis se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dit Snape d'un air narquois, comme s'il doutait de ses propres paroles. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons. Que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir à cette heure-là ? Pourquoi n'assistaient-ils pas au festin d'Halloween avec leurs camarades ?

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter expliquèrent alors qu'ils avaient été invités à la fête de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Il y avait des centaines de fantômes qui se trouvaient là, ils pourront témoigner que nous y étions...

\- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint le Grande Salle lorsque vous êtes remontés des cachots ? demanda Snape, son regard noir étincelant à la lueur des chandelles. Pourquoi étiez-vous dans ce couloir ?

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry. Meganna ne bougeait pas, le regard fixé sur le vide. Elle ne dirait rien pour sa part.

\- Parce que... Parce que... balbutia Potter. Parce qu'on était fatigués et qu'on voulait aller se coucher.

\- Sans avoir rien mangé ? demanda Snape en esquissant un sourire de triomphe. Je ne savais pas que les fantômes offraient de quoi satisfaire l'appétit des vivants au cours de leurs fêtes.

\- On n'avait pas faim, dit Ron en espérant que personne n'entendrait la bruyante protestation de son estomac.

Le sourire malfaisant de Snape s'élargit.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, il me semble bien que Potter ne dit pas toute la vérité, reprit-il. Peut- être ne serait-il pas inutile de le priver de certains privilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à nous raconter ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus avoir le droit de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à dire la vérité.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il faudrait empêcher ce garçon de jouer au Quidditch, Severus, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Cette chatte n'a pas été assommée à coups de manche à balai. Et il n'y a aucune preuve que Potter ait fait quelque chose de répréhensible.

Dumbledore gratifia Potter de son terrible regard inquisiteur.

\- Innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité, Severus, dit-il ensuite d'un ton ferme.

\- Snape avait l'air furieux. Filch également.

\- Ma chatte a été pétrifiée ! hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. J'exige un châtiment !

\- Nous parviendrons à la guérir, Argus, assura Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Mrs Sprout a réussi à se procurer des plants de Mandragore. Dès qu'ils auront atteint leur maturité, je m'en servirai pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Mrs Norris à la vie.

\- Je m'en chargerai, intervint Lockhart, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois...

\- Je vous demande pardon, coupa Snape, mais il me semble que le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Dumbledore à Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter.

Ils sortirent d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'étage supérieur, ils pénétrèrent dans une classe vide et refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

\- Vous croyez que j'aurais dû leur parler de la voix que j'ai entendue ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Megan.

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas su dire ce qui avait agressé Mrs Norris, alors parler de cette voix n'aurait pas aidé. Au contraire, Potter aurait soudain paru bien plus coupable, et Megan ne voulait pas avoir à avouer qu'elle l'entendait aussi.

\- Entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers, ajouta Ron d'un ton sérieux.

\- Mais toi, tu me crois, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, assura Ron précipitamment. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est bizarre...

\- Je sais bien que c'est bizarre, dit Potter. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ce graffiti ? La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte... Qu'est-ce ça signifie ?

\- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, dit lentement Ron. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a raconté une histoire à propos d'une chambre secrète, à Poudlard. C'était peut-être Bill...

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Cracmol ? demanda Harry.

Ron et Megan réprimèrent un ricanement.

\- En fait... ce n'est pas vraiment drôle..., avoua Ron. Mais comme ça concerne Filch...

Megan lui expliqua d'un ton narquois de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Si Filch est un Squib, pas étonnant qu'il essaye d'apprendre la magie avec VITMAGIC, dit Ron. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Sa haine des élèves, par exemple.

Ron eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Il est aigri, dit-il.

Une pendule sonna quelque part dans le château.

\- Minuit, dit Potter. On ferait bien d'aller se coucher avant qu'on tombe à nouveau sur Snape et qu'il essaye de trouver un autre prétexte pour nous punir.

Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Mrs Norris. Filch faisait les cent pas à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée, comme s'il espérait que le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux de son crime. Il avait tenté de récurer le mur avec un détergent magique, mais il n'avait pas réussi à effacer le message. Il continuait de briller sur la pierre avec autant d'éclat qu'au premier jour.

Ginny Weasley semblait très perturbée par le sort qu'avait subi Mrs Norris. D'après Ron, elle avait une passion pour les chats.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas bien Mrs Norris, lui dit vivement Ron. Très franchement, on se porte beaucoup mieux sans elle.

Les lèvres de Ginny tremblaient.

\- Il est très rare qu'il arrive des choses pareilles à Poudlard, lui assura Ron. Ils finiront sûrement par attraper le cinglé qui a fait ça et il sera renvoyé sur-le-champ. J'espère simplement qu'il aura le temps de pétrifier Filch avant de se faire mettre dehors.

\- Il plaisante, dit aussitôt Megan en voyant Ginny devenir livide.

Depuis quelques temps, Megan était intriguée par la petite sœur de Ron. Outre le fait qu'elle vouait à Potter une admiration ridicule, Megan avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez la jeune fille. Elle réveillait en Megan un sentiment familier, à la fois attirant et inquiétant. Sans parvenir à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait choisi de se tenir à distance de Ginny tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

L'agression contre Mrs Norris avait aussi eu un effet sur Hermione. La lecture avait toujours été une de ses occupations favorites mais à présent, elle ne faisait plus rien d'autre que de se plonger dans les livres. Megan finit par lui demander à quoi elle pensait et sa meilleure amie ne tarda pas à lui expliquer.

\- La Chambre des Secrets, asséna-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient seules dans le dortoir. Ca ne te dit rien ?

\- Si, ça m'a rappelé quelque chose quand Ron a parlé d'une histoire de chambre secrète à Poudlard, admit Megan.

\- Tu as du lire cette légende dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , affirma Hermione. La légende est bien réelle mais je ne m'en rappelle pas grand-chose, et je n'ai pas emmené mon exemplaire du livre.

\- Moi non plus, à cause de tous les livres de Lockhart je n'avais plus de place.

En attendant de pouvoir retrouver le texte exact, Megan et Hermione passèrent le plus clair de leur temps libre à feuilleter tous les livres qui pourraient traiter de ce sujet et à élaborer diverses théories à voix basse. Chaque fois que Ron ou Potter leur demandaient des explications, elles les ignoraient, trop concentrées sur leur tâche, jusqu'au mercredi suivant : Ron les avait accompagnées à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie et elles l'avait laissé travailler seul à une table pour disparaître entre les rayons et poursuivre leurs recherches. Lorsqu'elles étaient revenues vers lui, Potter l'avait rejoint.

\- Tous les exemplaires de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ ont été empruntés, annonça Hermione avec humeur en s'asseyant entre ses deux amis et que Megan s'asseyait face à eux. Et il y a une liste d'attente de deux semaines. Et Megan et moi avons laissé nos exemplaires à la maison, avec tous les livres de Lockhart, on n'a pas réussi à le faire tenir dans nos valises.

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez ce bouquin ? demanda Potter.

\- Pour la même raison que les autres, répondit Megan, agacée. Pour lire la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Justement, on ne s'en souvient plus, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Et impossible de trouver l'histoire dans un autre livre.

La cloche sonna et tous les quatre sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se rendre au cours d'Histoire de la magie.

L'Histoire de la magie était le cours le plus ennuyeux de leur emploi du temps. Le professeur Binns qui l'enseignait était le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Il entrait dans la classe en passant à travers le tableau et c'était l'unique moment un peu amusant de son cours. D'après ce qu'on disait, Binns ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était mort. Un jour, il s'était levé pour aller en classe et avait laissé son corps derrière lui, installé dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs, devant un feu de cheminée. Depuis, il avait continué à faire ses cours sans rien changer à ses habitudes.

Le professeur Binns consulta ses notes et commença à débiter son cours d'une voix monotone. On aurait dit un vieil aspirateur essoufflé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que tout le monde dans la classe somnolait à moitié, Megan leva la main.

\- Oui, Miss, heu... dit le professeur en levant la tête.

\- Buckley. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secret ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Les autres élèves se réveillèrent en sursaut.

\- Je fais des cours sur l'Histoire de la magie, dit le professeur Binns de sa voix sifflante. Je m'occupe de faits, Miss Buckley, pas de mythes ou de légendes.

\- Les légendes sont toutes fondées sur des faits, insista Megan.

Le professeur Binns avait l'air ahuri. De toute évidence, c'était la première fois de sa carrière qu'un élève l'interrompait.

\- On peut en discuter, bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix lente. Mais la légende dont vous parlez est tellement extravagante, tellement ridicule...

Tous les élèves étaient à présent suspendus à ses lèvres. Binns semblait stupéfait devant l'intérêt soudain qu'on lui manifestait.

\- Eh bien, soit... dit-il. Voyons... Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans – la date précise n'est pas connue – par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent.

« Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents Moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école.

Le professeur Binns fit une pause. Il avait l'air d'une vieille tortue toute ridée.

\- Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques dignes de foi, reprit-il. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

Il y eut un long silence lorsque le professeur se tut. Mais ce n'était pas le silence qui accompagnait habituellement l'assoupissement des élèves. Un sentiment de malaise baignait l'atmosphère tandis que tout le monde gardait les yeux fixés sur le professeur Binns dans l'espoir d'en entendre davantage.

\- Bien sûr, tout cela est totalement absurde, reprit le professeur d'un air agacé. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble par les sorciers les plus érudits pour essayer de découvrir cette prétendue Chambre des Secrets. Et la conclusion, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation destinée à faire peur aux naïfs.

\- Monsieur, dit alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par la « chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais Megan n'était pas effrayée. Les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle ne descendait pas de Serpentard, elle en était certaine, mais elle était dotée de puissants pouvoirs et parlait le Fourchelang, tout comme Salazar Serpentard. Et si elle était capable d'ouvrir la chambre ? D'après le message sur le mur, celle-ci avait déjà été ouverte, il y avait donc l'héritier de Serpentard dans les murs de Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle découvre de qui il s'agissait.

\- Mais je puis vous l'assurer : cette chose n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets.

\- Mais, Monsieur, objecta Seamus Finnigan, si la Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par l'héritier de Serpentard, il est normal que personne d'autre ne soit capable de la trouver, non ?

\- Absurde ! répliqua le professeur Binns d'un ton excédé. Si les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui se sont succédé au cours des siècles n'ont rien découvert...

\- Mais, professeur, il faut sans doute connaître la magie noire pour l'ouvrir, fit remarquer Parvati Patil.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier ne se sert pas de la magie noire qu'il ne la connaît pas, répliqua Binns. Si des gens comme Dumbledore...

\- Mais peut-être qu'il faut faire partie de la famille de Serpentard pour y arriver, et donc, Dumbledore... commença Dean Thomas.

Mais le professeur Binns en avait assez.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il sèchement. Je vous répète qu'il s'agit d'un mythe ! Ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve que Serpentard ait construit ne serait-ce qu'un placard à balais secret dans ce château. Je regrette de vous avoir raconté une histoire aussi stupide. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons retourner à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à des faits établis et vérifiables !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient replongé dans leur torpeur habituelle.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce Salazar Serpentard était un vieux fou complètement tordu, dit Ron à Megan, Hermione et Potter, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans le couloir grouillant d'élèves pour aller déposer leurs sacs avant de descendre dîner. Mais j'ignorais que c'était lui qui avait inventé ces histoires de sang pur. Même si on me payait, je refuserais d'étudier chez les Serpentard. Si le Choixpeau magique avait voulu m'y envoyer, j'aurais repris le train et je serais rentré à la maison.

Hermione approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête, mais Megan sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle tenait le même discours au sujet de Gryffondor un an plus tôt.

Colin Creevey apparut alors dans la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

\- Salut, Harry !

\- Salut, Colin, répondit Potter d'un ton machinal.

\- Harry, il y a un type dans ma classe qui a dit que tu es...

Mais Colin était trop petit, il ne pouvait pas résister à la marée des élèves qui l'entraînait en direction du Grande Salle. Il fut emporté en ayant tout juste le temps de lancer d'une petite voix aiguë :

\- A plus tard, Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire sur toi son copain ? demanda Hermione.

\- Que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, j'imagine, répondit Potter.

\- Les gens croient n'importe quoi, dit Megan d'un air consterné.

Comme si Potter pouvait être l'héritier en question ! Il n'était pas du sang de Serpentard et ne connaissait rien à la magie noire.

Elle ne vit pas le coup d'œil inquiet que lui jeta Potter. La foule s'éclaircit et ils purent monter l'escalier sans difficulté.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe une Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore n'a pas pu guérir Mrs Norris, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a été attaquée par quelque chose qui n'avait rien de... disons, d'humain...

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au bout du couloir où l'agression s'était produite. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil. L'endroit était dans le même état, sauf que la chatte avait été décrochée et qu'une chaise vide était posée contre le mur sur lequel le message en lettres brillantes était toujours aussi visible.

\- C'est là que Filch monte la garde, marmonna Ron.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le couloir était désert.

\- On ne risque rien à examiner les lieux d'un peu plus près, dit Potter.

Il posa son sac, puis se mit à quatre pattes, à la recherche d'indices.

\- Des traces de brûlure ! dit-il. Là... et là...

\- Regardez un peu ça, dit Megan. C'est drôle...

Potter se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, à côté du message. Megan leur montrait la vitre du haut où une vingtaine d'araignées prises de panique se battaient pour passer par une petite fente du carreau. Un long fil d'argent pendait comme une corde, comme si elles étaient toutes montées par-là dans leur hâte de fuir au-dehors.

\- Vous avez déjà vu des araignées agir comme ça ? demanda Hermione, songeuse.

\- Jamais, répondit Megan, tout aussi songeuse.

\- Non, admit Potter. Et toi, Ron ? Ron ?

Megan se retourna. Ron se tenait en arrière et semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Potter.

\- Je... Je n'aime pas les araignées, dit Ron d'une voix tendue.

\- Ah oui, soupira Megan en se remémorant l'épisode de l'été dans le jardin du Terrier.

\- Je ne savais pas, s'étonna Hermione. Pourtant, tu te sers souvent d'araignées pour fabriquer des potions...

\- Quand elles sont mortes, ça va. Mais je n'aime pas les voir bouger.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, dit Ron d'un ton féroce. Quand j'avais trois ans, Fred a changé mon ours en peluche en une grosse araignée répugnante. Depuis, elles me font horreur...

Il frissonna. Megan soupira **,** Hermione s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire et Potter changea de sujet de conversation :

\- Vous vous souvenez de cette grande flaque d'eau, l'autre soir ? dit-il. Je me demande bien d'où elle venait. Quelqu'un l'a essuyée.

\- Elle était à peu près là, dit Ron qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Devant cette porte.

Il montra l'endroit, à quelques pas de la chaise de Filch. Ron tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais il interrompit son geste.

\- On ne peut pas entrer, dit-il. Ce sont les toilettes des filles.

\- Il n'y a personne, dit Megan en s'approchant à son tour. C'est là que "vit" Mimi Geignarde. Venez, on va jeter un coup d'œil.

Sans prêter attention au panneau « hors service » apposé à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient sinistres, comme chaque fois : des lavabos ébréchés s'alignaient sous un grand miroir cassé par endroits et constellé de taches de rouille. Le carrelage humide reflétait la faible lumière que diffusaient quelques bouts de chandelles brûlant dans leurs bougeoirs. Les portes en bois des cabines étaient écaillées et l'une d'elles pendait de travers, retenue par un seul gond.

Hermione mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de se taire et se dirigea vers la cabine du fond.

\- Bonjour, Mimi, comment ça va ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la cabine, Mimi Geignarde flottait au-dessus du réservoir de la chasse d'eau. Elle était en train de percer un bouton qu'elle avait sur le menton.

\- Ces toilettes-là, c'est pour les filles, dit-elle en regardant Ron et Potter d'un air soupçonneux. Ce ne sont pas des filles, que je sache ?

\- Non, mais je voulais simplement leur montrer comme c'est... heu... joli, ici... balbutia Hermione.

\- Demande-lui si elle a vu quelque chose... dit Potter en remuant les lèvres silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chuchotes, toi ? dit Mimi en fixant les yeux sur lui.

\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Potter, nous voulions savoir si...

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de parler de moi derrière mon dos ! s'exclama Mimi d'une voix sanglotante. Même si je suis morte, j'ai quand même une sensibilité...

\- Personne ne veut te faire de peine, Mimi, assura Hermione. Harry voulait seulement...

\- Personne ne veut me faire de peine ! Elle est bien bonne ! Se lamenta Mimi. Ma vie ici n'a été qu'une longue suite de malheurs et maintenant, on vient même me gâcher la mort !

\- On voulait te demander si tu n'avais rien vu de bizarre, ces temps derniers, dit Megan d'un ton sec. Il y a une chatte qui a été agressée devant ta porte le soir d'Halloween.

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un dans les parages cette nuit-là ? demanda Potter.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Mimi d'un ton grave. Peeves m'avait tellement énervée que je suis revenue ici pour essayer de me suicider. Et puis, je me suis souvenue que j'étais... que j'étais...

\- Déjà morte, acheva Ron.

Mimi poussa alors un sanglot tragique. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, fit volte-face et plongea tête la première dans la cuvette en les éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds. Ron et Potter restèrent bouche bée.

\- Par rapport à d'habitude, elle avait presque l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air las. Venez, on s'en va.

Potter venait de refermer la porte sur les sanglots étouffés de Mimi qui continuait de pleurer dans la tuyauterie lorsqu'une voix sonore les fit sursauter tous les quatre.

\- RON !

Percy s'était figé sur place en haut de l'escalier, l'air stupéfait.

\- Ce sont des toilettes pour filles ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- On a simplement jeté un coup d'œil, répondit Ron. On cherche des indices...

\- Filez immédiatement ! s'écria Percy en se précipitant sur eux. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Revenir ici pendant que les autres dînent...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de revenir ? répondit Ron avec fougue, le regard furieux. On n'a jamais touché à ce chat !

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ginny, dit Percy d'un ton féroce mais elle semble toujours convaincue que vous allez être expulsés. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi bouleversée, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tu pourrais au moins penser à elle, Ron, tous les élèves de première année sont surexcités depuis que cette histoire est arrivée...

\- C'est toi qui ne penses pas à Ginny, dit Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient. Tu as simplement peur que je gâche tes chances de devenir préfet-en-chef.

\- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! répliqua Percy d'un ton cassant en montrant du doigt son insigne de préfet soigneusement astiqué. Que ça vous serve de leçon ! Et toi, tu arrêtes de jouer les détectives ou alors j'écris à Maman !

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, la nuque aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la salle commune, ce soir-là, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'assirent le plus loin possible de Percy.

\- Je me demande qui veut renvoyer de Poudlard les Cracmols et les enfants de Moldus, dit Hermione à mi-voix, comme si elle poursuivait la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Oui, ça, on se le demande... dit Ron en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air perplexe. Qui donc pense que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins-que-rien ?

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui ne paraissait pas convaincue.

\- Si tu parles de Draco..., gronda Megan.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de lui ! s'exclama Ron. Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang de bourbe ! C'est ce qu'il a dit, non ? Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui...

\- Malfoy, l'héritier de Serpentard ? murmura Hermione, d'un ton sceptique.

\- Regarde sa famille, dit Potter. Ils sont tous passés par Serpentard. Malfoy s'en vante tout le temps. Ils pourraient très bien être des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Son père est assez malfaisant pour ça.

\- C'est peut-être eux qui possèdent la clé de la Chambre des Secrets depuis des siècles ! dit Ron. Ils doivent se la passer de père en fils.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Megan qui serait bien placée pour connaître la vérité en ce cas. Draco, héritier de Salazar Serpentard ? On le saurait ! Et vous croyez vraiment que la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvre avec une simple _clef_ ?

\- C'est possible, dit Hermione avec prudence.

\- Mais comment le prouver ? demanda Potter, l'air sombre, ignorant l'intervention de Megan.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, suggéra Hermione en baissant la voix. Bien sûr, ce sera difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Il faudrait violer une bonne cinquantaine d'articles du règlement de l'école.

\- Dans un mois, ou deux, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer ce que tu as en tête, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Très bien. Alors, écoutez-moi. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nous puissions pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour poser quelques questions à Malfoy sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est nous.

\- C'est complètement impossible, dit Harry tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Megan qui voulait leur prouver l'innocence de Draco. Pour ça, il nous faudrait simplement un peu de Polynectar.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandèrent Ron et Potter d'une même voix.

\- Snape en a parlé en classe il y a quelques semaines..., leur rappela Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'on n'a rien de mieux à faire en cours de potions que d'écouter Snape ? Grommela Ron.

\- Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Réfléchissez un peu ! On pourrait se transformer en quatre élèves de Serpentard sans que personne ne sache que c'est nous. Malfoy nous dirait sûrement tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Il doit passer son temps à se vanter dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Ils étaient tellement crédules, ne put s'empêcher de penser Megan. Si Draco était l'héritier, il garderait précieusement ce secret, il était bien plus malin qu'ils ne le croyaient.

\- Ça me paraît un peu louche, ton histoire de Polynectar, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Et si on gardait à tout jamais l'apparence de quatre élèves de Serpentard ?

\- L'effet disparaît au bout d'un moment selon la qualité de la préparation, assura Megan. Ça peut agir entre dix minutes et douze heures.

\- Mais ce sera très difficile d'obtenir la recette de la potion **,** dit Hermione **.** Snape a dit qu'elle figurait dans un livre intitulé _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ qui doit sûrement se trouver dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen d'avoir accès à un ouvrage de la Réserve: présenter une autorisation écrite d'un professeur.

\- Difficile de faire croire qu'on a besoin de ce livre si ce n'est pas pour fabriquer une potion, dit Ron.

\- Si on fait semblant de s'intéresser uniquement à la théorie, on aura peut-être une chance, dit Hermione.

\- Aucun prof ne croira jamais ça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot !


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 **LE COGNARD FOU**

 **D** epuis le désastreux épisode des Lutins de Cornouailles, le professeur Lockhart n'avait plus amené de créatures vivantes en classe. Il se contentait de lire des passages de ses livres à ses élèves en reconstituant les scènes qui le mettaient le mieux en valeur, sous le regard consterné de Megan. Souvent, il demandait à Potter de jouer le rôle d'une créature féroce qu'il avait terrassée, délivrant ainsi tout un village d'une menace mortelle. Ce jour-là, il fit jouer à Potter le rôle d'un loup-garou à qui il avait rendu forme humaine, mettant fin à la terreur que le monstre faisait régner sur les paysans du coin. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Potter rejoignit Megan, Ron et Hermione au fond de la classe.

\- Prêts ? murmura-t-il.

\- Allons-y, dit Hermione.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de Lockhart, un morceau de papier serré dans sa main. Megan, Ron et Potter se tenaient derrière elle.

\- Heu... professeur Lockhart, balbutia Hermione, j'aurais voulu prendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Simplement pour ma culture générale.

La main un peu tremblante, elle lui tendit le morceau de papier.

\- L'ennui, c'est qu'il se trouve à la Réserve. Alors, j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur... Je crois que ce livre m'aiderait beaucoup à mieux comprendre ce que vous avez écrit dans _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ , au sujet des venins à action lente...

\- Ah, _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ ! s'exclama Lockhart en prenant le papier avec un large sourire. C'est peut-être mon livre préféré. Il t'a plu ?

\- Oh, oui, répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme. J'ai adoré le chapitre où vous racontez comment vous avez attrapé une goule avec une passoire à thé...

\- Je suis sûr que personne ne m'en voudra de permettre à la meilleure élève de l'école d'accroître ses connaissances, dit chaleureusement Lockhart en prenant une énorme plume de paon.

Ron parut scandalisé, mais Lockhart crut voir dans l'expression de son visage une réaction admirative.

\- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il. D'habitude, je m'en sers pour dédicacer mes livres.

Il griffonna une énorme signature en lettres rondes sur le papier que lui avait donné Hermione et le lui rendit.

\- Alors, Harry, dit Lockhart tandis qu'Hermione repliait fébrilement le papier et le fourrait dans son sac et que Megan agitait la tête de consternation, demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, je crois ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un joueur efficace. J'ai moi-même joué au poste d'attrapeur. On m'a proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais j'ai préféré consacrer ma vie au combat contre les Forces du Mal. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelques conseils, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en demander. Je serais ravi de faire profiter de mes connaissances un joueur encore débutant...

Potter laissa échapper de sa gorge un bruit indéfinissable, puis il sortit de la classe derrière Megan, Ron et Hermione.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, tous les quatre contemplaient d'un air ébahi la signature sur le papier.

\- Il n'a même pas lu le titre du livre qu'on voulait !

\- C'est vraiment un parfait crétin, dit Megan.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, lui fit remarquer Ron, on a eu ce qu'on voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas un crétin, protesta Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il a dit que tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école...

Ils se turent en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était une femme maigre et irritable qui avait l'air d'un vautour famélique.

 _\- Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_ ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en essayant d'arracher le papier des mains d'Hermione qui refusait de le lâcher.

\- Je voudrais bien le garder, dit-elle, le souffle court.

\- Ça suffit, dit Megan en lui prenant le papier des mains pour le donner à Madame Pince. Ce ne sera pas difficile d'avoir un autre autographe. Lockhart signe tout ce qu'il trouve _._

Madame Pince examina attentivement le papier comme si elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un faux, mais elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'il était authentique. Elle s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros livre un peu moisi. Hermione le rangea soigneusement dans son sac et tous les quatre sortirent de la bibliothèque en s'efforçant de ne pas marcher trop vite et d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mimi pleurait bruyamment dans sa cabine, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention et elle-même ne s'intéressait pas à eux.

Hermione ouvrit avec précaution le précieux volume et tous les quatre se penchèrent sur les pages piquetées de taches d'humidité.

\- Ah, voilà ! dit Hermione d'un ton surexcité lorsqu'elle eut trouvé la page qui indiquait la recette du Polynectar.

Elle était accompagnée de dessins représentant plusieurs personnes aux différents stades de leur transformation en quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est la potion la plus difficile à préparer que j'aie jamais vue, dit Hermione. « Chrysopes, sangsues, sisymbre et polygonum », murmura-t-elle en suivant du doigt la colonne d'ingrédients.

\- Ça, c'est facile, on s'en sert en classe, dit Megan, attentive. Mais, là, regardez: de la corne de bicorne en poudre. Je me demande où on va en trouver... Et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, ça aussi c'est dur. Sans compter un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence...

\- Pardon ? coupa Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence ? » Je refuse de boire un truc qui contiendrait un ongle d'orteil de Crabbe...

Megan fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Mais on n'a pas besoin de s'en occuper maintenant, c'est au dernier moment qu'il faut le rajouter...

Ron resta sans voix et se tourna vers Potter qui s'inquiétait d'autre chose.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'on va devoir voler ? De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, on ne s'en sert pas en classe. Il faudra aller chercher ça dans les réserves particulières de Snape. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Hermione referma le livre d'un coup sec.

\- Si vous avez peur, tous les deux, c'est d'accord, dit-elle.

Deux grosses taches rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je ne tiens absolument pas à faire des choses interdites, vous le savez bien, mais vouloir renvoyer les enfants de Moldus me paraît beaucoup plus grave que de préparer une potion un peu délicate. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache si Malfoy est derrière tout ça (« ou pas », ajouta Megan), je retourne tout de suite rendre ce livre à Madame Pince et on n'en parle plus...

\- Je ne me doutais pas qu'un jour, ce serait toi qui nous inciterais à faire des choses interdites, dit Ron. C'est d'accord, allons-y, fabriquons la potion, mais pas d'ongle de doigt de pied, d'accord ?

\- Il faudra combien de temps pour préparer ça ? demanda Potter.

Hermione, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, rouvrit le livre.

\- Étant donné que le sisymbre doit être cueilli à la pleine lune et qu'il faut faire cuire les chrysopes pendant vingt et un jours, je pense qu'il faudra un mois en tout, si nous arrivons à réunir tous les ingrédients.

\- Un mois ? dit Ron. D'ici là, Malfoy aura eu le temps d'attaquer tous les enfants de Moldus de l'école ! Mais allons-y, de toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour tant attendu par l'école : le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Megan n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le match : entre la réaction violente de Draco, le cours avec Dumbledore et la découverte de Mrs Norris, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et ne savait plus tellement où elle en était. Le mystère de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets la taraudait mais elle ne savait pas comment découvrir l'identité de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, ni comment accéder elle-même à cette pièce inconnue de tous.

Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient tendus et silencieux. Lee ne semblait pas réconciliés avec les jumeaux et Ginny, livide, devait être aussi inquiète que ses frères pour le match.

Peu avant onze heures, toute l'école prit la direction du stade. Au-dehors, l'atmosphère était lourde et il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Potter pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à l'entrée des vestiaires. Megan fit le tour de toute l'équipe mais ne s'arrêta pas aux côtés de Potter – s'il était blessé au cours de l'affrontement, Megan ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Installée dans les gradins entre Ron et Hermione, elle attendit avec impatience l'arrivée des équipes. Celle de Serpentard arriva la première, encouragée avec ferveur par les élèves de leur maison. Mais lorsque celle de Gryffondor arriva à son tour, une immense clameur monta des tribunes, dominée par des acclamations : les supporters de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle souhaitaient eux aussi la défaite des Serpentard. On entendait cependant les sifflets et les huées de ces derniers, dont les partisans s'imposaient par leur ferveur.

Mrs Hooch, le professeur de Quidditch, demanda à Flint et à Oliver de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent en échangeant des regards menaçants et en s'écrasant mutuellement les doigts.

\- Attention, à mon coup de sifflet, dit Madame Hooch. Trois... deux... un...

Accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous un ciel de plomb. Potter volait au-dessus des autres, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux. Megan vit Draco passer sous lui en filant avec rapidité pour lui faire une petite démonstration de la vitesse de son balai. Au même moment, un gros Cognard noir fonça sur Potter, qui l'évita de peu. George arriva à sa hauteur et donna un puissant coup de batte sur la balle qu'il envoya en direction d'Adrian Pucey, un des joueurs de Serpentard. Mais le Cognard changea de trajectoire et revint aussitôt vers Potter, à la joyeuse surprise de Megan. Potter descendit en piqué pour l'éviter et George parvint à envoyer le Cognard vers Draco. Mais cette fois encore, le Cognard changea de direction et revint vers Potter comme un boomerang. Ce dernier accéléra brutalement et fila à l'autre bout du terrain, suivi de la balle. Ce manège avait beau être amusant aux yeux de Megan, il était inhabituel : les Cognards ne devaient jamais s'acharner sur un seul joueur, mais plutôt en désarçonner le plus possible en les attaquant au hasard.

Fred Weasley attendait le Cognard à l'autre extrémité du terrain. Potter baissa la tête tandis que Fred frappait de toutes ses forces le Cognard qui dévia enfin de sa course. Mais, attiré comme par un aimant, le Cognard fonça à nouveau sur Potter qui fut obligé de prendre la fuite à la vitesse maximum.

Pendant ce temps, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Megan, qui n'avait pas suivi le reste du jeu entendit Lee Jordan annoncer au micro :

\- Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro.

Les balais des Serpentard montraient leur supériorité et pendant ce temps-là, le Cognard fou faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer d'abattre Potter. Fred et George étaient obligés de voler si près de lui pour le protéger que Potter n'avait plus aucune chance d'apercevoir le Vif d'or, encore moins de l'attraper. Gryffondor allait très probablement perdre le match, et Megan s'en trouvait agacée.

Madame Hooch siffla la mi-temps et Fred et George foncèrent vers le sol, essayant toujours d'éloigner le Cognard fou. Les équipes se réunirent sous les moqueries des supporters de Serpentard, ravis de voir leurs adversaires se faire écraser.

\- Vous avez remarqué que le Cognard s'en prend à Potter ? demanda Megan en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

A en juger par l'expression angoissée de leurs visages, ils l'avaient remarqué.

\- Il faut que les professeurs fassent quelque chose, s'angoissa Hermione.

\- Ils ne vont pas interrompre le match, sinon c'est un forfait, leur expliqua Megan, qui trouvait la situation amusante.

\- Et si c'étaient les Serpentard qui l'avait ensorcelé ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

\- Les balles sont dans le bureau de Madame Hooch, sous clef, en dehors des entraînements. Personne n'y a accès, personne ne l'a ensorcelé.

Les deux amis de Megan ne purent donc qu'attendre en se rongeant les ongles. Megan se retourna vers le terrain et vit Madame Hooch rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La pluie tombait drue à présent. Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et aussitôt le Cognard se remit à poursuivre Potter. Celui-ci monta de plus en haut dans une suite de cercles, de tonneaux, de zigzags, de piqués et de remontées en chandelle pour éviter son poursuivant. Dans les gradins, tous les spectateurs riaient, Potter avait l'air ridicule à effectuer toutes ces figures. Megan devait cependant admettre que sa méthode était efficace : le Cognard était trop lourd pour changer de direction aussi facilement et rapidement, mais pendant ce temps, il ne pouvait trouver le Vif d'Or.

De son côté, Draco ne semblait pas non plus chercher la petite balle dorée. Il venait de s'approcher de Potter, probablement pour le narguer. Potter se retourna vers lui et le Cognard en profita. VLAM ! La balle atteignit Potter dans le flanc. Celui-ci glissa sur le côté de son manche à balai, le bras droit inerte, probablement cassé. Hermione et Ron avaient crié de peur. Le Cognard lança alors une deuxième attaque en visant cette fois le visage de Potter. Celui-ci fi une embardée puis fondit sur Draco. Celui-ci, effrayé, s'enfuit de toute la vitesse de son balai. De son côté, Potter lâcha son manche à balai en tendant le bras, et Megan s'aperçut qu'il en avait toujours après le Vif d'Or malgré les attaques du Cognard. Autour de Megan, tous les élèves se mirent à hurler alors que Potter plongeait droit vers le sol. Un bruit sourd leur parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'il heurta la boue qui recouvrait le sol du terrain. Il roula au sol tandis que tout le monde s'affolait dans les gradins. Son bras tordu formait un angle inquiétant. Il y eut un coup de sifflet tous les joueurs entourèrent Potter.

Megan fut emportée par la foule des Gryffondor qui se précipitaient sur le terrain. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'empressaient de rejoindre Potter, Megan se dirigea vers les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Il faut attraper ce Cognard pour le remettre dans sa boîte ! lança Fred à son intention.

George se jeta sur la balle qui semblaient toujours vouloir en découdre et la plaqua au sol. Fred le rejoint pour l'aider à se relever tandis que Megan ouvrait le coffre qui devait le renfermer.

\- Impossible de le soulever, gronda Fred qui s'escrimait pour empêcher le Cognard de lui échapper.

\- Celui qui l'a ensorcelé a fait ça bien, renchérit George.

Megan eut soudain une idée.

\- Reculez, ordonna-t-elle aux jumeaux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il va te foncer dessus !

\- Vous faîtes ce que je vous dis, insista Megan en sortant sa baguette.

Inquiets, les frères lâchèrent prudemment la balle. Celle-ci se jeta aussitôt vers Megan, mais la jeune fille réagit plus vite :

 _\- Finite Incantatem !_

Comme elle l'avait espéré, le Cognard retomba aussitôt au sol. Dans le cas contraire, elle imaginait sa mâchoire fracturée. Les frères s'empressèrent aussitôt de la récupérer et de l'enfermer dans le coffre.

\- Bien joué, Meggie, dit Fred, le souffle court, une fois le Cognard hors d'état de nuire. J'y avais pas pensé. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a vraiment ensorcelé la balle, hein ?

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Megan. Mais ça m'étonne, personne ne peut accéder au bureau de Madame Hooch, en temps normal.

\- Et il y aura une enquête, affirma la professeur de Quidditch en arrivant vers eux. Merci Miss Buckley, nous allons nous occuper de ce Cognard, maintenant. D'ici-là, réjouissez-vous de votre victoire, Gryffondor !

Et Megan réalisa que Potter était tout de même parvenu à attraper le Vif d'Or, sauvant ainsi son équipe. Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur cet acte de courage, Megan rejoignit les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, trempés et couverts de boue, qui se félicitaient les uns les autres.

\- Où est passé Harry ? s'enquit George en s'apercevant que l'attrapeur n'était plus sur le terrain, tout comme une grande partie des élèves venus assister au match.

\- Ron et Hermione l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie, répondit Angelina en grimaçant. A priori, Lockhart a fait disparaître tous les os de son bras en voulant le soigner.

Megan ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Lockhart était le pire sorcier qui soit, mais au moins il n'était pas ennuyant.

On va aller le voir ! lança Oliver à la cantonade, rayonnant de joie. Il faut féliciter notre fantastique attrapeur !

\- Megan n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Potter, mais elle suivit tout de même les joueurs. Après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines pour que les jumeaux y récupèrent des gâteaux, des bonbons et du jus de citrouille, ils croisèrent Marcus Flint, hurlant sur Draco qui n'avait pas vu le Vif d'or alors qu'il était juste au-dessus de lui. Draco semblait honteux et furieux, et son expression se durcit un peu plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Megan, entourée des joyeux membres de l'équipe victorieuse de Gryffondor. Megan détourna le regard, furieuse et blessée elle aussi.

A l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione veillaient Potter. Celui-ci était déjà en pyjama, le bras droit en écharpe et à l'apparence molle. Lockhart s'était vraiment loupé.

\- Extraordinaire ce que tu as fait, Harry ! Lança George. Je viens de voir Marcus Flint passer un savon à Malfoy en hurlant qu'il avait le Vif d'or juste au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il ne l'a même pas vu. Malfoy n'en menait pas large, tu peux me croire.

L'équipe s'installa autour du lit et improvisa ce qui promettait d'être une belle fête lorsque Madame Pomfrey surgit soudain en hurlant :

\- Ce garçon a besoin de repos, il faut lui faire repousser trente-trois os ! Alors, dehors ! DEHORS !

Megan ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'infirmerie. La première dehors, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y fêter dignement la victoire de l'équipe. Chaque élève de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle parlait des prouesses de Potter, et les jumeaux étaient si heureux qu'ils allèrent trouver Lee pour se réconcilier avec lui. Les Serpentard, eux, avaient la mine plus sombre que jamais et foudroyaient du regard tout élève qui osait les observer.

\- On est sûrs que c'est Malfoy qui a ensorcelé le Cognard, révéla Ron à Megan au cours du repas.

\- Et quelles preuves vous avez ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Tu as vu sa tête ? Il aurait tué Harry de ses propres mains !

\- Parce qu'il venait d'attraper le Vif d'or ! Draco n'est pas responsable de tout ce qui va de travers dans la vie de Potter ! Mais tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand on sera dans sa salle commune, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Compte sur moi ! Et qui ce serait d'autre ?

\- Tout le monde ne voit pas Potter comme un fantastique héros, lui fit-elle remarquer. Les professeurs finiront par le découvrir, ils comptent enquêter.

Après le déjeuner, alors que les Gryffondor allaient poursuivre la fête dans leur salle commune, Megan prit la direction des salles de classe, avec la ferme intention de travailler le Charme du bouclier comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore. Elle choisit sa salle habituelle commença à s'entraîner avec application. Elle avait trouvé la théorie dans _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ à la bibliothèque et n'avait plus aucune difficulté à faire apparaître le bouclier. Le maintenir ou encore le rendre résistant aux sortilèges restait ce qu'elle devait améliorer.

Après une heure de travail acharné, Megan avait la tête vide. Elle ne pensait ni à Draco, ni à la Chambre des Secrets, ni à Potter. Le front légèrement humide de transpiration et les cheveux en bataille, elle s'apprêtait à vérifier une information dans le livre (qu'elle avait emprunté) lorsque son regard se posa sur un élève de Serdaigle qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Surprise, elle esquissa un mouvement de baguette mais l'élève leva une main en geste d'apaisement. Elle reconnut alors Kevan Garrow, l'ami de Chad, Davy et des jumeaux.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? lança-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Juste assez pour voir que tu es encore plus douée que ce que je croyais, répondit-il tranquillement en entrant dans la classe. Le Charme de Bouclier, je ne l'ai même pas encore appris en cours.

\- Je m'avance sur le programme, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois ça. Tu assures. Je peux vérifier à quel point ?

Megan fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Kevan leva alors sa baguette et dit nettement :

 _\- Bloclang._

Megan réagit aussitôt en générant le bouclier. Elle ne sentit qu'une légère pression sur sa langue qui aurait dû se retrouver collée à son palais si le sort ne s'était pas heurté à son charme protecteur.

\- Bien joué, apprécia Kevan. Tes professeurs savent que tu es avancée à ce point ?

\- Pas tous, répondit Megan en pensant que Binns, Snape ou Chourave ne devaient pas mesurer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu connais d'autres sorts aussi avancés que celui-ci ?

\- Ça dépend de ce à quoi tu penses.

Un éclair de défi brillait dans les yeux de Megan et Kevan sourit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et passa l'heure qui suivit à échanger des connaissances avec la jeune fille qui passa finalement un agréable moment. Le garçon était brillant – comme tout bon Serdaigle – mais pas prétentieux, et il témoignait un certain respect devant les capacités de Megan, sans pour autant l'admirer naïvement comme le faisaient certains élèves de l'école qui l'avaient vue agir. Et si c'était un ami des jumeaux, alors il allait lui plaire.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **LE CLUB DE DUEL**

 **L** e lendemain matin, Megan se réveilla doucement d'une nuit sans cauchemar, la première depuis longtemps. Surprise mais joyeuse, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner d'un pas léger. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Kevan lui adresser un signe de la main depuis la table des Serdaigle. Assez légère pour se montrer sociable, elle lui répondit avant de s'asseoir à celle des Gryffondor.

\- Harry doit aller mieux, maintenant, dit Hermione en levant les yeux d'un des livres de Lockhart ouvert devant elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Megan en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione lui adressa un froncement de sourcils. Megan n'était pas une habituée de la politesse, et sa meilleure amie n'appréciait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Potter, que ce soit son habituel mépris ou sa quotidienne ignorance.

\- On va aller le voir à l'infirmerie.

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Megan tartinait de marmelade sa tranche de pain lorsque Ron prit place face à elle en bâillant magistralement.

\- Je parlais de nous trois ! protesta Hermione.

\- J'ai sûrement un tas de choses à faire.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron, encore hagard.

\- D'aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- Evidemment !

\- Humpf, lâcha Megan.

Elle était de trop bonne humeur pour se disputer avec Hermione, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter en cette belle journée.

\- Je vous attendrais dans les toilettes de la geignarde, dit-elle après avoir croisé le regard accusateur de sa meilleure amie. Comme ça la potion avancera plus vite.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Ron.

\- Ah !

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard mais ne pouvait s'opposer à l'avancée du Polynectar, elle était trop impatiente de pouvoir interroger Malfoy.

Après le petit déjeuner, Megan, Ron et Hermione quittèrent donc ensemble la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, des voix leur parvinrent.

\- Chut ! ordonna aussitôt Megan à ses amis.

Elle leur fit signe de se cacher avec elle dans les escaliers et se pencha à travers la rambarde pour écouter ce qui se disait un peu plus bas. La voix fluette du professeur Flitwick lui parvint dans un glapissement :

\- Un élève ?

\- Un première année, Colin Creevey, répondit la voix du professeur McGonagall. Ça s'est passé cette nuit, je l'ai trouvé dans les escaliers.

\- Malheur de malheur, se lamenta Flitwick. Que faisait-il dans les escaliers à cette heure ?

\- Nous pensons qu'il comptait rendre visite à Mr Potter à l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai trouvé que quelques heures plus tard.

\- Mais il pourra être sauvé, les Mandragores…

\- Quand elles seront prêtes, oui. Mais dans l'immédiat, la situation est grave.

McGonagall baissa tellement la voix que Megan, Ron et Hermione durent se tordre le cou pour saisir les mots qui suivirent.

\- D'après Albus, cela signifie que la Chambre des Secrets a à nouveau été ouverte.

Megan se tourna vers ses amis, livides. L'héritier de Serpentard était bel et bien entre les murs du château, et Creevey était sa dernière victime.

\- On va aller préparer la potion dès maintenant, dit Hermione à voix basse. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite on aura prouvé que Malfoy est derrière tout ça, plus vite les attaques cesseront.

« Ou plus vite ils devront chercher un autre coupable » pensa Megan.

Ron et Hermione choisirent donc de ne pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Hermione avait déjà disposé le matériel nécessaire dans une des cabines, et ils s'y enfermèrent pour commencer la préparation.

Il faisait chaud dans la cabine étroite, serrée entre Ron et Hermione, avec le feu qui brûlait sous le chaudron posé sur la cuvette des toilettes, et Megan se sentit vite étouffée. Mais ce fut pire encore au bout d'une heure.

Alors qu'Hermione remuait la potion comme indiqué dans le manuel, Megan entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et une voix familière :

\- C'est moi.

Hermione sursauta et manqua de renverser le chaudron qui répandit un peu de son contenu sur un des murs de la cabine. Puis elle colla son œil à la serrure.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses... Entre. Comment va ton bras ?

\- A merveille, répondit-il en se faufilant dans la cabine.

\- On voulait venir te voir, mais on a décidé de commencer tout de suite la fabrication du Polynectar, expliqua Ron, tandis que Potter refermait avec difficulté la porte de la cabine. On a pensé que c'était ici la meilleure cachette.

Potter commença à leur raconter ce qui était arrivé à Creevey, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

\- On est déjà au courant, dit-elle. On a entendu le professeur McGonagall le raconter au professeur Flitwick, ce matin. C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu se dépêcher...

\- Plus vite on obtiendra une confession de Malfoy, mieux ça vaudra, grogna Ron.

\- Ou bien on découvrira que ce n'est pas lui et on reviendra vite au point de départ, répondit sombrement Megan.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Dit Ron en ignorant Megan. Il était tellement furieux après le match de Quidditch qu'il s'est vengé sur Colin.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit Potter en regardant Hermione jeter des touffes de polygonum dans le chaudron. Dobby est venu me voir au milieu de la nuit.

Megan, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaits.

\- C'est lui qui avait bloqué la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ à la rentrée, raconta-t-il. Pour m'empêcher de venir à Poudlard. Et c'était lui aussi qui a ensorcelé le Cognard ! Il pensait qu'il valait mieux que je rentre chez moi avec des blessures graves plutôt que de rester !

\- Il est fou, souffla Ron.

\- Il m'a raconté que des choses terribles se préparent et se produisent à l'école, que « l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter », que la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte à nouveau, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.

\- La Chambre des Secrets aurait déjà été ouverte dans le passé ? dit Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Tout devient clair, maintenant, déclara Ron d'un ton triomphant. Lucius Malfoy a dû ouvrir la Chambre quand il était à l'école et maintenant, il a expliqué à ce cher Draco comment faire. C'est évident.

\- C'est ridicule, le corrigea Megan agacée.

Elle qui avait grandi chez les Malfoy, elle saurait tout de cette histoire si elle était réelle. Mais elle ne voulait pas évoquer son enfance chez les Malfoy devant les autres, aussi elle devrait attendre qu'ils s'aperçoivent de leur erreur.

\- J'aurais bien voulu que Dobby te dise quel genre de monstre se cache là-dedans, dit Ron, songeur. Je me demande comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait jamais vu rôder dans l'école.

\- Il a peut-être la faculté de se rendre invisible, dit Hermione en plongeant des sangsues au fond du chaudron. Ou peut-être qu'il se déguise en armure ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai lu quelque chose sur les goules caméléons...

\- Tu lis trop, Hermione, dit Ron en saupoudrant les sangsues de Chrysopes mortes.

Il froissa en boule le sac de chrysopes qu'il avait vidé dans le chaudron et se tourna vers Potter.

\- Alors, comme ça, c'est à cause de Dobby qu'on n'a pas pu prendre le train et que tu t'es cassé le bras ? Tu sais quoi Harry ? S'il continue à vouloir te sauver la vie, il va finir par te tuer.

Et avec un peu de chance, il allait y arriver.

* * *

Le lundi matin, tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à Colin Creevey. Les rumeurs et les soupçons se multipliaient et les élèves de première année ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupes, par peur d'être attaqués s'ils s'aventuraient seuls dans le château.

Ginny Weasley, qui était toujours assise à côté de Colin Creevey au cours de sortilèges, était bouleversée. Fred et George avaient essayé de lui rendre sa bonne humeur en se couvrant de peaux de bêtes et en se cachant derrière des statues pour lui sauter dessus par surprise. Mais ils durent mettre fin à leur efforts lorsque Percy, au bord de l'apoplexie, menaça d'écrire à Molly et de lui raconter qu'ils faisaient tout pour donner des cauchemars à Ginny.

Un trafic de talismans, amulettes et autres gris-gris s'était organisé dans le dos des professeurs. Neville Longbottom avait déjà acheté un gros oignon vert malodorant, une pointe de cristal violet et une queue de salamandre en décomposition lorsque ses camarades de Gryffondor lui firent observer qu'il ne courait aucun danger puisqu'il appartenait à une famille de sorciers au sang pur.

\- Filch a été leur première victime, répondit Longbottom d'un air apeuré. Et tout le monde sait que moi aussi, je suis presque un Cracmol.

Megan pensait à la Chambre des Secrets chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à un cours avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait, peut-être même connaissait-il l'identité de l'héritier, mais jamais elle ne pourrait obtenir de lui cette information. Aussi elle se contentait de progresser dans le contrôle de ses émotions et l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Et chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle retrouvait Kevan pour échanger avec lui.

Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'inscrivirent. Ils avaient entendu dire que Malfoy resterait aussi, ce qui leur avait semblé particulièrement louche, puisqu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il choisissait de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi: les vacances seraient le moment idéal pour faire usage du Polynectar.

Mais la potion n'était qu'à moitié faite. Il leur fallait encore une corne de bicorne et une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. Or, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient en trouver, c'était l'armoire personnelle de Snape.

\- Il faudra faire une diversion, dit Hermione. Et pendant ce temps-là, l'un d'entre nous se glissera dans le bureau de Snape pour prendre ce qu'il nous faut.

Ron et Potter la regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Ils préféreraient probablement affronter le monstre de Serpentard à mains nues plutôt que d'être surpris à voler quelque chose dans l'armoire de Snape.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Megan, fermement décidée à leur prouver l'innocence de Draco. Il vous suffira de provoquer assez de chahut pour occuper Snape pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Ce ne serait pas une tâche très difficile pour ses amis. Provoquer un chahut au cours de Snape était à peu près aussi facile que de réveiller un Dragon endormi en lui crevant l'œil.

Le cours commun de potions avait lieu le jeudi après-midi dans un des plus grands cachots du château. Le cours commença de la façon habituelle. Une vingtaine de chaudrons bouillonnaient entre les tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés des balances et des bocaux d'ingrédients. Snape circulait parmi les vapeurs fétides en faisant des remarques acerbes aux élèves de Gryffondor sous les ricanements des Serpentard. Draco, couvé par Snape au nom du lien qu'il entretenait avec les Malfoy, bombardait Ron et Potter avec des yeux de poissons qu'il prenait dans un bocal, en sachant qu'ils écoperaient d'une retenue si jamais ils s'avisaient d'en faire autant.

Megan avait presque terminé sa potion d'Enflure, mais elle devait donner à Potter un signal afin de pouvoir mettre à exécution leur plan. Se résignant à ne pas terminer son travail, elle croisa Potter du regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Alors le garçon sortit de sa poche un pétard du Dr Flibuste et lui donna un petit coup de baguette magique. Alors que le pétard commençait à crépiter, il se redressa et le lança dans le chaudron de Goyle.

La potion de Goyle explosa aussitôt en aspergeant toute la classe. Les élèves atteints par des projections de potion d'Enflure se mirent à hurler. Draco en reçut en plein visage et son nez commença à enfler comme un ballon. Goyle tourna sur lui-même, les mains sur ses yeux qui avaient maintenant la taille d'une assiette. Snape, qui n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, essayait sans succès de ramener l'ordre. Dans la confusion qui régnait à présent, Megan se glissa hors de la classe.

L'armoire de Snape se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Megan leva sa baguette en murmurant :

 _\- Accio peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap !_

Bien que plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée, la formule que Dumbledore lui avait apprise fonctionna, et l'ingrédient en question vola jusqu'à elle. Megan dissimula la peau sous sa robe et s'empressa de retourner dans la classe où régnait encore un certain cahot. Tandis que Snape donnait aux victimes de l'explosion un antidote, elle se rassit à sa place, l'air de rien.

Quand tout le monde eut retrouvé son aspect habituel, Snape examina le chaudron de Goyle et en retira les débris noircis du pétard.

\- Si jamais je découvre qui a lancé ce pétard, dit Snape dans un murmure, vous pouvez être absolument sûrs que cette personne sera renvoyée de l'école.

Snape fixait Potter qui sembla faire de son mieux pour avoir l'air stupéfait. Dix minutes plus tard, il la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours.

\- Il sait que c'était moi, dit Potter à Megan, à Ron et à Hermione sur le chemin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.

Megan jeta les nouveaux ingrédients dans le chaudron et se mit à touiller consciencieusement la mixture.

\- Ce sera prêt dans une quinzaine de jours, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Snape ne peut pas prouver que c'était toi, dit Ron à Potter pour le rassurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?

\- Quand on sait de quoi il est capable, on peut s'attendre au pire, répondit Potter.

Dans le chaudron, la potion écumait à gros bouillons.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter traversaient le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'élèves rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin venait juste d'y être épinglé. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, visiblement surexcités, leur firent signe d'approcher.

\- Ils ont ouvert un club de duel ! annonça Finnigan. Première séance ce soir ! Apprendre à se battre en duel, ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent...

\- Tu crois que le monstre de Serpentard est du genre à se battre en duel ? répliqua Megan.

Mais elle lut quand même l'annonce avec intérêt. Elle qui adorait se battre, elle allait être servie. De plus, ce serait l'occasion d'expérimenter sur une victime quelques-unes de ses nouvelles capacités magiques.

\- C'est vrai, ça peut servir, dit Ron à ses amis. On y va ?

Megan, Hermione et Potter étaient d'accord et à huit heures ce soir-là, après le dîner, ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans le Grande Salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait été installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité.

\- Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas... commença Potter, mais il s'interrompit dans un grognement.

Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaître sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe violette, et accompagné de Snape toujours habillé de noir, comme à son habitude. Lockhart agita la main pour demander le silence.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape, poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

Snape eut un rictus et Megan espéra qu'il lancerait à Lockhart un sort assez puissant pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour les cinq prochaines années.

Lockhart et Snape se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Snape se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

\- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire, dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Potter en voyant Snape montrer les dents.

\- Un... Deux... Trois...

Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

 _\- Expelliarmus!_ s'écria Snape.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté à bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre. Draco et quelques autres élèves de Serpentard applaudirent bruyamment. Megan avait un sourire aussi féroce que celui de Snape, et Hermione avait l'air dans ses petits souliers.

\- Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Quelle importance ? répondirent en chœur Megan,Ron et Potter.

Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal. Son chapeau était tombé par terre et ses cheveux ondulés s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

\- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette—ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Snape, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Snape lui lança un regard assassin que Lockhart avait dû voir, car il annonça :

\- Le spectacle est terminé ! A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Snape, si vous voulez bien m'aider...

Tous deux descendirent de l'estrade et répartirent les élèves par équipes de deux. Lockhart mit ensemble Longbottom et Justin Finch-Fletchey, mais ce fut Snape qui s'occupa de Ron et Potter.

\- C'est le moment de séparer la vieille équipe, dit-il d'un air narquois. Weasley, vous vous mettrez avec Finnigan. Potter...

Potter se tourna tout naturellement vers Hermione.

\- Non, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, dit Snape avec un sourire glacial. Mr Malfoy, venez ici, s'il vous plaît. On va voir ce que vous allez faire du célèbre Potter. Vous, Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Bulstrode et Miss Buckley avec Miss Parkinson.

\- On va s'amuser, sourit Megan, le regard assassin.

Elle avait attendu une occasion de régler son compte à l'amie de Draco depuis le début de l'année passée. En voyant son regard, l'air goguenard de Parkinson disparut aussitôt. De leur côté, Draco avait un sourire ironique et Hermione faisait face à une grande fille aux épaules carrées et à la mâchoire proéminente, la douce Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Mettez-vous face à face ! dit Lockhart qui était remonté sur l'estrade. Et n'oubliez pas de saluer !

Ni Parkinson ni Megan ne bougèrent. La première semblait plutôt chercher une échappatoire autour d'elle tandis que la seconde réfléchissait au maléfice le plus approprié à son aversion pour son adversaire.

\- Attention, levez vos baguettes ! cria Lockhart. A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un... Deux... Trois...

 _\- Flipendo !_ s'exclama Megan avant que Parkinson ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Celle-ci se retrouva assommée l'espace de quelques secondes et n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Megan profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour lancer un autre sort :

 _\- Furunculus !_

D'immondes furoncles violacés se mirent à pousser sur la peau de Parkinson. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, Megan fendit l'air de sa baguette et du sang jaillit de la lèvre entaillée de Parkinson.

 _\- Expelliarmus !_ dit la Serpentard en tentant d'arrêter Megan.

Mais cette dernière évita l'éclair rouge et riposta aussitôt :

 _\- Bloclang !_

Soudain muette, la langue collée au palais, Parkinson ne pouvait plus prononcer de formule. Ce maléfice que lui avait enseigné Kevan s'était donc révélé fort utile.

\- Stop ! Ca suffit ! cira Lockhart.

Megan se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle, indifférente à Parkinson qui, pleurait, incapable de parler, la lèvre ensanglantée et le corps couvert de furoncles.

 _\- Finite Incantatem !_ s'exclama Snape en pointant sa baguette vers Draco et Potter.

Le premier cessa de rire et les jambes du second s'arrêtèrent de danser. Un nuage de fumée verdâtre flottait au-dessus de l'estrade. Longbottom et Finch-Fletchey étaient allongés par terre, hors d'haleine. Ron soutenait un Finnigan livide en s'excusant des dégâts qu'avait faits sa baguette cassée. Hermione et Millicent Bulstrode, en revanche, étaient toujours en pleine action, mais leurs baguettes abandonnées sur le sol ne leur servaient plus à rien. Elles se battaient à mains nues et Bulstrode avait coincé sous son bras la tête d'Hermione qui gémissait de douleur. Potter se précipita mais il eut du mal à libérer Hermione de sa partenaire qui était beaucoup plus grande que lui.

\- Hou, là, là ! s'exclama Lockhart en observant le résultat des affrontements. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Longbottom et Finch-Fletchey, par exemple...

\- Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Snape. Longbottom sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchey après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter ? proposa Snape avec un sourire perfide.

\- Excellente idée ! approuva Lockhart. Venez là, tous les deux. Harry, quand Draco pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.

Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques gestes compliqués et la laissa tomber par terre. Snape eut un sourire narquois tandis que Lockhart se dépêchait de ramasser sa baguette magique.

\- Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée, ce soir ! dit-il.

Snape s'approcha de Draco et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco sourit à son tour. Potter leva alors les yeux vers Lockhart d'un air inquiet sous le regard ravi de Megan.

\- Professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ?

\- On a peur ? murmura Draco.

\- Ça te plairait bien, lança Potter du coin des lèvres.

\- Fais comme je t'ai dit, Harry, répondit Lockhart en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Il faut que je laisse tomber ma baguette ?

Mais Lockhart ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Trois... Deux... Un... Allez-y ! s'écria-t-il.

Draco leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

 _\- Serpensortia!_

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa et en jaillit un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur. Megan ne connaissait pas ce sort et contemplait l'animal d'un air intéressé.

\- Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit tranquillement Snape, visiblement ravi de voir le garçon immobile face au serpent furieux. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Lockhart.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchey et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre.

Potter s'avança alors vers le reptile et lui cria en Fourchelang :

\- Laisse-le tranquille !

Aussitôt, le serpent retomba alors sur le sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, les yeux tournés vers Potter. Finch-Fletchey avait l'air furieux et effrayé à la fois.

\- A quoi tu joues ? lança-t-il.

Et avant que Potter ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Finch-Fletchey tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle à toutes jambes. Snape s'avança, agita sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Snape, lui aussi, observait Potter d'un air rusé et calculateur. Et tout autour de lui, un murmure montait parmi les élèves. Megan était mortifiée. Potter était lui aussi Fourchelang.

Ron tira Potter par la manche et lui et Megan l'entraînèrent hors de la Grande Salle, et Hermione les accompagna en marchant à côté d'eux à petits pas pressés. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'attraper une maladie. Aucun ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la salle commune de Gryffondor, encore déserte. Ron poussa alors Potter dans un fauteuil.

\- Fourchelang, lâcha Megan.

\- Tu es un Fourchelang, répéta Ron. Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit.

\- Je suis un quoi ? s'étonna Potter.

\- Un Fourchelang ! répéta Ron. Tu parles le langage des serpents !

\- Je sais, dit Potter. C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive. Un jour, au zoo, j'ai fait sortir un boa constrictor de sa cage sans le faire exprès et il a failli attaquer mon cousin Dudley. C'est une longue histoire. Le boa m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Brésil et je l'ai libéré sans même m'en rendre compte. A l'époque, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un sorcier...

\- Un boa constrictor t'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le Brésil ? répéta Ron d'une voix faible.

\- Et alors ? dit Potter. Il y a sûrement des tas de gens qui peuvent en faire autant, ici.

\- Oh, non, certainement pas, répliqua Megan d'un ton sec.

Elle qui pensait être la seule élève de Poudlard dotée de cette aptitude, elle était furieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas un don très répandu, insista Ron. Harry, il faut que tu le saches, c'est une très mauvaise chose...

Et c'était ce qui plaisait à Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mauvais là-dedans ? demanda Potter qui commençait à s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Les autres ne pouvaient pas deviner que tu as dit au serpent de ne pas attaquer Finch-Fletchey, lui lança Megan d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien sûr, vous étiez là, vous m'avez entendu, non ?

\- Je t'ai entendu parler Fourchelang, dit Ron, la langue des serpents. Tu aurais pu raconter n'importe quoi, personne n'y aurait rien compris. Pas étonnant que Justin ait paniqué, on aurait dit que tu encourageais le serpent à l'attaquer. C'était vraiment effrayant...

Potter le regarda bouche bée.

\- J'ai parlé une autre langue ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Comment pourrais-je parler une autre langue sans m'en apercevoir ? Comment – Meganna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment... comment est-ce que tu sais que j'ai dit au serpent de ne pas attaquer Justin ?

Megan se figea, réalisant soudain qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle.

\- Tu... tu es aussi..., bégaya Hermione.

\- Oui, lâcha Megan, furieuse contre elle-même. Je suis aussi Fourchelang.

\- Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça ? S'écria Ron.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir !

Ron secoua la tête. Hermione et lui faisaient une tête d'enterrement. Potter, pourtant, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si terrible.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de mal à empêcher un gros serpent répugnant d'arracher la tête de Justin ? dit-il. Quelle importance que je l'aie fait comme ça ou autrement ? Vous auriez préféré que Justin finisse au club des Chasseurs sans Tête ?

\- Justement, ça a de l'importance, dit Hermione, qui parla enfin d'une voix sourde. Tout simplement parce que la célébrité de Salazar Serpentard vient du pouvoir qu'il avait de parler aux serpents. C'est pour ça que la maison des Serpentard est symbolisée par un serpent.

Potter resta bouche bée. Megan était justement très fière de ce don jusque-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un point commun supplémentaire avec Potter.

\- Exactement, dit Ron. Et maintenant, tout le monde va croire que tu es son arrière-arrière- arrière-arrière-petit-fils... Au moins, personne d'autre ne sait que c'est aussi le cas de Megan...

\- Mais c'est faux ! protesta Potter, soudain paniqué.

\- Tu auras du mal à le prouver, dit Hermione. Il a vécu il y a environ mille ans. Pour ce qu'on en sait, tu pourrais très bien être son descendant...

C'était ridicule, aux yeux de Megan. Potter était un Potter. Elle avait étudié les grandes famille de sorciers à l'époque où elle vivait avec les Malfoy, et les Potter et les Serpentard n'étaient pas apparentés.

* * *

Le lendemain, la neige s'était transformée en un blizzard si épais que le dernier cours de botanique du trimestre fut annulé. Le professeur Sprout voulait mettre des chaussettes et des écharpes aux racines de Mandragores, une opération délicate qu'elle ne pouvait confier à quiconque d'autre, à présent que les Mandragores étaient devenues indispensables pour ramener Mrs Norris et Colin Creevey à la vie.

Megan avait décidé d'aller parler aux jumeaux. Cette fois, elle voulait dire la vérité. Elle se leva avant Hermione et prit la direction des dortoirs des garçons. Lorsqu'elle entra dans celui des jumeaux, le lit de Lee était vide et Merry Kallas sursauta en la voyant entrer. Simplement vêtu d'un caleçon vert à pois, il s'empressa d'attraper sa robe de sorcier pour se cacher.

\- Il faut que je parle à Fred et George, lui annonça-t-elle, indifférente.

Les intéressés semblaient aussi surpris que leur camarade de chambre.

\- Ça peut sûrement attendre ! protesta Merry.

\- Non.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers les jumeaux Weasley en quête de soutien, mais ceux-ci secouèrent la tête. Le visage rouge, Merry s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe et de quitter le dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Meggie ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Mes parents sont morts, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a six ans, dit-elle sans introduction. C'étaient des Mangemorts, mais ils avaient voulu se retourner contre Voldemort (les jumeaux déglutirent en entendant le nom) alors il a ordonné leur exécution.

\- Tes p-

\- Ne m'interromps pas, George, le coupa sèchement Megan.

Un silence s'installa entre les frères Weasley, bouche bée. Megan prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit son récit.

\- Dumbledore m'a confiée à un couple de Cracmols, les Boyd. On vit dans le Wiltshire. Mais ce n'est pas une famille pour moi. Les Malfoy ont été ma famille. Après que j'aie rencontré Draco, j'ai passé plus de temps chez lui que chez les Boyd. C'est avec eux que j'ai grandi. Draco était mon meilleur ami. Mais quand on est arrivés à Poudlard, j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor alors que j'étais certaine que le Choixpeau m'enverrait à Serpentard. Draco ne me l'a jamais pardonné, et encore moins d'être devenue amie avec des Weasley. Aujourd'hui il ose à peine me parler ou me regarder, et je n'ai plus vu les Malfoy – ou presque.

Fred et George semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle les connaissait, ils n'avaient rien à dire. S'ils avaient pu observer qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard avec Draco, jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné toute son histoire.

\- Ah oui, et je suis Fourchelang, crut-elle utile de préciser.

La bouche de Fred s'ouvrit deux fois avant qu'un son ne parvienne à en sortir.

\- Est-ce que t- tu es … le…

\- L'héritier de Serpentard ? compléta Megan avec un sourire en coin. Non. Je n'ai pas de lien familiaux avec lui, autant que j'en sache. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas moi qui ai agressé Mrs Norris et Creevey – même si l'envie m'a prise plusieurs fois avant ça.

\- Ce n'est pas Malfoy ? s'enquit George.

\- Non plus. Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as raconté tout ça ? lui demanda Fred.

Megan hésita sur la réponse à apporter.

\- Je crois que j'avais envie que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse toute l'histoire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à Ron ou à Hermione. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

\- Mais nous, oui ?

\- C'est pas le cas ?

Fred et George se regardèrent. Si, c'était le cas. Ils ne la jugeaient pas.

\- Gardez ça pour vous, c'est compris ?

\- Evidemment, acquiesça George. Mais il faudra que tu nous expliques ce que tu peux bien trouver à Malfoy. C'est une vermine arrogante.

Megan se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas renvoyer son ami dans ses buts pour avoir ainsi parlé de Draco.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle finalement. Mais vous ne connaissez que ça, sa façon de se comporter comme Lucius. Mais je connais d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, celles qu'ils ne montre qu'avec certains de ses amis.

\- Si tu le dis…

Megan répondit à quelques questions des jumeaux quant à ses souvenirs de ses parents, son enfance avant leur meurtre, la vie avec Emilie et Roger, puis Lee arriva dans le dortoir et ils changèrent aussitôt de sujet. Megan ressentit une certaine tension entre les jumeaux et leur meilleur ami qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, malgré le fait que tous trois se soient réconciliés après la victoire de Gryffondor. Mais lorsqu'ils engagèrent un débat autour des réelles facultés magiques de Gilderoy Lockhart, l'hilarité vint aussitôt détendre l'atmosphère.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **LE POLYNECTAR**

 **M** egan avait un cours de métamorphose qui allait bientôt démarrer. Peu désireuse d'arriver en retard, elle prit congé des garçons, récupéra son sac dans sa chambre et prit la direction de la salle de classe. Alors qu'elle quittait tout juste la salle commune de Gryffondor, des murmures paniqués et des sanglots de tous côtés attirèrent son attention.

\- Megan !

Elle se retourna et vit Hermione et Ron arriver vers elle en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Megan. Une nouvelle agression ?

\- C'est Justin Finch-Fletchey, répondit Hermione, le visage tordu d'inquiétude. Et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Nick ? hoqueta Megan.

\- Ils ont été pétrifiés ! C'est Harry qui les a trouvés !

\- Un fantôme… ?

Cette fois elle était déroutée. Comment pouvait-on attaquer un fantôme et le pétrifier ? Quelle créature avait le pouvoir de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, cette double agression transforma le sentiment de malaise qui régna déjà en une véritable panique. Il y eut une véritable ruée sur les réservations du Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

\- A ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus que nous, dit Ron à Megan, Hermione et Potter. Nous, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Joyeuses vacances en perspective !

Crabbe et Goyle, qui faisaient toujours la même chose que Draco, avaient inscrit leurs noms dans la liste des élèves qui souhaitaient rester au château pour les vacances. Megan n'était pas réjouie de savoir que Draco restait dans les murs de l'école, elle qui aurait préféré ne plus avoir à penser à lui. Mais cela facilitait la tâche qu'ils devraient accomplir à l'aide du Polynectar. Bientôt, Ron, Hermione et Potter devraient admettre que l'héritier de Serpentard était encore inconnu.

Aux yeux de la grande majorité de l'école, l'héritier n'était autre que Potter. Celui-ci en semblait agacé, mais pas autant que Megan, qui trouvait cette idée ridicule et n'y voyait qu'un nouveau moyen qu'avait trouvé Potter pour attirer l'attention. Fred et George étaient les seuls à trouver la situation très drôle. Souvent, ils s'amusaient à précéder Potter lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, en criant: « Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard ! Attention, sorcier très dangereux ! » Percy, bien sûr, désapprouvait fermement leur conduite.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, disait-il avec froideur.

\- Dégage, Percy, répliquait Fred. Harry est pressé.

\- Il doit se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour y prendre le thé avec son serpent préféré, ajoutait George.

Ginny non plus ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie.

\- Arrêtez ! gémissait-elle lorsque Fred demandait à Potter d'une voix sonore à qui il comptait s'en prendre la prochaine fois, ou que George faisait semblant de vouloir écarter Potter en brandissant une grosse tête d'ail.

Fred et George trouvaient ridicule la rumeur selon laquelle Potter serait l'héritier, mais leurs farces répétées exaspéraient Draco qui se montrait chaque fois un peu plus irrité.

\- C'est parce qu'il brûle de dire que c'est lui, l'héritier, dit Ron d'un air entendu. Tu sais à quel point il a horreur que quelqu'un le surpasse en quoi que ce soit et comme c'est à toi qu'on attribue ses horreurs...

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, assura Hermione d'un ton satisfait. Le Polynectar est presque prêt. On va très bientôt faire avouer la vérité à Malfoy.

Megan la fusilla du regard. Elle ne s'amusait pas des plaisanteries des jumeaux et en avait marre d'entendre ses amis accuser Draco.

Le trimestre se termina enfin et un silence aussi épais que la neige qui recouvrait le sol s'abattit sur le château. Megan y trouva un certain confort : les Weasley, Hermione, Potter et lui avaient la tour de Gryffondor pour eux seuls et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient – y compris du bruit – sans déranger personne. Fred, George et Ginny avaient choisi de rester à l'école plutôt que d'aller voir Bill en Égypte en compagnie d'Arthur et Molly. Percy, lui, ne passait guère de temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait expliqué d'un air solennel qu'il préférait demeurer au château pendant les vacances parce qu'il était de son devoir, en tant que préfet, d'apporter son soutien aux professeurs pendant cette période troublée.

Le matin de Noël, froid et blanchi par la neige, Megan et Hermione se levèrent avec le soleil. Il y avait une pile de cadeaux au pied de leurs lits qu'elles s'empressèrent d'ouvrir. Emily et Roger avaient envoyé à Megan un sac en bandoulière que la jeune fille trouva, malgré elle, plaisant. Mais la carte qui l'accompagnait agaça la jeune fille qui passa aux cadeaux suivants : le pull traditionnel de Molly, une boîte de bonbons de chez Honeydukes de la part de Lee… avec les années, Megan avait de plus en plus de cadeaux. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun présent de la part de Draco. La page était définitivement tournée.

\- Joyeux Noël, Megan ! dit joyeusement Hermione en lui tendant son cadeau.

Comme chaque année, elle lui avait offert un livre, _L'Histoire de la magie moderne_. Quant à Megan, fidèle elle aussi à cette tradition, elle avait trouvé pour sa meilleure amie _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_.

\- Ça va être fascinant ! se réjouit Hermione.

Une fois leurs cadeaux déballés, les jeunes filles s'habillèrent et filèrent au deuxième étage s'enfermer dans les toilettes hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Ce matin-là, le fantôme s'avéra particulièrement grincheux et ne cessa de se lamenter dans la cabine voisine tandis que Megan ajoutait à la potion des chrysopes.

\- Et voilà, dit-elle fièrement. Le Polynectar est prêt.

\- On va prévenir les garçons, ajouta aussitôt Hermione.

Elles arrivèrent en trombe dans le dortoir où Ron et Potter étaient désormais seuls.

\- Debout ! lança Megan d'une voix forte en tirant les rideaux de la fenêtre.

\- Megan, tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est réservé aux garçons ! protesta Ron, une main sur les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour.

\- Toi aussi, joyeux Noël ! répondit Hermione en lui jetant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait apporté. Ça fait une heure qu'on est levées. On a rajouté des chrysopes dans la potion. Elle est prête, maintenant.

Potter se redressa, complètement réveillé.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument certaine. On va pouvoir agir dès ce soir.

A ce moment, Hedwig s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, un petit paquet dans le bec.

\- Salut, dit joyeusement Potter tandis qu'elle se posait sur le lit. Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille puis Potter et Ron s'affairèrent à l'ouverture de leurs propres cadeaux. Megan jeta un coup d'œil intéressé au livre sur le Quidditch qu'avait offert Ron à Potter tandis qu'elle offrait à son meilleur ami un poster dédicacé des Canons de Chudley qu'elle s'était fait livrer quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le soir de Noël, la Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée: en plus des sapins aux branches couvertes de givre et des guirlandes de gui et de houx qui se croisaient au-dessus des têtes, une neige magique, tiède et sèche, tombait du plafond. Dumbledore chanta quelques cantiques repris par les élèves et par Hagrid dont la voix devenait de plus en plus tonitruante à mesure que baissait le niveau de son pichet de vin.

Ron et Potter avaient à peine fini leur troisième morceau de gâteau que Megan et Hermione les entraînèrent hors de la salle pour mener à bien leur projet.

\- Nous devons maintenant nous procurer un petit bout des quatre personnes dont nous allons prendre l'apparence, dit Hermione du ton le plus naturel, comme si elle s'apprêtait à les envoyer au supermarché acheter un paquet de lessive. Vous deux, vous vous transformerez en Crabbe et Goyle. Il faudra prélever quelque chose sur eux et s'assurer qu'ils ne débarqueront pas pendant que nous interrogerons Malfoy. On a déjà tout organisé, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à leur mine stupéfaite.

Megan sortit alors de son sac deux gros gâteaux au chocolat.

\- On y a ajouté un somnifère, expliqua-t-elle. Arrangez-vous pour que Crabbe et Goyle trouvent les gâteaux sur leur chemin. Goinfres comme ils sont, ils vont les dévorer. Quand ils seront endormis, vous n'aurez plus qu'à leur arracher quelques cheveux. Ensuite vous les enfermerez dans un placard pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir à leur réveil.

Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard incrédule.

\- Écoutez, je ne crois pas que...

\- Tout ça pourrait tourner très mal...

Mais Hermione leur lança un regard glacé qui dut leur rappeler celui qu'avait parfois le professeur McGonagall.

\- La potion n'aura aucun effet sans les cheveux de Crabbe et de Goyle, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Vous voulez interroger Malfoy, oui ou non ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit Potter. Mais vous, à qui est-ce que vous allez arracher les cheveux ?

\- On a déjà ce qu'il faut, répondit Hermione en leur montrant un petit flacon qui contenait un unique cheveu. Vous vous souvenez de ma bagarre avec Millicent Bulstrode au club de duel ? Elle a laissé ça sur ma robe pendant qu'elle essayait de m'étrangler ! Et comme elle est repartie chez elle pour Noël, il me suffira de dire aux Serpentard que j'ai décidé de revenir.

\- Et toi, Megan ? S'enquit Ron.

\- J'ai arraché des cheveux à Parkinson il y a quelques jours, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle est en vacances, elle aussi. Dépêchez-vous maintenant.

Megan et Hermione retournèrent alors s'occuper du Polynectar. Le chaudron dégageait une épaisse fumée noire et des bulles explosaient avec bruit à la surface de la potion. Les filles fermèrent la cabine à clef et Hermione se plongea dans le livre de potions tandis que Megan remuait tranquillement le liquide repoussant.

\- Tu as bien pensé à piler les chrysopes, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

\- Oui, acquiesça Megan d'un ton léger.

\- Et tu avais broyé la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap comme indiqué ?

\- Oui, Hermione. On a fait ça comme il fallait, pas de panique.

Les garçons revinrent rapidement dans les toilettes avec des chaussures de grande taille à la main.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Potter leur montra les cheveux de Goyle.

\- Très bien. Je suis allée prendre des robes plus grandes à la lingerie, dit Hermione en montrant un sac. Vous en aurez besoin quand vous aurez pris l'apparence de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Tous les quatre jetèrent ensuite un coup d'œil au chaudron. La potion ressemblait à présent à une sorte de vase épaisse qui bouillonnait paresseusement.

\- Nous sommes certaines d'avoir tout fait comme il fallait, dit Hermione en relisant une dernière fois la recette du Polynectar. Tout se passe comme le dit le livre... Une fois que nous aurons bu la potion, nous disposerons d'exactement une heure avant de reprendre notre forme normale.

\- Et maintenant ? murmura Ron.

\- On verse la potion dans quatre verres et on ajoute les cheveux.

A l'aide d'une louche, Megan versa généreusement le Polynectar dans les quatre verres qu'elle avait préparés. Puis, elle laissa tomber dans l'un des verres les cheveux de Pansy Parkinson. Le liquide se mit à siffler comme une bouilloire et se couvrit d'écume. Un instant plus tard, il avait pris une couleur verdâtre franchement répugnante.

\- Beurk ! De l'extrait de Pansy Parkinson, dit Ron en regardant la mixture d'un air dégoûté. Ça doit avoir un goût épouvantable.

\- Ajoutez donc vos cheveux, qu'on voie ce que ça va faire, dit Megan.

Ron, Hermione et Potter prirent chacun un verre et y laissèrent tomber les cheveux de Crabbe, de Goyle et de Millicent Bulstrode. A nouveau, le liquide se mit à siffler et à écumer. Le verre de Goyle prit alors une couleur kaki, celui de Crabbe une teinte brunâtre semblable à de la boue et celui de Millicent Bulstrode devint jaunâtre.

\- Attendez, dit Potter. On ferait mieux de ne pas boire ça ici. Quand on aura la taille de Crabbe, de Goyle et de Millicent Bulstrode, on ne tiendra plus à quatre dans cette cabine.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva Ron en ouvrant la porte. On n'a qu'à prendre chacun une cabine séparée.

\- Prêt ? demanda Potter une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

\- Prêt ! lui répondirent Ron et Hermione dans leurs cabines respectives.

Megan se préparait psychologiquement à se transformer en l'ignoble Pansy Parkinson, en silence.

\- Un... Deux... Trois...

Megan inspira profondément puis avala sa potion aussi rapidement que possible. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de viande de bouledogue, mais elle était certaine que son Polynectar en avait le goût.

Elle sentit aussitôt ses entrailles se tortiller comme si elle avait avalé des serpents vivants. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle plaqua une main sur la porte de la cabine pour ne pas tomber. Puis, très vite, une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans tout son corps, depuis son ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Enfin, elle eut l'horrible impression de fondre comme du métal en fusion. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, luttant contre la douleur. Elle se mit à rapetisser, ses cheveux raccourcirent et ses membres s'affinèrent. Elle sentait ses côtes saillantes et ses poignets osseux. Puis soudain, la douleur disparut.

Haletante, flottant quelque peu dans sa robe trop grande, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait Mimi Geignarde gargouiller tristement quelque part dans les toilettes et les souffles courts de ses camarades dans les cabines voisines.

Elle se changea rapidement pour enfiler la petite robe de Serpentard que lui avait trouvé Hermione puis chercha machinalement ses cheveux qui remontaient maintenant au-dessus de ses épaules. Le corps de Pansy Parkinson était fragile et maigre, elle se sentait faible et repoussante.

\- Ça va, tous les trois ? appela la voix rauque de Goyle depuis une des cabines.

\- Oui, grogna la voix de Crabbe dans la cabine d'à côté.

Il y eut des bruits de porte, Ron et Potter quittaient leurs cabines.

\- C'est incroyable, dit la voix de Crabbe tandis que Megan rangeait sa robe dans son sac. Incroyable…

\- Magique, précisa Megan d'un ton moqueur.

Ron et Potter se retournèrent pour la regarder. Ils avaient l'air idiot. Ils ressemblaient exactement à Crabbe et Goyle.

\- On ferait bien d'y aller, dit Potter. Il faut encore qu'on trouve la salle commune de Serpentard... J'espère qu'on tombera sur quelqu'un qui y va... qu'on puisse le suivre.

Ron le regarda attentivement.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bizarre de voir Goyle réfléchir, dit-il.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la cabine d'Hermione.

\- Dépêche-toi, il est temps d'y aller...

\- Finalement, je... je crois que je ne vais pas vous accompagner, répondit une petite voix aiguë. Allez-y sans moi.

\- Hermione, on sait bien que Millicent Bulstrode est très laide, mais personne ne saura que c'est toi...

\- Je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Dépêchez-vous, tous les trois, vous êtes en train de perdre du temps.

Décontenancé, Potter se tourna vers Megan et Ron sans comprendre.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu as véritablement la tête de Goyle, dit Ron. Il a toujours cette expression-là quand un prof lui pose une question.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Megan.

\- Non, non, tout va très bien, allez-y...

Potter regarda sa montre. Le temps passait.

\- On te retrouve ici, d'accord ? dit-il.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, Megan, Ron et Potter sortirent des toilettes.

\- Ne balance pas tes bras comme ça, murmura Megan à l'oreille de Ron. Crabbe a toujours les bras raides.

\- Comme ça ?

\- C'est déjà mieux.

Ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre. Ron et Potter cherchaient un élève de Serpentard qui les mène jusqu'à leur salle commune, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Bien que Megan sache parfaitement où se trouvait la salle commune pour y avoir attendu Draco l'an dernier, elle n'était pas supposée révéler ce qu'elle savait aux deux autres. Mais l'absence de quiconque aux alentours leur faisait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Vous avez une idée ? demanda Potter à voix basse.

\- Par-là, dit Megan en montrant l'entrée des cachots.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Potter, soupçonneux.

\- Quand ils vont manger, les Serpentard viennent toujours de là, répliqua sèchement Megan.

Au même instant, une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés remonta du sous-sol.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Ron en se précipitant vers elle, on a oublié le mot de passe pour retourner dans notre salle commune.

\- Pardon ? répondit sèchement la fille. Notre salle commune ? Moi, je suis chez les Serdaigle.

Et elle s'éloigna en leur jetant un regard soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne dis pas « excuse-moi », siffla Megan.

Ils descendirent précipitamment l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité. Le labyrinthe des sous-sols était désert. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les entrailles du château en jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à leur montre pour voir combien de temps il leur restait avant de retrouver leur forme normale. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que Ron et Potter commençaient à désespérer et que Megan hésitait à leur indiquer la route exacte, ils entendirent soudain un bruit de pas, un peu plus loin.

\- Ha ! dit Ron. En voilà un !

Une silhouette venait de sortir d'un des cachots. Ils se hâtèrent dans sa direction mais s'aperçurent aussitôt que ce n'était pas un Serpentard. C'était Percy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, surpris.

Percy eut l'air offensé.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement. C'est Crabbe, ton nom, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, oui... répondit Ron.

\- Alors retournez dans votre dortoir, tous les trois, dit Percy d'un ton sévère. Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener dans des couloirs sombres, ces temps-ci.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, remarqua Ron.

\- Moi, c'est différent, répondit Percy en se rengorgeant, je suis préfet. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de me faire attaquer.

Une voix retentit alors dans le dos de Megan, Ron et Potter. Une voix familière. Ils se retournèrent et virent Draco s'avancer vers eux.

\- Vous voilà enfin, dit-il. Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous goinfrer dans le Grande Salle ? Je vous ai cherchés partout, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose de très drôle. Tu pourras voir aussi si tu veux, Pansy. Je croyais que tu étais partie en vacances en Floride ?

\- J'ai décidé de rester, finalement, répondit Megan, le coeur battant.

\- Bien.

Draco lança à Percy un regard glacial.

\- Et toi, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Percy sembla outragé.

\- Tu ferais bien de montrer un peu plus de respect envers un préfet ! s'indigna-t-il. Je n'aime pas du tout ton attitude !

Draco eut un ricanement et fit signe à Megan, Ron et Potter de le suivre. Alors qu'elle avait l'apparence de Pansy Parkinson, Draco n'hésitait pas à la regarder, se comportait naturellement. Cette attitude avait terriblement manqué à Megan.

\- Ce Peter Weasley... commença Draco.

\- Percy, corrigea Ron machinalement.

\- Peu importe, le coupa Malfoy. J'ai remarqué qu'il rôdait beaucoup dans les couloirs, ces temps derniers. Et je sais bien ce qu'il mijote. Il est persuadé qu'il va réussir à attraper l'héritier de Serpentard à lui tout seul.

Il eut un petit rire méprisant. Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard intéressé, mais Megan savait que ce n'était que le mépris pour les Weasley que Draco exprimait. Il s'arrêta alors devant un mur nu et humide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà, le nouveau mot de passe ? demanda-t-il à Potter.

\- Heu...

\- Ah, ça y est, je me souviens, dit Draco. Sang-pur !

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et Draco la franchit, Megan, Ron et Potter sur ses talons. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils ouvragés.

\- Attendez-moi ici, dit Draco à Megan, Ron et Potter en leur montrant trois fauteuils vides à l'écart des autres. Je vais vous chercher ça. Mon père vient de me l'envoyer.

Ron et Potter s'assirent en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air parfaitement décontracté. Megan, elle, était parfaitement à son aise. C'était ici qu'elle aurait dû séjourner durant sept ans, ici qu'elle aurait dû partager de nombreux moments avec Draco. C'était ici qu'elle aurait dû se sentir chez elle.

Draco revint quelques instants plus tard. Il tenait à la main une coupure de journal qu'il colla sous le nez de Ron.

\- Ça va vous faire rire, dit-il.

Megan vit Ron écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction. Il lut rapidement la coupure, se força à rire et la tendit à ses amis. C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier :

ENQUÊTE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Arthur Weasley, directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu s'est vu infliger une amende de cinquante Galleons pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture Moldu. Mr Lucius Malfoy, membre du conseil d'administration de l'école Poudlard, où la voiture ensorcelée a été accidentée il y a quelques mois, a demandé la démission de Mr Weasley. « Weasley a terni la réputation du ministère », a déclaré Mr Malfoy à notre reporter. « Il n'a aucune compétence pour rédiger des projets de lois et son ridicule Acte de Protection des Moldus devrait être immédiatement abandonné.  
Mr Weasley s'est refusé à tout commentaire. Son épouse a simplement déclaré à nos envoyés spéciaux qu'ils avaient « intérêt à décamper très vite » s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle lâche sur eux la goule de la famille.

\- Alors ? dit Draco d'un air réjoui lorsque Megan lui rendit la coupure en s'efforçant de ne pas effleurer sa main. C'est drôle, non ?

\- Ha ! Ha ! fit Potter d'un air sombre tandis que le visage de Megan se tordait à mi-chemin entre la grimace et le sourire.

Elle hésitait entre réagir en faveur d'Arthur et retrouver sa complicité d'autrefois avec Draco, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

\- Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux, dit Draco d'un air méprisant. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font.

Le visage de Ron—ou plutôt celui de Crabbe—était crispé par la fureur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Crabbe ? demanda sèchement Draco.

\- Mal à l'estomac, grogna Ron.

\- Alors, va à l'infirmerie et donne un coup de pied de ma part à ces Sang de bourbe, ricana Draco. Ça m'étonne que la Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas encore parlé de ces attaques, poursuivit-il d'un air songeur. Dumbledore doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer si ça continue. Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette école. Il adore les enfants de Moldus. Un directeur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais admis ce rogaton de Creevey.

Draco fit semblant de prendre des photos avec un appareil imaginaire.

\- Potter, je peux prendre ta photo, Potter ? dit-il en imitant Creevey avec un certain talent. Je peux avoir un autographe ? Je peux te lécher les chaussures, s'il te plaît, Potter ?

Megan éclata de rire **.** Draco regarda Ron et Potter d'un drôle d'air.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ?

Avec beaucoup de retard, Ron et Potter se forcèrent à rire, mais Draco parut satisfait: Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours un peu lents à la détente.

\- Saint Potter, l'ami des Sang de bourbe, dit lentement Draco. Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon, il ne se traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Une vraie Sang de bourbe, celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Serpentard !

Megan entendit Potter et Ron retenir leur souffle, pensant que Draco était sur le point d'avouer que c'était lui. Quant à Megan, elle avait grincé des dents en entendant la remarque quant à sa meilleure amie.

\- Si seulement je savais qui c'est ! s'exclama alors Draco avec mauvaise humeur. Je pourrais l'aider.

Megan retint difficilement un sourire, maisRon resta bouche bée, ce qui donna au visage de Crabbe un air encore plus abruti que d'habitude. Heureusement, Draco ne remarqua rien de particulier.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? risqua Potter.

\- Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Répliqua sèchement Draco. Si c'est un élève, ça ne pourrait être que Megan, mais elle est à Gryffondor alors il y a peu de chances. Et c'est une amie de Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Megan ne broncha pas. Draco savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas affiliée à Salazar Serpentard, mais à ses yeux seule son amitié avec Ron et Hermione et sa répartition à Gryffondor l'excluait de la liste des héritiers potentiels.

\- Mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte **,** reprit Draco d'un ton agacé. Bien sûr, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît toute l'histoire. Seulement, il a peur que j'attire les soupçons si je sais trop de choses là-dessus. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang de bourbe est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps... Et j'espère que ce sera Granger, ajouta-t-il d'un air réjoui.

Ron serra les énormes poings de Crabbe. Il était prêt à frapper Draco, mais un regard de Potter l'incita au calme. Quant à Megan, elle aurait probablement fait éclater la table basse en verre si Dumbledore ne s'évertuait pas à lui apprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si la personne qui a ouvert la Chambre la dernière fois s'est fait prendre ? demanda Potter.

\- Oh oui, je ne connais pas son nom, mais on l'a renvoyé de l'école, assura Draco. Il doit encore être à Azkaban.

\- Azkaban ? répéta Potter sans comprendre.

\- Voyons, Goyle, Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, répondit Draco d'un air incrédule. Tu as vraiment l'esprit lent, mon pauvre vieux. Si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras par marcher à reculons !

Il se tortilla dans son fauteuil, l'air impatient.

\- Mon père m'a dit de ne pas me faire remarquer et de laisser agir l'héritier de Serpentard. Il dit qu'il faut débarrasser l'école de la racaille des Sang de bourbe, mais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, en ce moment. Vous êtes au courant que le ministère de la Magie a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ?

Megan fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Elle savait ce que possédait la famille Malfoy que le ministère n'approuverait pas.

\- Eh oui, dit Draco. Heureusement, ils n'ont quasiment rien trouvé. Mon père possède des choses très précieuses en matière de magie noire. Mais nous aussi, on a une chambre secrète, sous le parquet du grand salon...

\- Ah ! dit Ron.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil. Megan et Potter également, et Ron rougit. Même ses cheveux avaient rougi et son nez commençait à s'allonger: l'heure était presque écoulée. Ron était en train de redevenir lui-même et Megan constata qu'il en était de même pour Potter dont la cicatrice réapparaissait petit à petit. Les garçons se tournèrent vers Megan et elle comprit à leurs visages que sa transformation aussi avait commencé. Elle écarquilla les yeux et tous trois se levèrent d'un bond.

\- Il faut que j'aille soigner mon estomac, grogna Ron.

Et sans ajouter le moindre mot, Megan, Potter et lui traversèrent au pas de course la salle commune des Serpentard, se jetèrent sur le mur magique et se précipitèrent dans le couloir en espérant contre toute vraisemblance que Draco n'avait rien remarqué. Megan commençait à se sentir oppressée dans la petite robe. Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où résonnaient des coups sourds provenant du placard dans lequel Harry et Ron devaient avoir enfermé Crabbe et Goyle. Les garçons abandonnèrent devant la porte du placard à balais leurs chaussures trop grandes et montèrent l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- On n'a pas perdu notre temps, dit Ron, pantelant, en refermant derrière eux la porte des toilettes. On ne sait toujours pas qui a commis les agressions mais je vais écrire à Papa dès demain matin pour lui conseiller d'aller voir ce qui se passe sous le salon des Malfoy !

Megan n'eut pas le temps de se faire du souci pour les précieux objets magiques des Malfoy, elle s'empressa d'aller frapper à la porte de la cabine d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, sors de là, ordonna-t-elle,

\- On a plein de choses à te dire ! Renchérit Ron.

\- Fichez le camp ! répondit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.

Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard surpris et Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron. Tu as dû retrouver ton aspect normal à l'heure qu'il est.

Mimi Geignarde apparut soudain, traversant la porte de la cabine. Megan ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi réjoui.

\- Attendez de voir ça, dit-elle. Une véritable horreur !

Ils entendirent cliqueter le verrou et virent Hermione sortir, secouée de sanglots, le visage caché derrière un pan de sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, déconcerté. Tu as toujours le nez de Millicent, ou quoi ?

Hermione laissa retomber sa robe et Ron fit un pas en arrière, en manquant de tomber dans le lavabo.

Son visage était entièrement recouvert d'une fourrure noire. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et deux longues oreilles pointues dépassaient de ses cheveux.

\- Ce... ce n'était pas un cheveu de Millicent, c'était un poil de chat, gémit-elle. Et la potion est contre-indiquée pour les métamorphoses animales.

\- Aïe, dit Ron.

\- Tout le monde va se moquer de toi, tu vas voir, ça va être atroce, lança Mimi Geignarde d'un ton joyeux.

Megan lança au fantôme de la jeune fille en regard si terrifiant qu'elle fila se réfugier dans les toilettes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, dit aussitôt Potter. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Madame Pomfrey ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions, renchérit Megan en se rappelant la morsure de dragon de Ron l'an passé.

Il fallut longtemps pour convaincre Hermione de sortir des toilettes. Mimi Geignarde accompagna leur départ d'un grand rire moqueur.

\- On va bien rigoler quand tout le monde s'apercevra que tu as une queue ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

 **UN JOURNAL TRES INTIME**

 **H** ermione resta plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie. Lorsque les autres élèves revinrent de vacances, toutes sortes de rumeur coururent sur les raisons de sa disparition. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait été à son tour victime d'une agression. Les curieux se précipitaient à l'infirmerie en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais Madame Pomfrey avait entouré de rideaux le lit d'Hermione pour lui épargner la honte d'être vue avec un visage couvert de poils.

Megan, Ron et Potter venaient la voir tous les soirs. Lorsque les cours reprirent, ils lui apportèrent chaque jour les devoirs à faire.

\- Moi, si j'avais des moustaches de chat, j'en profiterais pour arrêter de travailler pendant que je suis à l'infirmerie, dit Ron en déposant une pile de livres sur la table de chevet d'Hermione.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Ron, répliqua vivement Hermione, il faut bien que je reste au niveau.

Elle n'avait plus de poils sur la figure, à présent, et ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur habituelle couleur marron.

\- Vous n'avez toujours rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure pour ne pas être entendue de Madame Pomfrey.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Potter d'un air maussade.

\- J'étais pourtant tellement sûr que c'était Malfoy, dit Ron pour la centième fois.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, répéta Megan, inlassable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Potter en montrant quelque chose de doré qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller d'Hermione.

\- Oh, une simple carte pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement, répondit précipitamment Hermione en essayant de la cacher.

Mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il saisit la carte et la déplia d'un geste.

\- A Miss Granger, lut-il à haute voix, meilleurs vœux de rétablissement de la part de votre professeur attentif, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe. Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mai, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Ron jeta à Hermione un regard dégoûté.

\- Et tu dors avec ça sous ton oreiller ?

Mais Hermione fut sauvée par Madame Pomfrey qui lui apportait ses médicaments, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre.

Megan prit congé de ses amis pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Puisqu'elle ne savait pas plus que les trois autres comment découvrir l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard, elle avait décidé de faire des recherches sur ce que pourrait être le monstre de la chambre, celui qui avait attaqué un chat, un élève et un fantôme.

Il n'y avait pas de rayon « créatures maléfiques dans les murs de Poudlard » à la bibliothèque, et malgré qu'elle ait fréquenté de manière assidue cette partie de l'école, Megan ne savait pas réellement par où commencer. Elle erra entre les rayons en attrapant chaque livre qui serait susceptible de contenir une réponse puis s'assit à une table pour les consulter un par un.

\- Tu prépares un devoir sur les pires créatures du monde magique ? demanda une voix au bout d'une heure de lecture infructueuse.

Megan leva les yeux de Créatures abominables des profondeurs et trouva Kevan se tenant devant elle. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués par les petits caractères et secoua la tête.

\- Non, je me renseigne, dit-elle seulement.

\- Tu ne te demandes pas ce qui a pu attaquer les victimes ? demanda Kevan en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Tout le monde se le demande, lui fit remarquer Megan.

\- Et beaucoup pensent que Potter le contrôle.

Megan referma Créatures abominables des profondeurs sèchement.

\- Et beaucoup se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! asséna-t-elle. Potter ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, il est évident qu'il faut maîtriser la magie noire pour lâcher le monstre de Serpentard sur Poudlard, et Potter ne sait même pas lancer un sortilège de confusion correctement ! Et puis dans « l'héritier de Serpentard » il y a « héritier de Serpentard », et vérifie la généalogie, les Potter et les descendants de Salazar ne se sont jamais croisés !

Kevan haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette réaction.

\- Ne le prends pas comme une insulte personnelle, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'entends. J'ai entendu d'autres accusations : Draco Malfoy, le professeur Snape, Dumbledore ou encore toi.

Cette fois ce fut à Megan de hausser les sourcils, surprise.

\- Dumbledore ? hoqueta-t-elle. C'est ridicule !

\- C'est cette accusation que tu trouves la plus ridicule ? s'enquit Kevan.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus descendante du fondateur, lui expliqua sombrement Megan.

Cette réalité lui déplaisait. Si elle avait été de cette grande famille, elle aurait été celle qui pouvait contrôler le monstre de Serpentard, et elle aurait pu attaquer ceux qu'elle ne voulait plus voir à Poudlard. Potter aurait été sa première victime.

\- Snape non plus, d'ailleurs. Personne n'a jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir un registre de généalogie ? Comme _Les Vingt-neuf sacrés_?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Megan poussa un soupir. Cet ouvrage anonyme était une référence pour les Malfoy, et elle était persuadée que toutes les grandes familles de sorciers en connaissaient l'existence. Mais après tout, les Garrow n'en faisaient pas partie.

\- C'est un registre qui date du début des années trente, qui répertorie les vingt-neuf familles qui sont d'authentiques Sang-Pur.

\- Qui aurait pu écrire un truc pareil ? hoqueta Kevan.

\- C'est anonyme. Mais on entend souvent que ce serait Teignous Nott qui l'aurait écrit. C'était pour permettre à ces familles de conserver la pureté de leur sang.

\- C'est aberrant !

\- En soi c'est relativement ridicule puisque de nos jours toutes les familles ont connu des croisements avec des Moldus, sinon elles auraient fini par disparaître. Et se croiser trop entre grandes familles engendre des tares.

\- Tu connais ces vingt-neuf familles ?

\- Evidemment. Et ni Potter ni Snape n'en font partie. A l'école, il y a Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, tous les Weasley et moi.

Kevan hocha lentement la tête. Il ne se doutait pas de l'existence de ce registre, encore moins qu'il fréquentait les descendants de ces grands noms du monde magique au quotidien.

\- Et Serpentard ? s'étonna-t-il. Il en fait partie ?

\- Les Gaunt font partie des Vingt-neuf, ils descendent de Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors il y a un Gaunt, à Poudlard ?

\- Pas que je sache. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un élève. Ni un professeur. On verra bien. Il est tard, je vais rentrer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps. Elle prit congé de Kevan, alla emprunter _Créatures abominables des profondeurs_ pour pouvoir continuer sa lecture dans son dortoir et retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce chauffée par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, elle trouva Ron et Potter penchés au-dessus d'un petit livre à la couverture noire et miteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Un journal, répondit Ron. On l'a trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quelqu'un avait voulu s'en débarrasser là-bas. Elle ne sait pas qui.

\- C'est le journal de T.M Riddle, précisa Potter. D'après Ron, il a été récompensé pour services rendus à l'école il y a cinquante ans. Mais il n'y a rien du tout à l'intérieur.

Intriguée, Megan voulut le feuilleter, mais à peine eut-elle posé les mains sur les pages qu'elle sentit un froid l'envahir et la voix glacée qui hantait ses cauchemars lui vrilla les tympans.

\- Vous devriez vous en débarrasser ou le donner à Dumbledore, dit-elle aussitôt en en retirant la main.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Il y a quelque chose de mauvais avec ce livre.

Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard surpris, mais Potter ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de ce journal.

Au début du mois de février, Hermione, débarrassée de sa fourrure, de ses moustaches et de sa queue de chat, quitta enfin l'infirmerie. Megan n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches sur le monstre de Serpentard et se réjouissait de pouvoir demander son aide à sa meilleure amie. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait qu'une certitude : le monstre de Serpentard était un serpent. En effet, si seuls Potter et elle parvenaient à entendre la voix glacée qui précédait les attaques, c'était que cette voix devait s'exprimer en Fourchelang. Cette évidence s'était imposée à elle peu de temps avant le retour de Hermione. Jusqu'à alors concentrée sur ce que disait la voix meurtrière, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la langue dans laquelle elle s'exprimait. De plus, aucune créature ne paraissait plus cohérente : le serpent était le symbole de la maison Serpentard et Salazar lui-même était surnommé Langue-de-Serpent. Mais malgré de nombreuses recherches, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de serpent qui soit capable de pétrifier un animal, un vivant ou un mort.

Le soir du retour de Hermione, Megan devait aller retrouver Dumbledore pour une nouvelle leçon particulière. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait appris à contrôler un peu mieux ses émotions, à user du sortilège d'attraction, maîtrisait le Charme du Bouclier et d'autres sorts tels que le sortilège du Repoustout, le Sortilège d'Amortissement (Dumbledore voulait que Megan soit en mesure de ralentir une éventuelle chute de Potter lors d'un match de Quidditch), le Sortilège d'Explosion ou encore le Sortilège de Terrassement. A chaque fois que Megan quittait le bureau du directeur à la fin d'une leçon, elle laissait la pièce dans un désordre innommable.

Ce soir-là, Megan apprit avec le directeur comment soigner par la magie une blessure mineure ainsi qu'un autre charme permettant de créer magiquement une attelle. La jeune fille ne maîtrisait pas bien la magie de guérison, aussi elle ne maîtrisait pas encore ces deux charmes lorsque le directeur mit fin à la leçon.

\- Dis-moi, Meganna, dit posément Dumbledore en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des agressions qui ont eu lieu à l'école ?

\- La Chambre des Secrets n'est pas qu'une légende, affirma la jeune fille sans hésiter.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête.

\- Tout le monde ignore où se trouve l'entrée, lui rappela le directeur. Pourtant quelqu'un l'a découvert, c'est évident. Il y aurait donc quelqu'un à l'école capable d'y pénétrer et d'user de la créature qu'elle renferme.

Megan hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle ne voyait pas bien où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

\- Si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur ce mystère, tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je sache quelque chose ? s'étonna Megan, méfiante. Vous ne croyez pas que Potter ait l'héritier, si ?

\- Non, je suis certain que Mr Potter n'y est pour rien.

\- Alors on en est au même point, décréta Megan. De toute façon, l'héritier ne peut pas être un élève, il n'y a pas de descendant de Salazar Serpentard dans les murs de Poudlard.

De toute évidence, quelqu'un était entré à Poudlard au nez aquilin et à la barbe argentée d'Albus Dumbledore, « le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ».

\- Vous devriez chercher ailleurs, conclut Megan.

Le directeur hocha lentement la tête, détaillant la jeune fille de son regard pénétrant. Celle-ci, mal à l'aise, quitta le bureau sans un mot et prit le chemin de la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que peu d'élèves. Assis à une table, Ron, Hermione et Potter étaient penchés sur le journal de TM Riddle.

\- … J'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de service Riddle a rendu à Poudlard pour recevoir une récompense, disait Potter.

\- C'était peut-être un élève exceptionnel, suggéra Ron, ou alors il a sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant. Ou alors, c'est peut-être lui qui a assassiné Mimi Geignarde. C'était un grand service à rendre à la communauté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en regardant alternativement Hermione et Potter aux visages songeurs.

\- La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte pour la première fois il y a cinquante ans, dit Megan en s'approchant d'eux.

Ses trois camarades sursautèrent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver.

\- C'est Malfoy qui nous l'a révélé, acquiesça Potter.

\- Oui..., dit Ron sans comprendre.

\- Or, ce journal intime date d'il y a cinquante ans, ajouta Hermione d'une voix surexcitée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Réveille-toi un peu, Ron ! s'impatienta Hermione. On sait que celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la première fois a été renvoyé de l'école il y a cinquante ans. On sait aussi que T. M. Riddle a reçu une récompense pour services rendus à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Et si Riddle avait obtenu cette récompense pour avoir démasqué l'héritier de Serpentard ? Son journal intime permettrait sans doute de tout savoir: l'emplacement de la Chambre, comment l'ouvrir et quel genre de créature y est enfermé. L'auteur des agressions actuelles n'aurait pas du tout intérêt à ce qu'un tel journal traîne n'importe où.

\- Magnifique raisonnement, dit Ron. Il a juste un petit défaut: c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit dans ce journal.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique de son sac.

\- C'est peut-être de l'encre invisible, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tapota trois fois le livre noir avec sa baguette en prononçant la formule: _Aparecium!_ Rien ne se produisit. Hermione ne fut pas découragée pour autant. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira une espèce de grosse gomme rouge vif.

\- C'est un Révélateur, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin de Le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle frotta vigoureusement la date du premier janvier, mais cette fois encore, rien ne se produisit. Megan restait toujours en retrait, fixant le livre comme si elle avait peur qu'il les attaque soudain. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait dans ce livre quelque chose de puissant, en lien avec la magie noire, et elle soupçonnait même qu'il ait un quelconque lien avec Voldemort. Mais elle ne pouvait faire part à ses amis de cette impression, sans quoi elle devrait leur parler du passé Mangemort de ses parents et de ses cauchemars que le Seigneur des Ténèbres hantait.

\- Je te le dis, on ne trouvera jamais rien là-dedans, commenta Ron. Riddle a dû recevoir en cadeau de Noël un carnet pour écrire son journal intime et il n'a pas eu envie de s'en servir, voilà tout.

Potter ne jeta cependant pas le journal de Riddle, et Megan le voyait en tourner les pages d'un air distrait, comme s'il lisait machinalement une histoire. Décidé à en apprendre plus à son sujet, il décida tôt le lendemain de se rendre dans la salle des trophées pour examiner l'écusson qui avait été offert à Riddle en guise de récompense, une idée que Hermione trouva excellente tandis que Ron, beaucoup moins convaincu, répéta à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait assez vu la salle des trophées pour le reste de sa vie, bien qu'il suivit finalement les deux autres. Megan, elle, refusa de les accompagner : elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce journal.

Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression depuis celle dont Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été victimes et le professeur Sprout annonça d'un ton réjoui que les racines de Mandragores devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi.

\- Quand elles n'auront plus d'acné, on pourra les rempoter, dit-elle un jour à Filch. Après, nous les couperons, nous les ferons macérer et Mrs Norris retrouvera très vite la santé.

Les rumeurs au sujet de Potter continuaient à persister. Ernie Macmillan, un élève de Poufsouffle, appartenant aux « Vingt-neuf sacrés » était convaincu de la culpabilité du garçon et qu'il s'était trahi le soir du club de duel. Peeves n'arrangeait rien: il avait pris l'habitude de surgir dans les couloirs en chantonnant: « Voilà Potter la vipère... » et il exécutait quelques figures de danse pour compléter le spectacle.

Gilderoy Lockhart était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait fait cesser les agressions. Il l'avait dit au professeur McGonagall pendant que les élèves attendaient en rang, devant la classe où devait avoir lieu le cours de métamorphose.

\- Je pense qu'il ne se passera plus rien, Minerva, avait-il affirmé en se tapotant le bout du nez d'un air entendu. Cette fois, la Chambre des Secrets a été fermée pour un bon bout de temps. Le coupable a dû comprendre que je ne mettrais pas longtemps à le démasquer. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'arrête tout de suite avant que je ne m'en mêle sérieusement. Ce qu'il faudrait maintenant, c'est trouver quelque chose qui remonte le moral des élèves. Qui leur fasse oublier les mauvais souvenirs du dernier trimestre ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, mais j'ai ma petite idée...

Il s'était à nouveau tapoté le bout du nez avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Ce fut au petit déjeuner du quatorze février qu'on découvrit l'idée de Lockhart pour remonter le moral des élèves. En arrivant aux portes de la Grande Salle, Megan sentit son estomac se retourner. Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rosé vif et des confetti en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Megan vint s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor où elle échangea des regards écœurés avec Ron tandis que Hermione pouffait de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Potter en venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

Trop consterné pour parler, Ron montra du doigt la table des professeurs. Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe aussi rosée que les fleurs, fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence. Les autres professeurs assis à ses côtés gardaient un visage de marbre.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria Lockhart. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante- six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Lockhart tapa dans ses mains et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains. Megan déglutit.

\- Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !

\- Hermione, dis-moi que tu ne fais pas partie des quarante-six imbéciles qui lui ont envoyé une carte, dit Ron, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

Hermione sembla soudain très absorbée par le contenu de son sac et oublia de répondre. Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs. Deux nains tentèrent de livrer leurs messages à Megan, mais les malheureuses créatures n'eurent pas le temps de commencer à parler qu'elle leur avait jeté un sort. Ron passa un long moment à énoncer les différentes personnes susceptibles de lui avoir envoyé ces deux nains, mais il mit fin à ses élucubrations lorsque Megan lui jeta un de ses habituels regards noirs.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les Gryffondor changeaient de salle pour aller au cours de Sortilèges, l'un des nains – le plus sinistre des douze—courut après Potter. Megan, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, observa la scène en ricanant.

\- C'est toi, Harry Potter ? cria-t-il en donnant des coups de coude pour écarter les autres élèves.

Potter essaya de s'esquiver, mais le nain parvint à le rattraper.

\- J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne, dit le nain en brandissant sa harpe d'un air menaçant.

\- Non, pas ici ! protesta Potter qui tentait de s'échapper.

\- Reste tranquille ! grogna le nain.

Il attrapa le sac que Potter portait à l'épaule et tira dessus pour le ramener en arrière.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! lança Potter en essayant de se dégager.

Avec un bruit de déchirure, le sac s'ouvrit en deux, déversant sur le sol livres, parchemins, plumes et baguette magique. Pour couronner le tout, une bouteille d'encre se brisa dans sa chute et répandit son contenu sur tout le reste. Potter s'efforça de tout ramasser avant que le nain ne se mette à chanter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? lança alors la voix de Draco.

Megan regarda dans une autre direction tandis que Potter, avec des gestes fébriles, fourrait ses affaires dans son sac déchiré, essayant désespérément de s'enfuir avant que Draco n'entende le message qui lui était destiné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ? s'écria la voix familière de Percy qui arrivait à son tour sur les lieux.

Paniqué, Potter tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais le nain le saisit par les genoux et le plaqua au sol.

\- Et maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille, dit le nain en s'asseyant sur les chevilles de Potter. Voilà ton message chanté :

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

Megan éclata de rire avec les autres élèves présents dans le couloir tandis que Percy faisait de son mieux pour disperser la foule des élèves, dont certains pleuraient de rire. Soudain, Draco se pencha et ramassa quelque chose. Il montra sa trouvaille à Crabbe et Goyle et Megan se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait du journal de Riddle.

\- Rends-moi ça, dit Potter sans s'énerver.

\- Je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans, dit Draco qui n'avait pas remarqué la date inscrite sur le carnet.

Un grand silence tomba. Ginny, terrifiée, regardait alternativement Potter et le petit livre noir. Quant à Megan, elle se demandait comment allait se terminer ce face à face.

\- Rends-lui ça, Malfoy, dit Percy d'un ton sévère.

\- Pas avant d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y a dedans, répliqua Draco.

\- En tant que préfet... commença Percy.

Mais Potter avait perdu patience.

 _\- Expelliarmus!_ s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Le journal s'envola aussitôt des mains de Draco et Ron le rattrapa avec un grand sourire.

\- Harry ! s'écria Percy. Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport !

Mais Potter semblait bien trop content d'avoir marqué un point contre Draco pour se soucier des conséquences. Quant à Draco, il avait l'air furieux, et lorsque Ginny passa devant lui pour entrer en classe, il lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

\- Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la Saint-Valentin !

Ginny se cacha le visage dans les mains et se précipita dans la salle de classe. Avec un grognement, Ron sortit à son tour sa baguette, mais Potter arrêta son geste: inutile de passer encore une heure à vomir des limaces.

Fred et George passèrent la soirée à chanter à Potter « Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin », et Megan s'en trouva presqu'aussi agacée que Potter. Ginny avait de toute évidence des problèmes de goût. Par ailleurs, la jeune sœur de Ron dégageait toujours une impression aussi désagréable que le journal de T.M Riddle, pourtant Megan ne voyait pas comment Ginny pouvait avoir un lien avec Voldemort.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

 **CORNELIUS FUDGE**

 **L** e lendemain matin, Potter intercepta Megan et Hermione au moment où elles descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les entraînant dans un coin de la salle commune, il leur raconta qu'il avait communiqué avec T.M. Riddle la veille au soir. Sceptique, Megan écouta son récit : l'encre disparaîtrait dans le journal au bout de quelques secondes, et une main aurait répondu aux questions de Potter, se présentant comme étant le propriétaire du journal. Puis Potter aurait été aspiré par le journal qui l'aurait ramené dans un souvenir, cinquante ans plus tôt, au cours duquel Potter aurait vu Riddle accuser Hagrid d'être le responsable des agressions qui avaient eu lieu à cette époque, allant jusqu'à tuer l'un des élèves. Il aurait surpris Hagrid qui cachait un monstre dans le château.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter savaient depuis toujours que Hagrid avait un faible pour les créatures géantes et monstrueuses. Au cours de leur première année à Poudlard, il avait essayé d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane. Sans parler de l'énorme chien à trois têtes, baptisé ''Fluffy'', qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier. D'après Potter, si, au temps où il était élève à Poudlard, Hagrid avait entendu parler d'un monstre caché dans le château, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait tout fait pour le découvrir et l'apprivoiser. Sans doute scandalisé par la longue captivité de la créature, il avait dû estimer qu'elle méritait bien de dégourdir un peu ses nombreuses pattes. Potter imaginait très bien Hagrid à treize ans essayant de passer au monstre un collier et une laisse.

\- Comment tu peux croire ce Riddle ? Dit Megan d'un ton mauvais. Tu as plus confiance en cet inconnu qu'en Hagrid !

Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant le garde-chasse géant mais plein de gentillesse tuer qui que ce soit. Et elle maintenait pour elle un argument clef : Hagrid n'était pas un descendant de Serpentard. De plus, Potter avait décrit un monstre poilu, tandis que Megan était persuadée que le monstre caché dans la Chambre était un serpent.

\- J'ai tout vu, Meganna ! Protesta Potter.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas Hagrid le coupable ? suggéra Hermione. Peut-être que c'était un autre monstre qui attaquait les élèves ?

\- Tu crois qu'il y a tellement de monstres dans ce château ? répliqua Ron d'un ton maussade.

\- On a toujours su que Hagrid avait été renvoyé, dit Potter d'un ton consterné. Et les agressions ont dû cesser après l'expulsion de Hagrid. Sinon, Riddle n'aurait pas obtenu sa récompense.

Ron essaya de voir les choses sous un angle différent.

\- Ce Riddle me fait penser à Percy, dit-il. Et d'abord, qui lui a demandé de dénoncer Hagrid ?

\- Mais, Ron, le monstre avait tué quelqu'un, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Et Riddle aurait été obligé de retourner dans un orphelinat de Moldus si Poudlard avait été fermé, dit Potter. Je comprends qu'il ait préféré rester ici...

Ron se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu as rencontré Hagrid dans l'Allée des Embrumes, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? risqua-t-il.

\- Il cherchait un produit contre les limaces, répondit aussitôt Potter.

Il y eut un très long silence, puis, d'une voix hésitante, Hermione aborda la question cruciale:

\- Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller voir Hagrid et lui parler de tout ça ?

\- Ce serait joyeux, comme visite, répliqua Megan. « Bonjour Hagrid, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire si vous avez lâché dans le château un monstre sanguinaire et poilu, ces temps derniers ? »

Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Hagrid, sauf s'il y avait une nouvelle agression. Les jours passèrent sans que la voix désincarnée se manifeste à nouveau et il sembla qu'aucune agression n'aurait plus lieu au cours de l'année : il y avait maintenant près de quatre mois que Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été pétrifiés et tout le monde ou presque semblait convaincu que l'agresseur, quel qu'il fût, avait définitivement renoncé à agir. Peeves s'était lassé de ses « Potter la vipère » et Ernie Macmillan lui-même s'était montré aimable avec Potter pendant le cours de botanique. Au mois de mars, les racines de Mandragore organisèrent une fête bruyante et endiablée dans la serre n°3. Le professeur Sprout en fut enchantée.

Lorsque Pâques arriva, les élèves de deuxième année eurent de quoi réfléchir pendant leurs vacances, car le moment était venu pour eux de choisir les matières qu'ils souhaitaient étudier en troisième année. Bien entendu, Hermione prenait le sujet très au sérieux.

\- C'est déterminant pour notre avenir, dit-elle à Potter et à Ron en examinant la liste des options proposées.

\- Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est abandonner les cours de potions, dit Potter.

\- Impossible, dit Ron d'un air sombre. On est obligé de garder les matières fondamentales, sinon, j'aurais laissé tomber la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Mais c'est très important ! protesta Hermione, ulcérée.

\- Pas de la façon dont l'enseigne Lockhart, dit Ron. La seule chose qu'il m'ait apprise, c'est qu'il ne faut pas libérer des Pixies en cage.

Megan approuva d'un signe de tête, les cours de Lockhart n'étaient que des farces. Quant aux matières de l'année prochaine, elle avait déjà fait son choix : elle prendrait l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes.

Avec la fin des agressions, les soucis quotidiens revinrent occuper les esprits. Notamment, le prochain match de Quidditch arrivait, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. L'équipe d'Oliver s'entraînait chaque soir et le capitaine semblait très confiant quant à leurs chances de remporter la coupe. De l'autre côté, Megan avait discuté un soir à la bibliothèque avec Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et son équipe semblait elle aussi prête pour l'affrontement. Mais Hermione n'avait, elle, en tête que les agressions.

\- Megan ! Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?

L'intéressée leva la tête du manuel théorique de sortilège qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque. Hermione venait de plaquer devant elle un parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnées de nombreuses notes : « longévité », « araignées », « serpent », « Basilic ».

\- Un Basilic ? répéta Megan d'une voix précipitée.

\- J'ai suivi ta piste de serpent, et j'ai fait quelques recherches, c'est un serpent géant, qui peut vivre des centaines d'années, et il tue d'un regard ! D'après plusieurs livres, il effraie les araignées.

\- Ca expliquerait le comportement de celles qu'on a vues le soir où Mrs Norris a été agressée, se remémora Megan. Hermione, c'est une super piste ! Mais personne n'est mort alors qu'il tuerait d'un simple regard ?

\- Et si les victimes n'avaient vu que le reflet du regard du Basilic ? Elle n'auraient été que pétrifiées.

\- C'est possible, oui, c'est une hypothèse à creuser, approuva Megan. Mais il nous manque un autre élément. Je vois mal comment un serpent géant serait passé inaperçu dans l'école.

Cette fois, Hermione n'avait pas la réponse.

\- Je vais chercher, proposa Megan. Dès qu'on aura tous les éléments, on en parlera à Ron.

\- Et à Harry, ajouta Hermione en gratifiant son amie d'un regard de reproches.

Megan ignora cette dernière remarque et se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque solution dans les livres qui les entouraient, mais sans succès.

* * *

La veille du match, Megan faisait des pronostics enjoués avec Angelina Johnson et Fred Weasley lorsque Ron et Potter descendirent de leur dortoir avec un air inquiet. Elle rejoignit Hermione et les garçons dans un coin de la salle commune.

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans le dortoir et a vidé ma valise et toutes mes affaires, raconta Potter. Et a volé le journal de Riddle.

Megan s'alarma tandis que Hermione prenait un air atterré. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans le journal, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

\- C'est forcément un élève de Gryffondor qui l'a volé, dit Hermione. Personne d'autre ne connaît le mot de passe...

\- Exactement, approuva Potter.

Le lendemain, il faisait un soleil radieux et une petite brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.

\- Un temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch ! S'exclama Oliver avec enthousiasme en attaquant son petit déjeuner.

Megan et Hermione avaient incité Potter à signaler le vol, la première insistant sur le fait d'en parler à Dumbledore, mais Potter disait ne pas trop aimer cette idée car il aurait fallu qu'il révèle toute l'histoire du journal de Riddle et ne souhaitait pas raviver le souvenir de l'expulsion de Hagrid.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle tous les quatre en direction des vestiaires, la voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

\- ... Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher...

Potter poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Ron et Hermione.

\- La voix ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je viens encore de l'entendre. Pas vous ?

Megan s'était figée et ne répondit , les yeux écarquillés, fit « non » de la tête. Mais Hermione se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main.

\- Harry ! dit-elle. Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Et elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

\- Pas toute seule ! S'exclama Megan.

La voix avait parlé de « Tuer, cette fois », hors de question que Megan laisse sa meilleure amie sans protection. Aussi elle s'empressa de monter à son tour l'escalier d'un pas vif.

Un peu plus bas, les élèves quittaient à leur tour la Grande Salle dans un grand bruit de conversations et sortaient dans le parc pour se rendre au stade de Quidditch. Le match allait bientôt commencer.

Hermione venait probablement de venir à bout de leurs élucubrations au sujet du Basilic et filait à la bibliothèque. Les filles n'étaient pas encore certaines du bienfondé de leur hypothèse, mais si Hermione avait trouvé la solution alors elles pourraient avertir Dumbledore et les attaques finiraient par cesser.

\- Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre le jour de Noël.

Tirée de ses pensées, Megan s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et leva la tête. Draco descendait les marches vers elle et, chose rare, il était seul.

Megan ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres – malgré elle, elle ne voulait pas que Draco tourne les talons et reparte.

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy dans la salle commune.

\- Une discussion avec eux ? répondit Megan d'un ton impressionné. Ils ont réussi à aligner plus de trois mots ?

Draco plissa les yeux mais ne réagit pas. Quand il s'agissait des deux gorilles et de Parkinson, Megan ne se retenait pas.

\- On a surtout parlé des agressions. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air curieux alors que je leur avais déjà dit que je ne savais rien. Et quand j'ai parlé de Granger, ils ont tous les trois mal réagi.

\- Je suis supposée m'intéresser aux réactions des imbéciles qui t'entourent, maintenant ? s'enquit Megan.

\- Ils sont partis en courant au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite Crabbe et Goyle ont été retrouvés enfermés dans un placard et Pansy s'est révélée être déjà partie en vacances au moment où je l'ai vue.

De toute évidence, Draco avait des soupçons depuis qu'ils avaient utilisé le Polynectar pour l'interroger au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Crabbe et Goyle sont assez bêtes pour s'être enfermés tous seuls dans un placard, lui fit remarquer Megan, imperturbable.

\- Et Pansy ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ton bouledogue de compagnie.

\- Je crois que ce jour-là, quelqu'un s'est moqué de moi, affirma Draco en descendant un peu plus les marches.

\- Oh ? feignit de s'étonner Megan en lui emboîtant machinalement le pas.

\- Trois personnes, pour être exact. Un peu comme toi, Weasley et Granger.

\- Tu as enfin enregistré que je ne suis pas amie avec Potter, c'est bien.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils marchèrent côte à côte à silence.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui, alors ?

\- Parce que Hermione et Ron sont toujours avec lui. Sinon je me passerais de sa présence.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda alors Draco en changeant radicalement de sujet.

Megan fut quelque déstabilisée par cette question.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

\- A qui d'autre tu pourrais le dire ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on était plus amis, lui fit amèrement remarquer Megan. Et que j'avais d'autres amis.

\- Personne n'aime la chatte de Filch, tu ne supportais pas Creevey, probablement pas non plus Finch-Fletchey et puis Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est le fantôme de Gryffondor. Tu aurais de bonnes raisons de t'en prendre à eux.

\- Si j'avais pu contrôler le monstre, je l'aurais lâché sur Potter. Et personne n'aurait été pétrifié, il y aurait eu des morts.

Megan vit Draco esquisser un sourire, le même qui se dessinait sur son visage autrefois lorsque Megan faisait démonstration de la noirceur qui l'habitait. L'espace de quelques secondes, la jeune fille eut le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le stade de Quidditch envahi de supporters enthousiastes, Draco prit la direction des gradins des Serpentard et Megan ceux de Gryffondor et la réalité reprit ses droits.

Megan monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd tandis que les deux équipes s'avançaient sur la pelouse dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Hooch lâcha les balles. Le match s'apprêtait à commencer lorsque Megan vit le professeur McGonagall traverser le stade, moitié marchant, moitié courant. Elle avait à la main un énorme mégaphone violet. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit le cœur de Megan.

\- Le match est annulé, annonça le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone.

Une explosion de cris et de huées monta aussitôt des gradins. Oliver Wood, l'air atterré, se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall sans prendre la peine de descendre de son balai.

\- Mais, professeur, s'écria-t-il, il faut absolument qu'on joue... La coupe... Gryffondor...

Le professeur McGonagall ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de crier dans son mégaphone.

\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Figée dans les escaliers, Megan vit le professeur faire signe à Potter de venir avec lui. Ron arriva dans les marches et fit signe à Megan de descendre. Ils coururent vers le professeur McGonagall, se détachant de la foule en colère.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez aussi, Weasley, Buckley, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Les réactions étaient partagées parmi les élèves qui les entouraient: certains protestaient ouvertement contre l'annulation du match, d'autres avaient l'air inquiet. Megan, Ron et Potter suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier de marbre, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas dans un bureau qu'on les emmenait. Megan avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

\- Vous allez avoir un choc, avertit le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Elle avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Il y a eu une autre agression, dit-elle. Une double agression, encore une fois.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et les fit entrer.

Madame Pomfrey était penchée sur une élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et Megan la reconnut vaguement comme étant l'élève de Serdaigle à qui ils avaient demandé par erreur où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Mais sur le lit d'à côté, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien mieux.

\- Non, souffla Megan en chancelant.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

Elle était totalement immobile, et ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts.

\- On les a trouvées près de la bibliothèque, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle leur montra alors un petit miroir circulaire.

\- Ce miroir était par terre, à côté d'elles. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication ?

Ron et Potter firent « non » de la tête, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Megan se sentait incapable de bouger ou de parler. Si elle n'était pas restée avec Draco, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Si elle avait poursuivi sa route, rattrapé Hermione, sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas été attaquée ou elle aurait pu la défendre. C'était sa faute, elle avait été trop faible.

\- Je vais vous ramener à la tour de Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton grave. Il faut également que je parle aux autres élèves.

* * *

\- A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles communes à six heures du soir. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entraînements et les matches de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir.

Les élèves de Gryffondor, rassemblés dans la salle commune, écoutèrent en silence le professeur McGonagall. Elle roula le parchemin qu'elle venait de lire et reprit d'une voix étouffée:

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que j'ai rarement été aussi bouleversée. Si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école. Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai.

Mais Megan n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle n'était sûre de rien, et de toute évidence rien n'arrêtait l'héritier.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit avec une certaine maladresse par l'ouverture cachée derrière le portrait de la grosse dame et les commentaires des élèves commencèrent aussitôt.

\- Deux Gryffondor pétrifiés, sans compter un fantôme, une élève de Serdaigle et un de Poufsouffle, récapitula Lee Jordan. Aucun professeur ne semble avoir remarqué que tous les élèves de Serpentard sont sains et saufs. Toute cette histoire vient des Serpentard, c'est évident, non ? L'héritier de Serpentard, le monstre de Serpentard... Pourquoi est- ce qu'ils ne renvoient pas tous les Serpentard ? ajouta-t-il en provoquant des hochements de tête approbateurs et quelques applaudissements discrets.

Assis dans un fauteuil, derrière Lee, Percy ne semblait guère soucieux, pour une fois, d'exprimer son point de vue. Il avait l'air pâle et abattu.

\- Percy est sonné, chuchota George. Cette fille de Serdaigle, Penelope Deauclaire, elle était préfète, elle aussi. Et il ne pensait pas que le monstre oserait s'en prendre à un préfet.

Megan se contrefichait de l'émoi du préfet Percy, elle était trop accablée par l'image d'Hermione, étendue sur son lit d'hôpital, raide, comme morte. Elle n'avait rien fait pour la protéger, et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée. Maintenant elle allait agir.

En se retournant vers Ron, elle entendit Potter chuchoter :

\- Je crois que le moment est venu d'utiliser à nouveau la vieille cape de mon père.

Megan hocha lentement la tête. Potter avait reçu une cape d'invisibilité l'an dernier, un leg de son père. La jeune fille était très jalouse de ce bien précieux et rare mais devait admettre qu'il était bien pratique de l'utiliser à Poudlard lorsqu'ils voulaient sortir hors des heures autorisées. Et de toute évidence, les garçons comptaient sortir ce soir, et elle savait où ils voulaient aller.

Le soir-même, Megan resta dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève soit monté se coucher. Lorsque Ron lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas répondu, sachant qu'ils allaient se revoir. Et alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que le château était devenu silencieux, Megan entendit un froissement dans la salle commune.

\- Megan, murmura la voix de Ron lorsqu'elle se leva de son fauteuil favori.

\- Il faudrait vraiment être le dernier des crétins pour croire Hagrid responsable de ces attaques, dit-elle d'un ton assassin en fusillant Potter du regard. Mais s'il peut nous apprendre quoi que ce soit, je viens avec vous.

La traversée du château n'eut rien d'une partie de plaisir : professeurs, préfets et fantômes sillonnaient les couloirs en marchant deux par deux, à l'affût de tout signe suspect. Certes, la cape rendait Megan,Ronet Potter invisibles mais elle ne supprimait pas les bruits et ils faillirent se faire repérer lorsque Ron se cogna l'orteil à quelques mètres du poste d'observation qu'occupait Snape. Par chance, Snape éternua bruyamment au moment précis où Ron laissa échapper un juron.

Enfin, ils atteignirent avec soulagement le portail de chêne et se glissèrent au-dehors. La nuit était claire, le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Ils se hâtèrent en direction de la cabane de Hagrid dont ils voyaient les fenêtres éclairées et n'ôtèrent leur cape que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent, la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Hagrid se tenait sur le seuil, une arbalète à la main, pointée sur eux. Fang, son molosse, aboyait bruyamment derrière lui.

\- Oh, c'est vous, dit Hagrid qui baissa aussitôt son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ça ? demanda Potter en montrant l'arbalète.

\- Oh, rien... rien du tout... marmonna Hagrid. Je m'attendais à... mais ça ne fait rien... Entrez... Asseyez-vous, je vais vous faire du thé...

Il semblait incapable de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il faillit éteindre le feu en renversant la bouilloire et cassa la théière d'un geste malheureux de son énorme main. De toute évidence, Megan n'était pas la seule à être sous le choc.

\- Ça va, Hagrid ? s'inquiéta Potter. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais, dit Hagrid d'une voix brisée.

Il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la fenêtre et leur versa deux grandes tasses d'eau bouillante—il avait oublié d'ajouter le thé. Il tenait à la main une tranche de cake qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur une assiette lorsqu'on frappa vigoureusement à la porte.

Hagrid laissa tomber le cake. Ron et Potter échangèrent un regard de panique mais Megan, plus vive, les recouvrit aussitôt de la cape d'invisibilité et ils allèrent tous trois se réfugier dans un coin de la cabane. Hagrid vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient bien cachés, puis il saisit son arbalète et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonsoir, Hagrid.

C'était Dumbledore. Il entra, le visage grave, suivi par un homme d'aspect étrange, petit, corpulent, avec des cheveux gris en désordre et une expression anxieuse. L'homme portait des vêtements disparates qui formaient un curieux mélange: costume à rayures, cravate rouge, longue cape noire et bottes violettes à bouts pointus. Il tenait sous son bras un chapeau melon de couleur verte. Megan le reconnut pour avoir vu sa photo à de nombreuses reprises dans les journaux.

\- C'est le patron de mon père ! chuchota Ron. Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie !

Megan lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Hagrid était devenu pâle et son visage se couvrait de sueur. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda alternativement Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge.

\- Sale affaire, Hagrid, dit Fudge en détachant les syllabes. Très sale affaire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Quatre agressions contre des enfants de Moldus. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir.

\- Je n'ai jamais... dit Hagrid en regardant Dumbledore d'un air implorant. Vous savez bien, professeur, que je n'ai jamais...

\- Cornelius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a mon entière confiance, dit Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

\- Écoutez, Albus, répondit Fudge, mal à l'aise. Les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés.

\- Encore une fois, Cornelius, je vous répète qu'éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien, reprit Dumbledore.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur flamboyante que Megan apprécia au fond d'elle. Il défendait ceux qui comptaient sur lui, il faisait ce que Megan aurait voulu faire avec Hermione.

\- Mettez-vous à ma place, dit Fudge en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable, il reviendra chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne ferais pas mon devoir si...

\- M'emmener ? dit Hagrid qui s'était mis à trembler. M'emmener où ?

\- Pour quelque temps, seulement, dit Fudge en évitant son regard. Ce n'est pas une punition, Hagrid, une simple précaution tout au plus. Si on trouve un autre coupable, vous serez libéré avec toutes nos excuses...

\- Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à Azkaban ? rugit Hagrid.

Avant que Fudge ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ce fut Dumbledore qui alla ouvrir. Potter laissa alors échapper une exclamation qui lui valut à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quant à Megan, elle se figea.

Lucius Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans la cabane. Enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, il arborait un sourire glacial et satisfait. Fang se mit à grogner.

\- Vous êtes déjà là, Fudge, dit Lucius d'un air approbateur, très bien, très bien...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Hagrid avec fureur. Sortez de ma maison !

\- Mon cher Monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre... heu... comment appelez-vous ça ? Une maison ? répliqua Lucius en jetant autour de lui un regard dédaigneux. Je suis simplement passé à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici.

\- Et que me vouliez-vous, exactement, Lucius ? demanda Dumbledore.

Son ton était poli, mais la lueur flamboyante brillait toujours dans ses yeux bleus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Megan voulait voir le vieux fou l'emporter sur son père de substitution.

\- Je suis navré pour vous, Dumbledore, répondit Lucius d'un ton nonchalant en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin, mais le conseil d'administration de Poudlard estime qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant. Vous y trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires. Nous avons estimé que vous n'étiez plus à la hauteur de la situation, j'en suis désolé. Combien d'agressions ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent ? Il y en a eu deux de plus cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? A ce rythme, il ne restera bientôt plus aucun enfant de Moldus à Poudlard et nous sommes tous conscients de l'horrible perte que cela représenterait pour l'école.

\- Attendez, attendez, Lucius, dit Fudge, l'air affolé. Dumbledore suspendu ? Non, non, c'est la dernière des choses à faire...

\- La nomination—ou la suspension—du directeur relève de la décision du conseil d'administration, Fudge, répliqua Lucius d'une voix douce. Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions...

\- Voyons, Lucius, si Dumbledore ne peut pas y mettre un terme, qui donc en sera capable ? dit Fudge.

On voyait des gouttes de transpiration apparaître sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation, constata Megan, consternée par l'incapacité du ministre de la magie.

\- Nous verrons bien, déclara Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. Mais les douze membres du conseil ont voté...

Hagrid se leva d'un bond. Sa tête hirsute touchait presque le plafond.

\- Et quels ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre ? rugit-il. Les menaces ? Le chantage ?

Cette fois le garde-chasse était parfaitement lucide. Megan savait que l'intimidation était une des grandes astuces de Lucius, qui excellait dans ce domaine.

\- Mon cher Hagrid, dit Lucius, votre caractère emporté vous attirera un jour de sérieux ennuis. Je vous conseille de ne pas crier comme ça lorsque vous aurez affaire aux Gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! hurla-t-il si fort que Fang alla se réfugier dans son panier en tremblant. S'il s'en va, les enfants de Moldus sont condamnés ! La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts !

\- Calmez-vous, Hagrid, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Lucius.

\- Si le conseil d'administration souhaite mon départ, Lucius, je m'en irai, bien entendu.

\- Mais... balbutia Fudge.

\- Non ! gronda Hagrid.

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore fixait les yeux gris et glacés de Lucius.

\- Cependant, reprit Dumbledore en parlant très lentement comme s'il tenait à ce qu'on ne perde pas un mot de ce qu'il allait dire, vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.

Et Megan eut l'intime conviction que Dumbledore savait pertinemment que Ron, Potter et elle étaient cachés dans un coin de la cabane.

\- Ce sont là des sentiments admirables, déclara Lucius en s'inclinant. Nous regretterons tous votre... heu... façon très personnelle de diriger les choses. Albus, et j'espère simplement que votre successeur saura empêcher que... heu... « la prochaine fois, il y ait des morts... ».

Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et s'inclina en faisant signe à Dumbledore de sortir. Fudge, qui tripotait toujours son chapeau, attendit que Hagrid passe devant lui, mais Hagrid resta immobile. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit en détachant bien ses mots :

\- Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées. Elles leur indiqueraient le bon chemin ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Fudge le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Voilà, j'arrive, dit Hagrid en enfilant son manteau.

Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte derrière Fudge, il marqua une pause et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Il faudra que quelqu'un donne à manger à Fang pendant que je ne serai pas là.

La porte claqua et Ron enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

\- On a vraiment des ennuis, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Sans Dumbledore. ils feraient tout aussi bien de fermer l'école dès ce soir, acquiesça sombrement Megan.

\- S'il s'en va, il y aura une agression par jour.

Fang se mit alors à gémir en grattant à la porte.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 **ARAGOG**

 **L** 'été annonçait son arrivée: le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleu pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres. Mais l'absence de Hagrid et de Fang dans le parc se faisait sentir. Et à l'intérieur du château, c'était pire encore. Megan, Ron et Potter avaient essayé d'aller voir Hermione, mais les visiteurs étaient désormais interdits à l'infirmerie.

\- Nous ne voulons plus prendre de risques, leur avait expliqué Madame Pomfrey. L'agresseur pourrait revenir achever nos malades.

Avec le départ de Dumbledore, la peur était à son comble à Poudlard et le soleil qui baignait de sa tiédeur les murs du château semblait incapable de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les visages étaient inquiets, tendus et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un rire retentisse dans un couloir, il paraissait si aigu, si peu naturel, qu'il s'étouffait très vite.

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore avant de quitter l'école n'avaient aucun sens. « Je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle... A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. » Megan y pensait jour et nuit, mais l'absence de Dumbledore se faisait ressentir, et elle savait qu'aucune aide ne viendrait : ils étaient seuls, et avec un monstre que rien n'arrêtait.

L'allusion de Hagrid aux araignées était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre. L'ennui, c'était qu'apparemment, il ne restait plus la moindre araignée dans le château. Partout où ils allaient, Megan et Potter, aidés de loin de Ron, s'efforçaient d'en trouver. Bien entendu, l'interdiction faite aux élèves de se promener tous seuls les gênait dans leurs recherches. Ils devaient à présent se déplacer en groupe. La plupart de leurs condisciples paraissaient satisfaits d'être ainsi menés de classe en classe par leurs professeurs, comme un troupeau, mais Megan trouvait ce système exaspérant.

Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un que cette atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion semblait ravir: Draco arpentait les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, comme s'il venait d'être nommé préfet- en-chef. Megan savait parfaitement ce qui le réjouissait tant : depuis des années, les Malfoy répétaient que Dumbledore était un vieux sénile et le pire directeur qu'ait connu Poudlard, et Lucius avait pour objectif de lui faire quitter son poste. Maintenant, c'était chose faite.

\- Monsieur, dit Draco durant le cours de potions qui eut lieu deux semaines après le départ du directeur. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas candidat au poste de directeur ?

\- Allons, allons, Malfoy, répondit Snape en laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres minces. Le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

\- Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père, dit Malfoy avec un sourire entendu. Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, Monsieur.

Snape sourit à son tour en se dirigeant vers une autre table. Il n'avait pas vu Seamus Finnigan qui faisait semblant de vomir dans son chaudron. Tous les votes du conseil d'administration étaient influencées par Lucius, si Snape se présentait, il serait le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Megan se demandait comment les choses tourneraient pour elle si ce changement avait lieu. Une chose est sûre, Potter aurait la vie dure.

\- Ça m'étonne que les Sang de bourbes n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises, reprit Draco. Je parie cinq Gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger...

La cloche sonna au même moment. C'était une chance: en entendant les dernières paroles de Draco, Megan et Ron avaient bondi de leurs chaises, mais dans la mêlée des élèves qui se hâtaient de ramasser leurs affaires, leur tentative de se ruer sur Draco passa inaperçue.

\- Lâchez-moi, grogna Ron à Potter et à Dean qui le retenaient chacun par un bras. Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette, cette fois-ci, je vais le tuer à mains nues...

Megan voyait rouge, et sans les apprentissages de Dumbledore pour le contrôle de ses émotions, Draco aurait pu subir de sévères dommages. Le sujet de Hermione était trop sensible, surtout que c'était en suivant Draco qu'elle avait laissé Hermione seule.

\- Allons, dépêchez-vous, aboya Snape, il faut que je vous emmène au cours de botanique, maintenant.

Snape les conduisit en rang par deux jusqu'à la porte du château et ils traversèrent le potager en direction des serres.

Le cours de botanique ne fut pas très animé. Il manquait à présent deux élèves: Justin et Hermione. Ron, Potter, Macmillan et Hannah Abbot firent équipe pour tailler les plantes que leur avait confiées le professeur Sprout. Megan, enfermée dans le silence et le visage sombre, fit équipe avec Finnigan, Thomas et Longbottom.

\- Au fait, Meganna…, commença Finnigan en prenant visiblement son courage à deux mains. On voulait te dire qu'on est désolés pour Hermione.

La jeune fille serra les dents en se concentrant sur son travail pour ne pas se blesser avec son sécateur. Longbottom lui jeta un regard craintif, mais elle n'affichait aucune agressivité. Elle ne répondit pas, mais son lourd silence suffit aux trois garçons pour comprendre qu'elle appréciait leur attention, dans la mesure de ses capacités émotionnelles.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Snape les conduisit dans la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ron avait fait signe à Megan de les rejoindre et ils traînèrent à la fin du groupe avec Potter pour pouvoir parler sans être entendus des autres.

\- J'ai vu des araignées, annonça Potter à Megan. Elles allaient vers la Forêt Interdite.

Ron grimaça, et Megan l'ignora. Ils tenaient enfin l'ombre d'une piste.

\- On va de nouveau se servir de la cape d'invisibilité, poursuivit Potter. On pourrait emmener Fang avec nous. Il a l'habitude d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid. Peut-être qu'il nous sera utile.

\- D'accord, répondit aussitôt Megan, sa témérité naturelle amplifiée par l'envie de vengeance.

Peu importe où les mènerait l'indication étrange de Hagrid, elle voulait faire quelque chose.

\- Oui..., dit Ron en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. Mais il paraît qu'il y a des... heu... des loups-garous dans la forêt, c'est ce qu'on dit, non ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles dans la salle de classe de Lockhart.

Potter esquiva la question.

\- Il y a aussi des créatures plus fréquentables dans la forêt. Les centaures, par exemple, ou les licornes.

Ron n'était jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Megan y avait pénétré une fois, l'an passé, avec Potter, Draco et Longbottom. Et cette nuit-là, elle s'était retrouvée pour la première fois à proximité de Voldemort.

Lockhart entra dans la classe d'un pas bondissant et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Les autres professeurs avaient l'air plus sombre que jamais, mais Lockhart, lui, semblait enchanté.

\- Allons, pourquoi ces mines sinistres ? s'écria-t-il en adressant à la classe un sourire rayonnant.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards exaspérés, mais personne ne répondit.

\- Voyons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, dit Lockhart en parlant lentement comme s'il s'adressait à des demeurés, que tout danger est désormais écarté ? Le coupable n'est plus là.

\- Comment ça ? lança Thomas d'une voix forte.

\- Jeune homme, le ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas emmené Hagrid s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent que c'était lui le coupable, répondit Lockhart sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Oh, si, il l'aurait emmené quand même, dit Megan encore plus fort que Thomas, plus hargneuse que jamais envers Lockhart.

\- Je me flatte d'en savoir un petit peu plus que vous sur l'arrestation de Hagrid, MissBuckley, répliqua Lockhart d'un ton satisfait.

Megan faillit dire qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue, mais Potter l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

\- On n'était pas censés être sur place, murmura Potter, écopant d'un regard assassin.

L'allégresse de Lockhart était écœurante. Il se comportait comme si Hagrid était un coupable évident et que tout était désormais terminé. Megan envisagea un instant d'user d'un des derniers sorts que Dumbledore lui avait appris avant de partir, et elle s'aperçut que Potter pensait la même chose qu'elle lorsqu'elle vit la main du garçon s'apprêter à lancer au professeur un de ses propres livres. Mais Potter renonça et fit plutôt passer un mot à Megan et à Ron : Allons-y dès ce soir.

Megan hocha la tête sans hésiter. Ron pâlit un peu en lisant le message, mais un regard à la chaise vide d'Hermione renforça sa détermination et il approuva d'un signe de tête.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était toujours bondée à cause de l'interdiction de sortir après six heures du soir. Et comme les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas, il n'était pas rare que nombre d'élèves y restent jusqu'à minuit. Dès la fin du dîner, Potter alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise et resta assis dessus toute la soirée en attendant que la salle commune se vide. Il était plus de minuit quand Fred, George et Ginny qui étaient restés les derniers allèrent enfin se coucher.

Lorsque Megan, Ron et Potter eurent entendu les portes des dortoirs se refermer, ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent dans le couloir.

Après avoir soigneusement évité les professeurs qui continuaient de surveiller les couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du hall d'entrée et se glissèrent sans bruit dans le parc éclairé par la lune.

\- On va peut-être s'apercevoir que les araignées n'allaient pas du tout dans la forêt, même si elles en prenaient la direction... dit Ron avec une nuance d'espoir.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la cabane de Hagrid qui paraissait triste et misérable avec ses fenêtres éteintes. Lorsque Potter poussa la porte, Fang parut fou de joie et se mit à lancer des aboiements joyeux qui risquaient de réveiller tout le château. Pour le faire taire, Ron et Potter lui donnèrent des caramels qui collèrent les dents du molosse et l'empêchèrent d'aboyer.

Potter posa la cape d'invisibilité sur la table. Ils n'en auraient pas besoin dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

\- Viens, Fang, dit-il en le caressant, on va se promener.

Le chien bondit hors de la cabane et se précipita vers la lisière de la forêt où il leva la patte contre un énorme sycomore. Megan sortit sa baguette magique et murmura :

 _\- Lumos!_

Aussitôt, une petite lumière apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette, diffusant une lueur suffisante pour repérer la présence d'araignées par terre.

\- Bonne idée, dit Ron. J'aurais bien voulu en faire autant, mais dans l'état où est ma baguette... elle risque d'exploser.

Potter alluma à son tour sa baguette et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ron en montrant la pelouse. Deux araignées solitaires fuyaient la lumière des deux baguette **s** pour se réfugier sous les arbres.

\- D'accord, soupira Ron, comme s'il se résignait au pire. Je suis prêt, allons-y.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la forêt, accompagnés de Fang qui gambadait autour d'eux. Éclairés par les baguettes de Megan et Potter, ils suivirent une file d'araignées qui avançaient le long du chemin. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sans échanger un mot, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit insolite. Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus touffus et bientôt, ils ne virent même plus les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. La lune avait disparu, ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur la lueur des baguettes magiques pour les éclairer. Soudain, ils virent les araignées changer de direction et quitter le sentier. Potter s'immobilisa et Megan plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir où elles allaient, mais les alentours étaient plongés dans d'épaisses ténèbres que les baguettes magiques ne parvenaient pas à dissiper. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'aventuraient si loin dans la forêt, et la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds, Hagrid leur avait fermement conseillé de ne surtout pas s'écarter du sentier. Mais peu importait à Megan les recommandations d'un garde-chasse géant emprisonné sur une île lointaine, ce soir-là plus que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Potter aux deux autres dont les yeux reflétaient la lueur des baguettes.

\- On y va, répondit Megan sans hésiter.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-bois, à la suite des araignées. Ils avançaient avec difficulté, à présent: des racines et des souches d'arbre à peine visibles dans l'obscurité se dressaient sous leurs pas.

Ils marchèrent péniblement pendant au moins une demi-heure, les pans de leur robe s'accrochant sans cesse dans les buissons et les branches basses. Les arbres étaient toujours aussi touffus, mais le terrain descendait maintenant en pente douce. Soudain, Fang lança un aboiement retentissant. Ron et Potter firent un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron à haute voix en scrutant les ténèbres.

\- Quelque chose a bougé, par-là, répondit Megan à voix basse.

\- Quelque chose de très grand..., souffla Potter. Écoutez...

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, la chose en question se frayait un chemin parmi les arbres en écrasant des branches basses.

\- Oh, non, gémit Ron, oh, non, oh, non, oh...

\- Silence, dit précipitamment Potter. Il va t'entendre.

\- M'entendre, moi ? dit Ron d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est Fang qu'il a entendu.

Immobiles, ils attendirent. Il y eut un étrange grondement, puis à nouveau le silence. Megan n'avait pas peur, elle était prête à se battre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? dit Potter.

\- Il doit se préparer à attaquer, dit Ron.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, Ron et Potter tremblant de tous leurs membres.

\- Tu crois qu'il est parti ? murmura Potter.

\- Sais pas...

Sur leur droite jaillit alors un rayon de lumière si puissant qu'ils durent mettre les mains en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Fang poussa un jappement et tenta de s'enfuir mais il se prit les pattes dans un buisson d'épines et se mit à japper de plus en plus fort.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ron, d'une voix soudain claironnante qui exprimait son soulagement. Harry, Megan, c'est la voiture !

\- Quoi ?

\- Venez !

Trébuchant à chaque pas, Megan et Ron se dirigèrent vers la lumière, suivis par Potter. Un instant plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière.

La voiture d'Arthur, vide et les phares allumés, leur apparut au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres dont l'épais feuillage formait comme un toit au-dessus d'elle. Lorsque Ron, bouche bée, s'avança dans la clairière, la voiture roula lentement vers lui. On aurait dit un gros chien vert turquoise venu accueillir son maître.

\- Elle est restée ici pendant tout ce temps ! dit Ron d'un air ravi en faisant le tour de la voiture. Regarde, à force de vivre dans la forêt, elle est retournée à l'état sauvage...

Les ailes de la voiture étaient rayées et couvertes de boue. Apparemment, elle s'était habituée à se promener toute seule dans la forêt. Fang ne semblait pas du tout à son aise: il restait tout contre Potter en tremblant. Ce dernier remit sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

\- Et on croyait qu'elle allait nous attaquer ! s'exclama Ron, appuyé contre la voiture qu'il caressait comme un chien. Je me demandais où elle était passée !

La soudaine clarté avait fait fuir les araignées.

\- On a perdu la piste, dit Potter.

\- Venez, ordonna Megan, il faut la retrouver.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose, derrière Potter. Son visage était devenu livide de terreur.

Megan voulut se retourner, mais quelque chose de long et de poilu entoura sa taille et lui fit quitter le sol, la tête à l'envers. Autour d'elle, Ron et Potter avaient été soulevés eux aussi. Les gémissements apeurés de Fang lui parvinrent quelques instants puis s'éloignèrent alors que la chose les emmenait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Megan, qui fermait la marche, tentait de se débattre, en vain, incapable d'atteindre sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe. Lorsqu'épuisée elle dut s'arrêter de gesticuler, elle s'aperçut que ce qui les avait emportés n'était autre qu'un petit groupe d'araignées de la taille d'un camion, noires, une pour chacun des quatre visiteurs indésirables de la forêt.

Il s'écoula un long moment pendant lequel les araignées avancèrent à travers la forêt plongée dans d'épaisses ténèbres. De temps à autres, Megan tentait de se libérer, mais chaque fois elle échouait, et les pattes qui la tenaient se resserraient lorsqu'elle pensait enfin avoir réussi. Puis l'obscurité se dissipa suffisamment pour distinguer un sol couvert de feuilles et grouillant d'araignées. Tout en gesticulant, Megan s'aperçut qu'ils venaient d'atteindre une sorte de vaste fosse dépourvue d'arbres. Les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient à nouveau éclairaient un spectacle ahurissant. Alors que les créatures qui retenaient Megan, Ron, Fang et Potter descendaient une pente escarpée en direction d'un dôme en toile d'araignée qui occupait le centre de la fosse, une centaine d'autres araignées se précipitèrent de tous côtés en agitant frénétiquement leurs pinces à la vue des proies transportées.

L'araignée géante lâcha enfin Megan et Ron, Fang et Potter atterrirent non loin. Fang avait cessé de gémir pour ne plus faire que trembler, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Potter avait atterri à quatre pattes et semblait horrifié. Quant à Ron, il avait la bouche grande ouverte dans une sorte de hurlement muet, et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Megan, les dents serrées, balaya des yeux les araignées qui les entouraient pour évaluer leurs chances. Elle connaissait un sort efficace contre les araignées, mais il ne pouvait s'utiliser que sur une seule bête à la fois, et leurs adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux.

Au milieu des cliquètements bruyants des araignées, une voix se fit entendre, celle du monstre qui avait transporté Potter : « Aragog ! Aragog ! »

Une araignée de la taille d'un petit éléphant émergea alors très lentement du dôme. Les poils de son dos et de ses pattes grisonnaient et les huit yeux de sa grosse tête repoussante étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature était aveugle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en agitant rapidement ses pinces.

\- Des humains, cliqueta l'araignée qui avait capturé Potter.

\- C'est Hagrid ? demanda Aragog en s'approchant.

\- Non, des étrangers.

\- Alors, tuez-les, cliqueta Aragog d'un ton agacé. J'étais en train de dormir.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid ! s'écria Potter.

Les pinces des araignées cliquetèrent tout autour de la fosse. Aragog resta un instant silencieux.

\- Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'hommes, dit lentement le monstre.

\- Hagrid a des ennuis, dit Megan, le souffle court. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

\- Des ennuis ? dit la vieille araignée. Mais pourquoi vous aurait-il envoyés ici ?

\- A l'école, ils croient que Hagrid a lâché un... un... quelque chose dans le château, dit Potter d'un ton tremblant. Et ils l'ont emmené à la prison d'Azkaban.

Aragog agita ses pinces d'un air furieux. Tout autour de la fosse, les autres araignées l'imitèrent. Elles produisaient un bruit qui ressemblait à des applaudissements, mais en plus inquiétant.

\- Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années, dit Aragog avec mauvaise humeur. Des années et des années. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer.

Megan venait de comprendre qu'ils étaient venus pour rien. Potter pensait que c'était Aragog le monstre de la chambre, tandis que Megan savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une araignée mais un serpent.

\- Et vous... vous n'habitiez pas dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Potter.

\- Moi ! s'exclama Aragog dans un cliquetis furieux. Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur m'a donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Hagrid était très jeune à l'époque, mais il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a caché dans un placard de l'école, il m'a donné à manger. Hagrid est un homme généreux et c'est mon ami. Quand on a découvert mon existence et qu'on m'a accusé d'avoir tué une jeune fille, il m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis ici, dans la forêt, où Hagrid vient parfois me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout cela, je le dois à la bonté de Hagrid...

Potter sembla rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage.

\- Alors, vous... vous n'avez jamais attaqué personne ? risqua-t-il.

\- Jamais ! grogna la vieille araignée. Mon instinct m'y poussait, mais par respect pour Hagrid, jamais je n'ai fait de mal à un humain. Le corps de la jeune fille qui avait été tuée a été découvert dans des toilettes. Et moi, je ne connaissais du château que le placard où j'ai grandi. Dans notre espèce, nous aimons le calme et l'obscurité...

\- Mais vous savez peut-être qui a tué cette fille ? Demanda Megan qui voulait glaner au moins une information utile. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre est de retour et il s'attaque à nouveau aux élèves.

Ses paroles furent noyées dans un grand cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes qui remuaient avec colère: les énormes silhouettes noires s'étaient mises à s'agiter autour d'eux.

\- La chose qui vit dans le château, dit Aragog, est une créature très ancienne que nous, les araignées, nous craignons par-dessus tout. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier d'avoir supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir quand j'ai senti que la bête se promenait dans les couloirs.

Megan sentit aussitôt son cœur faire un bond. Les araignées le craignaient par-dessus tout ? Alors c'était bel et bien un Basilic qui attaquait les élèves. Mais par quel moyen se promenait-il dans le château ? Elle n'avait pas encore toutes ses réponses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda précipitamment Potter qui n'avait pas le tiers des connaissances de Megan au sujet du monstre.

A nouveau, il y eut un cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes : les araignées semblaient se rapprocher.

\- Nous n'en parlons jamais ! répliqua Aragog d'un ton féroce. Jamais nous ne la nommons ! Même à Hagrid, je n'ai jamais révélé le nom de l'atroce créature, bien qu'il me l'ait souvent demandé.

Aragog semblait fatigué de parler. Il recula lentement vers son dôme en toile d'araignée. Le cercle de ses congénères, en revanche, se resserra autour de Megan, Ron et Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir, dit Potter d'un ton désespéré.

\- Partir ? dit lentement Aragog. Je ne crois pas...

\- Mais... mais...

\- Mes fils et mes filles ne font aucun mal à Hagrid car je le leur interdis. Mais si un peu de viande fraîche s'aventure jusqu'à nous, je ne peux les empêcher d'en profiter. Adieu, amis de Hagrid.

Megan et Potter firent volte-face. A quelques mètres d'eux se dressait un véritable mur d'araignées dont les pinces cliquetaient avec avidité. Les yeux innombrables de leurs têtes noires et repoussantes brillaient d'une lueur gourmande...

Megan sortit sa baguette, et Potter fit un geste pour l'imiter puis se ravisa, l'air résigné au combat à mains nues. Mais au même moment, ils entendirent retentir un bruit sonore et prolongé tandis qu'une lumière intense illuminait la fosse comme un brusque incendie.

La voiture d'Arthur descendait la pente à toute vitesse, pleins phares et klaxon hurlant, bousculant sur son passage les araignées qui tombaient sur le dos, agitant vainement dans les airs leurs pattes interminables. Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture s'arrêta net devant Megan, Ron et Potter et ses portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

\- Attrapez Fang ! hurla Potter en se ruant sur le siège avant.

Ron saisit le molosse sous son bras et le jeta à l'arrière de la voiture par la porte que Megan tenait ouverte en s'installant lui-même derrière le volant. Les portières se refermèrent aussitôt. Ron ne toucha pas à l'accélérateur, mais la voiture ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Le moteur rugit et ils démarrèrent en trombe, renversant au passage d'autres araignées. L'Anglia monta la côte plein gaz, sortit de la fosse et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Indifférente aux branches qui cinglaient son pare-brise, elle se fraya habilement un passage parmi les arbres. De toute évidence, elle connaissait le chemin. Megan jeta un coup d'œil aux passagers avant via le rétroviseur. La bouche de Ron était toujours grande ouverte, mais ses yeux étaient rentrés dans leurs orbites.

\- Ça va ? demanda Potter.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Ron regardait droit devant lui. La voiture continua de foncer dans les sous-bois, cassant au passage un rétroviseur extérieur. Sur la banquette arrière, à côté de Megan, Fang hurlait à la mort. Pendant dix minutes, ils traversèrent ainsi la forêt, secoués par les cahots, puis la végétation devint moins dense et on put de nouveau apercevoir le ciel. La voiture s'arrêta si brusquement que Ron et Potter faillirent se cogner contre le pare-brise. Ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt. Lorsque Megan ouvrit la portière arrière, Fang se précipita au-dehors et courut vers la cabane de Hagrid, la queue entre les jambes. Megan et Potter sortirent à leur tour mais il fallut une minute entière à Ron pour retrouver un peu ses esprits. La nuque raide, les yeux fixes, il quitta enfin son siège. Potter donna une petite tape amicale à la voiture qui recula et disparut à nouveau dans la forêt.

Potter se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid pour y récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. A peine avait-il passé le seuil que Ron se mit à vomir dans le potager. Megan s'approcha de lui, compatissante : son meilleur ami venait de se retrouver face à sa plus grande peur.

\- Suivre les araignées, dit Ron d'une voix faible en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche tandis que Potter revenait vers eux. Je ne le pardonnerai jamais à Hagrid. On a de la chance d'être encore vivants.

\- Il devait penser qu'Aragog ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis, dit Megan, toujours ahurie par la naïveté du garde-chasse.

\- C'est ça, le problème de Hagrid ! répliqua Ron. Il croit toujours que les monstres ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit et regarde où ça l'a mené ! Dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban ! A quoi ça servait de nous envoyer là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

\- Que Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Potter en se cachant avec Megan et Ron sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il était innocent.

Megan leur épargna cette fois le « je vous l'avais bien dit » et Ron haussa les épaules: de toute évidence, faire éclore en cachette un œuf d'araignée géante ne correspondait pas exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'innocence.

De retour au château, ils se glissèrent dans le hall d'entrée et retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où des braises se consumaient encore dans la cheminée. Ils ôtèrent alors la cape et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Megan s'allongea dans son lit, ressentant comme chaque fois l'absence de Hermione dans le lit voisin. Cette fois elles avaient vu juste en ce qui concernait le Basilic, même si restait à comprendre comment ce serpent géant se déplaçait dans l'école et pourquoi personne n'était mort. Le jour où elle avait été attaquée, Hermione avait dit avoir compris quelque chose, mais il leur était impossible de savoir quoi.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 **LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS**

 **L** orsque Megan descendit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Ron et Potter paraissaient surexcités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton vaguement intéressé.

Elle avait remarqué Kevan, assis face à elle à la table de Serdaigle et ressentait l'envie étonnante d'aller le voir.

\- Aragog nous a dit que la fille qui avait été tuée il y a cinquante ans avait été trouvée dans les toilettes, lui rappela Potter qu'elle ne regardait pas. On est certains qu'il s'agit de Mimi Geignarde.

Cette fois, le garçon parvint à détourner l'attention de Megan.

\- Mimi Geignarde ? répéta-t-elle.

Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais ce que disait Potter n'était pas complètement idiot. Il semblait bien que le fantôme errait là depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, et Megan ne s'était jamais demandé comment elle était morte.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, admit-elle alors.

\- Quand je pense à tout le temps qu'on a passé dans ces toilettes, à quelques mètres d'elle, dit Ron en soupirant. Il suffisait de lui demander... Et maintenant...

Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à partir à la recherche des araignées sans se faire remarquer. A présent, il leur paraissait quasiment impossible d'échapper suffisamment longtemps à la surveillance de leurs professeurs pour se glisser dans les toilettes des filles, à l'endroit même où avait eu lieu la première agression.

Mais pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça une nouvelle qui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, chassa de leur esprit la Chambre des Secrets: les examens de fin d'année allaient commencer à la date du premier juin.

\- Les examens ? s'exclama Seamus Finnigan. On va quand même avoir des examens ?

\- Si nous faisons tout notre possible pour que l'école reste ouverte, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, c'est pour que vous puissiez poursuivre vos études. Par conséquent, les examens se dérouleront comme d'habitude et je vous conseille de réviser très sérieusement.

Megan eut une douloureuse pensée pour Hermione. Sa meilleure amie aurait été toute retournée d'apprendre qu'elle allait devoir se mettre à réviser tout le programme de l'année – qu'elle connaîtrait pourtant déjà par cœur. Megan n'était pas inquiète de cette nouvelle, mais des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent dans la classe et le professeur McGonagall fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné pour consigne de faire fonctionner l'école le plus normalement possible, dit-elle. Ce qui signifie, est-il besoin de le préciser, que nous devons mesurer en fin d'année ce que vous avez retenu de vos cours.

Au cours de l'année, Megan en avait appris plus avec Dumbledore et Kevan qu'en cours. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se faire de souci pour les examens. Elle baissa les yeux sur les deux lapins qu'elle devait transformer en pantoufles et jeta le sort d'une voix placide. Celui-ci réussi presque parfaitement et un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres serrées du professeur McGonagall.

* * *

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

Megan était assise à la table de Gryffondor un samedi matin fin mai. La plupart des élèves dormaient encore et il n'y avait qu'une poignée de Gryffondor présents dans la Grande Salle. Peu désireuse d'affronter ses cauchemars plus longtemps et incapable de rester dans le dortoir où Hermione n'était pas, Megan s'était levée à huit heures du matin. Kevan, lui aussi, était matinal. Il prit place à la table de Gryffondor, tournant le dos à celle de sa maison.

\- J'ai été occupée, répondit Megan sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Ces derniers temps, ses entrevues avec Kevan lui avaient manqué. Mais avec le départ de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus eu de leçons, et Megan avait passé beaucoup de temps à arpenter les couloirs de l'école, dans l'espoir de se retrouver face au Basilic dont elle n'avait toujours pas percé les secrets.

\- Je sais qu'une des filles qui a été agressée était une de tes amies, dit Kevan d'un ton compatissant.

Megan leva les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Personne n'avait le droit de lui parler de Hermione.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, grogna-t-elle.

Elle sortit un livre de cours de son sac et s'y plongea. Mais Kevan ne renonçait pas facilement, au grand agacement de la jeune fille. Il souleva le livre pour en voir le titre avant que Megan ne plaque sèchement son ouvrage contre la table.

 _\- Sorts et enchantements niveau 3 ?_ lut-il. Tu es en avance sur ton programme.

\- Et ?

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor, avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, Megan daigna le regarder sans animosité. Le garçon avait les yeux aussi verts que les siens, mais ses cheveux bruns tranchaient moins, son visage était plus doux. Kevan était quelqu'un de bien, d'intègre, d'entier, quelqu'un de généreux. Megan avait parfois l'impression de regarder dans un miroir quand elle le regardait, un miroir qui refléterait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais lui n'avait aucune idée de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plutôt à Serdaigle, précisa-t-il.

\- Le Choixpeau l'a envisagé, se remémora sombrement Megan. Il disait que j'y aurais ma place.

En y réfléchissant bien, à cette époque elle aurait préféré atterrir à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Draco l'aurait peut-être compris : elle était brillante, trop pour aller à Serpentard mais elle avait été envoyée dans la maison de Potter et des Weasley, l'adversaire légendaire de celle de Serpentard.

\- Il avait raison, comme toujours, sourit Kevan. Mais tu dois être quelqu'un de très courageux, c'est la réputation de Gryffondor.

\- Il faut croire…

Comme si sa capacité à ne pas fuir face au danger pouvait seule expliquer sa Répartition dans la maison du lion et non celle du serpent. Elle n'aimait pas cette théorie.

\- Kevan ! s'exclama une voix. Tu es déjà levé ? Tu viens déjeuner ?

\- J'arrive, Ally.

Megan détailla du regard une fille de Serdaigle qui venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et s'était arrêtée à leur hauteur. Grande, élancée, avec de longs cheveux blond clair et des yeux bleu azur, elle était le stéréotype même de la fille parfaite. Elle resta plantée à côté de Kevan d'un air impatient.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, dit le jeune homme en souriant à Megan. On devrait recommencer nos soirées comme avant, non ?

De toute évidence, il en avait envie, mais Dumbledore était parti et Megan ne voulait plus s'amuser tant qu'elle n'aurait pas résolu le mystère du Basilic et que Hermione ne serait pas de retour.

\- Je pourrais pas, répondit Megan sans hésiter. L'an prochain. Peut-être.

Il n'y eut aucune lueur de déception dans les yeux verts de Kevan, ce qui étonna Megan, mais elle non plus ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se replongea dans _Sorts et enchantements niveau 3_ et Kevan s'éloigna en compagnie de la magnifique Ally.

* * *

Trois jours avant leur premier examen, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-elle.

Des exclamations retentirent aussitôt dans la Grande Salle.

\- Dumbledore revient ! lancèrent plusieurs élèves d'un ton joyeux.

Vous avez attrapé l'héritier de Serpentard ! s'écria une élève de Serdaigle.

\- Les matches de Quidditch reprennent ! rugit Oliver, surexcité.

Lorsque le tumulte se fut apaisé, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Le professeur Sprout vient de m'informer que les Mandragores sont enfin prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.

Il y eut alors une véritable explosion de joie. Si à la table des Serpentard, Draco ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale, Megan et Ron, eux, n'avaient plus été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

\- Maintenant, on n'a plus besoin de rien demander à Mimi, dit Ron. Hermione pourra sans doute répondre à toutes les questions quand elle se réveillera.

\- Elle va être folle quand elle saura qu'on a les examens dans trois jours, sourit Megan, comme réanimée. Elle n'aura pas eu le temps de réviser. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux la laisser dans l'état où elle est jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient terminés.

A cet instant, Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Elle avait l'air tendue, inquiète, et n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains. Comme chaque fois, Megan ressentit cette aura familière et inquiétante qui se dégageait de la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air apeuré.

\- Allez, vas-y, raconte, insista Ron.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, marmonna Ginny en évitant le regard de Potter.

\- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

Ginny semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots qui convenaient.

\- Quoi ? répéta Ron.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Potter se pencha en avant et parla à voix basse pour que seuls Ginny et Ron puissent l'entendre. Megan n'était pas tellement attentive à leur conversation, plutôt occupée à se réjouir du retour à la vie de Hermione.

Percy arriva alors à la table, le teint pâle, le visage fatigué.

\- Si tu as fini de manger, je vais prendre ta place, Ginny, dit-il. Je meurs de faim. Je viens de faire une tournée d'inspection.

Ginny se leva d'un bond, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle lança à Percy un bref regard d'effroi et s'enfuit aussitôt. Percy se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre et prit une tasse au milieu de la table.

\- Percy ! dit Ron d'un ton furieux. Elle s'apprêtait à nous dire quelque chose d'important !

Percy, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de thé, avala de travers.

\- Quel genre de chose ? demanda-t-il en toussant.

\- Je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal et elle a commencé à dire que...

\- Oh, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets, coupa Percy.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Oh, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, heu... voilà... L'autre jour, Ginny est tombée sur moi alors que j'étais... Enfin bon, peu importe, elle m'a vu en train de faire quelque chose et, heu... je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne. Je croyais qu'elle tiendrait parole, mais de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout...

Megan n'avait jamais vu Percy aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? demanda Ron avec un sourire. Vas-y, dis-nous, je te promets qu'on ne se moquera pas de toi.

Percy, lui, n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire.

\- Passe-moi les petits pains, Megan, dit-il. Je meurs de faim.

Hermione et les autres victimes pourraient répondre dès le lendemain à toutes les questions qui se posaient, mais Megan comme Potter souhaitaient aller jusqu'au bout de leur enquête en allant interroger Mimi Geignarde. L'occasion leur fut donnée au milieu de la matinée, alors que Lockhart les accompagnait au cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Lockhart, qui leur avait si souvent assuré que tout danger était écarté, ce que les faits avaient démenti, était à présent convaincu qu'il n'était plus besoin d'escorter les élèves entre les cours.

\- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis, déclara-t-il, quand ils se réveilleront, les premiers mots que prononceront ces malheureux seront: « C'était Hagrid. » Très franchement, je m'étonne que le professeur McGonagall estime encore nécessaire de prendre toutes ces mesures de sécurité.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur, dit Megan en ravalant toute l'aversion que lui inspirait les paroles stupides de son incapable de professeur.

Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber ses livres par terre.

\- Merci, Miss Buckley, dit Lockhart d'un ton aimable. Nous autres, professeurs, avons suffisamment à faire sans être obligés en plus de vous accompagner dans les couloirs et de surveiller le château toute la nuit.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, dit Ron. Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser continuer tous seuls, Monsieur, nous n'avons plus qu'un couloir à parcourir.

\- Vous avez raison, Weasley, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Lockhart. Il vaut mieux que j'aille préparer mon prochain cours.

Et il s'en alla.

\- Préparer son cours, ricana Ron. Se recoiffer, plutôt.

Ils laissèrent les autres élèves de Gryffondor passer devant eux, puis ils se précipitèrent dans un couloir latéral et se hâtèrent en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Potter ! Weasley ! Buckley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Megan, Ron et Potter se figèrent sur place. C'était le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres plus minces que jamais.

\- Nous étions... nous allions... balbutia Ron. Nous allions voir...

\- Hermione, acheva Megan d'un ton sûr.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers elle en même temps que Ron et Potter.

\- Il y a un temps fou qu'on ne l'a pas vue, professeur, reprit Megan, et nous pensions lui faire une petite visite à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que les Mandragores étaient prêtes et que... qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Megan pria pour que son formidable mensonge prenne, et le professeur lui répondit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

\- Bien sûr, je comprends...

Megan vit avec stupeur une larme briller au coin des yeux de McGonagall.

\- Je comprends ce qu'ont dû souffrir les amis de ceux qui ont été... Je le comprends très bien. Bien sûr, Buckley, vous pouvez aller voir Miss Granger. Je vais informer le professeur Binns que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours. Dites à Madame Pomfrey que je vous ai donné mon autorisation.

Megan, Ron et Potter s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné à l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent le professeur McGonagall se moucher.

\- Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure excuse que tu aies jamais trouvée, dit Ron d'un ton admiratif.

A présent, ils étaient obligés de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de dire à Madame Pomfrey que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné la permission de voir Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey les laissa entrer à contrecœur.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler à quelqu'un qui a été pétrifié, fit-elle remarquer.

Lorsqu'ils se furent assis devant le lit d'Hermione, Megan, Ron et Potter se rendirent compte qu'elle avait raison. De toute évidence, Hermione n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de la visite. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien s'adresser à l'armoire avec le même résultat. Mais Megan fut tout de même touchée de voir enfin sa meilleure amie après tout ce temps.

\- Je me demande si elle a vu son agresseur, dit Ron en contemplant avec tristesse le visage figé d'Hermione. S'il a attaqué ses victimes par-derrière, personne ne pourra dire de qui il s'agit...

Megan baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur la main droite de Hermione. Il y avait un papier froissé entre ses doigts crispés. Après s'être assuré que Madame Pomfrey ne se trouvait pas à proximité, Potter montra le papier à Ron.

\- Essayez de le prendre, murmura celui-ci en déplaçant sa chaise pour cacher Potter.

La tâche ne fut pas aisée. Le poing d'Hermione était tellement serré qu'il semblait impossible de lui arracher le papier sans le déchirer. Potter dut tirer, tourner, tordre la feuille de papier pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir enfin à la dégager.

C'était une page arrachée à un vieux livre de la bibliothèque. Potter le défroissa rapidement et la lut en même temps que Megan et Ron:

 _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières: outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._

Sous le texte, un mot était écrit de la main d'Hermione : tuyaux.

Hermione avait compris comment le Basilic se déplaçait dans le château.

Potter semblait avoir vu la vierge, à en juger par l'expression illuminée de son visage.

\- Ça y est, murmura-t-il, voilà l'explication. Le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre est un Basilic, un serpent géant ! Cette voix mystérieuse, c'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre... Elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang...

Potter se tourna vers Megan.

\- Si tu comprends le Fourchelang aussi -

\- Je l'entendais, le coupa Megan qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

\- Quoi ? Hoquetèrent Ron et Potter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'exclama Potter.

\- À quoi ça aurait servi ? Écoutez, Hermione et moi on a trouvé la piste du Basilic deux jours avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée. Mais il nous manquait des éléments, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de _ce_ livre.

\- Et vous avez gardé ça pour vous ? Demanda Ron, bouchée bée. Vous n'avez rien dit ! Et toi, après qu'Hermione...

\- Je n'étais pas sûre ! Je ne suis pas allée à la bibliothèque avec elle, je n'avais pas lu _ça_ !

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à la bibliothèque avec elle ? Demanda Potter d'un ton méfiant. Tu étais montée avec elle.

\- Quelqu'un m'a distrait et je suis allée au match ensuite. Inutile de me dire que j'aurais pu lui éviter d'être attaquée, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça ! Maintenant regardez :

Elle désigna les lits autour d'eux.

\- Le Basilic tue par son simple regard. Mais personne n'est mort, parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Colin l'a vu à travers un appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a dut brûler la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort: il a été seulement pétrifié. Justin, lui, a dû voir le Basilic à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête . Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir une deuxième fois. Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la Serdaigle, il y avait un miroir à côté d'elles. Hermione savait que le monstre était un Basilic. Je te parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrée de regarder avec un miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner un angle de mur ! Alors, cette fille a sorti son miroir et...

Ron la regardait bouche bée.

\- Et Mrs Norris ? murmura-t-il.

Potter réfléchit un instant.

\- L'eau... dit-il. L'inondation qui venait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mrs Norris n'a dû voir que le reflet de la créature... Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal, lut-il à voix haute. Et les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués ! L'héritier de Serpentard n'en voulait surtout pas à proximité du château une fois la Chambre ouverte ! Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées ! Tout se tient !

\- Mais comment le Basilic a pu se déplacer sans qu'on le voie ? demanda Ron. Un serpent aussi énorme... Quelqu'un l'aurait vu...

Megan montra le mot qu'Hermione avait écrit au bas de la page.

\- Les tuyaux, dit-elle. Il se déplaçait dans la plomberie. Quand j'entendais sa voix, elle venait de l'intérieur des murs.

Ron saisit soudain le bras de Potter.

\- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets... dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et si c'était dans les toilettes ? Si c'était dans...

\- ... les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, acheva Megan.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Ron et Potter avaient les yeux écarquillés: ils avaient peine à croire ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Megan était soulagée que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent enfin.

\- Ça signifie que Meganna et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à parler Fourchelang dans l'école, dit alors Potter. L'héritier de Serpentard le parle aussi. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive à se faire obéir du Basilic.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron, le regard brillant. On va voir McGonagall ?

\- Allons dans la salle des profs, dit Potter en se levant de sa chaise. Elle sera là dans dix minutes, c'est presque la fin de l'heure.

Ils se hâtèrent de quitter l'infirmerie après que Megan ait jeté un dernier regard à Hermione, et se rendirent directement à la salle des professeurs encore déserte à cette heure-ci. C'était une vaste pièce lambrissée, remplie de chaises en bois sombre. Megan, Ron et Potter, trop énervés pour s'asseoir, marchaient de long en large en attendant que la cloche sonne. Mais en guise de cloche, ce fut la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Potter se tourna vers Megan et Ron.

\- Une nouvelle attaque ? Maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron, effaré. On retourne au dortoir ?

\- Non, répondit Megan en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Sur leur gauche, il y avait une sorte de grande penderie remplie de capes de professeurs. Il était hors de question de rentrer dans le rang maintenant.

\- Cachons-nous là, dit-elle. On va écouter ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite on leur racontera ce qu'on a découvert.

Ils se glissèrent aussitôt parmi les capes qui sentaient le moisi. Au-dessus de leur tête résonnaient dans un grondement les bruits de pas des centaines d'élèves qui regagnaient leurs dortoirs. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Certains avaient l'air décontenancé, d'autres semblaient terrifiés. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour.

\- Le pire est arrivé, annonça-t-elle dans le silence. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.

Le professeur Flitwick laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Le professeur Sprout plaqua les mains contre son visage.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda Snape, la main crispée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit le professeur McGonagall, le teint livide. Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrit: Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre.

Le professeur Flitwick éclata en sanglots.

\- Qui est la victime ? demanda Madame Hooch qui s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise.

\- Ginny Weasley, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Megan sentit Ron glisser silencieusement sur le plancher de la penderie tandis que son propre cœur oubliait de battre.

\- Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée et Lockhart entra, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Il ne remarqua même pas le sentiment proche de la haine qu'exprimait le visage des autres professeurs et reflétait les sentiments de Megan. Snape s'avança vers lui.

\- Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut, dit-il. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez.

Lockhart avait pâli.

\- C'est vrai, Gilderoy, approuva le professeur Sprout. Ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Je... enfin... je... balbutia Lockhart.

\- Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait, ajouta le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée.

\- V... vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas...

\- Je me souviens de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouver face au monstre avant que Hagrid soit arrêté, déclara Snape. Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée et qu'on aurait dû vous donner carte blanche depuis le début.

Lockhart regarda ses collègues qui le fixaient avec un visage de marbre. Jamais Megan n'avait autant apprécié tous ses professeurs.

\- Non, vraiment... je n'ai... Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris...

\- Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gilderoy, dit le professeur McGonagall. Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre à vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche.

Lockhart lançait des regards désespérés, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Il paraissait beaucoup moins séduisant, à présent. Ses lèvres tremblaient et sans son habituel sourire, on remarquait son menton fuyant et son visage étriqué.

\- T... très bien... dit-il, je... je vais dans mon bureau... me... me préparer...

Et il quitta la salle.

\- Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, l'air dédaigneux, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs.

Un par un, les professeurs sortirent alors de la pièce.

Megan se rappelait avoir vécu des jours sombres à Poudlard, et celui-ci en fit aussitôt partie. Elle la passa assise avec Ron, Fred, George et Potter dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Personne ne disait un mot. Percy n'était pas là. Il avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents puis il était monté s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Jamais un après-midi n'avait paru si long, et jamais il n'y avait eu tant de monde dans la tour de Gryffondor. Au crépuscule, incapables de rester assis là plus longtemps, Fred et George allèrent se coucher après avoir maladroitement serré Megan dans leurs bras.

\- Elle savait quelque chose, Harry, dit Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans la salle des professeurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été capturée. Ce qu'elle voulait nous dire n'avait rien à voir avec les imbécillités de Percy. Elle avait découvert quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets. C'est la seule raison possible...

Ron se frotta les yeux.

\- Elle vient d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur... ajouta-t-il.

Megan fixait le vide. Hermione, puis la sœur de Ron. Elle avait des envies de meurtre. Rester inactive allait la rendre folle.

\- Harry, dit Ron, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'elle ne soit pas...

Potter ne répondit pas. Tous trois savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que sa sœur soit toujours en vie. Mais cette idée révoltait Megan. Peu importait l'identité de l'héritier, il allait devoir payer.

\- Lockhart est le dernier des crétins, dit Megan avec une haine mal contenue. Mais il va essayer d'entrer dans la Chambre. On va aller le voir et lui dire ce qu'on sait.

Potter approuva. Les autres élèves assis autour d'eux étaient tellement abattus et désolés pour les Weasley que personne n'essaya de les arrêter lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle commune.

La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Lockhart. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient des pas précipités, des coups sourds, et d'autres bruits divers qui témoignaient d'une intense activité. Lorsque Potter frappa, il y eut un brusque silence. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et ils virent apparaître un œil de Lockhart.

\- Ah, heu... Mr Potter... Mr Weasley... Miss Buckley, dit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Je suis très occupé pour le moment. Si vous pouviez faire vite...

\- Professeur, nous avons des renseignements à vous donner, dit Potter. Nous croyons qu'ils pourraient peut-être vous aider.

Lockhart, dont ils ne voyaient que la moitié du visage à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Heu... ce n'est pas vraiment... enfin, bon... d'accord...

Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

Son bureau avait été presque entièrement vidé. Deux grosses malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol. Dans l'une d'elles, des robes de sorcier couleur jade, lilas ou bleu nuit avaient été hâtivement entassées. L'autre malle était remplie de livres jetés pêle-mêle. Les photographies accrochées au mur étaient à présent rangées dans des boîtes posées sur une table.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Megan d'un ton dur.

Si elle ne tuait pas l'héritier, Lockhart souffrirait très certainement.

\- Heu... oui, c'est ça... répondit Lockhart en arrachant une affiche de lui accrochée derrière la porte. Un appel urgent... Impossible de faire autrement... Il faut que je m'en aille...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour ma sœur ? dit vivement Ron.

\- Une bien triste histoire, répondit Lockhart, le regard fuyant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis bouleversé par...

\- Vous êtes le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! coupa Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas avec les horreurs qui se produisent en ce moment !

\- Je... je dois dire que... quand j'ai accepté ce poste... marmonna Lockhart en empilant des chaussettes par-dessus ses robes, rien ne laissait entendre que...

\- Vous voulez dire que vous prenez la fuite ! s'écria Potter d'un ton incrédule, tellement naïf. Après tout ce que vous avez écrit dans vos livres ?

\- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qui est écrit dans les livres, dit Lockhart d'une petite voix.

\- Mais c'est vous qui les avez écrits ! s'indigna Potter.

Si Megan n'avait pas été aussi furieuse en cet instant, elle aurait ri au nez de Potter.

\- Mon garçon, dit Lockhart en fronçant les sourcils, fais donc preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus moitié aussi bien si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avais fait tout cela. Personne n'aurait envie de lire l'histoire d'un vieux sorcier arménien laid comme un pou, même s'il a sauvé tout un village d'une attaque de loup-garous. Il ferait peur si on montrait sa photo sur la couverture d'un livre. En plus, il ne savait pas s'habiller. Et la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la mort avait un bec-de-lièvre. Il faut être réaliste, voyons...

\- Alors, vous vous êtes attribué les exploits des autres ? dit Potter, stupéfait.

\- Harry, Harry, dit Lockhart en hochant la tête d'un air agacé, ce n'est pas du tout aussi simple que ça. J'ai fait un très gros travail. Il a fallu que je retrouve tous ces gens, que je leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ensuite, je leur jetais un Sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils l'avaient fait. S'il y a une chose dont je puis être fier, c'est bien de mes Sortilèges d'Amnésie, je les réussis à merveille. Non, vois-tu, Harry, tout cela représente beaucoup de travail. Il ne suffit pas de dédicacer des livres et des photos. Quand on veut devenir célèbre, il faut se préparer à accomplir un long et difficile travail.

Il ferma ses malles et les verrouilla.

\- Voyons, dit-il, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah oui, il me reste encore une chose à faire.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et se tourna vers eux.

\- Désolé, jeunes gens, mais il va falloir que je vous jette à vous aussi un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser colporter mes petits secrets dans toute l'école. Sinon, je ne vendrais plus un seul livre...

Megan se réjouit en elle-même que Lockhart ait sorti sa baguette. Elle sortit la sienne juste à temps en s'écriant :

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

Lockhart fut aussitôt projeté en arrière, il tomba par-dessus une de ses malles et sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains. Ron la rattrapa et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser le professeur Snape nous apprendre cette formule, dit Potter avec colère.

Comme si Megan avait attendu le club de duel pour maîtriser ce simple sortilège.

Lockhart leva les yeux vers Potter. Il avait l'air de plus en plus étriqué. Megan le menaçait toujours de sa baguette magique, le regard flamboyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? dit Lockhart d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.

\- Vous avez de la chance, répliqua Potter en obligeant Lockhart à se relever. Nous croyons savoir où elle est et ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Alors, allons-y.

Ils firent sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisirent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à côté du mur où brillaient toujours les sinistres messages. Ils firent entrer Lockhart le premier. Il tremblait de peur et la haine de Megan se teinta encore un peu plus de mépris. Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.

\- Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle en voyant Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

\- Te demander comment tu es morte, répondit-il.

Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

\- Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle avec délectation. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un garçon qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là – Mimi se gonfla d'importance, le visage rayonnant – que je suis morte.

\- Comment ? demanda Potter.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Mimi dans un murmure. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs...

Elle posa sur Potter un regard rêveur.

\- Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.

\- A quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux ? demanda Potter.

\- Quelque part par-là, dit Mimi en pointant le doigt vers le lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine.

Megan, Ron et Potter s'y précipitèrent. Lockhart se tenait à l'écart, le visage figé de terreur,Megan gardant toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui. Le lavabo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils l'examinèrent centimètre par centimètre, y compris les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au-dessous. Potter leur montra alors le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

\- Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi lorsqu'il essaya de le tourner.

\- Harry, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Lockhart, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang.

Lockhart ignorait que Megan était elle aussi Fourchelang.

\- Ouvre-toi, dit Potter en fixant le robinet.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête et Megan qui leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'incompétence de Potter.

\- Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit Ron.

Le garçon se retourna vers le robinet et se mit à remuer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Cette fois, ce fut sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

\- J'y vais, dit aussitôt Megan, pressée de se retrouver face à l'héritier.

Potter observa un instant le tuyau et prit sa décision:

\- Moi aussi, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Lockhart avec un rictus qui n'était plus que l'ombre de son habituel sourire. Je vais...

Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais Megan, Ron et Potter pointèrent sur lui leur baguette magique.

\- Passez donc le premier, grogna Ron.

Le visage livide, privé de sa baguette magique, Lockhart s'approcha de l'ouverture béante du tuyau.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, voyons... dit-il d'une voix faible.

Megan le poussa dans le dos avec sa baguette et Lockhart finit par glisser les jambes dans le tuyau.

\- Je ne crois vraiment pas que... commença-t-il.

Mais Ron le poussa et il disparut dans l'ouverture. Megan le suivit aussitôt.

C'était une glissade sans fin vers l'obscurité sur de la pierre visqueuse. Sur les côtés, d'autres tuyaux partaient dans toutes les directions, mais aucun n'était aussi large que celui-ci dans lequel Megan se retrouvait secouée en tous sens vers les profondeurs des fondations de Poudlard. Elle entendait vaguement Potter derrière elle qui heurtait les parois lorsqu'il passait dans un coude.

Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Megan fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Presqu'aussitôt, elle dut rouler sur le flanc pour éviter que Potter ne lui tombe dessus en arrivant à son tour. Un peu plus loin, Lockhart se relevait, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et couvert de boue. Potter s'écarta pour laisser passer Ron qui jaillit à son tour du tuyau et retomba à quatre pattes.

\- On doit être à des kilomètres au-dessous du château, dit Potter d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho dans le tunnel obscur.

\- Sous le lac, sans doute, dit Ron en voyant les parois couvertes de vase.

 _\- Lumos!_ murmura Megan et sa baguette magique s'alluma à nouveau. Venez, dit-elle aux trois autres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol.

Le tunnel était si noir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir très loin. A la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes paraissait monstrueuse.

\- N'oubliez pas, dit Potter, si jamais vous entendez quelque chose bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux.

Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendirent fut un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. Megan éclaira le sol de sa baguette et ils virent qu'il était jonché d'os de petits animaux. En essayant de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils risquaient de retrouver Ginny, ils reprirent leur chemin et suivirent un coude que formait le tunnel.

\- Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, dit Ron d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule de Potter.

Tous les quatre s'immobilisèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'énorme et courbe qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. La chose ne bougeait pas.

\- Il est peut-être endormi, murmura Potter dans un souffle en se tournant vers les trois autres.

Lockhart avait plaqué les mains sur ses yeux. Megan avait l'impression d'être accompagnée d'un enfant. Avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de bouger, elle s'avança vers la chose en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brillait à son extrémité éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle-même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

\- Incroyable, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute derrière eux: les jambes de Lockhart s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

\- Pitoyable, commenta Megan d'une voix suintante de mépris.

\- Levez-vous, dit Ron sèchement en pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Lockhart se releva, puis il se jeta sur Ron en le projetant à terre. Megan et Ron se précipitèrent, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart, haletant, s'était redressé, brandissant la baguette de Ron. Il avait retrouvé son sourire satisfait.

\- L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs !

Il leva au-dessus de sa tête la baguette rafistolée de Ron et hurla :

 _\- Obliviate!_

La baguette explosa alors avec la force d'une petite bombe. Megan recula en se protégeant la tête de ses bras, tentant d'échapper aux énormes morceaux de roc qui se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, un mur d'éboulis se dressait devant eux.

\- Ron ! Meganna! hurla la voix étouffée de Potter, derrière l'amas de rocs. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Ron !

\- On est là ! répondit Megan. Moi et Ron ça va, mais l'autre guignol a pris un coup.

Ron, les cheveux plein de poussière, donna un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart qui s'était probablement évanoui. Un gémissement lui échappa.

\- Ça va, il est toujours vivant, dit Ron. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré. On n'arrivera jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers...

\- Je connais un sort qui pourrait nous dégager un passage, lança Megan.

\- Non, répondit Potter. Le tunnel risquait de s'effondrer sur toute sa longueur. Attendez-moi là avec Lockhart. Je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure...

Il y eut un instant de silence. Megan attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, car elle se fichait bien que Potter revienne ou non dans une heure.

\- On va essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers pour que tu puisses passer tout à l'heure, répondit Ron d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible. Et... heu... Harry...

\- A tout à l'heure, coupa Potter d'une voix tremblotante.

Aussitôt, Megan se mit à creuser à mains nues dans les rochers éboulés. Elle et Ron avaient beau avancer rapidement, il semblait qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à traverser le mur. Megan sortit sa baguette et l'utilisa pour découper des morceaux de rocs, mais même ainsi, elle n'avait pas l'impression de progresser. Elle sentait l'agacement monter en elle : de l'autre côté, Potter affrontait l'héritier et le Basilic, retrouvait Ginny. Il allait probablement se faire tuer, mais ce n'était pas cela qui posait problème à Megan : elle voulait être celle qui mettrait fin aux jours de l'héritier, de celui qui avait attaqué Hermione et enlevé Ginny.

Alors qu'ils creusaient depuis quelques minutes, l'agacement de Megan prit le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce que Potter pense ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Je vais traverser. Toi, tu vas reculer. Quand j'aurais réussi à passer, continue à déblayer pour quand on reviendra. Et assomme l'autre idiot avec un caillou s'il t'embête, ok ?

\- Megan, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? répéta Ron, inquiet.

\- Eloigne-toi et attends, lui ordonna fermement son amie.

Toujours inquiet mais incapable de s'opposer à Megan, Ron attrapa Lockhart par les épaules et le traîna jusqu'au fond du tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Megan, sûre d'elle, pointa sa baguette sur le mur.

 _\- Bombarda Maxima !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt le mur de rocher explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des pierres volèrent et malgré le charme du Bouclier dont Megan fit aussitôt usage, elle reçut une pierre au-dessus de l'œil qui lui entailla l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Megan ! s'écria Ron, un peu plus loin. Ça va ?

Il arriva au pas de course en enjambant les débris de roche, ayant laissé Lockhart derrière.

\- Très bien, répondit Megan qui tendait d'arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait de sa plaie à la tête.

\- Tu saignes ! Ca a l'air grave ! s'alarma Ron.

\- C'est rien.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers son visage.

 _\- Episkey_.

Aussitôt le sang cessa de couler. Elle avait le visage écarlate, mais allait bien. Sans plus se soucier de rassurer son meilleur ami, elle se tourna vers le mur de roche. Celui-ci avait éclaté en son centre et un petit tunnel s'y était creusé, encore trop étroit pour que la menue Megan y passe.

\- Sortilège de Terrassement, dit-elle à Ron en pointant sa baguette sur les parois du passage. Tu vas l'utiliser pour l'agrandir après que je sois passé, d'accord ?

\- Comment je fais ? Ma baguette est inutile !

\- Prend celle de Lockhart. La formule c'est « Defodio ». Ça va creuser dans la pierre et on pourra revenir plus facilement. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes ici, et si quelque chose de gros bouge, tu te caches dans un coin et tu fermes les yeux.

\- Ça va, je sais, grommela Ron, visiblement agacé d'être laissé en arrière.

Megan entreprit aussitôt d'élargir les parois du tunnel et s'y glissa dès que l'espace le lui permit. Déterminée, sans un regard en arrière, elle suivit le sous-terrain à son tour.

Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner. Plus Megan avançait, plus elle ressentait l'aura familière et inquiétante qui émanait de Ginny. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas qui lui expliquerait cette impression. Le cœur battant, elle attendait de trouver enfin la chambre secrète. Ce n'est qu'après une énième courbe que Megan atteignit un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux, et brillaient avec une telle vivacité qu'on aurait pu croire les serpents vivants.

\- Ouvrez, siffla Megan sans hésiter.

Aussitôt, les deux serpents se séparèrent. Les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés s'écartèrent en silence jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la voie libre. Megan, le cœur battant, franchit l'ouverture sans hésiter.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

 **L'HERITIER DE SERPENTARD**

 **M** egan arriva dans une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Elle s'avança parmi les colonnes d'un pas silencieux. Des voix lui parvenaient un peu plus loin, elle reconnaissait aisément celle de Potter – visiblement toujours en vie, malheureusement – mais la seconde était inconnue. Une voix masculine et jeune. L'héritier de Serpentard.

\- … D'après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit sur toi, je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleures amies se faisait agresser à son tour. Et Ginny m'avait dit que toute l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que tu parlais Fourchelang... Alors, j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle: elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter. J'espérais seulement que Miss Meganna Buckley t'accompagnerait.

\- Et je suis là.

Megan venait d'arriver au niveau des deux derniers piliers, et elle faisait face à une immense statue adossée au mur du fond, qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut tout d'abord le journal intime de T.M Jedusor, ouvert sur le sol aux pieds de la statue, puis les deux garçons qui avaient tourné la tête en l'entendant.

\- Meganna, souffla Potter.

Couvert de poussière et de sueur, il semblait ahuri de la voir. Quant au second, un jeune homme de grande taille et aux cheveux noirs dont les contours étaient étrangement flous, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la voyant. Et entre eux reposait une petite fille aux cheveux d'une roux flamboyant, au visage blanc et froid et aux yeux clos. Ginny.

\- Meganna, sourit le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas idée de la joie que ça me procure de te voir.

\- On se connaît ? s'enquit la jeune fille qui réalisait à peine qu'elle faisait face à celui qui avait agressé Hermione.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, ce n'était pas un élève de l'école. Mais l'aura familière et inquiétante était plus forte que jamais, désormais. Et elle se dégageait du jeune homme.

\- C'est Tom Jedusor, Meganna, lui appris Potter dans un souffle.

Megan fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Tom Jedusor a vécu il y a cinquante ans, se rappela-t-elle.

\- J'ai été conservé, dans un journal. Et j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que la petite Ginny me trouve et se livre à moi, assez pour que je puisse prendre possession d'elle, expliqua le jeune homme. Et elle m'a parlé de toi, Meganna. J'étais si heureux de savoir que tu étais à Poudlard. Je lui ai posé des questions sur toi, bien sûr, je voulais savoir qui tu étais devenue. Tu es brillante et puissante, je n'ai pas été surpris. Mais… Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a fait de toi une Gryffondor ? Où est passée la Serpentard qui est en toi ?

Megan ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-elle parler à un élève qui avait fréquenté l'école cinquante ans auparavant ? Mais surtout, comment savait-il qui elle était ? Potter semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, affirma-t-elle sans y croire.

\- Tu ne sais pas…, murmura Jedusor.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Tu es une personne intéressante, Megan, tu n'es pas comme les autres, sourit Jedusor. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai des questions à poser à Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. J'aimerais savoir, par exemple, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?

Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux avides de Jedusor.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? dit lentement Potter. Voldemort a vécu après vous.

\- Voldemort, dit Jedusor d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter...

Il sortit de sa poche une baguette magique et écrivit dans l'air en lettres de feu: Tom Elvis Jedusor. Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. A présent, on pouvait lire: JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

\- Vous voyez ? murmura-t-il. C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le « jeu du sort » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « Jedusor », légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Megan avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle se tenait face à Voldemort. Face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui dont elle avait tant attendu le retour avant d'apprendre qu'il était celui dont ses parents s'était détournés et qui avait ordonné leur exécution. Celui qu'elle avait empêché de revenir au pouvoir l'an passé en contribuant à la protection de la pierre philosophale. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Comment pouvait-il être Voldemort ? Et s'il était réellement celui qu'il prétendait être, comment pouvait-il la connaître ?

\- C'est raté, dit soudain Potter d'une voix basse, remplie de haine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est raté ? dit sèchement Jedusor.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, précisa Potter, la respiration précipitée. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu où vous vous cachez.

Jedusor avait perdu son sourire. Son visage avait quelque chose de repoussant, à présent.

\- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

\- Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez ! répliqua Potter.

Là-dessus, Megan ne parierait pas. Dumbledore avait été éloigné de Poudlard, et il ne leur viendrait pas en aide ce soir.

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche, puis il se figea soudain. Une musique venait de retentir. Il regarda autour de lui: la Chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine. Megan sentit un malaise monter en elle. Bientôt, la musique atteignit une telle intensité que Megan la sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche.

Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançait son chant étrange sous la voûte de la Chambre. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Dans ses serres couleur d'or, il tenait une boule de chiffon. C'était Fawkes.

Un instant plus tard, l'oiseau vola droit vers Potter, laissa tomber la boule de chiffon à ses pieds et se posa lourdement sur son épaule. L'oiseau s'arrêta alors de chanter et regarda fixement Jedusor.

\- C'est un phénix, dit Jedusor en fixant à son tour l'oiseau dans les yeux.

\- Fawkes ? murmura Potter.

Megan ignorait comment Potter pouvait connaître le phénix de Dumbledore, mais c'était à présent le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Et ça... dit Jedusor qui regardait à présent la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Potter, ça, c'est le vieux Choixpeau magique.

C'était vrai. Usé, rapiécé, crasseux, le chapeau était étalé sur le sol.

Jedusor éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Son rire était aigu et glacé comme dans les cauchemars de Megan, et si sonore que l'écho le renvoyait dans toute la Chambre, comme si dix personnes avaient ri en même temps.

\- Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre ! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! Voilà qui devrait te donner du courage, Harry Potter ! Tu dois te sentir rassuré, à présent !

Potter ne répondit pas. Il n'en menait pas large, et de toute évidence il ne savait pas non plus comment ces deux présents les aideraient. Mais Megan ne comptait que sur sa baguette magique.

\- Revenons à nos affaires, dit enfin Jedusor avec son large sourire. Harry, nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois dans ton passé et dans mon avenir. Et ces deux fois-là, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Dis-le-moi. Plus tu parleras, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, plus longtemps tu resteras vivant.

Megan assistait à l'échange en silence. Les deux garçons se comportaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle baissa les yeux sur Ginny. La sœur de Ron était de toute évidence toujours en vie, mais il semblait que ce ne serait plus longtemps le cas. Les contours de la silhouette de Jedusor étaient de moins en moins flous et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Megan pour comprendre que Jedusor puisait son énergie dans celle de Ginny.

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous m'avez attaqué, dit Potter d'un ton abrupt. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu me tuer. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Ma mère qui était fille de Moldu, ajouta-t-il en tremblant d'une rage contenue. Elle vous a empêché de me tuer. Et j'ai vu ce que vous étiez vraiment. On vous a vu l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un débris, une épave. C'est à peine si vous êtes encore vivant. Voilà où votre pouvoir vous a mené. Vous êtes obligé de vous cacher. Vous êtes repoussant, vous êtes abject !

Le visage de Jedusor se tordit en une grimace. Megan dut admettre que Potter avait du cran de provoquer le plus puissant sorcier de l'Histoire. Ou bien il était parfaitement inconscient.

Jedusor se força à sourire, d'un horrible sourire.

\- Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. Une puissante manière de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu n'as rien de si extraordinaire, après tout. Je me demandais, vois-tu... Car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang Moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des Moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui aient jamais parlé Fourchelang depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même.

\- C'est faux, le coupa Megan.

Elle ne comptait pas se faire oublier.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Jedusor. Bien sûr, toi aussi…

Il semblait ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Tu ignores pourquoi tu as ce don, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un don réputé chez les adeptes de la magie noire, aucun « honnête sorcier » ne parle aux serpents.

\- Rien ne dit que je suis une honnête sorcière, répliqua Megan. Qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas ?

\- Tout, Meganna, se réjouit Jedusor. Je sais tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Dis-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une partie de la jambe de la statue géante, juste derrière Jedusor, explosa. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Potter sursauta. Mais Jedusor observa attentivement le bloc de pierre qui s'était détaché, puis se retourna vers Megan en souriant plus encore.

\- Tu es exactement telle que je le voulais, affirma-t-il.

Megan plissa les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Mais laisses-moi terminer avec Mr Potter, puis nous parlerons, poursuivit Jedusor. Je disais… Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons, Harry…Mais finalement, ce qui t'a sauvé face à moi, c'est la chance, rien d'autre. Voilà tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Jedusor sourit plus largement encore. Megan ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme agissait ainsi.

\- Reste près de moi, Meganna, lui intima-t-il. Car maintenant je vais donner une petite leçon à Harry. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer.

Il lança un regard amusé à Fawkes et au Choixpeau magique, puis il s'éloigna. Megan ne bougea pas, ne le suivit pas. Voldemort se comportait comme s'ils étaient tous deux face à Potter. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Jedusor s'arrêta entre les hauts piliers et leva la tête vers le visage en pierre. Megan suivit son regard et reconnut alors Salazar Serpentard tel qu'elle l'avait vu représenté dans les manuels d'Histoire. Jedusor ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à siffler. Megan comprit chacun des mots qu'il disait.

\- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Le visage de géant se mit alors à bouger : la bouche s'ouvrit de plus en plus grand, formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.

Megan savait que le Basilic arrivait. Elle était figée sur place tandis que Potter reculait jusqu'au mur. Fawkes quitta l'épaule du garçon pour s'envoler, probablement conscient que son perchoir humain serait bientôt mort.

Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler. Megan vit le serpent géant tomber de la bouche de Serpentard. Elle entendit Jedusor lui parler : « Tue-le ».

Le Basilic avança alors vers Potter. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, partit en courant à l'aveuglette, les mains tendues devant lui. Jedusor éclata de rire. Megan était supposée regarder le Basilic tuer Potter puis Voldemort voulait discuter avec elle.

Potter trébucha et heurta brutalement le sol de pierre. Le serpent géant n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et Megan ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain Fawkes fondit sur le Basilic qui l'envoya cogner Potter d'un coup de son immense tête. Mais le phénix s'envola à nouveau et se mit à voleter autour de la tête du serpent qui essayait de l'attraper en claquant ses mâchoires hérissée de longs crochets fins et tranchants, redressé de toute sa hauteur de géant.

Fawkes plongea soudain. Son long bec d'or disparut et une cascade de sang noir se déversa sur le sol. La queue du serpent s'agita furieusement, manquant Potter de peu, et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux, la créature se retourna vers lui. Mais Potter ne fut pas tué d'un regard : Fawkes avait crevé les yeux du Basilic de son bec pointu. Le sang ruissela sur le sol tandis qu'un long sifflement de douleur s'échappait de la gueule du serpent.

\- Non ! hurla Jedusor en Fourchelang. Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !

Le serpent aveugle vacilla, désorienté mais toujours mortel. Fawkes, qui continuait de décrire des cercles autour de lui, lançait son chant angoissant, en donnant par moments des coups de bec sur la tête du serpent dont les yeux morts laissaient échapper des flots de sang noir. La queue du serpent fendit l'air comme un fouet et Potter se baissa pour l'éviter mais reçut en pleine figure le Choixpeau magique. Potter attrapa ce dernier et, dans un geste qui parut à Megan incroyablement stupide et ridicule, l'enfonça sur sa tête avant de se jeter à plat ventre contre le sol pour éviter de nouveau la queue du serpent.

\- A quoi tu joues, Potter ? murmura-t-elle.

Jedusor semblait se poser la même question. Puis soudain le chapeau se contracta, comme serré par une main invisible, et Potter chancela, assommé par quelque chose. Il arracha alors le Choixpeau de sa tête et y plongea la main.

\- Tue le garçon ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !

Potter s'était relevé, comme prêt à combattre. Le Basilic fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps s'enroula sur lui-même en heurtant les colonnes et sa tête s'abattit sur Potter. Megan vit les crochets mortels s'apprêter à transpercer Potter. Sa main jaillit alors de sa poche et elle lança au serpent un sortilège d'Entrave, laissant le temps à Potter d'éviter la mâchoire du serpent dont la tête alla heurter le mur.

\- Meganna ! s'exclama Jedusor, pris de court.

\- Vous avez fait tuer mes parents, jura Megan entre ses dents serrées.

Le serpent plongea de nouveau et sa langue fourchue cingla Potter comme un fouet. Ce dernier tira alors une longue épée argentée à la poignée incrustée de rubis du Choixpeau, sous le regard éberlué de Megan et Jedusor.

\- Et vous avez attaqué Hermione.

Emplie d'un désir de vengeance, elle courut vers Potter, sa baguette à la main. Celui-ci tenait le Basilic à distance à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Baisse-toi ! ordonna Megan avant de pointer sa baguette sur un des piliers qu'elle fit exploser.

Le long bloc de pierre s'abattit sur le Basilic qui cracha de rage en fouettant l'air de sa lourde queue.

\- Ne la tue pas ! s'exclama Jedusor en Fourchelang lorsque le Basilic plongea vers Megan. Tue le garçon !

Megan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jedusor tenait à la garder en vie, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle rejoignit Potter, et tous deux ils firent face au roi des serpents, armés d'un bout de bois enchanté et d'une lame médiévale.

\- Il faut le transpercer avec l'épée ! s'exclama Megan en lançant divers sorts au serpent pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Il n'y a que dans la bouche qu'il n'a pas d'écaille, lui fit remarquer Potter, tremblant.

Megan elle-même n'était plus aussi assurée que d'habitude. Mais la soif de vengeance et l'adrénaline ne lui laissait pas le loisir de penser à la peur.

\- Alors donnes-moi l'épée, ordonna-t-elle.

Potter ne réfléchit pas et obéit. Megan jeta sa baguette au sol et, au moment où le Basilic attaqua à nouveau, elle enfonça l'épée à deux mains dans le palais du serpent, qu'elle transperça. Mais au même moment, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, juste au-dessus du coude : un des longs crochets venimeux était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se cassa net lorsque le serpent vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions.

\- Meganna ! crièrent Jedusor et Potter d'une même voix.

La jeune fille serrait les dents pour lutter contre la douleur mais elle pouvait sentir le venin se répandre dans son sang. Elle tomba à genoux, tout près de Ginny.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? rugit Jedusor.

L'ignorant, Potter empoigna le crochet et l'arracha du bras de Megan qui laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, c'est trop tard, gronda Jedusor.

Une douleur brûlante se diffusait lentement dans le corps de Megan. Elle allait mourir en sauvant Potter. Elle imaginait difficilement pire. Son sang imprégnait l'étoffe de sa robe et sa vision se brouillait. La Chambre des Secrets n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs ternes.

\- Fawkes, dit la voix de Potter.

Elle n'avait même pas distingué la tache écarlate qui venait de passer devant elle, mais entendit le bruissement d'aile.

\- Fawkes, répéta Megan d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu as été magnifique, affirma Potter.

Megan sentait l'oiseau poser sa tête à l'endroit où le crochet du serpent lui avait transpercé le bras. Elle entendit des bruit de pas et vit une ombre apparaître devant elle.

\- Ton amie est morte, Harry Potter, dit la voix de Jedusor au-dessus de sa tête. Morte. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter ? Il pleure.

Megan ne distinguait plus rien.

\- Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, Meganna, dit Jedusor d'une voix tendue. Malgré tous ces grands projets que j'avais pour toi, tu vas mourir ici, ce soir, alors que tu aurais dû vivre. Le Basilic ne t'aurait pas attaquée. Tu as tout gâché.

La tête et les paupières de Megan étaient lourdes, trop lourdes pour résister à cet engourdissement.

\- Ensuite je vais tuer Harry, poursuivit Jedusor dont la voix était de plus en plus lointaine. Tu seras morte pour rien. Il n'y a plus de Basilic, mais je suis plus puissant que jamais. Ginny est presque morte. Et moi je vais enfin mettre fin à la vie de ce garçon. Voilà comment finira le célèbre Harry Potter : dans la Chambre des Secrets, entre ses deux amies mortes, enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta chère mère au Sang de bourbe, Harry... Elle t'aura permis de vivre douze ans... Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait. Et toi Megan… Je suis vraiment agacé que tu meures. Toi qui étais si puissante, tu aurais été extraordinaire à mes côtés.

Megan avait l'impression de remonter lentement vers la surface. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de mourir. Elle entendit même très clairement les mots que prononça Jedusor en Fourchelang : « Ma fille ».

La Chambre réapparaissait petit à petit dans son champ de vision. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Fawkes, posé sur son bras. Ses larmes de perle avaient formé une tâche qui brillait autour de la blessure... Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il n'y avait plus de blessure.

\- Tu n'es pas… les larmes de phénix ! s'exclama Jedusor en regardant le bras de Megan. Un puissant remède contre les blessures... Je l'avais complètement oublié... Alors tu vas vivre.

Il se tourna pour regarder Potter dans les yeux.

\- C'est parfait, reprit-il. C'est tellement mieux ainsi. Je vais te tuer, Potter, et Meganna sera à mes côtés, présente dès mon retour.

Jedusor brandit sa baguette magique. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fawkes tournoya alors au-dessus de Potter et laissa tomber sur ses genoux... le journal intime.

Megan était encore hagard et ne bougeait pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Potter et Jedusor, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent le petit livre noir. Puis Potter leva le crochet qu'il avait retiré du bras de Megan et le plongea au cœur du livre.

Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur les mains de Potter. Jedusor à présent se tordait sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces. Et soudain...

Il avait disparu. La baguette magique tomba sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence. On n'entendait plus que le bruit faible et régulier de l'encre qui continuait de couler goutte à goutte du journal intime. Le venin du Basilic avait fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages de part en part.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Megan se releva. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et chacun de ses mouvements était lent et lourd. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un tel état de faiblesse.

\- Meganna ? appela Potter d'un ton inquiet. Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant l'endroit où se tenait Jedusor quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux mots prononcés en Fourchelang, que Potter semblait ne pas avoir compris, tournaient dans sa tête.

Potter ramassa la baguette magique et le Choixpeau, puis rejoignit le Basilic pour sortir l'épée de sa gueule. De son côté, Megan se pencha sur Ginny, dont le visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Elle remuait faiblement. En l'entendant gémir, Potter se précipita vers elle.

Ginny se redressa, assise par terre, et regarda d'un air stupéfait l'énorme masse du Basilic mort. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Megan et sa robe trempée de sang, passèrent sur Potter, puis se fixèrent sur le journal intime qu'il tenait à la main. Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

\- Megan… Harry... Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire... l'autre jour... mais je... je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry... mais je jure... que je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à... Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et... Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette... cette chose ? Où est Jedusor ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal...

\- Tout est fini, maintenant, dit Potter en lui montrant le gros trou que le crochet du serpent avait percé au milieu du petit livre noir. Jedusor n'existe plus... Ils sont morts tous les deux, lui et le Basilic. Viens, Ginny, sortons d'ici.

\- Je vais être renvoyée, se lamenta Ginny tandis que Potter l'aidait à se relever. J'avais tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais enfin entrer à Poudlard... Et maintenant, je vais être obligée de partir... Mes parents vont être furieux...

Megan se remit sur ses pieds. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux malgré les paroles qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Fawkes les attendait en tournoyant à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Megan et Potter entraînèrent Ginny dans l'obscurité sinistre, ils enjambèrent le cadavre du Basilic et retournèrent dans le tunnel, leurs pas résonnant en écho contre les parois de pierre. Megan entendit le mur se refermer derrière eux dans un long sifflement.

Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le tunnel et entendirent enfin une sorte de raclement lointain.

\- Ron ! cria Potter en accélérant le pas. Ginny va bien ! Elle est avec moi ! Et Meganna aussi !

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et ils aperçurent bientôt son visage surexcité, à travers le gros trou qu'il avait réussi à creuser dans l'éboulis de rocs.

\- Ginny !

Ron tendit les bras pour l'aider à passer par l'ouverture.

\- Vivante ! Je n'osais plus y croire ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais Ginny le repoussa, secouée de sanglots.

\- Tout va bien, Ginny, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est fini maintenant, dit Megan d'une voix douce.

Elle se reprenait petit à petit. Elle devait garder la face.

\- Megan, tu vas bien ? Tu es couverte de sang… D'où il vient, cet oiseau ? Demanda Ron.

Fawkes était passé par le trou à la suite de Ginny.

\- Je vais bien. C'est celui de Dumbledore, expliqua Megan.

Potter franchit l'éboulis à son tour.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu aies une épée ?

\- Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

\- Mais...

\- Plus tard, coupa Potter. Où est Lockhart ?

\- Là-bas, dit Ron avec un sourire. Il ne va pas fort. Venez voir.

Guidés par Fawkes, dont les grandes ailes écarlates diffusaient une lueur dorée dans l'obscurité, ils retournèrent à l'entrée du tuyau. Gilderoy Lockhart était assis par terre et fredonnait une chanson d'un air absent.

\- Il a perdu la mémoire, dit Ron. Le Sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers. C'est à lui que ma baguette magique a jeté le sort. Il ne sait plus du tout qui il est, ni où il est, ni qui nous sommes.

Megan observa le professeur d'un air consterné.

\- Je lui ai dit de m'attendre ici. Il n'est plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Lockhart les regarda avec bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?

\- Non, répondit Ron en jetant à Potter un regard interrogateur.

Potter se pencha pour examiner le tuyau.

\- Tu as réfléchi au moyen de remonter là-dedans ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

Ron fit « non » de la tête, mais Fawkes le phénix passa devant Potter et voleta devant lui. Ses petits yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité du tuyau. Il agitait ses longues ailes aux plumes d'or, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Harry le regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- On dirait qu'il veut que tu t'accroches à lui, dit Ron, l'air perplexe. Mais tu es beaucoup trop lourd pour un oiseau.

\- Fawkes est un phénix, dit Meganna. On va se tenir les uns aux autres. Ginny, prends la main de Ron. Lockhart...

\- Elle parle de vous, dit sèchement Ron à Lockhart.

\- Vous prendrez l'autre main de Ginny.

Potter glissa l'épée et le Sorting Hat magique dans sa ceinture, Ron prit la main de Megan qui saisit un pan de la robe de Potter et celui-ci s'accrocha à la queue de Fawkes. Megan eut alors l'impression que son corps devenait extraordinairement léger et un instant plus tard, ils s'envolaient tous dans le tuyau avec un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Megan entendait Lockhart qui s'exclamait: « Étonnant ! Vraiment étonnant ! On dirait de la magie ! ». Bientôt, tous cinq se retrouvèrent sur le carrelage humide des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et le lavabo qui dissimulait le passage secret se remit en place. Mimi les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu es vivant ? dit-elle à Potter d'un ton stupéfait.

\- On dirait que tu es déçue, répondit sombrement Potter en essuyant ses lunettes maculées de sang et de boue.

\- Bah... je me disais que si tu étais mort, j'aurais été contente de partager mes toilettes avec toi, avoua Mimi, le teint soudain argenté, ce qui était sa manière à elle de rougir.

\- Beuârk, dit Ron lorsqu'ils eurent regagné le couloir désert. Harry, je crois bien que Mimi a un faible pour toi ! Tu as une rivale, Ginny !

Mais Ginny n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter: des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

\- Où on va, maintenant ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

Megan montra du doigt le phénix, entouré d'un halo de lumière doré, qui volait le long du couloir. Ils le suivirent à grands pas et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Potter frappa et poussa la porte.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

 **LA VERITE**

 **I** l y eut un long moment de silence, tandis que Megan, Ron, Ginny, Potter et Lockhart se tenaient immobiles à l'entrée du bureau, couverts de boue, de saleté et – dans le cas de Megan et Potter – de sang. Puis il y eut un grand cri.

\- Ginny !

C'était Molly qui, jusqu'à présent, était restée assise devant la cheminée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se leva d'un bond, suivie de près par Arthur, et tous deux se précipitèrent sur leur fille. Mais Megan et Potter tournèrent leur regard ailleurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait près de la cheminée, le visage rayonnant, à côté du professeur McGonagall qui respirait profondément, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Fawkes fondit sur le professeur Dumbledore et vint se poser sur son épaule pendant que Molly se jetait sur Megan,Ron et Potter pour les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Molly libéra Megan de son étreinte. Potter hésita un instant, puis s'approcha du bureau et y posa le Choixpeau magique, l'épée incrustée de rubis et ce qui restait du journal intime de Jedusor. Il raconta alors toute l'histoire. Suspendu à ses lèvres, tout le monde l'écouta parler pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il révéla comment il avait entendu la voix désincarnée (sans préciser que Meganna l'avait elle aussi entendue), comment Hermione avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic qui se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, comment Megan **,** Ron et lui avaient suivi les araignées dans la forêt, comment Aragog avait fini par leur dire où était morte la dernière victime du Basilic, comment il avait deviné que cette victime devait être Mimi Geignarde et que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait peut-être dans ses toilettes...

\- Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Vous avez donc découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, en violant au passage à peu près tous les articles du règlement de l'école, mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour sortir de là vivants, Potter ?

Potter, la voix rauque d'avoir tant parlé, leur raconta alors l'arrivée de Fawkes, puis la façon dont le Choixpeau magique lui avait donné l'épée. Mais il hésita soudain dans la poursuite de son récit. Megan se demandait s'il dirait tout, s'il parlerait du journal et de Ginny, ou du fait qu'elle l'avait regardé lutter contre le Basilic sans intervenir pendant une bonne partie de l'affrontement.

Ginny se tenait debout à coté de Molly, la tête sur son épaule, et des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Potter semblait paniqué. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée se reflétaient dans ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est de savoir comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêts d'Albanie.

Megan fronça les sourcils. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait possédé Ginny ?

\- Q... quoi ? bredouilla Arthur d'une voix blanche. Vous-Savez-Qui ? Envoûter... Ginny ? Mais Ginny n'est pas... Ginny n'a pas...

\- Tout est arrivé à cause de ce journal intime, dit précipitamment Potter en montrant à Dumbledore le petit livre noir. Il appartenait à Jedusor quand il avait seize ans.

Dumbledore prit le journal des mains de Potter et contempla longuement ses pages humides et brûlées.

\- Remarquable, murmura-t-il. C'était sans doute l'élève le plus brillant qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard.

Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié cette remarque. Dumbledore se tourna vers les Weasley qui semblaient abasourdis.

\- Rares sont ceux qui savent que Lord Voldemort s'est autrefois appelé Tom Jedusor. J'ai été moi-même son professeur à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans. Il a disparu après avoir quitté le collège... Il a voyagé loin, traversé de nombreux pays... Puis il s'est plongé si profondément dans la magie noire, il a tant fréquenté les pires sorciers, et s'est livré à des expériences si maléfiques que lorsqu'il est réapparu sous les traits de Lord Voldemort, il était devenu impossible de le reconnaître. Qui donc aurait songé à établir un lien entre Voldemort et ce garçon si intelligent, si séduisant qui avait été préfet-en-chef de Poudlard ?

\- Mais Ginny, dit Molly, qu'est-ce que notre Ginny pouvait bien avoir à faire avec... lui ?

\- C'est son journal, sanglota Ginny. Je... J'écrivais dedans et il me répondait...

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Arthur, stupéfait. Je ne t'ai donc jamais rien appris ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? De ne jamais te fier à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas montré ce journal, à moi ou à ta mère ? Un objet aussi bizarre ne pouvait être qu'inspiré par la magie noire !

\- Je... je ne savais pas... sanglota Ginny. Je l'ai trouvé dans un des livres que m'a donnés Maman. Je croyais que quelqu'un l'avait oublié là...

\- Miss Weasley devrait aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Cette épreuve a été terrible pour elle. Il n'y aura aucune sanction. Des sorciers plus âgés et plus avisés qu'elle ont été aveuglés par Lord Voldemort.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui faut, et peut-être une grande tasse de chocolat. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour remonter le moral, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Ginny. Madame Pomfrey n'est pas encore couchée. Elle est en train d'administrer le philtre de Mandragore. Je crois que les victimes du Basilic vont bientôt se réveiller.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Megan se sentit quelque peu soulagée.

\- Alors, Hermione va bien ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Il n'y aura pas de séquelles, assura Dumbledore.

Molly emmena Ginny, suivie de son mari qui paraissait toujours aussi ébranlé.

\- Ma chère Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall, je crois que tout cela mérite un bon festin. Puis-je vous demander d'aller prévenir les cuisines ?

\- D'accord, répondit vivement le professeur McGonagall en allant vers la porte. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Potter **,** de Weasley et de Buckley, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui, dit Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bureau, Megan, Ron et Potter regardèrent Dumbledore d'un air incertain. Que voulait dire exactement le professeur McGonagall en parlant de « s'occuper » d'eux ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas être punis ?

\- Il me semble vous avoir avertis tous les deux que je serais obligé de vous renvoyer si je vous surprenais à enfreindre le règlement de l'école une nouvelle fois ? dit Dumbledore à Ron et à Potter.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, horrifié.

\- Ce qui prouve que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent être amenés à se contredire, poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous allez recevoir tous les trois une Récompense spéciale pour Services rendus à l'École et je crois bien que... voyons... oui, je vais donner deux cents points pour chacun à Gryffondor.

Le visage de Ron prit une teinte rosé vif et il referma la bouche.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre nous reste bien silencieux sur le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette dangereuse aventure, ajouta Dumbledore. Pourquoi êtes-vous si modeste, Gilderoy ?

Megan écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié Lockhart. Tous trois se retournèrent et le virent debout dans un coin de la pièce, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Dumbledore s'adressa à lui, il regarda par- dessus son épaule en croyant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ron, il y a eu un petit accident dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le professeur Lockhart...

\- Je suis professeur ? s'étonna Lockhart. J'imagine que je devais être très mauvais, non ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, lança Megan.

\- Il a essayé de jeter un Sortilège d'Amnésie et la baguette s'est retournée contre lui, expliqua Ron.

\- Pas de chance, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, vous vous êtes assis sur votre propre épée, Gilderoy !

\- Une épée ? dit Lockhart d'une voix éteinte. Je n'ai pas d'épée. Mais ce garçon en a une, ajouta- t-il en montrant Potter. Il vous la prêtera sûrement.

\- Pourriez-vous emmener le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie ? demanda Dumbledore à Ron et à Megan. J'ai encore quelques mots à dire à Harry... Et... Meganna, j'aimerais que tu reviennes me voir dans la soirée.

Lockhart sortit du bureau d'un pas lent. Megan et Ron le suivirent et Ronreferma la porte en jetant un regard intrigué à Dumbledore et à Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre, Megan ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement vers l'infirmerie. Tu es couverte de sang.

\- Le Basilic m'a mordue, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix plate.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Ron, horrifié.

\- Fawkes m'a guérie, précisa-t-elle. Et Potter s'est servi du crochet pour détruire le journal et tuer Voldemort. Encore.

Malgré le récit de Potter et les quelques précisions de Megan, Ron semblait toujours un peu perdu.

\- Alors… Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas essayé de vous tuer ?

\- Si… Enfin, il a lâché le Basilic. Et comme j'avais été mordue il pensait que j'allais mourir, et ensuite il a voulu jeter un sort à Potter mais c'est là qu'il a détruit le journal.

\- Tu as failli mourir… Si tu étais restée avec moi…

\- Potter serait mort et Ginny aussi, lui fit remarquer Megan. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va rien pouvoir changer.

Elle avait entendu les mots de Jedusor et jamais plus elle ne pourrait les oublier. Elle allait devoir vivre avec désormais.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie et que Lockhart regardait autour de lui d'un air ébahi, une petite voix aigüe retentit.

\- Miss Buckley !

Megan fit volte-face. Elle n'avait plus entendu cela depuis deux ans. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait pas que Dobby dans le couloir, mais aussi Lucius Malfoy.

Dobby était un elfe de maison, qui servait les Malfoy depuis toujours. Petit, avec un long nez fin en forme de crayon, des oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris, des yeux verts et ronds de la taille de balles de tennis et des doigts et des orteils très longs, il n'avait pas changé depuis le dernier jour où Megan l'avait vu, le jour où elle était partie faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il portait toujours sa vieille taie d'oreiller crasseuse dans laquelle il avait fait des trous pour les bras et les jambes, en signe de soumission à la famille de son maître : le seul moyen de libérer un elfe de maison était de lui offrir un vêtement. Il avait le corps enveloppé de bandages, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dut recevoir une grosse correction.

Ron avait sursauté, et Lockhart semblait effrayé par la petite créature.

\- Je vous retrouve plus tard, dit Megan à Ron et à Lockhart. Continuez sans moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Ron qui n'osait pas regarder Lucius dans les yeux.

\- Certaine.

Son ami attrapa Lockhart par la manche et le tira dans le couloir vers l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Megan à Lucius et à son serviteur.

\- Je suis là pour le travail, répondit sèchement Lucius, d'un air dédaigneux.

Son mépris était plus blessant que l'ignorance de Draco.

\- Tu vas voir Dumbledore ? devina Megan. Je t'accompagne. Je dois le voir aussi. Il est dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Lucius tourna les talons sans un mot et marcha si vite vers le bureau que Megan et Dobby durent presque courir pour le suivre. L'elfe jetait à Megan des regards en coin, peu fier. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été bonne envers Dobby, mais elle était bien moins cruelle que les autres Malfoy, ce qui lui avait valu une forme d'affection de la part du serviteur.

Ils atteignirent le bureau. Lucius ouvrit violemment la porte, et Potter, qui se trouvait derrière, fut projeté contre le mur.

\- Bonsoir, Lucius, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Le père de Draco faillit renverser Potter en entrant dans la pièce. Dobby le suivait à petits pas précipités, accroupi à ses pieds, le visage ravagé de terreur. La fureur de son maître avait dut s'abattre sur lui en tout premier lieu.

\- Alors ! lança Lucius en fixant sur Dumbledore un regard glacial. Vous êtes à nouveau là ! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, mais vous estimez que vous avez le droit de revenir à Poudlard !

\- Voyez-vous, Lucius, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire serein, les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration m'ont écrit aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être pris dans une véritable tempête de hiboux. Ils avaient entendu dire que la fille d'Arthur Weasley était morte et ils voulaient que je revienne immédiatement. Ils semblaient croire qu'après tout, j'étais l'homme qu'il fallait pour occuper ce poste. Ils m'ont également raconté des histoires très étranges. Plusieurs d'entre eux affirment que vous avez menacé de jeter la malédiction sur leur famille s'ils refusaient d'approuver ma suspension.

Lucius devint plus pâle encore que d'habitude mais son regard continuait de lancer des éclairs de fureur.

\- Et alors ? Vous avez réussi à mettre un terme à ces agressions ? ricana-t-il. Vous avez capturé le coupable ?

\- En effet, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Le même que la dernière fois, Lucius. Mais cette fois, Lord Voldemort a agi par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moyen de ce journal intime.

Il montra le petit livre noir percé d'un grand trou en observant attentivement la réaction de Lucius. Megan remarqua alors que Dobby avait un étrange comportement. Ses grands yeux fixés sur Potter, il ne cessait de pointer le doigt sur le journal, puis sur Lucius et se donnait ensuite de grands coups de poing sur la tête.

\- Je vois... dit lentement Lucius à Dumbledore.

\- C'était un plan judicieux, dit Dumbledore d'une voix égale sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Car si Harry et Meganna, ici présents – Lucius lança à Potter un bref regard perçant mais s'abstint de regarder Megan – et leur ami Ron n'avaient pas découvert ce journal intime, Ginny Weasley serait sans doute apparue comme la seule coupable. Personne n'aurait jamais pu prouver qu'elle avait agi contre sa propre volonté...

Lucius resta silencieux, le visage soudain figé comme un masque. Megan avait du mal à enregistrer l'information : Lucius était responsable de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard cette année.

\- Et imaginez, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce qui se serait produit dans ce cas... Les Weasley sont une de nos plus éminentes familles de sorciers. Imaginez les conséquences que cette affaire aurait pu avoir sur Arthur Weasley et son Acte de Protection des Moldus si on avait découvert que sa propre fille agressait et tuait des enfants de Moldus. Heureusement que ce journal a été trouvé à temps et que les souvenirs qu'il contenait ont été effacés. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu dans le cas contraire ?

Lucius se força à parler.

\- Heureusement, en effet, dit-il avec raideur.

Derrière son dos, Dobby continuait de pointer le doigt sur le journal, puis sur Lucius avant de se donner à nouveau des coups de poing sur la tête. Potter sembla comprendre enfin. Il fit un signe de tête à Dobby et celui-ci recula dans un coin en se tordant les oreilles pour se punir de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Vous ne savez pas comment Ginny est entrée en possession de ce journal intime, Mr Malfoy ? demanda Potter.

Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je savoir comment cette petite idiote s'y est prise pour dénicher ce journal ? dit-il.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui le lui as donné, lança Megan, osant enfin défier son ancien père. Ça s'est passé chez Flourish and Botts. Tu as pris son vieux livre sur les métamorphoses et tu y as glissé le journal, c'est bien cela ?

Elle vit Lucius serrer les poings. Son cœur se serra tout autant et elle se força à se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà perdu son affection deux ans plus tôt et qu'elle ne faisait que ce qu'il fallait.

\- Il faudrait le prouver, siffla Lucius.

\- Oh, personne n'y arrivera, dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire à Megan et à Potter. C'est impossible, maintenant que Jedusor a été effacé du journal. Mais d'un autre côté, Lucius, je vous conseille de ne plus distribuer les vieilles fournitures scolaires de Lord Voldemort. Car si certaines d'entre elles tombaient à nouveau entre des mains innocentes, je pense qu'Arthur Weasley ferait tout pour prouver qu'elles vous appartenaient...

Lucius resta un instant immobile et Megan vit nettement sa main se contracter, comme si l'envie le démangeait de sortir sa baguette magique. Mais finalement, il se tourna vers son elfe de maison.

\- On s'en va, Dobby !

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et fit sortir son elfe à coups de pied. Ils entendirent les cris de douleur de Dobby tandis que Lucius s'éloignait dans le couloir.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit précipitamment Potter, est-ce que je peux aller rendre le journal intime à Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Mais dépêche-toi, n'oublie pas qu'il y a un festin qui t'attend.

Potter prit le petit livre noir et sortit en trombe du bureau. Megan se retourna alors vers Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que nous devons parler, Meganna, lui dit posément le directeur.

\- Oui, on doit parler, acquiesça la jeune fille, toujours plantée près de la porte.

\- Tu as rencontré Jedusor en descendant dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû comprendre tout ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- Il me connaissait. Il connaissait mon nom, et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Il avait posé des questions à Ginny sur moi, et il a dit qu'il était heureux que je sois à Poudlard cette année, heureux de me voir !

Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait une idée de tout ce que cela signifiait, mais elle repoussait cette idée insensée.

\- Il est en effet exact que Voldemort te connaît, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et je me doute qu'il a dut être ravi en effet de se retrouver en ta présence.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Megan. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour moi ?

Dans le couloir, il y eut une détonation assourdissante, mais Megan l'ignora, elle voulait des réponses, maintenant, plus de secrets !

\- Voldemort connaissait très bien tes parents, Meganna, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix lente.

Megan se rappela aussitôt la question que lui avait posé Jedusor : « Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ? ».

\- Il m'a provoquée, comprit-elle. Il savait qu'ils étaient morts, même s'il est tombé avant leur mort. Il savait que je réagirais… Je n'ai pas contrôlé… Et il a vu…

\- Ta puissance, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et il a été content de la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais… « exactement telle qu'il le voulait ».

Megan avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle ne voulait plus accepter.

\- Il doit en effet être satisfait…, songea Dumbledore.

\- Expliquez-moi, ordonna Megan entre ses dents serrées.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation dans le couloir. Une sorte de craquement sonore. Mais cette fois encore, Megan l'ignora.

\- A l'époque où tes parents étaient Mangemorts, commença Dumbledore, ils étaient les plus fidèles à Voldemort. Tes parents étaient de puissants sorciers et ils étaient le bras droit de Voldemort.

Cette information, Megan la connaissait. Lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Malfoy, le souvenir de la solide loyauté des Buckley était présent.

\- Et comme tu dois le savoir, Voldemort apprécie énormément la puissance et la loyauté. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte, Voldemort s'est aussitôt dit que de deux sorciers tels que tes parents ne pouvait naître qu'un enfant extrêmement puissant. Et au lieu de vouloir supprimer une menace telle que celle que tu aurais pu représenter pour son pouvoir, il a voulu la tourner à son avantage. Il a alors fait un présent à tes parents qu'aucun Mangemort n'aurait jamais espéré : il a fait don d'un peu de ses pouvoirs au bébé à naître, et ce à une condition. Tu devrais être élevée comme une Mangemort dès ton plus jeune âge, et ta puissance serait mise à contribution aussi tôt que possible. Tu devais être élevée pour devenir –

\- La fille de Voldemort, le coupa Megan, assommée par cette nouvelle.

\- Son héritière, plutôt, corrigea Dumbledore. Tu as la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il te voulait comme son second, un prolongement de lui-même, entièrement dédiée à son service. Il te voulait être une excroissance de lui-même. Ce qui explique tes pouvoirs, mais aussi que tu sois Fourchelang, tout comme lui.

\- Il y a Voldemort en moi, déduisit Megan.

Elle ne se sentait pas sale, ou possédée, ou maudite. Elle se sentait au contraire plus puissante encore.

\- On peut dire qu'il y a un peu de lui en toi. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la Chambre a été rouverte, j'ai pensé que c'était à travers toi qu'il était revenu. Mais tu n'es pas de son côté.

\- Je l'étais ! s'exclama Megan. Il en était persuadé ! Quand il a libéré le Basilic, il ne l'a envoyé que sur Potter, pas sur moi ! Il voulait que je regarde Potter mourir puis que je l'aide à revenir ! Il pensait que j'allais l'aider !

\- C'était ce à quoi tu étais destinée, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais tu as choisis une autre voie.

\- A cause de vous, gronda Megan.

Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses à présent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au Choixpeau Magique posé sur le bureau.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissée aller à Serpentard. Ni à Serdaigle. J'ai la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en moi et j'ai été élevée dans cette direction ! J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard ! Mais vous avez demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'y envoyer !

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Il semblait peiné qu'elle découvre ce secret.

\- A vrai dire, tu avais ta place autant à Serdaigle qu'à Serpentard, admit-il. Tu es brillante, ingénieuse, déterminée, puissante, et tu travailles dur. Tu n'as pas vraiment les caractéristiques de Gryffondor.

\- Je suis courageuse, lui fit remarquer Megan.

\- Non. Non, Megan, les courageux sont capables d'évaluer les dangers d'une situation et de choisir de s'engager dans une voie malgré les risques, tandis que toi, tu n'évalues pas, tu fonces sans réfléchir. Tu es téméraire. Ce qui pourrait te tuer. Non, si je n'avais seulement pas voulu que tu ailles à Serpentard, tu serais arrivée à Serdaigle. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, malheureusement. Récompenser ton intelligence et ton aptitude à travailler dur ne t'aurait pas éloignée de la voie qui avait été tracée pour toi par Voldemort ou les Malfoy. Tandis qu'à Gryffondor, je t'assurais la possibilité de te détacher des Malfoy et de la magie noire. Et je te mettais en présence de Harry Potter ou encore de la famille Weasley. Ceux qui pouvaient t'aider à choisir –

\- La « bonne voie » ? demanda Megan d'un ton agressif. Parce que c'est à vous de choisir quelle est la bonne voie pour moi ? Vous avez brisé ma famille !

\- Si tu étais restée auprès des Malfoy, Harry et Ginny seraient morts ce soir, et Voldemort serait revenu. Et d'autres encore auraient péri. J'ai pu faire de très mauvais choix dans ma vie, Meganna, mais celui de t'orienter à Gryffondor n'en fait pas partie.

Megan fixait le directeur avec colère. Toutes les pièces s'assemblaient désormais : pourquoi ses parents étaient morts, pourquoi elle avait atterri à Gryffondor, pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait donné ces leçons.

\- C'est à moi de choisir, décréta-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Elle descendit les escaliers sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au premier étage, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lee Jordan, Kevan et les jumeaux Weasley. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous restèrent immobiles. Avec ses cheveux, sa robe et son visage couvert de sang, de poussière et de boue, elle avait un air inquiétant, et la pâleur de son visage extrême ce soir-là n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant, les quatre garçons semblèrent soudain avoir reçu une décharge électrique et se jetèrent sur elle pour l'étreindre chacun leur tour. Megan en avait le tournis, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait.

\- On a appris que tu étais descendue dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Ron et Harry ! s'exclama Fred.

\- Tu as affronté l'héritier de Serpentard et le monstre ! renchérit Lee.

\- Tu as été mordue, ajouta Kevan en désignant son bras où il ne subsistait plus qu'une cicatrice légèrement boursouflée.

\- On a eu peur, admit George.

\- Mais tu as sauvé Ginny…, dit Fred d'un, ton plein de reconnaissance.

Megan observa ses quatre amis, la respiration saccadée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se lier d'amitié avec eux si elle avait été à Serpentard. Avec Ron ou Hermione non plus. Dumbledore avait beau avoir orienté ces amitiés, elle ne les regrettait pas.

\- On va dîner ? proposa-t-elle.

Ce fut le festin le plus incroyable auquel elle avait participé jusque-là : tout le monde était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit. Megan n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre sur son lien avec Voldemort ou sur les agissements de Dumbledore entre le retour de Hermione qui arriva dans la Grande Salle en criant « Vous l'avez vaincu ! Vous l'avez vaincu ! », celui de Hagrid vers trois heures et demie du matin qui vint leur donner à Ron, à Potter et à elle une tape dans le dos qui les fit plonger dans leur assiette, ou les six cents points qu'ils avaient fait gagner à Gryffondor, ce qui leur assurait, pour la deuxième année consécutive, la victoire dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ou le professeur McGonagall se levant pour leur dire que tous les examens avaient été annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, ou encore Dumbledore annonçant que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait pas reprendre ses cours l'année suivante, pour cause d'amnésie à soigner. Cette dernière nouvelle fut également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs.

\- Dommage, dit Ron en reprenant un beignet, je commençais à le trouver sympathique.

La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements: le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été supprimé (« on a suffisamment fait de travaux pratiques », avait dit Ron à Hermione qui faisait grise mine) et Lucius avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Draco ne se pavanait plus dans le château avec des allures de propriétaire. Il semblait au contraire sombre et amer, et Megan était trop occupée à profiter de la vie avec les Weasley et Hermione pour le remarquer. Ginny, elle, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Bientôt, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Megan, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny et Potter occupaient un compartiment à eux tout seuls. Les distractions ne leur manquèrent pas pendant le voyage. Ils firent exploser les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste et s'entraînèrent à se désarmer à coups de baguette magique, un exercice pour lequel Potter se montrait doué, mais pas autant que Megan qui maîtrisait ce sort depuis le début de l'année. Ils avaient presque atteint la gare de King's Cross lorsque Potter se rappela quelque chose.

\- Ginny, dit-il, c'était quoi cette histoire de Percy que tu as surpris en train de faire quelque chose ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit...

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Ginny en riant. Eh bien... Percy a une petite amie.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Fred en laissant tomber une pile de livres sur la tête de George.

\- C'est cette fille qui est préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire, dit Ginny. C'est à elle qu'il passait son temps à écrire l'été dernier. Ils se donnaient des rendez-vous secrets dans l'école. Un jour, je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser dans une classe vide. Il a été tellement bouleversé quand elle a été... agressée. Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de lui, hein ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Jamais de la vie, assura Fred qui semblait aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer que la date de son anniversaire avait été avancée.

\- Certainement pas, dit George en ricanant.

Le Poudlard Express ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Potter prit un parchemin et une plume et se tourna vers Megan, Ron et Hermione.

\- Ça s'appelle un numéro de téléphone, dit-il à Megan et à Ron en écrivant des chiffres sur trois morceaux de parchemin. L'été dernier, j'ai expliqué à Mr Weasley comment marche un téléphone, il saura s'en servir. Meganna...

\- Je sais comment fonctionne un téléphone, dit-elle.

\- Comment ? S'étonna Potter, persuadé qu'elle vivait dans un monde entièrement magique.

\- Un jour je vous expliquerais peut-être.

\- … D'accord. Appelez-moi chez les Dursley, d'accord ? Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore deux mois avec Dudley pour seule compagnie...

\- Ta tante et ton oncle vont être fiers de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait, non ? Dit Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient du train et suivaient la foule des élèves en direction de la barrière magique.

\- Fiers ? s'exclama Potter. Tu es folle ? Ils vont être furieux, au contraire: j'ai eu plein d'occasions de mourir et au lieu d'en profiter, je me suis débrouillé pour survivre...

Tous ensembles, ils franchirent alors la barrière magique qui s'ouvrait sur le monde des Moldus.

 ** _Megan revient à Poudlard dans l'Héritière des Ténèbres et le prisonnier d'Azkaban !_** s/11404059/1/L-Héritière-des-Ténèbres-et-le-prisonnier-d-Azkaban


End file.
